


Breathe You in While I Can

by SpiffyNoodles, Tonystarktastic (The_truth_is_I_am_Iron_Man)



Series: What is in your heart [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, alpha/beta/omega, past underage noncon, past underage pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 155,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/pseuds/SpiffyNoodles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_truth_is_I_am_Iron_Man/pseuds/Tonystarktastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment in the What Is In Your Heart series. Hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just When You Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Power's flickering on and off here, so if there are grammatical errors, we'll fix them later. My apologies.

The board shifted uncomfortably in their seats, this was something they had never expected. Locking Tony Stark out of the company after the five year baby leave was up, yes. But this? Pepper slowly took her seat, and they waited, unsure, for her to speak. 

"We won't give up, this is our company now, as Mr. Barnes-Stark wasn't an adequate owner, and hadn't found a replacement CEO." Pepper hadn't been able to be removed. She'd been secure. Tony had been on the verge of institutionalization, and then that fight...a broken arm, a fractured sacrum...he'd been out of commission. And then, two days after his elder childrens' fourth birthday, she'd gotten the documentation. His new company was up off the ground, gloriously raking in clients. He'd been subtle, using his down time to change laws. Senators, it seemed, loved Tony. Now the Stark Resilient, a repulsor driven car, was on the roads. And Tony Barnes-Stark was stepping into the board room. The board stared, eyes wide, at their former CEO. He was dressed in high heels, though the heels looked like spines. His legs were encased in dark jeans, his facial hair trimmed immaculately, and his young son, Jamie, dressed in beautiful new fashion, holding his hand. Jamie bit his lip and whined softly, squeezing Tony's hand tightly, feeling really nervous with all the eyes on them. Tony squeezed back gently, but his eyes flashed at the board. The submissive's dark eyes were rimmed in black liner, he was the image of a perfect omega.

"Hello," He kept his back straight, standing tall. "Made yourselves comfortable in my board room, have you?" He ignored their protests, turning to focus on his son. "Jamie, do you like it? What if we turn this into a play room just for you and Nini?" Jamie smiled brightly,

"Just me and Nini?!" he bounced up and down, giggling

"Yup, just you and Nini." Tony smoothed Jamie's coat, and straightened up. "I assume you all know why I'm here." Jamie smiled, feeling a little more confident now. A man growled,

"Yes, we know why you are here."

"You wanted me to be an omega, well, this is what I _do_  as an omega. I'm not sure discriminating against me was the _best_  idea." Tony arched a brow at Pepper, "You're in my seat, Ms. Potts."

"I apologize, Mr. Stark," She said, and she moved over to the next chair, Tony plopped Jamie in the chair, and smirked,

"So, because I can have children, I'm not _worthy_  of building things for you anymore?" He ruffled his son's long dark hair, which was in a thick braid. "Well, you're _all_  unworthy of _me_." He towered over them, "You're all fired. Every single one of you. See, Stark Resilient has a board of directors, and they're capable and...well, _human_." James smiled brightly, leaning into his mother's hand. Pepper's jaw dropped, and she hoped to god she wasn't fired as well. She stood up,

"Mr. Stark, you can't be serious . . ."

"Ms. Potts, I am _completely_  serious." Tony turned his dark rimmed gaze on her, "You see, you tried to take everything that mattered to me, _Pepper_."

"Everything huh?" She growled, "Well, _Anthony_ , I feel like without me, none of this would have been possible." Tony glowered at her.

"Do you? If you hadn't tried to control me after I bonded the mate _you_  and _Phil_  forced on me? If you and he hadn't gotten me outed?" He rolled his eyes, "Get out, Pepper. You're done. If Tasha can support you on SHIELD salary, well...good luck to you. Oh, and it's _just_  you and the board who are fired. Everyone else who works here? They're staying."

"I was doing what I thought was best for you," She growled, and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Jamie whimpered, tears welling in his eyes; Tony kissed his son's head,

"It's alright, Jamie." He murmured, before he sat up, looking at the board, "Well? Get out." Slowly the other members rose, and left, not seeing any other options. Jamie gripped his mothers hand,

"I-I coulda had a diffent play woom . . ."

"Oh, darling, that's not why they're leaving." Tony picked him up, kissing his cheek, "Those were bad men."

"They were!?" he asked, hugging his mother, and Tony nodded,

"Yes." He nuzzled his son, "This was mommy's company, and they took it from me."

"That's not nice!" he waved his finger, his other hand wrapped around Tony's neck,

"No, it's not at all. And when they had it, it didn't make _any_  money." Tony smiled, "So I took it back."

"That's good," He nodded, "We can makes more monies, and then buys some toys for dis play room." Tony laughed,

"Yep, more money. Now, let's go home so mommy can get out of these silly clothes." Jamie giggled,

"I like dis," he played with one of his mother's necklaces. Tony chuckled,

"Do you now?" He slipped it off, a strand of diamonds, and draped it around Jamie's neck. He hadn't gone so far as to block Pepper from getting another job, but..well, Stark Industries' affiliates wouldn't be hiring her. "We've got that interview tomorrow," Jamie gasped loudly and fingered the diamonds around his neck.

"I get to go!?" He beamed, and nuzzled his mother.

"Of course you do, darling!" Tony laughed, balancing James on his hip, "We'd better hurry, your daddy's waiting." He paused at the door, taking a few deep breaths. "Hmm." He rubbed his stomach, a little nuaseous. He'd had to stop taking the birth control, his blood pressure had spiked, and his depression had, inexplicably, worsened. He was relatively stable now, working hard to become what Bucky needed. Tony shook himself off, and carried Jamie down to the car. Jamie nuzzled his mother, unsure what had just happened, but halfway home, another bout of nausea had Tony covering his mouth, brow furrowing, "..Happy? Faster." He ordered softly, glancing at Jamie, buckled in his booster. Jamie was admiring the diamonds around his neck, kicking his feet softly.

"Yes sir," Happy responded, going faster; Tony offered Jamie a smile,

"You like that necklace, Jamie-boy? You keeping it safe for me?" He asked, before pulling his phone out, and dialing Bruce's number.

"Yeah! I'll keep it safe, like pirate treasure!" he smiled; Bruce answered after the second ring,

"Tony? Is everything okay?" Tony swallowed thickly,

"Uh, so...do you still have those pregnancy tests?"

"Yes . . . do you really think?" Bruce asked.

"...either that or I've had a mild flu for a week." Tony quipped, sighing. Danny was barely two, and needed a lot of attention, being an alpha. He had far more energy than Jamie ever had.

"They will be waiting in here for you when you arrive," Bruce murmured, Jamie started singing softly under his breath, looking out the car window,

"Don't, uh, don't tell Bucky." Tony requested softly, reaching over to adjust Jamie's shirt collar.

"Sure," he said, and he hung up; Jamie fussed a little,

"Can I have lunch when we get home, mama?"

"It's only eleven, honey," Tony pulled his hand away, he didn't want to be pregnant. He didn't want another baby, his company was doing so well, and Bucky was finally happy with him. When the car stopped, Tony stepped out, "Thank you, Happy." He murmured, unbuckling Jamie. Jamie reached out to be picked up.

"Snack?" he asked, feeling hungry. Tony hefted the four year old onto his hip,

"C'mon, you can have some crackers and cheese."

"Okay," He beamed and put the necklace in his mouth. The omega carried him into Stark tower, and stepped into the elevator,

"Jarvis? Where's Bucky?" He asked, as they stopped at Bruce's floor. Now that Peter lived with them full time, they'd moved to their own private floor.

_"He is on your floor, sir."_

"Thanks Jay, hey Bruce?" Bruce came out of a side room, and handed a small, rectangular plain box,

"The test is in there, I figured it wouldn't due to have pregnancy written on the box where Bucky could read it." Tony nodded,

"..what am I gonna do, Bruce?" He muttered, "I mean, I don't want him to get his hopes up, if there isn't a..."

"Find out for sure, first," Bruce responded. "Then tell Bucky." Tony nodded slowly,

"Yeah." He sighed, "I'll see you later." He carried Jamie back into the elevator, and up to their floor. "Buck?" He asked, setting his son down. Bucky was trying to get Danny to settle down,

"Yeah, Tone?"

"Hey. Where's Nia?" Tony asked, watching Jamie run for the fridge, where little containers of sliced cheese waited for his little hands.

"Playing with her dolls," he said, tickling Danny. Tony nodded, then vanished into the bedroom to grab some clothes, before he hesitated in the doorway,

"Uh...I have to pee, I'll be right back." He locked himself in the bathroom, shoving his pants down, and sitting on the toilet. Danny kicked his feet, "Noodles n wat!" He squirmed, "Dada, wat!" Bucky blew on his cheek, making fart noises.

"Noodles and water? Do you want macaroni and cheese?" He asked, laughing. Danny gave him a lot of energy. The young alpha waved his arms,

"Yeahyeah!" He bounded into the kitchen, all young energy.

"Alright," he chuckled, "Nia, would you like some too?" Nia looked up from her dolls,

"Yes, daddy." She was very articulate, spending as much time with Charlie as she could. Bucky smiled and petted her head softly, before heading into the kitchen and putting Danny on the counter,

"Want to help me?" he asked, grabbing a pot. Danny squeaked in excitement, and grabbed a wooden spoon just as Tony stepped into the kitchen, holding something in his hands. He set the little stick, the end capped, into Bucky's hand, and walked away, picking up his four year old son as he passed. The stick's tiny viewing window showed a clear pink plus sign. Bucky watched him go and he looked down at the stick, dropping the pan on the counter. His eyes went wide, and he quickly set Danny on the ground before running over to Tony and lifting him up by his hips, spinning him around and kissing him hard, Jamie smushed between them. "This is amazing!" Tony stared into his eyes,

"...what?" He let Jamie go, the four year old squirming free, "Bucky, really?" He glanced at Danny, so full of energy, "I'm running two companies _and_  the foundation and..." He pressed a hand over his eyes, "And we have interviews and..."

"So?" he smiled, and kissed him again. "We have the company back, and I know enough about the company now that I can help you a lot more," he grinned; Tony swallowed, his hand on his belly,

"I just..." He dropped his head to Bucky's chest, "What if...what if I get all...messed up again...?"

"We'll work through it," he nuzzled him, "you're strong, and smart . . . I think we'll be okay." Tony clenched his eyes shut,

"...will we? I feel...I feel like I'm walking on the edge of a cliff constantly...like if I take one wrong step I'll go back under." Bucky hugged him tighter,

"I won't let you fall." The omega didn't speak, he didn't say anything about the way Bucky's happiness felt like a steel wall on his other side, that if he fell, it would crash on top of him. Bucky couldn't handle Tony's depression, it was too much for him.

"..right." Bucky let out a deep breath,

"Just . . . let me help you more, okay? You're not in this alone . . ." The sub sighed, looking away,

"You say that, but...but I..." He shook his head, "But you couldn't handle it, me, I mean, and..."

"I'm really trying," he said, grasping Tony's fingers, and nuzzling his head. "Don't act like you're going to fall again . . . you might not." Tony looked up at him, swallowing,

"...but if I do..."

"If you do, then I'll try to set you on the right path again," He said,

"It's too much! It's too much for you!" Tony pulled away, "Don't say it isn't, because it is!" Bucky whined, and looked down,

"Sometimes . . . I feel like I'm not enough for you,"  he mumbled; Tony swallowed,

"...I _know_  I'm not enough for you." He replied quietly, "You said yourself that you can't handle when I'm not happy...well, I'm not happy to be pregnant again. We were using condoms for a reason, and..we messed up somewhere. You're way more than I could ever deserve."

"You're more than enough for me," he grinned a little and nodded. "So . . . it's up to you . . . if you want to keep it . . ." Tony went rigid,

"...I would never-! I couldn't ever-!" He hugged himself, "It's not the...the baby's fault.."

"What baby?" Steve asked from the elevator, setting the twins down. The two blond hurricanes bowled Danny over immediately, and the three young alphas rolled and played. The super soldier slipped his arm around his mate's shoulders. Clint's eyes flickered to the three rough-housing before looking at Tony, studying him. Bucky sighed,

"Tony's pregnant again . . . but he doesn't want to be pregnant." Tony winced at his words, turning to push his way into the kitchen, so he could make the mac and cheese for his children.

"He doesn't want it?" Steve frowned, watching his omega follow Tony, he knew they'd drifted apart, that Clint was easily fed up by Tony's issues. "I thought he was on birth control?"

"He is! He's on birth control and I've been using condoms," He slumped into a seat, his head down. "I"m such a fucking screw up, Steve . . ." Clint placed a hand on Tony's shoulder,

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly; Tony sighed,

"...peachy." He muttered as Danny collided with his leg, knocking him into Clint, "Fuck, sorry," Tony pulled away, "I just...this...it's not..." He shook his head. Clint helped Tony right himself, brushing it off,

"Ya know . . . now that Bucky is more knowledgeable about this stuff, maybe you can learn the joys of pregnancy?" he asked,

"Joys?" Tony snorted, "There are no _joys_." He strained the noodles, and added butter, milk, and cheese. "Not with me."

"Seriously?" Clint sighed, "I can show you ways to enjoy this more, but . . . you have to be willing." Tony grunted as Danny tried to climb up his body,

"Clint, there's no...what the future holds for me is a huge belly and more work." He settled the hefty toddler onto his hip, dishing bowls of mac and cheese. "Nia, come get your bowl." Nia ran over and held out her hands, taking the bowl and running off again. Clint sighed,

"You could have more," He muttered. "you could get a massage, or build something that's been on your mind. . . let Bucky do the work."

"I'm not making Bucky take over, that's...I can't just-" Danny tugged at Tony's shirt, and the sub pulled it up, letting the toddler latch on.

"I didn't say let him take over. I'm saying, during the next year, trust him with more work. let him come to you if he needs help." The omega glowered at Clint,

"The kids..." He muttered, closing his eyes, "It's not an option. He doesn't...it's not Bucky's responsibility to take care of me, I can do it myself and..."

"Bucky's your alpha!," He snapped at Tony, "It kind of IS his responsibility! I know you're trying to get omega's to have equal rights and all that, but you have to give in to your biology sometime, especially when your alpha is a caring and loving one!" Tony looked as if Clint had slapped him,

"...I didn't mean..I..." He set Danny down, trying to fix his shirt, he'd changed his clothes when he took the pregnancy test. "...I...just...it's not his...he shouldn't have to..." He took a step back when Clint's eyes narrowed.

"I took care of Charlie for almost a whole year without an alpha! I can take care of her without Steve, does that mean I should kick him out?!" he growled. "You don't have to do everything by yourself! You have friends! family!" he pointed to his chest; Tony's back hit the wall,

"I didn't kick him out, I didn't-" He shuddered, "I just...I don't...he's busy, too, and he helps, I didn't mean-" Clint calmed down a little,

"I didn't say you kicked him out . . . Why don't you make Bucky your assistant? Like what Pepper used to be? That way you aren't doing to much." Tony swallowed,

"...I don't know...I...and the kids need some..." he pushed his fingers through his hair, "...he's not...he runs a lot of the foundation..." He looked away, "I just...I meant...I mean..." He sank into a chair, his head in his hands, "I'm so nauseous...and he doesn't remember that I had to stop the birth control because it worsened my...my...depression..." He shuddered, "And made my blood pressure skyrocket..."

"He's not a miracle worker . . ." he said, and he nuzzled Tony. He really did care for the omega. "I just don't want you to hate this next year because you can't relax even a little." Tony sighed,

"I don't expect him to be." He muttered, "But remembering that I'm not on birth control isn't a miracle." He pressed a hand over his face, "I just don't...it would be nice to...to get a back rub or...just sometimes..but that's not his thing, and..."

"How many times have you knocked his hands away?" Clint asked. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a back rub,” Tony frowned,

"..what do you mean? I don't...I don't push him away..." Clint snorted,

"That's all you used to do. Through your depression, there were times you didn't want to be touched, and he respected that . . . he doesn't want to hurt you." Tony swallowed,

"That's different, it's..." He shivered.

Steve sat beside his best friend,

"Bucky, you're not a fuck up,"

"I don't think an alpha can see how it's different . . . he's adjusted himself to how you like being taken care of, and throughout your depression . . . he's not done a whole lot."

Bucky but his head in his hands, "I'm trying so hard, Steve . . . he doesn't want the pup."

"Well, did you ask him why he doesn't want it?" Steve asked softly, "Look, why doesn't he like being pregnant? Does he not like being taken care of?"

"I don't know, he told me he hated it because it was what sent him towards depression . . . he felt like he was falling off a cliff."

"He said that pregnancy did that?" Steve frowned, "Bucky...you take care of him while he's pregnant, right? You give him back rubs, and bathe him, and show him how much you love him?"

"Well, I was hardly here for the twins', but for Danny's, I tried! I gave him foot rubs, I did stuff! and then he got sad and barely responded when I touched him, and sometimes he growled at me. . ." Steve frowned,

"Bucky...part of pregnancy is mood swings, Clint slaps me a lot when he's pregnant." He shrugged, "I just wait..." His lips quirked in a smile, "Just talk to him, hmm?"

"I've been doing nothing but talking to him for over a year now . . ." he murmured.

"Nothing but...?" Steve frowned, "You've had...you don't only breed during heat, do you?"

"Have you ever had sex and had your mate break out into a panic attack? Especially when knotted?" he huffed, "It hasn't been that great." Steve frowned,

"...wow. Do you drop him often? I drop Clint once a week, it helps him."

"He asked me not to!" he stood up, "It's killing me!"

"He asked you not to?" Steve's eyes widened, "Well, maybe you should talk to him about it." Bucky calmed down a little and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah . . ."

"Look, me and Clint will take the kids, and you two just talk, okay? Try and work it out."

"Alright," he said, leaning on Steve's shoulder. "I'm tired of fighting . . . I love him so much."

"Then don't fight." Steve laughed, and picked Danny up as the toddler came barelling out of the kitchen. "Clint? We're gonna take the kids for a bit!" Clint gave Tony a big hug,

"I love you man . .. but you can't do it all," he said, and he scooped up Nia. Tony stared,

"Wait, but I just made their-" the elevator door closed, "...lunch." Bucky sighed, and grabbed the food,

"Let me take it down to them, and then we'll talk." Tony went still,

"..talk? What?" He whispered as Bucky vanished. Bucky came back up a few minutes later, and held his arms out for Tony; the sub hesitated, "...what did I do?" He asked, shoulders hunched, "I...why do we need to talk?" Bucky dropped his arms,

"I love you . . . so much, Tony. I think maybe we can try doing more things together, now that you are healthier?" Tony swallowed, unsure, standing by the kitchen.

"Like...like what?" He asked quietly, "I..."

"Like . . . letting me be better to you," He said, "I want to drop you, and make love to you . . ." he walked closer, "And make you feel good, even if sex isn't involved." Tony's hands shook,

"...I...you....you do?" He glanced around, as if looking for someone to jump out and yell "Psyche!"

"I've always wanted to . . . I guess maybe I didn't know how to say that before." Tony stared at him,

"I...I..." He backed up a step, "...I don't...I don't know, uh, I...." He swallowed, "Why? Because I'm pregnant?"

"No, I just said, I've wanted to for a long time. if it makes you happier during the pregnancy, that's just a plus." Tony began to tremble when Bucky's fingers trailed down his chest. "C'mon," He said, kissing him softly. "It'll be okay."

"I...am...am I dreaming?" Tony whispered, eyes wide, locked on Bucky's face.

"No," he chuckled, "I'm sorry I haven't been a good mate," he said, rubbing his hands over Tony's butt. The submissive shifted, chest heaving beneath Bucky's,

"Please...please, I need...I...why haven't you been...? I..." He pressed up against Bucky. Bucky's face twisted into something like pain, and he pressed his face into Tony's shoulder.

"I'm sorry . . . I've been trying . . ." he shuddered, Tony winced,

"No, don't be h-hurt, please, it's my fault, I'm sure, it's-" He stroked Bucky's hair, "I'm not exactly open and...and accessible..." Bucky nuzzled him and kissed his neck,

"Please . . . let me love you." Tony swallowed,

"I...what did I do to make you th-think you couldn't?" His voice was barely a whisper. Bucky let out a hungry whine, and he placed his hand on either side of Tony's face, and he kissed him tenderly, almost suffocating, and he slowly lowered them onto the couch. Tony whimpered, shivering beneath his alpha, his mate. It had been so long since Bucky had initiated anything. And Tony hadn't even been sure if he should ask during his heats. Bucky kissed him hungrily, and slid his hands under his shirt, fiddling with his omega's belt; Tony lifted his hips, gasping for breath, his hands gripping Bucky's hair as the dom sucked on his throat. Bucky squirmed Tony out of his pants and set him back down on his waist, sliding a finger easily into his hole, a piece of him feeling more together at the simple act. Tony choked, eyes wide, locked on Bucky's face, "Please..." He whispered, rolling his hips up.

"Okay," he nodded, and he wiggled his pants off, so they were both naked from the waist down. Tony struggled out of his shirt, needing his skin bare, and bucked when his mate kissed and nibbled over his scars. Bucky moved his lips over Tony's chest, stopping to suckle on his nipples, letting milk dribble over his lip, before he nipped the sensitive flesh and nipped at his scars; Tony shuddered, crying out, and writhing on the couch.

"Bucky, Bucky, please!" Bucky felt slick drip on his thighs, and he kissed back up Tony's throat, before presssing the heaed of his cock against Tony's hole, gently letting the head slide in. Tony shivered, pushing back against him, his body taking the dom in swiftly, easily. "Oh, please please please please!"

"Tony!" He cried out in pleasure, and he flipped his mate, some hair falling out of his small pony tail as he lifted his mates leg over his hip, and began thrusting. Tony squirmed until he could buck up against him,

"Fuck, please!" The alpha wrapped his arms around Tony, and sucked hard on his neck, making dark bruises. Tony sniffled, rolling his hips and trying to get more, deeper, he'd been dying inside, lacking this touch, this affection. Bucky groaned and squeezed his ass,  his knot slipping in and out of his slippery hole. Tony shivered, "Pleasepleaseplease, d-deeper!" Bucky heard their skin slapping together, and he let out a loud moan, his cock twitching. Tony arched his throat, "Bucky...Bucky, please...!" Bucky shoved his knot into Tony and cried out, biting into the side of his throat. The sub convulsed, pressing up against him, "Love you...I love you..." He whimpered, trembling.

"I love you too," he moaned and kissed him, reaching between them, stroking his omega's cock; Tony gasped in a breath, gripping Bucky's shoulders,

"Oh..oh god...!" He shuddered, body undulating against his alpha in waves.

"Good boy," he panted and nipped at his jaw; Tony lay his head back, it felt so good to submit. He came all at once, without warning, legs tightly wrapped around Bucky's hips. Bucky massaged his lower back, not even worried that they didn't use a condom. Too late for that. "I think I'm gonna be knotted a while. . ." Tony slumped against the couch, chest heaving, sucking in lungfuls of air. He looked up at Bucky, gaze nervous,

"...is...is that a problem...?" He panted, "Got...somewhere to...be, Barnes...?"

"No where at all," He hummed and kissed him again, not able to get enough; Tony groaned into his mouth, licking Bucky's tongue and teeth. "Fucking love you so much," he hummed, hugging him tightly. Tony huffed, laying his head on Bucky's shoulder, he sucked softly on bucky's bonding gland.

"...I...what if it's twins again? What if I can't p-push them out, like..like Danny? I'm thirty five, Bucky..."

"Maybe we'll consider c-section?" he asked, rubbing his back, "I don't want you to suffer more than you have to." Tony chewed his lip,

"...I...then I'll have a scar and..." He swallowed, "...I'm not that young anymore and..."

"It would not be a bad scar to have . . . It would be a mark reminded of how you brought our children into the world," he smiled, "A battle wound." Tony smacked him gently,

"You're starting to sound like Thor." He muttered, cheeks flush. Bucky chuckled, and shrugged,

"He keeps talking about his latest visit to asgard with Bruce."

"Ah, did they get some battle wounds?" Tony asked, nuzzling up against Bucky's stubbled cheek. He couldn't remember the last time they'd spoken so easily.

"No, but Thor caused plenty," he smiled, and nuzzled him back, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"I see." Tony let his eyes flutter closed happily, "...mm." Bucky beamed down at him, threading his fingers through his locks.

"My amazing sub." Tony murmured something under his breath, relaxing further into the cushions. "We should go on a date soon," he hummed.

"...a date?" Tony inched one eye open, "...mmn...where?" He mumbled.

"Somewhere nice . . . perhaps at an outside table."

"Mm...really...?" Tony blinked up at him.

"Yeah," he smiled, "Like in a garden . . . would you like that?"

"...garden..." Tony hummed, shifting, "...you...you're...excited? About...about the baby? Or...well, babies, if..."

"Yes, " he chuckled, and placed his hand on Tony's cumstained belly. "I am very excited." The sub flushed,

"...I wanna get my tubes tied after." He blurted out. Bucky stared at him, a bit shocked by the sudden statement, but he slowly nodded,

"If that is what you want."

"...I'm getting older...and it...it won't be..." Bucky kissed him, and rubbed the side of his face softly,

"Its okay."

"...are...are you sure?" Tony whispered.

"Two thousand percent sure," he hummed, and nuzzled him,

"...okay." The omega murmured, Bucky smiled and chuckled, nuzzling him happily. "I..." Tony mumbled, laying his head back, "...why didn't you...want me...?" Bucky frowned,

"What do you mean?"

"..it's been months, Bucky...months since you've shown any interest if I'm not in heat..." Tony twisted his fingers together. Bucky sighed, and nuzzled Tony,

"I thought you didn't want me around you . . . I thought you wanted space."

"...you like to think that." Tony muttered, "You always think things like that when I'm not...you won't drop me and..."

"I was afraid, okay?" He said softly. "I love you, and I always will."

"...afraid?" Tony's scent was shot through with hurt, and guilt. "...I make you...afraid...." Bucky started to panic,

"I was afraid I would hurt you! Push you even farther away from me!" he gripped his face; Tony winced at the grip on his cheeks,

"....I..." Bucky's panic scent burned his nose and he shrank against the couch. Bucky's hands shook a little, and he removed them, his shoulders drooping. He'd failed _again_. The omega swallowed, "...I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to, I'm sorry..."

"It's not you," he smiled softly, rubbing his head,

"It is, it's me, it's always me. You were f-finally interested in m-me again, and....and..." Tony winced as Bucky pulled out of him, leaving him on the couch, cum all over his stomach. He slowly sat up, hugging himself, "...I'll go shower..." Bucky gripped his wrist tightly, making sure he had Tony's attention.

"Its. Not. You." Tony flinched,

"...o...okay..." He whispered, "...but if...if it were...you'd tell me h-how to fix it, right?"

"Yes," he smiled, and breathed in deep.

**  
  
**


	2. What You Think and What Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: So, yeah, still a little insecurity, but that's a hard thing to change, broken nose, alpha drop, and doubt. Fun times, huh? Happy Monday!

"Want me to join you in the shower?" Tony stared at his mate, tears welling in his eyes,

"..please. Please." He whispered, Bucky smiled and took Tony's hand, walking with him to the shower. The omega touched the drying cum on his belly, "...what happened, then...? What...what happened?" Bucky shook his head,

"I"m just a shit alpha, who's bad with words," he chuckled,  and turned the water to the shower on; Tony frowned,

"...will....will you w-wash me...?"

"Yes," he said, making sure the water was the right temperature, before helping his mate under the spray; Tony hummed softly, eyes locked on Bucky's face, as if afraid he would vanish. Bucky smiled at him, and stepped into the shower, grabbing a washcloth. The sub swallowed, looking up at him, his lip between his teeth, and Bucky kissed him and rubbed the soap laden cloth over his arms, "We should go to the beach before it gets too cold."

"...really?" Tony murmured, relaxing beneath Bucky's hands.

"Yeah," he smiled, and gently cleaned his chest. Tony watched him, swallowing,

"...with...with everyone?"

"It's up to you, we can do it as pack, or we can make it romantic," he hummed. Tony frowned, chewing his lip, brow furrowed,

"...but..." He swallowed, "What if...what if we go camping at...we could camp at Montana De Oro...and...then me and you could go...to San Louis Obispo and..have a date...?" Bucky didn't know what those places were, but Tony must have liked it to have suggested it.

"That sounds like fun." The omega's heart raced,

"...really?" He whispered, slowly reaching to pinch himself, sure that he was dreaming.

"Really," he chuckled, "Do you want to go before the Summer's over?"

"Yeah...but I just took over SI, I can't really..." Tony wrinkled his nose, his hand over his mouth. He felt nauseous all the time, worse than with the twins or Danny. Bucky rubbed his belly.

"We'll make it work," he hummed and nuzzled him. The omega lay his head against Bucky's metal shoulder, eyes half-lidded,

"...yeah..." Bucky smiled and kissed his neck, scrubbing his back clean; The omega nuzzled him, shivering softly, "...you love me..." He whispered, tears pricking his eyes.

"I really do, I love you so much," he hummed; Tony clenched his eyes shut, and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist.

"...I...I still don't understand why, you know." He mumbled, kissing Bucky's chest and loving the feel of pressing his body against Bucky's broad, muscular form.

"Because you accepted me so easily," he said, nuzzling him. "Because you gave me a family . . . you gave me a purpose. Not many people are willing to do that for the Winter Soldier." Tony lifted his chin, blinking up at him,

"...easily? Bucky, I gave you _hell_  the first couple years..." He dropped his forehead against Bucky's chest, inhaling, and kissing his wet, slick skin. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he chuckled, just glad they could be happy like this now. The omega stroked his fingers over the broad expanse of Bucky's chest,

"...can...can I...suck you? Like I used to? You used to use me..." Tony flushed, "I mean, uh..."

"Yeah . . . you can suck me," he smiled, and moved the shower spray out of the way so that it didn't hit Tony in the head. The sub sank to his knees on the smooth tiles, nuzzling Bucky's thighs,

"Am...am I still sexy?" He whispered, sliding his hand up to stroke Bucky's cock slowly, feeling it pulse and harden in his hand.

"The sexiest fucking omega I've ever laid eyes on," he moaned, and gently carded his hand in Tony's hair, and his mate flushed,

"But...with the stretch marks and..." He paused in his stroking, eyes down.

"You know I find them sexy," he said, running a hand over his face. Tony's gaze flicked up,

"I...yeah..." He murmured, nuzzling Bucky's erection, which was fully hard and throbbing against his cheek. His tongue slipped from his mouth, and he ran it from head to base of his alpha's cock. "But...but remember how...how much you wanted me...back then..." He whispered, giving the head a soft suck, "And you...you'd pull my hair and..and just use..."

"You liked it when I was rough?" he asked, his voice getting thick and heady; Tony looked up at him,

"You really don't know?" He nibbled over Bucky's uninflated knot, "When you'd fuck me, oh god, Bucky...so rough and...you'd leave bruises, and it felt _so good_...so good!" He swirled his tongue around the dripping head of Bucky's cock, "And you'd use my throat, just use it, and it felt amazing, because you....you wanted me..."

"Fuck, I wanna use your throat now," he groaned, and gripped his hair; Tony groaned, rutting against Bucky's leg, showing his own arousal,

"Mmn..." He latched his mouth over the head, giving a rough suck. Bucky thrust roughly in the back of his throat and he groaned loudly. "Mmnnn!" Tony opened his throat, eyes on Bucky's face, quivering with happiness as Bucky's fingers curled into his hair. Bucky fucked his face, maybe a bit harder than he should, but it had been so _long_  since he'd been able to let go; the sub gripped his own cock, his scent was full of pure pleasure. He could feel slick dripping down his thighs, and he sucked whenever he was able. Bucky's knot slipped in and out of Tony's mouth, but Bucky could remember how Tony didn't like it when he knotted his mouth, so he made his thrusts shallower. Tony lunged forward, taking more and more into his mouth and throat, gripping Bucky's muscular thigh.

"Tony . . ." he groaned loudly, his knot scraping against Tony's teeth. The sub swallowed around him, pressing forward. And then Bucky's knot lodged inside, behind his teeth, and Tony gagged a little, but otherwise held firm. With his eyes on Bucky's face, he slid his hands down, one grasping his cock, the other pressing two fingers up inside of himself. Bucky leaned his head back and groaned loudly, rolling his hips softly. The omega fingered himself, moaning around Bucky's knot. "Here," he panted, and grabbed a hair brush, the handle would be better than Tony's fingers. Tony blinked up at him, lifting his slick coated fingers to grasp it. He waited, unsure of what Bucky wanted him to do with it. "Fuck yourself with the handle," he hummed, "So you don't sprain your wrist." Tony grunted, arching forward, to try and get it under his body. He winced as it slid slowly into him,

"Mmnn..."

"Don't hurt yourself," he hummed and felt his cock continuously spurt cum down his throat; Tony glowered at him softly, and felt the knot start to shrink behind his teeth. Pulling away, he pulled the brush free,

"This is uh...a bit of a mood killer."

"Sorry," he said, pushing the brush away, and he lifted Tony up again; Tony leaned into his chest,

"Mmnn...it's fine. It's...you...it's fine." He stepped out, drying himself off, "Should I...I'll go clean the living room...we have that interview tomorrow, and...well, Bruce is going to want to do a prenatal." Bucky quickly washed himself off,

"Alright, I'll help in a little bit." The alpha offered; Tony wiped at his slick thighs with the towel, a little disappointed. He pulled on a pair of loose sweats and a tank top, then stepped into the living room. Bucky quickly wrapped up his shower, and he joined Tony out in the living room; The sub was picking up all the toys his children had scattered around, a wet rag on his shoulder for cleaning stains and spots.

"You know," He huffed, straightening up for a moment, "This is gonna suck when I get huge."

"I don't want you doing this when you get huge," he nuzzled him. Tony blinked,

"Buck, the toys aren't going to pick themselves up, and Danny terrorizes Nini and Jamie when they try to help."

"I can do it," He said, gripping Tony's waist, and he bent down to pick up the toys, showing him he could help; Tony laughed, a hand over his mouth,

"You shouldn't have to, I'm pregnant, not disabled..." He trailed off, "..sorry...I...yeah...Clint said he would teach me how to _enjoy_  being...but I have to be willing, and..."

"You're not willing to be happy?" he asked, frowning softly. Tony winced,

"That's not what I said, I didn't-" He knelt to scrub at a stain on the carpet, "...I just..." He scrubbed roughly with the rag, "I don't know...it's not your job to pamper me or...just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I shouldn't be _useful_..." Bucky gently touched his arm, not wanting him to scrub the carpet,

"You can be useful, and I can pamper you," he smiled.

"But why would you want to?" Tony faltered in his scrubbing, fingers shaking, "I'm...I'm trying to be happy, and...and it's hard, it is. I love you, and our kids, and...and the pack, but I...having another baby, and...and Danny's only two, and...Clint said there are _joys_  to pregnancy, but I haven't ever had those...joys..." Bucky frowned,

"I'm sorry . . . you should enjoy this pregnancy," he sighed; Tony looked up at him,

"...it's not _you_ , Bucky, it's..." He shook his head, "I don't know."

"Maybe we can figure it out what makes you happy together," he asked, Tony swallowed when Bucky's hand slid into his hair,

"...d..don't you have that therapy with...with Steve today?"

"Yeah, but we can work it out when I get home, and any other day this week," he shrugged. Tony nodded slowly, dumping an armload of toys into the toybox,

"I'll go help Clint with the kids."

"Alright," he smiled, and grabbed his coat to go with Tony, so he could leave with Steve. Tony set the rag by the sink, and leaned against the elevator wall,

"...I wonder if...if it'll be one or...two...?" he mumbled just before the door opened to Steve and Clint's floor.

"Shhh," Steve hushed them gently, "They're _all_  out."

"How?" Tony whispered, staring at the mass of children laying on couch and floor, all asleep. Bucky looked at Steve,

"Are you a wizard?" he whispered; Steve's lips squinched up in an effort to hold in laughter,

"No, Clint might be, though. He gave them all warm milk with honey and put on the Jungle Book." Tony stared at his mate,

"...this is..wow. I...I love you, have a...a good time." He kissed Bucky's cheek, and stepped back as the elevator closed.

"So, I take it the talking helped?" Steve nudged Bucky with his shoulder, "He seemed a little better." Bucky chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah, it did. We're going to try to find ways that he can relax more around the house," he said.

"Are you?" Steve smiled, "Well, it helps Clint if I run him a bath, or offer him a massage. Then it's not his idea, and he's not taking time, I'm _giving_  it to him." Bucky hummed and nodded, getting in the car once they were in the garage.

"He didn't think I could clean . . ."

"He said that?" Steve asked, eyebrows shooting up, "That's okay, Clint doesn't let me do laundry." He shrugged, starting the car.

Tony twisted his hands together in Clint's room, unsure,

"You said, uh, that you could teach me...?" Clint looked up, folding shirts. He smiled softly,

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to figure out what you'd like since you're not deep into the pregnancy yet . . . but we can start looking," he said, "Do you like baths?" Tony frowned,

"...they take a long time." He mumbled, "But...um, but yes, I, I mean I used to enjoy..." He looked away, "Uh, anyway."

"Tell me what you used to enjoy," he grinned, and pressed Steve's shirt into his pile. The brunette frowned, scratching his head,

"I don't know. Things are so weird now, and...I'm always trying to think what the kids will like too, and..." He sighed, sitting down and automatically joining in the folding, carefully creasing the twins' clothes for his friend.

"So just close your eyes, imagine yourself in the tub ... What would you like to happen next?" Tony flushed, setting down the next folded shirt,

"...I don't know...the kids would..." Every time he tried to take a bath, one of the kids got in, or cried until he got out. Tony swallowed, "I...it's not an option, because if I'm in the bath then Bucky has to watch the kids."

"What if we watch the kids?" he asked. "What's your favorite candle scent?"

"...candle scent?" Tony arched a brow, "I..." But he remember once, coming home to the tower, and smelling... "Pumpkin spice..." He mumbled, Pepper had lit about ten of them, and she'd had a bath, with bubbles, all ready for him. Clint nodded,

"Mine is vanilla, Steve bought a whole bunch and put them underneath the sink."

"Ah." Tony looked away, "I don't uh...see what the point is behind...you know, scented candles."

"It puts you in a nice headspace," he shrugged. "What about massages?"

"...I don't _need_ , I mean, I give Bucky massages, but I don't..need..." Tony sighed, "Sorry, I'll try harder, I'm sorry." Clint grinned,

"You should think more about what you want, not what you need."

"Wanting is...that's selfish, I can't do that, I lived for myself for a long time, and...and I have a family now..." Tony pressed his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, I can't just do things differently because I'm pregnant." Clint grabbed the last shirt,

"Tony, you don't have to give up everything for your family. That's old omega law, which ... Aren't you trying to get rid of those?" he raised an eyebrow. "You can have and want things that don't involve anyone else. I want things, and I have a family." Tony ducked his head,

"I...I don't know, Clint. So I'd like it if Bucky maybe dropped me...you know, _ever_ , and...and maybe it'd be nice to get a massage, and...and get a few chances to submit and just...have him hold me...but I can't _ask_  for those things..." Clint nodded,

"Yeah... Maybe I can get Steve to nudge Bucky in the right direction?"

"...that just seems..underhanded, you know? I...if he's not interested in doing those things, why should I force or coerce him?"

"I don't know," he shrugged and scratched at his ear, "I don't think it's forcing him, it's more like steering him in the right direction."

"But I don't want to steer him...that's controlling and...and I'm not _needy_  or..." Tony muttered, "I...I think he likes that I take care of myself..."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Want ice cream?" Tony whined,

"Oh god, yes." He stood immediately, "...sorry, I..." He missed Clint, he really did, having someone he could talk to...he shied away from that thought, Clint didn't like when he tried to talk. Clint grinned and wrapped an arm around him,

"I have a crap ton of flavors, what would you like?"

"Do...do you have orange sherbet with vanilla ice cream?" Tony asked hesitantly, "I'd kill for some of that right now..."

"Maybe, let's see!" he beamed and ran to the kitchen, getting a little hyper; Tony followed at a slower pace, pausing in the living room to look down at his children. He'd never expected to have them, these three beautiful babies.

"I love you." He whispered, before slipping into the kitchen. "Are you sure we should? If they wake up, they'll all want some."

"This is the only safe time to have some," he whispered, and took out the sherbet, vanilla, and birthday cake ice cream. "They should be out for another thirty to sixty minutes."

"You don't know my kids. I'm lucky if they sleep more than half an hour. They've been out a little less than that." Tony watched Clint heap ice cream into a bowl for him, "...they'll be up soon."

"So we'll give them some ice cream if they wake up," he shrugged and handed the bowl to Tony; The brunette chewed his lip,

"...okay," He sighed, digging his spoon into the sherbert first. Clint smiled and got himself some ice cream.

"Do you think Steve would be mad if I started archery again?" he asked,

"What?" Tony's ice cream fell off his spoon, "No, I don't think he'd be mad, Clint." The blond omega nodded,

"My fingers keep getting stiff . . . I think it's from not handling a bow in years .  . . I know he likes old fashioned things, so I didn't know if he liked that I did missions . . . I know I'm kind of out of shape," he sighed.

"Clint, he loved having you with him on missions." Tony hummed, taking his first bite. He gagged immediately, lurching to his feet, his bowl shattering on the ground as he rushed to the sink. He lost everything he'd eaten that day, gagging and retching. "...sorry..." He whimpered, wiping his mouth. Clint placed a hand on Tony's shoulder,

"Baby didn't agree?" he asked, before going to grab a dustpan. Jamie walked in, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tony swallowed,

"...oh, I can do that, Clint, I'll clean..." Jamie wrapped around his leg, nearly tripping him, and his face smacked into the wall. Blood trickled from Tony's nose, and he pinched it shut, trying to stop it from dripping on the floor. "Crap, I'b sorry Clint..." He whimpered as spots of red joined the ice cream on the floor. Clint made sure Tony didn't fall,

"It's fine, c'mon," he helped him over to the couch, and he quickly got him an ice pack wrapped in a towel. "Here, keep that on your nose, and don't move," he said, going back to the kitchen to clean. Jamie stared wide eyed at the blood dripping down his mother's face. Tony reached to touch his hair reassuringly,

"It's okay, Jabie..I'b okay..." He attempted, "God...I can't do anyding right..."

"It's not okay!" The four year old said, pointing to his face, shaking softly.

"Jabie, it's okay, I just hit by nose." Tony shivered as Jamie backed away, "Jabie, c'bere."

"Falled 'cause of me! I'm BAD!" he started to cry; Tony wiped his nose, wincing, and set the ice aside,

"Jabie, baby, c'bere, not your fault, c'bere." He lifted Jamie into his lap, "It's okay." Jamie's eyes were wide as he stared at the blood that had congealed on Tony's nostrils. Tony stroked Jamie's hair, "Jabie...here, lebbe clean up, and den I can hold you."

"Okay," he whined and slid onto the couch, off his lap; Tony hurried to clean his face, whimpering in pain, he stuffed toilet paper into his nostrils. He had to pause then,

"...fuck..." Both his eyes were blackening, from the broken nose. Clint got the kitchen all cleaned up, and he rubbed his hands into his eyes, wishing Steve were home. Tony stepped out, just as Danny woke up and began to wail.

"Hold on, Danny-boy, I'm coming." Tony heaved the hefty toddler into his arms, and hurried into the kitchen, "Clint...I'm so sorry, I...I could have cleaned it, I didn't mean to..." His hands shook, as Nia woke to. "...I'm sorry, I'll...I'll cook dinner, I can make...to help you, and..." Clint shook his head,

"I can cook, it's okay, I promised my boys burgers tonight anyway," he sighed, "You can sit on the couch and watch tv if you'd like." Tony hunched his shoulders,

"..I really am sorry." He mumbled, "I'll...I'll just take my kids and..and go upstairs." Clint bit his lip,

"You don't have to go, I have enough hamburger meat to make food for all of us . . ."

"...I don't want to wake the boys up, and...I'll probably break other things, so..." Tony sighed as Nia wrapped around his leg, "...I...I should go."

"Fine," Clint sighed, since Tony seemed like he really wanted to leave. "Come back down later . . . we'll try this again."

"...I...I'm sorry for messing up your day." Tony carried his sons into the elevator, Nia gripping his pants leg.

Tony set Bucky's plate of dinner aside, his children were all asleep, curled in their beds, and the food had gone cold, waiting for his mate to return. He fiddled with the fork, touching his swollen nose gingerly, and slumped down to sit on the couch. It was late, far later than any other meeting had gone. Bucky came back eventually, and was surprised to see his mate still seated at the table with food; Tony looked up at him,

"...it's..it's past midnight. You can heat this up..." He stood up, "...I'll just go to bed..." Bucky came over and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"...whatever, it's fine, you don't have to tell me if you're staying out, I mean, it's not like I can't take care of the kids alone or..." Tony swallowed, and it all came pouring out, "I just, you could have called, and...I broke a bowl at Clint's, and I can't eat ice cream, and the kids were crazy all evening, and I think my nose is broken, where were you?" Bucky was a little overwhelmed,

"Steve took me out for a few drinks . . . c'mon, I know how to set a broken nose," he said, leading him into the bathroom, Tony trailed behind him, swallowing,

"..it's been hours." He stared at the floor, "It's..did you have fun?" Bucky nodded, feeling really guilty,

"I'm sorry, I'll call next time."

"...you don't have to." Tony muttered as Bucky sat him on the edge of the tub.

"I really should," he said, and he gripped Tony's nose, jerking it hard back into place; Tony tensed, eyes watering, a pained noise gurgling in his throat.

"...fuck..." He whispered, gripping his nose. "...ow...and no, you shouldn't, you don't have to tell me."

"Hey," Bucky said, kissing his head, "We're a team . . . I would want to know where you were. It's only fair." Tony rubbed his nose,

"...that really fucking hurt..."

"Yeah, I know," he nuzzled him, "I'm sorry. I'll get you an ice pack." The sub shrugged one shoulder,

"..it's fine, forget it. Are you gonna eat or not?" He headed out of the bathroom, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I'm gonna heat it up," he smiled, and went back to the kitchen; Tony waited until Bucky had settled down to eat before he climbed smoothly into his alpha's lap. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Tony, rubbing his back softly as he ate the meal his omega made for him. He groaned happily, rolling his eyes. Tony lay his head on Bucky's shoulder, closing his eyes,

"I always mess things up with Clint."

"What happened this time?" he asked, nuzzling him,

"...I told you, I broke one of his bowls and broke my nose on his wall."

"That's it?" He asked, smiling. "That's not too bad. He didn't get mad at you, did he?"

"I...I don't know. He cleaned it up, even though I said I would..." Tony huffed, "I said I'd clean it, and he wouldn't let me..."

"Then I doubt he was mad," he said, kissing him,

"...I hope not." Tony yawned widely, watching Bucky eat. Bucky finished his food, and put his plate in the sink. He then lifted Tony in his arms and carried him to bed; The omega swallowed, "...sorry for being...y'know...when you got home."

"Don't be sorry," he said, and he undressed his mate, handing him pajamas. The sub hesitated,

"...do I have to? Could...could we lock the door and...?"

"Jarvis, inform us if one of the pups need us," he said, undressing, and locking the door. Tony's heart pounded, and he shivered,

"...how...how do you want me?"

"On your back," he said, and he came over, and he began to maneuver Tony the way he wanted him. Tony groaned as Bucky scooted him to the edge of the bed, and pressed his knees gently up, directing him to hold them. He spread himself apart, gasping as Bucky tied his wrists to his knees to hold him that way. Bucky smiled, and kissed him before placing a collar around Tony's throat. "Gorgeous." The sub shivered softly,

"Thank you, sir." He breathed. Bucky hummed and stroked his sub's cock a few times, pressing two fingers into his hole; Tony whined, toes curling, "Bucky....oh Bucky...!"

"I want you dripping for me," The alpha groaned, and shivers rolled up Tony's spine; he bucked when his alpha slapped the inside of his thigh with his free hand.

"Mmnn!" Tony shuddered, feeling the way his dom's fingers suddenly moved easier within him. The slap had made him wetter.

"That's it, good boy," he praised, "My little omega wants his alpha's cock so bad." Tony's gaze went hazy,

"I'm a good boy...I'm your good boy..." He breathed, clenching on Bucky's fingers.

"My good boy wants a cock, right?" he hummed, and pressed another finger in, moving them in and out,

"Please, please sir," Tony moaned, nodding in agreement. He tried to wrap his legs around Bucky, but the ropes binding wrists to knees stopped him. Bucky suckled on one of Tony's nipples as he pulled his hand free and replaced it with his cock; The sub babbled praises for his alpha as inch after inch skewered him. "Sir...sir...!" Bucky groaned loudly and pressed his nose into Tony's throat as he started jack hammering into Tony. "Mm, sir, thank you!" Tony bucked against him, eyes half closed. "I'm...good boy..." He rolled his hips up gingerly, whimpering when Bucky started to stroke his cock.

"So fucking beautiful," he moaned loudly, and he bit Tony's throat. The sub arched,

"Nn...!" He moaned, he was so _close_ , so... "Sir!" He cried, spilling between them. Bucky arched his back and he knotted Tony in one swift movement, cumming hard. Tony's eyes cleared, and he looked up at Bucky, hands sliding up to stroke his alpha's hair. "...hey." Bucky smiled and nuzzled the hand,

"Hey," he said happily; Tony's lips curved gently into a matching smile, and he nuzzled up against Bucky's face.

"...I'm _your_  good boy." He purred.

"Mine," Bucky agreed possessively, nuzzling him happily. Tony's eyes widened, because Bucky's were hazy.

"All yours, your good boy, taking your knot..." He let the words out like silk between his lips, and watched Bucky slide deeper. _Alpha drop._  His mind supplied. Bucky must have been telling the truth, wanting him, to dominate him, and take him... Bucky's chest rumbled pleasantly, and he rocked his hips softly, feeling the tug of the knot,

"Breed you so good," he murmured, words slipping past his lips without him noticing. Tony kissed him, soft, gentle.

"Mm, yeah, breed me, Bucky...my alpha, my dom." He hummed, nosing along his jaw. He knew it took a lot to drop an alpha. It took wanting your sub desperately for months...and not getting them. Bucky groaned as his cum increased in volume, filling Tony up like never before. His omega quivered, "I'm sorry, my big strong alpha, I'm sorry." he murmured, one hand on his belly, the other in Bucky's hair.

"I have missed you . . ." he whispered, and cut Tony's wrists free from his legs to make it easier on his mate. Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky's body, glad for the relief of being able to use his hands better. He stroked Bucky's hair, it was finally getting long.

"I was right here, darling..."

"I-I don't know where I was," he said, wrapping his arms around Tony, pressing his face into his neck. Tony shivered, stroking his dark hair gently,

"...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." The alpha shuddered and kissed Tony's cheek,

"I love you so much, I'm sorry I made you doubt that." The omega whimpered,

"I..it's not you, I make myself doubt..I.." He fell silent, nuzzling his alpha dropped mate, knowing Bucky wouldn't let go of him all night.

"Don't doubt," he said, sighing softly.

It took nearly an hour for his knot to go down, and even after that, he was hesitant to remove his cock; Tony slowly nudged him into rolling over, until Tony rested on top of him, eyes closed, head resting gently on Bucky's chest. Bucky smiled and pulled a blanket up over his mate, keeping his arm around him, feeling happier than he had in months. Tony groaned when he woke to fingers circling his still stuffed hole, his breath stuttering.

"Mmmh," Bucky hummed, and slipped a finger into Tony's hole. Tony whimpered, shifting,

"...mm...how are you still hard...?" At that, Bucky chuckled,

"You just feel so good," he murmured and thrusted softy. Tony pressed up,

"Oh no, not today, my big strong alpha. Today...I get to pleasure _you_." He braced his palms on Bucky's chest, and ground his body down against his dom's. Bucky opened his slightly hazed eyes wide, and let out a deep groan, immediately moving his hands to Tony's hips,

"Oh fuck . . ." The sub settled his knees into place, and lifted, before he slowly slid back down. "You're so good, Tony," he groaned, "Fucking make me cum," Tony kept his pace slow and steady, though the muscles in his thighs twitched, and he was dripping pre and slick. He rode Bucky's length as if he had all the time in the world. Bucky closed his eyes, leaning his head back in a show of extreme trust, his cock twitching inside of Tony; The omega trembled, losing his rhythm, as he ducked forward to nibble at the barely there bonding gland he found nestled at the crook of shoulder and neck. Bucky gripped his hips and started thrusting into him, groaning as his bonding gland was assaulted, "Fuck . . ." Tony nibbled and bit, sucked and licked, letting Bucky take over the thrusts, as he left Bucky's throat riddled with hickies and bites.

"....shit." He sat up suddenly, "Jarvis? What time is it?"

_"Five forty two, sir."_

"Ah, okay." Tony picked up rhythm again.

"Don't stop again," Bucky growled, his eyes dark as his knot slipped in and out. Tony shuddered, nearly coming from Bucky's tone, as he took the alpha in deep and hard. The dom grunted and groaned loudly as he locked firmly within Tony.

"Fuck..." Tony made to grab his cock, but Bucky gripped both his hands, holding them perfectly still. "..Buck?" Bucky panted, and took his wrists in one hand,

"I got it," he said, stroking Tony's cock. The sub tried to buck, but he was trapped securely on his dom's knot, toes curled in the bedding. The alpha groaned as Tony flexed around him, and he rolled his hips against his hole.

"Oh...oh, please, Bucky, please!" Tony squirmed.

"Cum, Tony!" he groaned, jerking his shaft harder; Tony jerked in Bucky's hold, ropes of cum marking his alpha's chest as he convulsed through aftershocks.

"...so full...so full of your cum..."

"My seed," he hummed, and licked Tony's chin,

"Mmn." Tony lay forward, arching his neck, but Bucky rolled them over again, and Tony bucked as his mate bit into his bonding gland. The alpha shivered and felt their bond fully re-solidify, locking into place; Tony leaned up against him, breathing in his scent, "...love you."

"Love you too," he groaned against his breath, feeling a bit drained. Tony maneuvered them onto their sides,

"...hope it doesn't last as long, the kids'll be up soon."

"Yeah," he hummed, "I'll make breakfast today."

"..you sure?" Tony asked softly, "I can do it, I...we both have to get ready for that interview about SR and...and taking over SI and..."

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast, maybe you can get the kids dressed?" he asked, Tony nodded slowly,

"They can't get dressed before they eat, they'll get dirty, and the interviewers are going to take pictures."

"Okay," he said, "so after they eat, I'll do dishes and you can dress them." Tony frowned,

"...okay." He agreed reluctantly, grunting as Bucky's cock slipped free of his body. Bucky stared at Tony's face,

"Do you . . . have another idea?"

"No, it's...I was just...I planned to...to make breakfast, feed the kids, clean up, then get them dressed so that you could get dressed and..."

"You don't have to do it all,"  he smiled softly.

"I...but I _can_ , I mean, I..." Tony trailed off, "...okay." Bucky nuzzled him,

"C'mon, let's shower." Tony stood up, looking down at the soft bruises decorating his wrists and knees, feeling the soreness of hickies all over his throat and shoulders, his chest.

"Wow."

"Mmmmmh," Bucky hummed as cum trickled down his omega's legs. Now _that_ was a beautiful sight, Tony hummed, shifting, and more flowed free.

"Well..." He took a step toward the bathroom.

"Wait, don't let anymore escape," he told Tony, and he went over to his nightstand, and he grabbed Tony's favorite plug with the red jewel on it. He smiled and kissed his mate as he eased the plug past his rim; Tony groaned,

"You're going to drive me crazy..." He whispered, leaning back against his alpha.

"Good." he smiled and kissed him; Tony shivered, letting Bucky steer him into the shower, and carefully washed him.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like it?


	3. It's Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday everybody!
> 
> In this chapter, an interview and morning sickness.

Tony sighed, closing his eyes as he adjusted his collar, smoothing his clothes. Sure, it was an interview, but it was in his home. He still felt off in his expensive jeans and t-shirt. Bucky got the kitchen all cleaned up after the kids ate, and went to the bedroom to get dressed; Tony was picking at his jeans, "Um...I'll go get them dressed." He slipped out of the room, carefully cleaning each of his children's faces, and getting them dressed. "Hey, shh, Danny." Danny squirmed,

"No!" he whined and pushed at the towel,

"...Danny, come on, you have oatmeal on your face." Tony wrestled the toddler into his lap, and scrubbed his face clean.

"NO!" he screamed, shaking his face side to side; Tony growled softly, wiping the boy's face,

"Danny, your face was dirty!" He exclaimed, setting the rag aside to attempt dressing the young alpha. Nia and Jamie stared from their bed, in their smooth outfits. Nia in a blue dress, and Jamie in jeans and a t shirt like his mother. Jamie had insisted on a blue shirt though, like his sister, but he didn't like the way Danny acted. Danny squirmed,

"Shorts!" Tony sighed, and dug through his drawer, pulling out shorts before he could stop himself. His eyes widened,

"...no, no wait, no, I have pants for you." He forced out, terrified by his own willing obedience.

"Noo!" he started to cry, he wanted his green shorts with the turtles! Tony swallowed,

"Danny, _please_..." Jamie looked at Danny and growled at him; the toddler wailed, and Tony sighed, "Bucky!" He called, stressed by the discordant crying. Bucky walked in, and gently handed Tony his belt which he hadn't had a chance to put on.

"Danny," he said strongly, getting his attention. The boy hiccuped, looking up at his father,

"Daddy...Daddy, Turta shorts."

"You can have the turtle shorts later, mommy really needs you to wear the pants though. If you're a good boy and put the pants on, you can have the turtle shorts and a scoop of ice cream later." Jamie's face contorted in a pout, and he pulled Nia out of the room; Tony followed,

"Hey...what's wrong, kiddo?"

"Why does Danny get ice cream if he's bad?!" Jamie cried; Bucky came out with Danny on his hip, pants in his hand,

"I told Danny if he is good, he gets ice cream. I'm not giving it to him now, Jamie. You will both get ice cream too after the interview if you would like." Jamie huffed,

"Danny never gets in troubles!" he exclaimed, stomping his little foot, "You'n'mama don't gets mad at him!"

"I'm not going to yell at him for not wanting to wear pants," he told his youngest. "If he did something really bad, than we'd be angry," he assured him.

"No you don't! You don't be angry at Danny!" Jamie whined, gripping Nia's hand, and Tony sighed,

"Honey, what are you talking about? Can you give me an example?"

"...zample..." Jamie frowned, "Danny kicked Nia and you weren't mad." Bucky held back a growl (something he was getting better at doing), and he clenched his fists,

"You kicked your sister?" he had no idea,

"Jamie, I put him in time out for that." Tony said softly,

"No! He said no and you let him!" Nia joined in, Tony swallowed.

"Alright!" Bucky interrupted the fighting, "If there are anymore issues, you come to me, and I will hand out the punishments," he said, staring at all four of them. Tony looked like Bucky had slapped him,

"...you...fine." He turned away, "Fine."

"I think it's the best course of action," he said, and he felt like it made him more of a parent; Tony shoved his hands in his pockets, of course Bucky thought he couldn't handle his own kids. He slumped onto the couch, trying to pull himself together for the interview. Bucky got Danny into his pants, and he checked Nia's leg, which still had a small bruise, but he wasn't concerned, as long as she was okay. Nia curled up against her mother's side, unsure.

"It's alright, honey." The sub mumbled; Bucky sensed the distress in his mate and kids, and frowned,

"Did I screw up again?" He asked softly.

"No." Tony stood up, as Jarvis announced the interview crew's arrival, "We have an interview."

"Alright," he sighed and quickly pulled his belt on, Tony settled the kids onto the couch,

"Are...are you nervous?"

"Yes," he smiled, and held his hand out for Tony, he didn't seem nervous at all,

"Ah." Tony leaned into him, waiting for the elevator doors to open. Bucky made sure the kids stayed on the couch, and he kept Danny in his lap; Tony welcomed them when they arrived, smiling and offering drinks.

"Hello," One female beta offered, "Thank you for allowing us into your home." Bucky simply nodded, he wasn't thrilled to have his space invaded, but this was a one time thing. He could do this; Tony twitched,

"Um...excuse me." He stepped into the bathroom, gagging. Bucky watched his mate go, but he was too busy keeping a handle of his kids.

"Any questions for me?" he asked.

"Is your mate alright?" The interviewer asked as the photographer snapped the first picture.

" . . . Yes," he said, nodding. He wasn't sure if Tony wanted them to know about him being pregnant again. "Just some bad seafood last night."

"Terrible," She sighed sympathetically, "Well, how do you feel about your husband's career?"

"I fully support him," he said, "we both want omegas to have equal rights, and I support his idea for the omega safe homes, by not going inside."

"Ah, and his takeover of Stark Industries?" She asked, jotting things down.

"Takeover?" he asked, "His name is Tony Barnes-Stark. It's his company, which got stolen from him, and he rightfully reclaimed. I'm proud of him."

"The legal term is takeover, sir, my apologies." The woman ammended; Bucky shrugged,

"Sure, he took over his own property, if you want to put it that way."

"Well, he was only on pregnancy leave." She added, and Tony stepped out, a hand on his stomach.

"Against his will, but yes," he nodded, and he held his hand out for his mate. Tony sank down beside him,

"Sorry," He hummed, licking his lips, "How did we get on such a...uh... _morbid_  subject?" Bucky chuckled and rubbed his back,

"We're talking about you reclaiming ... I mean, taking over Stark Industries." Tony sighed,

"I see. I thought this was about Stark Resilient."

"Oh, it is!" she exclaimed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Top selling car of the year."

"This interview is about a car?" He asked, looking at his mate, blushing at how easily tricked he'd been, and Tony swallowed,

"Ah...yeah, it's about the car." He muttered, Bucky blushed, and nodded,

"Okay."

"How do you feel about the sales?" She asked,

"They're going great, I think."

"How did you come up with th sleek new design?" a beta male asked,

"I based it partially after my previous jet designs, less for the wind to hit. And of course, the different engine configuration makes it easier."

"Can you explain to us why we would buy the car, besides its amazing exterior?"

"It runs entirely on repulsor technology." Tony explained, "Clean energy, renewable energy. You never have to fill it with gas, just plug it in occasionally so it can reset."

"Is this car in anyway affordable to the everyday alpha?" he asked; Tony arched a brow,

"Alphas, huh?" He leaned back, "Well, the only drawback is price. The cost of materials is expansive, but it's still affordable."

"Would you ever make any affordable cars?" he asked, "That other people could buy?"

"I'm currently working on it," Tony shifted uncomfortably, his hand on his stomach, "...could, uh, could you get rid of that coffee? The smell is..."

"Huh?" the guy frowned, and shrugged, and quickly drank the rest of it, Tony swallowed,

"Uh...the idea behind cheaper cars is smaller reactors, however that can cause issues in the resets, so I'm, we're, uh, working on..." He pressed a hand over his mouth. Bucky rubbed Tony's back,

"I think that's enough questions for today," he said, standing up.

"Buck, wait," Tony stood up, blinking, a little dizzy, "Wait, it's okay, it was just the coffee smell..." He leaned into his mate's grip, realizing that Bucky had stood beside him, "...sorry, I'm sorry, look, I can finish." The interviewer shuffled her papers as they sat back down, and the photographer snapped a few more pictures. Jamie climbed into Tony's lap, eyeing the camera.

"Alright, omega Barnes-Stark, when did you come up with the idea for the Stark resilient?"

"Just after completing the Quinjets, actually." Danny squirmed in his father's lap, wanting to be with his mom. Tony shifted as Nia pressed against his side, and Danny finally managed to get next to Jamie. "I finished them, and I thought...why not redesign the car?"

"And you didn't want it to fly?"

"My father's ideas were...plausible, but that wasn't my interest or intention." Bucky smiled,

"Tony's ideas and methods are a lot better than Howard's."

"Alpha Barnes-Stark, you knew Howard Stark personally, didn't you? Can you tell us how you think Anthony's ideas differ from his fathers?"

"I believe that we are here to discuss Tony's new car, not about how his fathers inventions are comparable to his sons," he smiled. The interviewer looked disappointed, and Tony struggled not to let relief enter his scent.

"Omega Barnes-Stark, just a few questions on how...how you intend to run SI now that you've regained control and the law is on your side?"

"...I ran it perfectly fine in the beginning, and merging SR into it will make it profitable and manageable. Since announcing my...takeover of SI, we have already received several new contracts for arc reactor generators." Bucky rubbed Tony's waist, offering him a little bit of comfort.

"Have you really? How fascinating, and who, might I ask, has-?"

"I can't discuss my clients." Tony's expression hardened, "You should know that, Ms. Clemmens."

"Oh, I do, I do, just trying to shake it up." She waved a manicured hand at him.

"Hmm." He frowned.

"If you're going to keep asking questions that have nothing to do with the car, you can go," Bucky threatened; she held her hands up, and Tony sighed,

"Bucky...it's okay." He whispered, soft and reassuring. "He's right, stay on topic,"

"Oh, I'll do my best, _Tony_." The beta woman simpered, 

"Thank you, _Roxanne_." Bucky growled softly, he didn't enjoy whatever had just transpired, especially not in his own home. Jamie was staring at the beta reporter's blue sparkly pen. Tony tensed, stomach in knots, at the sound.

"...um, so..."

"Were the quinjets your inspiration?"

"I said they were, didn't I?" Tony glanced wide eyed at Bucky to check, "Uh, yeah, I..."

"And the shape?"

"...wind resistance reducer."

"And the colors?"

"It's available in most colors-"

"In the...Iron Man colors?"

"...no." Tony grunted, "Not together, no." Jamie jumped down from his mothers lap and went over to the reporter, watching him write; Tony let him, focusing on the questions, and the reporter, another beta, blinked down at the little boy.

"You spelt dat wrong," Jamie murmured, pointing to the word on the page.

"I did not." The reporter replied, frowning and looking down at the page.

"Did too!" he stomped his foot, "Reactor has an O after the T, not an E!" The little boy insisted,

"Bug off, kid." The man growled, and Tony was on his feet immediately, growls rumbling in his chest,

"Out. Now." He pressed through gritted teeth, pushing Jamie behind him protectively, "And he's right, it's o r, not e r." They got up, and trudged to the exit, shooting discontent looks at the family. Jamie whined, holding his hand out, watching the sparkling blue pen leave with the man. Tony lifted the boy into his arms, "Are you alright?" He asked softly. Jamie whimpered and nodded,

"I didn't mean to make him leave, mama . . ."

"Shh, he's being stupid." Tony smoothed his hair back, "People don't like to be corrected, but that doesn't mean we should let mistakes go unnoticed."

"I liked his pen . . ." he murmured, and relaxed as the hand moved through his hair.

"Mm, the sparkly one?" Tony huffed, "I'll get you one."

"Yeah?" he smiled, and nuzzled his mama happily.

"Mhm," Tony carried him back to the couch, then quickly set him down as the elevator doors opened to reveal Clint, carrying a big mug of hot chocolate. The smell had Tony darting for the bathroom immediately. Clint hugged his hot chocolate,

"Bad time?"

"Mama is sick." Nia said matter of factly, hugging Clint's leg. "Coffee smell made him sick. And...chocolate smell." Clint petted the top of her head,

"Then I'll come back later." at Clint's words, Bucky looked back at the bathroom, before getting up to check on his mate; Tony stepped out, hand over his nose,

"It's fine, Clint." Clint sipped his hot chocolate,

"Want me to get rid of this?" Tony swallowed,

"...I...you don't have to."

"I will, I don't want you to get sick," he said, going to the kitchen; Tony sank onto the couch, rubbing his nose.

"...what am I gonna do? _Everything_  sets it off, Bucky..." Bucky nuzzled his mate, pulling him into his lap,

"We'll find something that doesn't." Clint walked back out with his empty mug, and he smirked at Tony,

"Want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Tony blinked up at his friend,

"Shopping?" He glanced at the kids, chewing his lip, "With...?"

"Me, myself and I," He hummed. "Maybe Peter."

"What about the kids?" Tony half whispered, "I..." It was clear in his face that he wanted to go.

"I'll watch the kids," Bucky smiled, "I'll have Steve come up and help me, so we can watch all of them."

"Are you sure? I...it's not like it's business, I don't have to go..." Tony swallowed, "I'll..." Bucky kissed Tony's lips softly,

"If you want to go, then you can go," he said softly. "It's okay." The omega pressed his face into Bucky's chest,

"...I shouldn't...but..."

"I'm sure you'll have fun," he smiled and kissed his head. "Besides, you have to get Jamie that pen, right?" he grinned; Tony swallowed,

"Yeah, okay. Yeah."

"Mmhm," he hummed, and kissed his head. Clint smiled,

"Great, 'cause there's no better time to shop for pregnancy pants than before the hormones spike." Tony groaned, shoulders hunching,

"...thanks for ruining that..."

"What?" He asked, confused. "What did I ruin?"

"We're going to buy maternity pants..." Tony shook his head, "It's fine, I didn't mean...I'm just...it's fine. I'm excited."

"Alright . . ." he nodded, "We're going to buy a lot more than just that, too." He didn't know what yet, but he was excited to shop. Tony forced his lips into a smile,

"Yeah." Clint beamed,

"Great! I'll ask Peter if he wants to come," he said, petting Nia's head again, trying to back away; Nia let go, and Tony watched Clint,

"..that's all? You're going?"

" . . . I'll stay if you want," he smiled, "I didn't know if you were feeling well . . ."

"It comes and goes." Tony murmured, "I'm fine." He rubbed his stomach absentmindedly, something wistful in his expression. Bucky nuzzled Tony happily, and then he looked at his kids,

"Who wants ice cream?" The three youngsters were on their feet immediately, running for the kitchen, though Danny's run was a little wobbly still. Tony wrinkled his nose at the idea of ice cream, and settled into the corner of the couch.

"They have to eat it in the kitchen!" He could still remember having to clean the last round of ice cream out of the rug. Bucky smiled and he gave all three of his pups ice cream,

"You all need to sit down and eat it." The twins settled into the chairs at the low kid table Tony had bought for them, and ate happily, though Danny turned immediately for the living room. Bucky growled, "Danny, sit beside your brother!" The two year old's face twisted, and he started to whine, tears in his eyes. Nia and Jamie tensed at the sound of their father's growl, and Jamie pulled Nia closer to him. Bucky relaxed a little, "Danny, please sit down over here," he patted the seat, taking a deep breath; the youngest child shook his head, his ice cream bowl tilting in his hands. "Please? Mommy doesn't want you to eat it in there, it'll spill, it's about to spill now," he said, walking closer; Danny hicupped, and gripped his bowl tighter, backing toward his siblings. "Now please sit down," he said, putting the ice cream in the freezer. Danny sank into a seat, sniffling quietly, and the twins played with their spoons, unsure how to act. Bucky came over and nuzzled his youngest, smiling at him. The young alpha sniffled harder, extremely upset that he hadn't been allowed into the living room. His mother wouldn't have made him sit down. "Listen to me, Danny," he wrapped his arm around him, "Mommy isn't feeling good, the smell of icecream makes him feel sick. So if you wanna eat it, you have to do it in here. and then you can go back out there." Danny nodded tearfully, and the twins quickly dug in.

Tony blinked when he felt Clint's fingers in his hair. He'd closed his eyes, just for a minute, to try and settle his stomach. Clint rubbed his scalp softly, "We should build something again . . ."

"..like what?" Tony hummed, eyes half lidded. It felt _so good_  to have Clint's touch, he'd missed this. The casualness of their relationship to each other had vanished, and he had felt lost without it.

"You said a few years ago you had new arrowheads for me ... Did you ever build them?" Tony shivered,

"...you didn't want...you said not to..." He pulled away, "You didn't want me to make...things for you...or..or Charlie or..." He chewed his lip, uncertain.

"I never said that," Clint frowned, staring at him.

"But every time I tried to you...you said no or..." Tony gripped his hair, brow furrowing, trying to think, "...you said no."

". . . well, I probably said no about the arrows because I had given up archery," he said. "And Charlie didn't need a library . . . if you wanted to build her a bigger bookshelf, that would have been fine." Tony's stomach clenched,

"...I...built the damn arrows anyway..." He muttered, pushing to his feet, "I have to go throw up now." Tony hurried into the bathroom, hand over his mouth. Clint frowned and breathed out through his nose, he just didn't want Tony to go through all that extra work! Tony emerged wan and shaky, stumbling slightly, and ending up leaning heavily against the wall beside the bathroom. "...'m fine...just...gotta catch my breath..." He attempted; that was when Jamie came out, and carefully hugged his mother's leg, his fingers all sticky. Tony took a shaky breath, he hadn't eaten since the day before, and all he'd had was a piece of bread. "...Jamie?" He slowly sank into a crouch, "You're all dirty..."

"Nu-uh," he said, licking his fingers clean,

"...yeah, you are..." Tony gagged, but he had nothing left in his stomach. "...ow...Bucky...?" He called, glancing at Clint's concerned face. Bucky came over, and he touched Tony's back,

"What is it?"

"..he's all...sticky, and...and I don't feel...good..." Tony's eyes rolled back in his head, and he went limp. Jamie screamed,

"Mama?!" Clint ran over and got Jamie as Bucky lifted Tony up and carried him to the bedroom,

"Jarvis?! Scan!" Lights flashed over Tony's body,

 _"Heart rate fast, I have called doctor Banner."_  Jarvis announced, worried, _"Sir hasn't eaten much in days, sir."_

"I know, he kept throwing it up," He whined and supported Tony's head, tapping his cheek, "C'mon, Tony, come back to me!" Bruce shouldered his way into the room,

"How long has he been unconscious?" He quickly took Tony's blood pressure, "He needs food, Jarvis? Have Steve bring me a bag of the clear liquid from my lab, cabinet two." Bucky's heart was racing,

"Is he going to die?" He asked softly, terrified what the answer might be; Bruce shook his head,

"No, he's exhausted, and his blood pressure spiked, but he just needs some fluids and...I'm having Steve bring a bag for an IV, feed him intraveiniously, until he feels better. We need to work on finding out what _doesn't_  make him sick." Tony stirred, groaning,

"...wh'happn'd...?"  Bucky nuzzled Tony,

"Hey, you passed out from hunger, and your heart rate spiked," he sighed; the sub swallowed thickly,

"...I did...?" He whispered, "...fuck...I'm sorry..."

"Tony, when was the last time you ate?" Bruce asked, eyes concerned,

"....yesterday...? I had...I had a slice of bread..." Tony rasped, shaking his head; Bucky whined and hugged his mate,

"I'm so sorry, Tony." The omega blinked at him,

"...why're...you sorry...?" He huffed, as Steve stepped cautiously into the room. The sounds of Jamie's terrified crying hitting their ears. Tony immediately tried to climb out of bed.

"Stay, Tony." Bruce gripped his shoulder, taking the IV bag from Steve. Tony jerked, whimpering, as Bruce pressed the needle into his arm.

"Because I didn't make you eat," he said, looking absolutely miserable as he pinned his mate to the bed; Tony squirmed weakly in his grip,

"...I _can't_  eat..." He panted, and Bruce sighed, hanging the bag on the bedframe. The sub shivered as nuetrients dripped into his bloodstream.

"We'll figure out what you can eat," he said, rubbing his head. Tony made to grab the IV,

"I don't need this, I just-I can eat bread, so I'll-"

"Tony, you know bread doesn't have what you need in it." Bruce sighed.

"Leave it in," Bucky said, petting Tony's head. The slim omega whined softly,

"..my son is scared..." He protested, "Please, come on, I don't-" He tried, again, to sit up, shivering. Bucky pushed him back down, and nodded to Clint, who carried Jamie into the bedroom, but the pup only screamed and cried harder; Tony shuddered, "Jamie? Jamie, I'm okay, see?" The omega struggled to sit up, pushing at Bucky's hands, "Come here, Jamie, come here."

"I don't wann hurt mommy!!!" he screamed and clung to Clint; Clint was surprised by the outburst, when it clicked,

"He ran into you and you broke your nose on the wall, and today he hugged you and you fainted!" Tony shoved his way up,

"Jamie...remember I told you yesterday that it wasn't your fault?" He held his arms out, "Come here, please, darling. And I'll explain what happened." Jamie wailed, but he carefully crawled into his mother's arms, being slow; Tony hugged him gently,

"It's okay, see? See, I'm alright." He stroked Jamie's hair gently. "Mama has...a baby in his tummy, and the baby...the baby doesn't like the way food smells, or...or tastes, so mommy's having trouble eating." Jamie whimpered, and he reached up to touch Tony's blackened bruised nose.

"Baby?"

"Um..mama gets dizzy, when he doesn't eat, and..." Tony attempted, "I fell. It's okay." He tried not to wince, Jamie's touch stinging the swollen skin of his nose. Bruce frowned,

"Did you set it, Tony?"

"Bucky did." The omega replied, hugging his son, though the movement pulled at his IV. Jamie nuzzled him hard, sniffling softly, his cheeks soaked with tears. Bucky looked at Bruce and hunched his shoulders; the beta beckoned Bucky out of the room, and into the kitchen, which was blessedly empty,

"Bucky, I'm worried. Danny's birth wasn't easy on him, and...now this? We need to figure out what he can eat, and...make sure he eats it. Going to work at SI daily isn't an option."

"I know . . . how do we figure out what he can eat?" he asked, scratching his head,

"All I can think of is..asking what he's tried, and trying what he hasn't. He can have bread, he said. But can he have tomato sauce? And if not, then pesto? Can he have dairy?"

"Probably not dairy," he shook his head, "He can't have ice cream, coffee, or hot chocolate . . ."

"Hmm...so we look into dairy alternatives. Hopefully, the morning sickness will end by three months, and he's already at one month, by my measuring." Bruce paced back and forth, "Have him try a spoon of pasta sauce, and a bite of sausage. Then, if the sauce doesn't work, we'll try pesto. We need to try all the vegetables he needs a lot of, and I'll need to take a blood test, make sure he's not slipping into anemia..."

"Once Jamie's asleep, you can do the tests," he said, nodding. Bruce nodded, making a list of the things they would try, and the things Tony couldn't eat. Bucky let out a deep breath, his eyes darkening out of worry and exaustion for his mate.

"Go check on him, it'll make you feel better." Bruce hummed.

Tony was curled around Jamie, eyes barely open, Nia against his back, and Danny flopped over his legs; all three children were deeply asleep. Bucky came over, and sat in a chair beside the bed, running his hands through Tony's hair.

"Love you." The omega hummed in response to Bucky's soft words,

"...love you, too. Sorry to worry you...I'm fine." He murmured, kissing Bucky's palm. Bucky smiled softly, and he felt something switch inside of him. . . . He didn't want anything bad to happen to his mate ever again. Tony closed his eyes slowly, "...I'm okay." He mumbled, yawning.

"Good," he hummed and kissed his forehead; Tony huffed as his mate lifted him out of the bed, gripping the bag securely, and carrying him to the couch.

"...what? Why are you-?"

"We have some tests we need to run," he said, nuzzling him. Tony sighed, slumping against the couch as Bucky hung the bag on a chair.

"Okay, Tony, first I need a blood sample." Bruce announced.

"Careful," Bucky warned him, and he nuzzled Tony's face. Bruce arched a brow, but slid the needle in easily, letting two vials fill up. Tony winced, sighing; vials safely packed away, Bruce carried a tray of food out, each type was in a little bowl, with a lid. Bucky licked his lips, he would probably eat whatever Tony couldn't. Tony wrinkled his nose at a piece of chocolate, the idea repulsing him.

"Okay, what about this?" Bruce handed him a piece of bread with butter, and the sub wolfed it down, groaning. "So, not all dairy is out. How about...cheese?" Tony sniffed at each type; all but the extra sharp cheddar, which was Jamie's favorite, were no good. Bucky was munching on the chocolate,

"Should I cook up steak? He liked that during his last pregnancy."

"We don't know if it'll set him off this time," Bruce sighed, watching Tony nibble on a piece of bacon, and jotting it down in the okay food column. "So far...he can have extra sharp cheddar, all kinds of bread, avocado, bacon, lettuce, spinach, onion, tomato sauce, pesto, regular tomatoes, and....italian sausage." Tony rolled his eyes, getting full.

"Looks like we'll have to try it later," he chuckled, and rubbed Tony's belly; the sub hummed, leaning into Bucky's side happily.

"Alright." Bruce put everything they hadn't tried away, and Tony squirmed into Bucky's lap. Bucky hummed and hugged him against his chest, closing his eyes.

"...we're not, uh, going to the bed? The kids are all asleep in there." Tony worked the IV out of his arm, and Bruce allowed it, as Tony had eaten a pretty substantial amount. The beta did, however, tape a cotton ball over the site.

"I don’t wanna move," Bucky grumbled and he nuzzled Tony some more.

"But...okay..." Tony gazed toward the bedroom door, hoping his kids wouldn't be too panicked waking up without him. "...bye, Bruce..." Bucky waved at Bruce, and slowly got up, taking Tony back to bed. The omega settled in amongst his children, yawning widely.

**  
  
**


	4. I'm Still Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOPPING! And nervous Bucky, and Clint/Steve smut, which is awkward for them somehow.

"Yes, I'm _still_  fine, Bucky." Tony held the phone between shoulder and ear as he looked through the racks of children's clothes in Gymboree. It was the fifteenth time Bucky had called in the last two hours, hours Tony had spent with Clint hovering around him.

"I just . . . wanted to make sure, I have a surprise for you when you get home," The alpha grinned; Tony shifted the phone into his hand,

"...a surprise? How're the kids and Steve? And, really, you...you don't have to call every few minutes."

"They're fine, they're helping me with the surprise," he said, globbing cookie dough on sheets. "You sure you're okay?"

"Buck..." Tony sighed, "If Clint says I am, will you stop worrying?" Bucky bit his lip,

"I trust you . . . ," he said, his hands shaking. "What time will you be home?"

"I don't know, you said to go, Bucky...should I just come home now?" Tony hesitated, holding a pair of leggings for Nia in his other hand. They were turquoise, with lemon wheels on them.

"NO!" Bucky sighed, "Have a great time, I"ll see you when you get here," he said, hanging up and smashing the phone in his metal hand; Tony frowned, shoving his phone into his pocket,

"...ugh." He added a dinosaur hat to the pile, and carried it to the counter, where Clint had just finished paying for Charlie's halloween costume.

"I hope she loves it," he smiled, holding up the dress,

"I'm sure she will," Tony swayed a little, his hand on his head, "Nn...I'm fine, I'm alright." He waved Clint off, "Just full, Bucky made french toast this morning, and I'm _stuffed_."

"Well, you're eating for two now," he chuckled, and kept an eye on Tony, "What do your kids want to be for halloween?"

"Nia and Jamie want to be...mega force power rangers," Tony rolled his eyes, "And Danny wants to be a t-rex." Clint grinned brightly,

"That costume sounds awesome," he chuckled,

"Yeah, that one. But the power rangers?" Tony shook his head, "I don't know," He sighed as Peter took his bags from him, "I can carry them, Pete."

"Why not power rangers?" he asked, "They're pretty cool."

"The...I don't know." Tony sighed, "...is Iron man not cool anymore?" Clint grinned,

"Seriously? You're upset because your kids want to be different heroes?" Tony frowned,

"That's not- they're not _real_!" He shoved his hands into his pockets, "...sorry. It's not, I don't like power rangers." Tony muttered, as Clint lead him to the Mother Earth store.

"Maybe that's why they like them," he shrugged. "They've met the Avengers . . . they haven't met the power rangers." Tony sighed, and frowned down at the racks of maternity clothes.

"...I'm gonna be fat..." He muttered.

"Pregnancy and fat are different," Clint huffed,

"They feel the same." Tony shook his head, "What do I get? And...and how big will I be? And how am I supposed to run two companies and-?" He trailed off, "...and these are all so... _omega_..." Every shirt was flowery, every pair of pants flared in the popular omega style. Clint rolled his eyes,

"Come here, let me show you something," he said, and he led him over to the normal pants, for fat people. Tony grimaced,

"I'm not even big yet..." He muttered.

"We're buying clothes for when you get big," he said, and he held up a pair of pants with an elastic waist, but it looked like a pair of regular pants, no omega floral print. Tony looked them over,

"...I...yeah, okay." Clint grinned, and grabbed a few more pairs,

"Let's get you a few shirts that are bigger, too." The pregnant omega shook his head,

"Not here...let's go somewhere else..."

"Okay," he said, glad Tony wasn't turning the shirts down completely. The brunette quickly paid for the pants, head down, then hurried out of the store. Turning, Peter behind him, he started toward Target, his purchases clutched tight in his hands. Peter gave him a look,

"Want me to hold them?"

"No. I can carry-it's not a-I'm capable of holding-" He had to pause, his hand on his head, fighting off another dizzy spell. Clint quickly led Tony over to a plush couch,

"Just sit here, and I'll get you some water," he said, knowing Bucky would kill him if anything bad happened; the brunette tried to get up,

"I'm fine, I-" but Peter just nudged him back down. Clint came back with a bottle of water, and a warm pretzel, and handed them both to Tony. "I...I really am fine." The genius mumbled, but he sipped the water at Clint's expression. Clint smiled,

"You need to stop stressing out, too." Tony glowered at him, draining half the bottle and handing the untouched pretzel to Peter as he stood. Clint grabbed Tony's bags, and grinned at him, "...I'm not frail." The other sub frowned at the blond, stuffing his empty hands into his pockets. He turned for Target, grimacing when they passed the food court, his hand over his mouth and nose.

"I know," Clint simply said, despite the omega's tendency to get hurt; Tony hunched his shoulders, dropping his hand as they stepped into Target. He was glad the makeup on his bruised nose hadn't smeared.

"...okay..." He started searching the the racks of shirts, pulling out extra larges and examining them. Clint walked a few steps away and called Steve.

"Hey," The alpha glanced at Bucky, who was twitchily pacing back and forth, "You guys coming home soon?" There were snickerdoodles _everywhere_. Bucky must have made ten batches.

"I don't know yet, depends if Tony wants to do other shopping," he shrugged. "How are the kids?"

"They're good, they're watching Lady and the tramp."

"Good," he smiled, "Do you have any idea what the boys want to be for halloween?"

"Uh...not really, no. They're really into ninja turtles." Steve shrugged, "Sorry."

"Ninja turtles?" he huffed, but he knew what colors they liked, so maybe he could get the right colors. "Okay. I got Charlie's outfit."

"Oh? What'd you get her?" Steve asked, picking Danny up off the floor to read a story.

"A Witch's dress," he smiled, "She's going to look amazing in it."

"I bet she will." Steve grinned, "Are you having fun? Is Tony?" He huffed when Bucky pressed up against him, eager for news. Clint smirked,

"He's picking out shirts, I think he's happy that he doesn't have to buy anything with flowers on it."

"Ah, goes without saying," Steve snorted, pushing at Bucky with one hand, "Relax, he's fine, go bake your cookies!"

"How many has he made?" Clint smirked, and looked over at Tony when he heard Bucky's distressed noise.

"You don't want to know." Steve grunted, "And he smashed his phone." Tony settled a Captain America shirt into Clint's arms with a smile, obviously enjoying himself, before he went back to looking for his own clothes. Clint mouthed a "thank you" at Tony and he hugged the shirt,

"Well, at least that will give Tony something to do."

"I'm hoping so. Bucky, go, he's _fine_." Steve insisted, "Annnd....now he's a kicked puppy. I gotta go. I love you." Clint laughed,

"I love you too," he said before hanging up and going back over to Tony; the omega had a pile of clothes in the shopping cart Peter had brought him, mostly for his children, a few nice pairs of jeans for Bucky,

"I cannot believe I'm shopping in Target." Clint laughed,

"It's great right? Like that song: I can buy the same damn thang on a Walmart shelf half price, And still look sexyyy, Just as sexy!" He sang in a high pitch off key, and swirled his hips around, Tony flushed,

"I don't, uh, shop there either."

"I know, but I do, I buy Steve's thongs from there," he smirked, the brunette threw a towel at Clint's face,

"That's not funny." He huffed, pushing his cart down the aisles.

"Yeah it is," Clint grinned and put the towel back on the shelf, "I hide them in with his socks."

"Poor Steve. Be careful, they might arrest you for defacing a national icon." Tony shot back, causing Peter to give a shocked laugh, which Clint echoed,

"Oh, he doesn't wear them, he just holds them in one hand and gives me silly looks of embarrassment," he chuckled, secretly wishing his mate would wear one.

"Hmm." Tony bumped Clint with his hip, "Oh, look! Do you think Charlie would like that? Nia would, they could be friendship charms!" Tony pointed into the glass case at the diamond pendants. Clint frowned a little, nervous about saying No to Tony.

"Real diamonds?" he asked, biting his lip. "I like the idea of friendship charms though . . ." Tony's smile faltered,

"O...of course, sorry, I wasn't, uh, thinking." He swallowed, "Maybe...well...um..." Embarrassment was clear in his scent, tinged with humiliation, "What about just, you know, a nice sterling silver chain with, uh, with..." _What would be normal?_  He started to panic, "...uh...th...their birthstones...?" Clint smiled at that,

"That would be amazing," he said, praising Tony. "Maybe we can get them the ones where they can change the charms on them?" Tony nodded shakily,

"I..uh...you look, and..and I'll go...to..to the bathroom."

"Okay," he smiled, and him and Peter looked at the jewelry. Tony paced in the bathroom, hands pressed against his chest,

"...fuck." He whispered, was it so bad to want them to have nice things? Worthwhile things? For fuck's sake, he had the money... Tony closed his eyes, breathed in deep, glad that the bathroom was empty of all but him. Clint couldn't really find any jewelry that he thought they'd like; when Tony came back out, he was a little shaky, but he hid it well, as he'd been hiding the dizziness all day, "Nothing?" He glanced at the case where the diamonds lay, "...what about, uh, Claire's? That's a...they sell ch...jewelry, right?"

"Yeah . . ." he nodded, and saw Tony glance at the diamonds in the case, ". . . or we can just get them those." The sub shook his head,

"No." He pushed his cart to the front, and paid for his things, before carrying the bag out of the store, and heading for the nearest cheap jewelry store. Clint shrugged, and paid for the cap shirt before following Tony; the omega rifled through all the racks, chewing his lip, and, after nearly two hours in the store, he finally presented Clint with charm bracelets.

"Perfect," Clint smiled, getting a little tired. "We should get home soon." Tony nodded slowly, hands twitchy as he paid for the jewelry, and carried his bags out. "Are you hungry at all?" he asked, unsure of Tony at the moment,

"...no." Tony shook his head, but Peter touched his shoulder,

"Tony...it's been hours..."

"How about something small," Clint said, knowing Tony ate a lot this morning. "Maybe an oatmeal bar or something until we get home?" Tony swallowed,

"..okay, fine." He grunted, and Peter cheered. Clint punched the air and bought a couple of granola bars; Tony ducked his head, even more embarrassed, as Peter passed them to him. Biting into one, Tony gagged, Spitting it into his hand, "...chocolate..." Clint switched with him,

"Mine is honey." Tony nodded slowly,

"...sorry." He mumbled, throwing the bite away, and nibbling reluctantly at Clint's.

"Don't be," Clint smiled, happily eating the chocolate one; Tony looked at the mass of bags in Peter's arms,

"..we should go home." Clint nodded, and called Happy on his phone to finally pick them up, noticing that his phone had fifteen missed calls. Bucky must have stolen Steve's phone. Tony slid into the car as Happy helped Peter with the bags. The genius leaned against the window, sighing.

"You okay?" Clint asked after he slid in,

"...yeah, just tired." Tony shrugged, closing his eyes. Clint nodded and buckled up beside Peter.

 

Tony huffed as Bucky barreled into him, lifting him off of his feet, asking why he hadn't answered Clint's phone, or his own. Tony blinked, "...what?"

"Bucky, we were fine!" Clint protested, and he walked over to Steve, giving him a big kiss, before he bent down and nuzzled his three kids. The boys clung to him, and Charlie gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Hi, mommy." Tony sighed as his mate carried him to the couch, and sat, holding Tony in his lap.

"Hey baby," Clint smiled and held up his bags, "I got a bunch of gifts for you guys, let's go down to our floor." Steve held his hand out to Bucky,

"Come on, cough it up." He grunted. Tony blinked at Bucky,

"What's he talking about?"

"Bucky took my phone." Bucky growled softly and handed Steve his phone back, hugging his Tony close to his body. The sub grunted,

"...too tight, Buck.." Steve tucked his phone into his pocket, and herded his family toward the elevator, "Wait!" Tony tried to get up, "The charm bracelets!" Bucky relaxed his hold only a little; Clint gasped and called Nia over, taking out a small bag. Tony shuddered,

"Honey?" He mumbled, Bucky nuzzled him,

"There's a surprise for you in the kitchen." Tony nodded,

"Okay, but I bought..uh, I bought..."

"What did you buy?" he asked, kissing his cheek, sounding genuinely curious,

"Clothes, and...and I got Nia and Jamie new shoes, and Danny a costume." Tony squirmed,

"What’s the costume?" he asked, kissing his jaw.

"It's...mm...it's a..." Tony arched, "Stop, hey, stop that, the kids are here, what are you...?" Bucky froze and bit his lip, rubbing his hand over Tony's belly,

"We'll do it later," he said, nuzzling him. "Go look and see what I made for you." Tony slipped out of his lap, watching Nia play happily with her charm bracelet, he stepped into the kitchen,

"...oh..." his eyes widened, there were hundreds of cookies, on every surface. Bucky pressed his hips against his, and kissed his neck,

"Do you like it?"

"How many did you...?" Tony mumbled, _Snickerdoodles_ , his brain supplied.

"I don't know, I just kept going until I ran out of ingredients."

"Wow." Tony shifted against him, "I...why?"

"Because I know they're your favorite," he hummed,

"I..it's been...it's been years." Tony murmured, turning to nuzzle his mate. Bucky hummed and nodded, hugging Tony against his chest,

"I love you."

"I love you, too, but...but Bucky I...you...you told me to go to the mall, and...and you flipped out while I was gone, honey." Bucky nodded, and looked down,

"I-I wanted you to have fun, but I was so worried about you . . ." Tony frowned,

"I...I was safe." The sub mumbled, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry you were worried." Bucky thought back to all the times Tony had been "safe"; when he had gotten kidnapped, when Bucky went to jail for killing his kidnappers . . . The alpha slowly kissed him, and rubbed his omega's neck; Tony hummed, trembling, "Hey...I...Happy was nearby, and..."

"Mmhm," he said, not caring. Happy could have been glued to Tony's side, and it wouldn't have made a lick of difference to him,

"...really?" Tony sighed, and picked up a cookie, picking it apart and nibbling on the pieces. Bucky shrugged, and he felt bad for not trusting anyone; "...okay...um." Tony twisted in Bucky's grasp, toward the kitchen doorway, and his children, "Come on, let me...Buck, I want to show you what I bought." Bucky nodded and followed his mate out,

"You had fun on your day out?"

"I...I guess." Tony muttered, "I mean, it..um..." He emptied the bags, "I got these for Nia," He piled everything he'd bought her in one spot, dresses, pants, the turquoise leggings. Then he settled Jamie's pile beside it, and Danny's next to that. Bucky hummed approvingly, and he nuzzled Tony,

"What did you get for yourself?"

"...ugh." Tony pushed the bags away with his foot, "Just...stuff."

"C'mon, I heard Clint telling Steve that you got shirts . . ."

"They're big, for...for when I'm..." Tony muttered, "Go ahead and look. He made me get big pants, too."

"That's good," he smiled and rubbed Tony's belly, a happy, content smile on his face,

"I...I guess." Tony mumbled, "I just...it's not..." Nia climbed into his lap.

"It'll be alright," he hummed, and nuzzled Danny when the boy climbed up,

"I...yeah. I got you a cap shirt, and...and some other stuff. Some nice jeans..."

"You got me a cap shirt?" he chuckled and kissed Tony's head,

"Mmhm." Tony nodded slowly, "I did. And Clint bought one, too."

"Steve's gonna get a big ego," he chuckled,

"Hopefully." Tony settled into his lap, "He deserves a big ego."

"Yeah?" he hummed and nuzzled his thoughtful sub,

"Mhm, at least where Clint is involved." Tony replied quietly; Bucky hummed and nodded,

"Yeah."

"Um, so...I...I should go in to work tomorrow," Tony watched his eldest son carry a stack of cookies out of the kitchen, "Lemme...lemme up so I can put the cookies away, I don't want them to get stale."

"Okay," he chuckled and smiled at Jamie, "Are you going to share?"

"Uh huh." The little boy passed cookies to Bucky, Nia, and Danny. Tony packed the cookies into containers, and stacked them on the counter.

"Good boy," Bucky smiled and he split his cookie into pieces, sharing his with his pups. Tony hummed, and started on the dishes. Bucky came up from behind him and he nuzzled his throat.

"Hey." The sub looked up, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he hummed and he rubbed Tony's middle,

"Okay." Tony shifted, "Okay." Bucky smiled and kissed his throat,

"Gonna pleasure you when we can go to bed."

"Wh-What?" Tony shifted, legs shaking.

"Mmhm," he hummed and smiled at him. Tony shivered, setting the second cookie sheet aside, to dry. "I love you so much," he groaned, kissing behind his ear. Tony arched his neck to the side, submitting,

"Love you..." He whispered, letting Bucky cup his chest, rubbing gently. It felt so nice, to just be held, wanted.

"Love you too," he hummed, and nuzzled him some more.

Clint grinned when he and Steve made it downstairs, "Look at what I got," he said, and he held the cap shirt up to his chest. The alpha flushed,

"You...why?" He asked, cheeks red as he pulled Clint into a hug, kissing his cheek. "Um..on another note, I asked Thor to watch the kids tonight? I thought maybe me and you could go on a date. I bought movie tickets..."

"Because I'm your number one fan," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, "Fuck yes, I wanna do that, and I wanna lick butter off your fingers," he hummed; Steve gripped Clint by the chin, fingers firm, yet gentle, and he kissed over his cheek, nose, and ear.

"I'll let you." He murmured in response. Clint smiled and bit his lip, arousal shooting up his spine.

"Fuck . . . "

"Hmm, maybe we should have Thor pick them up now." The alpha rumbled against Clint's ear, nibbling at the top shell of it, "You taste delicious."

"Yeah?" he asked, rubbing his thigh against Steve's crotch, and he leaned his neck to the side,

"Mm, yeah, it's seeming like a good idea." Steve nuzzled Clint's throat suggestively, "You call him, hmm?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll call him, " he said, grabbing his phone, and pressing Thor's number, holding it to his ear. Steve nudged him backward until he hit the wall, kissing his neck.

"Mm." He kissed right below Clint's ear,

"Hello?" Thor exclaimed into the phone.

"Ah," Clint panted into the phone, "Thor, I uh, really need you to babysit early, like right now, can you?" he asked, groaning softly.

"I can." Thor boomed through the phone, "I shall be there shortly!" He hung up, and Steve stepped back, eyes hazy, lips slipping into a smirk.

"What are you grinning for?" he smiled, and squeezed Steve's ass; the alpha slipped out of his reach, and ushered the kids into the living room and toward the elevator to wait for Thor.

"Clint? Go change into that shirt. Only that shirt." Clint grinned, and ran into the bedroom, quickly throwing his clothes off and tossing them everywhere.

"Tony, you are a genius," he muttered under his breath, and he tugged the shirt on; Steve stalked into the room as if hunting prey, circling the bed, his eyes locked on Clint.

"Good boy, Clint." He purred, "Show me...show me how much you like that shirt." Clint shuddered as he was being circled, and he frowned, unsure of how to show Steve that.

"Uhm . . . ," he lifted up the collar and kissed it; Steve snorted, and leaned over him, sliding his hand over Clint's bare thigh,

"I want," He murmured, "You," He kissed Clint's stomach, "To touch yourself." Clint blushed, and he nodded, sliding his hands down his hips, and he slipped a finger into his hole, groaning softly, his cock slowly peeking out from under the shirt; Steve leaned back, eyes practically glowing with lust as he pulled his own shirt off, "Talk, Clint." Clint licked his lips, trying to find his voice amid all the arousal.

"Fuck, Cap, want you to fuck me so hard, Spread open my omega hole, make me beg for your knot," he groaned, Steve groaned right back,

"Gonna, Clint, I'm gonna..and you're gonna wear that shirt...on our date..." He shucked his pants, and boxers, climbing onto the bed, "Keep going, baby, don't stop." He licked and sucked at Clint's inner thighs. Clint keened and rocked his hips on his fingers,

"It'll smell like sex . . . everyone will know I belong to you, Captain America's little horny bitch . . ."

"Mm, that's the point, Clint." Steve hummed, biting gently, and playing with the hem of the shirt.

"Oh Fuck, Steve," he whined as he slipped a second finger in, he'd never seen the alpha act so kinky.

"Mm, that's it, good boy. Good boy." Steve gripped Clint's hips, "I want inside...now..."

"Yes," he panted and he bent over, and spread his cheeks for his alpha; Steve slid two fingers in, gentle, kind. Clint clenched around the fingers and his cock twitched, precum beading at the tip, "Steeveee," he moaned. he didn't care, he just wanted to be filled! Steve gently worked a third finger in,

"Want you. Clint, I want you. Love you, so much..." He breathed, pulling the digits free and nudging the head of his cock up against the rim of Clint's ass. Clint gasped and moaned loudly,

"Steve, shove it in me!" He shouted, using one hand to support himself, and he used his other hand to pull at his hole. Steve groaned, pushing in fast and rough, forgetting himself. He gripped Clint by the hips, and drove in, panting and gasping. Clint cried out, wishing Steve had at least lubed his cock. He bit his lip and bore with the pain, pressing back against him. Steve froze,

"...Clint? I...I'm sorry, I...you said...so I...!" He pulled out slowly, "Oh...oh..." His mate was bleeding. Horror filled Steve's chest.

"Steve, don't pull out . . ." he groaned, and reached back for his mate.

"..Clint...no, no, you're bleeding, I...I hurt you!"

"What?" he asked and he reached behind him, his fingers coming away red. "Huh . . . that happens sometimes, it's fine, keep going," he hummed,

"No! No, it's not fine, Clint! Not doing anything about it means you could get really bad infections!"

"Steve, stop! I'm fine! The bleeding will stop soon . . . I want this night to be a good one," he muttered. "It doesn't hurt, I swear."

"Clint...please don't make me hurt you..." Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine . . . at least let me suck you off." Steve frowned,

"...Clint..." He shook his head, "I...I can't...this is...please...I need to know that you're okay.." Clint clasped both his hands on Steve's cheeks, and he stared him in the eyes,

"I. Am. Okay."

"But you're bleeding, and you smelled like pain...!"

"It only hurts for a second," he lied, there was a faint sting, but . . . whatever. "I told you, the bleeding will stop . . ." Steve's scent turned sour with disappointment,

"...please don't lie to me." Clint winced and he sat on his shins, hating that smell wafting off of Steve.

"I just want to have a nice night . . ." he said, hating that he ruined it.

"Lying doesn't make a nice night..." Steve pulled Clint into his arms, gripping Clint's cock and slowly stroking it. Clint shuddered and grabbed Steve's arm,

"Don't . . . don't do it if you just want to be nice . . . I know you're pissed off at me." Steve groaned,

"I'm not _mad_ , I'm...I feel bad for...for hurting you, and that you felt the need to lie to me." Clint slowly removed his hand on Steve's, and he rolled his hips.

"I-I'm sorry . . ." The truth was, he lied to a lot of people. he didn't mean to hurt Steve with it, though . . . he never meant to hurt Steve. The alpha was gentle, calm, loving. He suckled at Clint's neck, and, once his gorgeous sub had climaxed, he very carefully cleaned his rim, and made sure it had stopped bleeding. Clint winced a little, but he felt okay once Steve stopped touching him. "I hope we can still go to the movies," he muttered; Steve lifted his chin, kissing him gently,

"That depends, are you still my needy whore?" Clint breathed out heavily through his nose, and he groaned,

"I'll always be your needy whore, " he moaned softly.

"Well, as it happens, my cock is in need of a..." Steve nudged his erection against Clint's thigh.

"Is it now?" he grinned, "I guess I'm the right man for the job," he hummed, and he knelt down, stroking his cock softly to get it back to full hardness, and wiping the blood away at the same time. Steve groaned, gripping the seat of the chair he was now in. Clint got on the floor and he wiggled between Steve's legs, taking the cock deep into his throat. The alpha jerked, hips bucking up,

"Ah! Clint! Oh, good boy, go-good...god...!" Clint started to feel the haze around him, beginning to drop,

"Fuck, Steve . . ." he moaned, and nipped at his boyfriend's foreskin, before pushing it down, and sucking on the sensitive head. Steve lifted Clint's chin,

"Hey, don't drop, okay? Don't drop." He stroked his hair, letting him suck and lick and bob. Clint was a little hurt that Steve  wouldn't let him drop, but he knew that sex was the most convenient way to get an omega out of drop . . . and that wasn't happening any time soon, apparently. Perhaps this was his punishment for lying? He continued sucking and groaning around the cock, and he brought his other hand up to massage Steve's balls. Steve pulled him off, "Clint...you're a little torn, and I don't want to hurt you, and the drop...if I don't knot you, it'll last too long, and...and I'm really...excited about our date."

"I know," Clint said, licking his swollen lips, "I get it. Let me finish sucking you," he moaned; Steve let go of his chin, shoulders slumping,

"...are you not excited? Because if you don't want to go..." Clint's eyes went wide,

"I am excited! I really want to go, I was afraid you were going to make me stay home after I lied," he whined softly. "I just thought I could finish giving you a blow job first . . ." Steve pulled Clint up,

"I'm not going to punish you, Clint..." Clint moved awkwardly, and he sat on Steve's lap, He nuzzled him carefully,

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Steve looked away, "Please...we're partners, I don't... _own_  you." Clint wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew omegas were getting their own rights, and he could be alone again if he wanted . . . but he _didn't_  want that. He wanted to belong to Steve, to annoy the shit out of him and know it was okay because they loved each other. Could they still do that as "partners"?

"Speaking of partners . . ." he bit his lip, "I was thinking about doing archery again." Steve's eyes lit up,

"Really? That would be wonderful! You're so beautiful when you shoot," He kissed Clint's neck. He let out a soft breath, and he smiled,

"I figured, now that we're bonded, and the pups are a little older . . . it might be safe."

"Definitely, I think so, too. And with May watching the older kids, well. I'll see if she minds watching the twins, too." Clint hummed and nodded, tangling his fingers with Steve's, smiling up at him. The alpha kissed him, "...is something wrong? I was trying to...make you happy."

"I am happy," he smiled, and kissed him back, "I'm just . . . calm."

"...okay." Steve rested their foreheads together, and relaxed, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and nuzzled him, squeezing Steve's hand.


	5. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some misunderstandings, some baby, some Peter.

Tony grumbled in Bucky's arms, a few weeks later, his stomach was already gently curved, and he was _hot_  and sweaty. "...Bucky...hot...leggo..." Bucky only scooted back a little, but his arms were still around Tony. Tony squirmed, sweat dripping down his skin, "...Buck...c'mon..." Bucky sighed and managed to get up, nuzzling Tony's shoulder,

"Want some water?"

"...yeah," It was the only way Bucky would let go of him, and Tony needed a moment without another body pressed against him. He rolled over as his mate released him, "..the first prenatal is today..." He called, hearing the alpha pouring cold filtered water from the pitcher in the fridge.

"Yeah? Are you excited?" he asked from the other room, and he smiled as he came back into the room with the glass; Tony shrugged,

"...it'll tell me if there's one or two...or..." He grimaced, "..three." Bucky froze at the implications.

"Three babies?" he asked nervously; Tony arched a brow,

"You've never heard of triplets?" He shook his head, "I doubt it, but it's a fear I have." Bucky nodded and sat beside him, handing him a glass.

"Would you be okay with twins?"

"...I'd prefer none." Tony mumbled, "It's...whatever." Bucky frowned, and nodded, rubbing his hand over Tony's hip.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's fine. I'll be...I'll be alright." Tony shrugged; Bucky nuzzled him, and kissed his forehead,

"How about some toast?" he asked,

"....mhm." Tony hummed as Bucky lifted him out of the bed, "I want to work out today."

"....is that safe for the baby?" he asked; the omega glowered at him,

"Yes, Bucky, it's safe as long as I'm careful." Bucky looked a little sheepish,

"Okay," he nodded, and he nuzzled Tony's forehead, going to make him some toast. The genius sank onto the couch, and watched his husband,

"Um...maybe...maybe eggs?" The alpha smiled and nodded,

"How would you like them cooked?"

"...runny yolk, but...but flip them, okay? I...egg whites cooked."

"Over easy?" he asked, smiling. He used to order them at the diner.

"Yeah, but..but _runny_." Tony attempted, "...sorry, I..."

"I can make it runny," he hummed and escaped into the kitchen; Tony shifted a little, and nodded,

"Okay..." and then Danny was climbing into his lap.

"Mama..." Danny squirmed and wiggled against his body, giggling at him, playing with his shirt; Tony heaved Danny higher in his lap, and ruffled his hair,

"Okay, okay," He pulled his shirt up, letting Danny nurse for a few minutes, "Why don't you go tell your daddy what you want for breakfast?" Danny licked his lips,

"Panmakes!"

"Go tell him." Tony nudged him toward the kitchen, and just in time, as Jamie stumbled sleepily out of the nursery, and crawled sleepily into his lap. The boy had only grown more clingy in the past two years, and Tony worried how he would act when the new baby was born. Jamie nuzzled his mother, yawning loudly,

"Tired mama ..."

"I can see that." Tony stroked his hair back, "We're gonna listen to the baby today, do you want to hear?" He asked softly, touching Jamie's nose. Jamie hummed and nodded his head,

"What's he gonna say?" he asked, Tony smiled,

"The baby can't talk yet. And it might be a she, like Nini." He shifted his slender son in his arms, "We'll hear its heart beating."

"A she?" he asked, nuzzling his mother's chin, and he pressed his hand against his chest. "I hear my heart." Tony lay his ear against Jamie's chest,

"I hear it, too!" Jamie grinned, and pressed his head against Tony's heart, and then Tony's belly.

"I can't hear da baby ..."

"No, the baby's heart is too quiet." Tony murmured.

"Oh," he whispered. "When we find out if is a boy or girl?"

"Seven more months, honey." Tony murmured. Jamie frowned,

"That's like... So far away," he whined softly. That was like having to wait for school to start! Tony nodded,

"I know, and mama's gonna get reeeeaaaally fat first." Jamie grinned and started to laugh, giggling against his mother's side. The sub rolled his eyes, "Thanks." He sat up, patting Jamie's back, "It's...it's gonna be hard, Jamie. Because the new baby is going to need my attention."  Jamie stared at his face,

"We can still play, right?"

"..not as much, honey." Tony sighed, "I'm gonna be really tired, and the new baby is going to need me to just hold it, all the time. Danny is going to have to stop nursing soon." Jamie frowned more and he bit his lip,

"Can I be with you and da baby?" Tony swallowed,

"A little, but we'll need to rest and...you can nap with us." Jamie's lips quirked up in a small smile and he nodded, hugging Tony.

"Okay mama."

"Okay." Tony murmured back, rubbing Jamie's back, "Let's see if you got taller, hmm?" He slipped to his feet, and watched his son run happily for the wall where Tony marked their heights. Jamie bounced up and down and he leaned against the wall on his tiptoes. "Heels down, remember?" Tony picked up the pen from its spot in a little clasp on the wall, "Ready?"

"Ready!" he smiled, squirming a little, keeping his heels down; Tony marked precisely where the top of his head rested,

"Wow! Look!" He turned Jamie around, "One whole inch in the last week!" Jamie gasped and he jumped up and down again,

"Nia next!"

"Nini's still sleeping, darling." Tony gently picked him up, "How about we watch a cartoon?" He huffed and he nodded,

"Yeah, I wanna watch tweety," he smiled.

"Okay, Jarvis?" Tony settled them onto the couch, "You want eggs and toast? Or pancakes?" Jamie scratched his head,

"Pancakes! With chocate chips?" he gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes,

"Chocolate? For breakfast?" Tony frowned as Tweety turned on, "...go ask your daddy." Jamie nodded and ran to the kitchen; Bucky had made Danny's pancakes, and now he was loading Tony's food onto a plate. The omega stretched out on the couch, air from one of the vents blowing right on him, and was out like a light in seconds. Bucky walked over to Tony, and frowned when he found his mate fast asleep. Jamie just climbed up into Tony's arms, and snuggled down to sleep some more, too.

Tony woke to Bucky's face inches from his, the children nowhere to be seen, "...hi." Bucky leaned forward and nuzzled him,

"I want to make you feel good now," he said softly, and Tony flushed,

"...what? Bucky?" He blinked when he realized he was partially naked, "Where are the kids? What?"

"They're with Thor," he hummed and he pushed Tony's shirt up. The sub groaned, shifting on the couch, and whining when he saw the bottle of vanilla scented massage oil. Bucky pulled Tony's shirt off, and he kissed him happily, "I love you so much," he hummed, and he grabbed the bottle of oil; Tony shivered,

"I love you, too, but..but why are you doing...whatever you're doing?" The alpha shrugged,

"Do I need a reason?" he asked, squirting some on Tony's belly.

"I...no, but..." Tony whimpered, stretching to give Bucky better access, "...did someone t...tell you to?" He shook his head,

"It's just something I remember you enjoying," he hummed and he put the bottle down, and he rubbed the oil over Tony's skin; the omega squirmed, lifting his hips and panting softly,

"Ah...feels...feels nice..."

"Yeah?" he hummed and he kissed him softly, slowly spreading the oil up to his chest as well. Tony trembled beneath his hands,

"Yeah...oh..." He closed his eyes, relaxing into the smooth strokes of his mate's fingers. Bucky smiled,

"You're gorgeous," he hummed, and tweaked his nipples softly; the sub arched at the feel of metal on his skin,

"Oh...oh..." At that, Bucky leaned forward and began mouthing at his bonding gland, and Tony jerked, "Ah...Bucky...Bucky...!" The alpha groaned and pressed their cocks together, thrusting against his skin; Tony bucked, crying out, "B-Bucky!" he gripped the dom"s hair, gasping softly. The alpha shuddered and groaned, and he rubbed his oily hand down over Tony's cock, soaking his balls, and then he slipped a finger in his hole. The sub groaned, "...Bucky...what...?" He frowned a little, "...I...I thought you were...giving me a massage..." He shook his head and pulled his knees up, "This is...good, too." Bucky glanced at Tony's face,

"No, you're right . . . I shouldn't have done that . . ." The sub shifted,

"...it's just...confusing, honey. I...I love you, and I love sex with you, but lately...well...every time you do something nice for me, it turns into sex..."

"I thought . . . it was something we could both enjoy, do together?" he asked, maybe his thinking was off . . .Tony flushed, embarassed,

"...it is, it...it's fine, go ahead." He looked away, he had hoped that, maybe, Bucky wanted to do things for him, selflessly. He didn't deserve that regardless. Bucky slowly slid Tony's legs back down, and he laid on the couch, pulling Tony against his chest. The sub shifted, "No, come on, you're gonna fuck me, right?" He struggled onto his knees, "Or...or I can massage you...or..." Bucky shook his head, and he pulled Tony to sit on his lap,

"No . . . let's just cuddle?"

"...if...if you want." Tony murmured; Bucky nuzzled his neck, his cock poking Tony in the thigh. "...Bucky, if you want to fuck me, then do it, don't hold back because I was...stupid."

"You're not stupid," he said, nipping at his throat,

"It was stupid to think that you'd want to just give me a massage." Tony pulled away. Bucky let out a low, distressed noise,

"I do! I read somewhere that a relaxed omega has better orgasms . . . I was trying to make you happy." Tony stared at him, standing naked, oil streaked over the slight swell of his belly, his soon to be ruined abs, and his chest. The rest of him untouched except his oil-dripping cock.

"....like I said, it was about orgasms." At his words, Bucky hung his head and wrapped his arms around his head, knowing that once again, he had failed to make Tony happy. The sub slumped to his knees, "Bucky?" He crawled to his alpha, hands shaking, "I...did I do something wrong...? I wasn't saying it was bad...I..." Bucky huffed loudly through his nose,

"But you aren't happy . . . "

"I just misunderstood, okay?" Tony leaned back, "...I don't know what you want me to say...I thought you..but you don't." Bucky bit his lip, and he reached out, tangling his fingers in Tony's hair. The omega leaned into the touch immediately, eyes sliding closed. Bucky relaxed now that his omega was calm, and he closed his eyes as well, continuing to rub his head. Tony breathed deep, shuffling closer, and laying his head on Bucky's knee. "Mm."

"Good boy," he hummed, and leaned back, relaxing; the omega shivered once, tense muscles unwinding, and slumped slightly against the alpha's knee and the edge of the couch,

"...mm'a...g'boy..."

"Yeah you are," he hummed softly. Tony curled his legs up, breathing deep and calm as he slipped into the drop. "We have to go to your prenatal soon," Bucky muttered; Tony's calm shattered, the softness slipping through his fingers like water,

"...yes, sir." He stood up, looking down at the oil on his skin, before heading for the bathroom to try and clean it off. Bucky punched the couch after Tony was in the bathroom, furious with himself. The omega sadly cleaned the massage oil off of his skin, head down, then slowly got dressed, and shuffled into the living room. "I'm ready."

"Good," he said, having cleaned off his hands, and fixed his pants. "Let's get going." Tony nodded, stepping into the elevator, and leaning against the wall.

When they got down to Bruce's office, Bucky squeezed the curly haired man's shoulder in a friendly gesture. The beta smiled, and patted the table. Tony just shrugged,

"I told Jamie he could be here for this."

"Where's Thor?" Bucky asked Bruce.

"In the communal living room." Bruce replied, "Jarvis? Tell him to send Jamie down with Peter." Quite a few minutes later, Peter came down, holding Jamie's hand. The young boy ran over to his mother and nuzzled his leg,

"Mamamama!"

"Hey, darling. Sit right here by me, and we'll hear the heart." Tony hummed, laying back. Bruce slid the doppler gently over Tony's belly,

"It might be too early still."

"No!" Jamie whined at Bruce and he curled up against Tony's side, watching the wand move over his mother's belly.

"It is, I'm sorry, they're not big enough yet." Bruce sighed.

"...I am done." Tony grunted, a month and a half later, when two heartbeats filled the speakers.

"No, you're not. These two are only a third done."

"Two babies!" Jamie cheered and bounced up and down where he was seated; Tony pressed a hand over his eyes, "...can you wipe the goo off? I have work." He grumbled. The news of his pregnancy had been on the cover of every magazine the month before, leaked by someone who'd overheard Clint at the mall. Bucky wiped it off of him as Bruce put the machines away, and he lifted Jamie into his arms.

"C'mon babe," he hummed, holding out a hand. Tony frowned, Bucky had been bringing the kids and shadowing him to the office every time he went,

"...yeah, okay." Bucky kissed his forehead, feeling a little stressed now that they were expecting more twins. The omega rubbed his belly, "...explains why I'm so fat already..."

"It's not fat," he bit at Tony's ear playfully,

"Then what is it, Bucky? I've gained thirty pounds." Tony sighed.

"Yes, for the baby," he said, grumbling,

"Yeah? The _babies_? Then why, when they come out, does that stay on my hips and ass, Bucky?" Tony scrubbed his hands through his hair, shoulders shaking, "I have to go get dressed in elastic waisted slacks now."

"Fine," he huffed, and he let Jamie go back to Peter. Apparently they had been in the middle of a game; Tony sat on the edge of the bed, his hands on his belly, and tears trickling silently down his face. Two more. What was he going to do? Twins were all-consuming, and that had been _without_  three other children. Peter came in slowly, he had left Jamie with Thor for the moment.

"Uh, Tony?"

"What?" Tony sat up, quickly wiping his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Uhm, are you okay?" he asked, playing with his hoodie sleeves, Tony swallowed,

"...yeah, I'm fine. I'm...great...don't I seem great? Having twins a-again, and..." Peter nodded, and he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah . . . I can tell . . ." he sighed, the older omega's shoulders slumped,

"I'm fine." He muttered, smoothing the elastic waistband over his belly, and fixing his collar. Peter nodded, he was twenty six now, and he was about to graduate with his masters . . . but he still felt out of place. Tony glanced up at him, "..you know, Peter...SI can always use innovative engineers." He offered softly, "And...well, if you'd rather work for...Osborn, then I could arrange that." The genius wrinkled his nose at the thought. Peter smiled,

"Thanks Tony," He said, rubbing his arm. "It means a lot to me." The pregnant sub gingerly pulled Peter into a hug,

"...I know I haven't been...very good to you. It's not your fault I went through...some rough things, and...I shouldn't have taken it out on you when Bucky...made me move out..." He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Peter. And...and I'd like to have a better bond with you." Peter smiled and he hugged Tony back, nuzzling him.

"I want that too .. . , he hummed. He was actually really jealous that Tony was pregnant again. . . and Tony didn't even _want_  the babies. The older sub swallowed at the sting of it in his scent, and pulled away,

"...did...what was that?" He hugged his belly protectively. Peter flinched and he shook his head,

"It was nothing, I'm just thinking, is all," he nuzzled him. "We need to hang out soon, us and Clint."

"...we do?" Tony bit his lip, "Like...the shopping?" He rubbed his belly, closing his eyes, "That would be nice. Bucky's being so...clingy..." He winced, "Don't get me wrong, I- he's wonderful, but it's a little overwhelming."

"I think that's how alphas are supposed to act," he shrugged, and he gripped Tony's hand, "We'll make a day for us all to hang out, okay?"

"You'll have to convince Bucky-" Tony started just as the alpha pushed into the room, immediately wrapping around Tony like a squid.

"I'll figure it out,"  Peter smiled, and he left the room, his chest aching. He hadn't been around Thor or Bruce much . . . he'd been mostly on his floor, making sure his aunt was well. As soon as Peter stepped onto their floor, Thor scooped him up,

"Oh, heart of my heart! I have missed thee!" He always slipped into proper speech when he was emotional. Peter gasped and clutched at Thor's shoulders, laughing softly,

"I missed you too, big guy." Thor kissed him gently, nuzzling him,

"How fairs lady May?" He kissed him back, and ran his hands in Thor's beard,

"She's not that great." Thor's expression slid into sadness,

"What is it that ails her?" Peter shrugged and he hugged Thor tightly.

"She's just old .... There's nothing we can do." Thor held his sub close, kissing his hair,

"I am sorry..." He whispered, as Bruce chased the kids across the living room. Peter let out a deep, shaking sigh and he rubbed his eyes.

"Tony's expecting twins again," he said, anxious to change the subject; Thor blinked,

"Glorious! I cannot wait for our ch-" He stopped himself, knowing that Peter didn't want children yet. Peter gave Thor a look,

"What were you going to say?"

"...it is nothing." Thor murmured, "I do not want you to feel pressured or..." He looked away, recalling his mother's gentle inquiries about grandchildren on his last visit home. Peter looked incredibly hurt, and he looked down, trying not to get upset.  

" I-oh ...," he sniffed,

"...Peter, darling, I want to respect your choices to wait, but..." Thor swallowed, "...I long for children of my own...and I do not wish to make you unhappy or...force you to change your mind."

"Wait, you want kids?!" he asked, lifting his head, "Why on earth would that make me unhappy?! One of the first things I told Tony was that I wanted kids!" Thor flushed,

"..when we claimed you, my darling, you told us that you wanted to wait to have children..."

"That was almost five years ago," he whined and he buried his face in Thor’s muscles. "I've always wanted kids, it was just too soon after Hammer..." Thor stroked his hair,

"You told us it would interfere with being Spider-man." Peter whined and he nodded,

"Fuck .... You're right," he said, having miraculously forgotten in his time of want. "It will ... I can't let New York down." Thor's hopeful expression shattered,

"...of course." He murmured, kissing Peter's forehead and staying silent. A tear slid down Peter’s cheek, and his shoulders shook as he closed his eyes tightly; the muscular alpha gently lifted he and Bruce's shared mate, and carried him to the couch.

"...there are other heroes in New York."

"I know," he said quietly, "the people don't like it when I'm gone too long ... I can't go flying around New York with a baby bump.... Tony's having more kids and he doesn't even want them ..." He whined, and Thor frowned,

"Peter Parker, New York can do without Spider-man. This is your life, my love, you owe them nothing. And Anthony _does_  want his children, he is afraid, yes, but he loves them." Peter flinched slightly,

"Uncle Ben says with great power, comes great responsibility.... New York is my responsibility, it's been that way since I was in high school..." He muttered, realizing he'd been Spider-Man for about eight years now.

"New York is all of our responsibility, and we will care for it as we always have. It does not rest upon your shoulders alone." Peter rubbed his eyes, and rubbed his other hand over his empty belly.

"Do you ... Think it's time to hang up the costume?" Thor closed his eyes,

"...I did not say-is having children with Bruce and I really so-? We are not as important to you as this city..." Peter's eyes went wide and he blinked back tears, he didn't know how to answer that question, New York had been his responsibility for so long.

"...  I would hang up my suit in a heartbeat for you and Bruce," he said, curling his toes and he hugged the strong alpha, really just needing to be held without feeling guilty. Thor stroked down his back,

"...we cannot ask you to do so in good conscience."

"I know," he said, nuzzling under his chin, escaping into his beard. "Give me until my next heat to decide?" Thor swallowed,

"We told you at the start of this, however long you need, you will have." Peter nodded,

"I just ... don't want to not be able to have kids," he whispered; Thor held him close, rocking gently,

"I know." At that, Peter breathed in his alpha's scent and he shuddered, relaxing slowly; the demigod kissed his cheek, "Shh." Peter wrapped his arms around the god's shirt, sniffling softly.

"Bucky, cut it out!" Tony snapped, fed up, "I am _working_!" The dom's hands were gripping his hips, and Tony was trying desperately to solder a split wire together in a complicated splice. This was the third time Bucky had jostled him, and he'd wrecked the splice _again_. Bucky grumbled, and reluctantly let go; the sub roughly ripped the wires apart, cutting the ruined pieces off, "Fuck..." He was running out of wire. Bucky noticed this too,

"Would you like me to get you more wire?"

"No, I can't just _get_  more wire, I _made_  this wire specifically for this and-" Tony stripped the casing off of another inch, on each side. Hands steady, he gently used the soldering iron to coat the wires in solder, then waited for them to cool. Twisting them delicately, he bent the loop over itself, and smoothly added yet more solder until it was evenly coated. Cleaning and tipping the soldering iron, Tony slid it back into its holder. Bucky watched him and he slumped into a chair.

"What is this project?"

"...I told you what it was when I started." Tony frowned, coating the wire in rubber, "It's a new alloy for wire that will enhance the electron flow, and-"

"Oh yeah," he said, yawning a little. Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...is it not a good idea?" Bucky held up his hands,

"It is a good idea, I'm gonna go check on the pups, okay?" he said, standing up and kissing his head. The omega sighed, and fiddled with the wire, before pressing the repaired piece up into the cavity of the machine he'd built.

"C'mere, Dummy. You. Butterfingers." He called, "Troublemaker, you're good on upgrades." The robots came over and crowded around their maker, "Okay, okay, Dummy first." Tony stroked the bot's supporting arm, "It's been awhile, huh, buddy? But I made you a great upgrade this time." The omega gently opened Dummy's casing, and powered him down. When he was young, it had always terrified him, to power Dummy down. Because what if he didn't turn back on? Now, Tony was confident, he knew Dummy's circuitry by heart, by soul. Gently moving pieces and disconnecting the power source, Tony slid a new chip into an empty slot, built in for this very purpose, then carefully reconnected power, and closed him up. "There." He murmured when Dummy cycled through his power up movement patterns. Dummy made a sound of awe when he was done cycling, and he grasped Tony's hand with his claw; the omega beamed, "Beautiful. I'm glad you like it." The tenderness of Dummy's grip gave him pause, and he sat for awhile, just holding the robot's claw. And then, as Dummy let go, he gently rubbed his claw over Tony's belly, beeping.

 _"He says, sir, that he is excited."_  Jarvis sounded amazed, _"Brilliant upgrade, sir."_  It had been the main focus, giving Dummy the ability to communicate properly with Jarvis. Dummy whirred excitedly and bobbed his arm up and down twice, asking Jarvis if there were two babies. _"Shall I answer him, sir?"_  Jarvis asked softly,

"Yeah, Jay. Feel free." Tony snorted when Dummy tapped his belly in excitement. You moved forward, wanting his upgrade; Tony gently repeated the process, soft and calm, and again on Butterfingers, blinking when Troublemaker climbed onto his shoulder. The spider nuzzled Tony, content on its perch. "...you've been enjoying the last couple weeks, huh?" Tony mumbled as the bots all nudged against him, and he stroked Dummy's panelling. Just then Jamie came over, and he approached the bots, waiting for them to move so he could get to his mother, his hands clasped around something. Dummy rolled back out of the way, twirling his claw, and Tony leaned forward to look at his son, "Hey baby." Jamie smiled and he held his hand out to his mom, letting a hunk of metal drop into Tony's hand. The sub lifted it up, "Come here, honey," He beckoned his son into his lap, "What is this, hmm? Where'd you get it?"

"I made it," he said, pressing on the end. The back opened up, and wings popped out if it. "A butterfly." he smiled, making the metal wings move with his fingers. Tony's eyes widened,

"...Jamie, this is amazing! Can you teach me how to make one?" Jamie nodded, and then shook his head,

"I don't have any more metal..."

"I do," Tony lead Jamie over to the low work table they shared when Jamie was in the lab, then carried over a box of different scraps of metal. "Which ones should we use?" Jamie smiled and he grabbed his tiny tools, and he hummed, grabbing a nice big piece.

"Dis one, and ... Dese....," he pulled out a couple more pieces, and he grabbed his glue, since he wasn't allowed to solder; Tony smiled, and took his own pieces, arranging them to Jamie's specifications.

"Jarvis, record and wire frame this into a schematic in Jamie's file. Usual copyrights, James Edward Barnes-Stark, Authority Anthony Edward Barnes-Stark." Jamie smiled and he then grabbed the pieces to make the butterfly, using mesh for the wings; Tony's eyes tracked every movement, adding, subtracting, "...Jamie? Would you like to try soldering today?" Jamie gasped and nodded his head harshly before holding out his hand excitedly. Tony lifted Jamie into his arms, carrying the four year old's butterfly to the taller work table. "Now, Jamie, soldering is dangerous. The iron can burn you very easily, and I need you to listen very carefully." He looked into Jamie's eyes, "When you use it, and you can only use it when I am with you, you need to be careful of the stand. It _will_  get hot." He settled Jamie onto a stool, and picked up his still hot soldering iron, "See this end?" He pointed at the tip, shimmering liquid silver with solder, "You _always_  clean the end on a wet sponge." He demonstrated, then picked up a piece of thick silvery solder. "Then you tip it," He touched the solder to the tip gently, and silver coated the iron's tip. "Then you touch the iron to what you're soldering...let's see, this joint here," He indicated on his own butterfly, and touched clamped it in a holder, "This is gonna be my other hand." He set the other half of the joint against the first in another clamp, then touched the iron to the underside. "When it's hot enough, you touch the solder to the other side, and then quickly move it in a straight line." He demonstrated, watching liquid solder fill the joint; Jamie watched with rapt attention, his eyes wide on the butterfly,

"My turn?"

"Yep," Tony shifted him, "But wait, here." He leaned down, opening a drawer, and pulled out a slim, small soldering iron; it was obviously made for small hands. Jamie smiled and grasped the small one, and he began to do exactly as Tony had showed him. The omega watched him carefully, knowing that Jarvis was virtual wireframing everything. "Good, nice and steady....good job." Jamie put the soldering iron back into its holder and he sighed happily,

"I did it?"

"You did really good, baby." Tony beamed, "Good job! It's beautiful!" He beamed brightly and he hugged his mother, staring at his second, much better butterfly. Tony stroked his hair, "Would you like me to make it move by itself?"

"No," he giggled, "I can't catch em when they move."

"No?" Tony pointed at Dummy, "I can make them move like Dummy does."

"...wheels?" he asked, tilting his head,

"Well, no, but the wings would move, and it would move alone. It wouldn't fly."

"Yeah I want it to move and walk," he smiled, and he tried to think. "Engine?" Tony nodded,

"Yeah, it needs an engine. And maybe some welding. Wires, definitely. And code." Jamie gasped, and held out his arm, pulling up his sleeve where blue writing was written all over his skin,

"My code!" The child exclaimed, and Tony stared,

"You...you wrote this?" Jamie nodded excitedly,

"I found your book!"

"My book?" Tony shifted, "Show me?" Jamie hopped down from his chair and he ran to the playroom, where he had left the book on the ground. He struggled to pick it up, and he brought the thick volume over to Tony. It was one of his mother's old college books; Tony flipped through it, the pages covered in his own notes and corrections. "...oh wow...and you wrote this code?" He held Jamie's arm still, "Jarvis, scan and convert to text for Jamie." Jamie had made his own marks in the book, underlining or circling things he didn't know, and he got cheese dust all over it. The boy nodded his head,

"It was fun."

"You...wow." Tony kissed his son's forehead, "Jarvis, input code into a simulator of a butterfly." Jamie smiled, and rolled his sleeve down,

"So I don't have to wash it off?!"

"Not yet," Tony allowed; Jamie beamed and played with his ponytail, laughing softly. Tony smoothly pulled down a screen, "Almost perfect, Jamie." He praised, the holographic butterfly's movements were a little glitchy.

"Aww!" he whined, and he started to cry, "I did what the book said!"

"Come here, darling," Tony lifted him up, "It's okay. Look, this would be amazing to anyone else, but this book is old, I'll buy you a new one, and your code will work perfectly. How's that sound?" Jamie whined softly, huffing and he nodded, hugging his mother tightly around his neck.

"Okay."

"Hey, you're amazing, Jamie." Tony hummed.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking the newest installment?


	6. And It Was All Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! We meant to have a christmas story up, but didn't end up having time.
> 
> pregnancy complainings, and...sex. Bucky stuffs, uh, a fight, and an accident.

"I'm dying..." The brunette genius whimpered. He was completely naked, drenched in sweat, and they'd already changed the sheets twice that night. The pillow beneath his head was _soaked_.

"Turn the air conditioning up," Bucky told Jarvis, and he placed some cold cloths on Tony's skin, and then he wrapped a blanket around his own shoulders; Tony groaned, stretching out, his belly a smooth hill, sticking straight up from his position on his back. Six months, and Tony was _always_  hot. He shifted, whining, as sweat beaded up, and rolled down his skin. Cool air flowed across his skin, and he was loathe to ask what temperature the bedroom was at. Bucky was constantly changing the towels on his skin, and doing all he could to cool him down, his teeth chattering. The sub finally rolled out of the bed, pushing sweaty bangs back from his face,

"...can't...I can't lay there anymore...too hot..." Tony hesitantly pulled on a pair of boxers, and stumbled out of the bedroom, shining with sweat. Bucky shuddered and followed him out of the bedroom, holding the blanket tight around himself. "...gotta..." Tony groaned, holding his belly in his hands, dripping with sweat, "..this is insane...!" Bucky bit his lip,

"How about a swim?" he asked, maybe the chlorine would dry up his pores; Tony nodded shakily,

"Okay...yeah..." He turned for the elevator, he was so _tired_. "Jarvis...the kids..." Bucky followed him, and wrapped a hand around his waist.

"Mm..." Tony groaned, shifting against the elevator wall. He stumbled forward when the door opened, kicking his boxers off, and immediately stepping, naked, into the pool. Bucky sat down in a pool chair, relaxing while his omega sank into the cool water, shuddering.

"...oh god..." He settled all the way in, eyes closed, floating. Bucky smiled and he watched his omega.

"Better?"

"...kind of." Tony swished his legs around, yawning widely, "...I'm fat..."

"You're pregnant," he corrected for the hundredth time,

"I am _fat_ , and also pregnant." Tony snipped, moving his arms through the water. Bucky shrugged, and he laid back, rubbing the spot where flesh met metal; the omega floated and swam through the water, breathing deeply, "....why'd it have to be _two_ , though?" Bucky shrugged,

"I don't know." Tony settled down to sit on the stairs, mostly submerged,

"....I dunno...I'm tired...and...after Danny's...I'm...I'm scared." Bucky stood up, and he came over, rubbing his mate's neck,

"It'll be okay." Tony sighed, the metal of Bucky's left hand felt amazing. "Would you like some Popsicles?" The alpha asked, rubbing his head,

"..please." Tony whispered, Bucky nodded and he went to get a lemon Popsicle from the mini fridge they had installed; Tony squirmed up onto the next step, reaching for it,

"I know I haven't been...easy to live with." Bucky handed him the Popsicle, and he put his feet in the water.

"I think all couples struggle..."

"...do you?" Tony nibbled at the icy end of it, and then sucked it into his mouth. Bucky watched him suck on the treat, and he swallowed thickly with a nod.

"Yeah."

"...oh." Tony pulled it from his lips with a pop, leaning his head back against Bucky's knee. Bucky ran his hand through Tony's hair, and he kissed his head,

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony whispered, licking at the popsicle; the dom hummed, and he felt very content at the moment. The omega whined as cold juice dripped down his neck onto his chest. Bucky groaned softly, and he moved his hand over his cock in his pants, trying to stay calm; the sub didn't seem to notice, reaching to wipe the juice up with his hand, sucking his fingers clean.

"Tony," he groaned, and he reached his hand over Tony's arm. "You're tantalyzing."

"What?" The so-called genius blinked up at him, and suckled at the popsicle again, eyes innocent.

"You're teasing me," he groaned, and he kissed Tony's throat.

"Nn..." Tony whined, "I wasn't...!"

"You are," he hummed, but he didn't go father; he didn't want to upset his mate. The pregnant brunette quivered, leaning up to kiss at Bucky's bare chest. Sinking back into the water, Tony sucked on his popsicle again,

"...okay, so maybe I am." Bucky smirked and he stepped out of the pool to get undressed, and then he got back into the pool to get to Tony's level; Tony trailed the popsicle over his lips, then down his throat, leaning back against the pool's edge. He shuddered when Bucky took it from his hand, and the cold tip circled his nipple. Bucky hummed and licked the lemon flavor from his nipple, sucking on the hard nub, and Tony trembled beneath his lips, "B...Bucky...!"

"It's been a while," he groaned and he reached into the water to rub at Tony's cock. The omega whined, trying to lift his hips.

"...gotta..." He groaned as Bucky lifted him out of the pool, and lay him on a towel on the tiles. The popsicle trailed over his skin again, circling his belly button, and travelling lower. Bucky rubbed the popsicle over Tony's cock, and let some of it drip onto his testicles. "F-fuck!" Tony squirmed, trying to buck, but his belly got in the way. Bucky licked it off of his tender bits, and then he rubbed it against his hole; Tony choked, bracing his feet on the floor, knees spread apart, "Oh! Oh, Bucky...!" Bucky pressed it in slightly, chuckling softly. "Oh!" Tony gasped again, hips jerking against the tiles, hole sticky with melted popsicle.

"Do you feel cooler?" he asked, flicking his tongue against his wrinkled hole while Tony whined,

"Y-yeah.." He craned his neck, trying to see over his belly. Bucky hummed and he pressed two fingers into Tony's hole, pressing hard on his prostate. His mate arched, crying out, his head thrown back. Slick immediately coated Bucky's fingers. Bucky groaned loudly, and he licked the slick from his fingers,

"Better than popsicle." A dark flush spread over Tony's cheeks in response,

"...please.." He whispered, trying to turn over. Bucky helped him roll over, and he pressed the fingers back into him, along with a third finger; Tony shuddered, "...please...!" He pushed back against his fingers.

"Are you gonna cum? Cum while I fuck you?" he hummed and he pulled his fingers out, rubbed the slick over his cock, and he pressed into his hole. Tony felt every inch as it breached him,

"Y-yes, yes, fuck, please!" Bucky moaned loudly, and he began to thrust, feeling every ridge.

"Fuck . . ." The omega beneath him whimpered, arms shaking, his body clenching on Bucky's cock; the alpha grasped Tony's belly, and he supported it as he moved his hips. The sub panted and gasped, cock bouncing between his legs,

"...please...please, more...!" Bucky's cock made wet, obscene sounds with all the slick Tony was expelling,

"Ahh, my omega," he panted, and his knot began to grow, slipping in and out of his passage, and Tony jerked, and came all over his thighs and the sticky towel. Bucky panted and he kept going, groaning wildly. It'd been so long since Tony had let him have sex. The omega bucked back against him, overwhelmed by pleasure. To him, it had seemed as if Bucky were uninterested. "Ahh, I'm gonna knot you, fill you up so food," he moaned and sucked on the back of his neck; Tony pressed up against him,

"...hold...hold me, and fill me up...!" Bucky hugged his belly and his chest, and he moaned loudly, giving several more powerful thrusts before he pressed his knot in, and the base flared, sending a rushing torrent of cum into his sub; Tony's thighs shook, and he lay his head back against Bucky, "...oh..." Bucky nuzzled him, and  kissed his temple.

"My sweet darling . . ."

"...do you...you still want me, right?" Tony twisted to look at him; Bucky hummed,

"I'm knot deep in you, I will always want you, through the thick and thin," he smiled, and he took Tony's hand, rubbing his hand over Tony's wedding ring. "I made a vow to you, and I meant everyword." The omega closed his eyes, taking deep breaths,

"...sometimes I...wonder, because I..."

"Shhh," he said, and he hugged him carefully, "My Tony. . ." The omega fell silent, his hand over his own  "Are you okay?" he asked, nuzzling him; Tony nodded, dropping his hand, and laying it on his belly, fingers splayed; the alpha smiled and kissed his neck.

"I just..." Tony trailed off as Bucky's knot shrank. Bucky pulled out, and he helped his mate stand up, smiling as he watched the cum slide down his leg. Tony cleaned himself off slowly, staring longingly at the pool, before turning for the attached shower.

"We can go back in later," he said, rubbing Tony's back and hips, Tony shrugged,

"Maybe." He mumbled, starting to sweat again. Bucky kissed him,

"You'll probably enjoy our floor, all nice and cold for you."

"...it's not, though." Tony frowned, "I mean, I know it's cold, but not to me, I...I feel like I'm burning up constantly."

"Yeah, but your skin is soaked now . . . ," he sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face. "Sorry." Tony frowned,

"Look, that's...thanks. I know being cold isn't...easy."

"I just want you to be comfortable," he grumbled; Tony pushed his fingers through his wet hair,

"...I didn't mean to upset you..." He stepped into the shower, rinsing off.

"I'm not upset . . ." he said, and he got a towel for his omega. Tony arched a brow,

"...'I just want you to be comfortable'." He mimicked in a gruff voice, trying to get Bucky's grumble right. Bucky stared at him, not amused.

"I'm not upset! I'm stressed . . ." he bit his lip, and Tony's humor vanished,

"...by what? Me?"

"At myself . . . for being unable to make you comfortable. I-I can drop the temperature more, if you want . . ." Tony winced,

"...it's not...it's not _you_ , Bucky, we could have it at thirty degrees in there and I'd still sweat. It's not something you can fix..." He swallowed, "I'm fine." The alpha hummed and nodded, refolding the towel in his lap; Tony took the towel from him, drying off a little, and pulling his boxers on. Bucky offered his hand when he was done, he was already dressed. The omega took it slowly, letting Bucky guide him back to bed, where his alpha stripped the sheets, replacing them with clean dry ones. Tony sighed as Bucky lay towels over his side of the bed, and stepped back to let him lay down. "...at least the morning sickness is over."

"Yeah," he smiled, and he smoothed Tony's hair back; Tony slowly stretched out on the towels, closing his eyes. He was utterly exhausted.

"...how'd you get Bucky to agree to this?" Tony huffed, a month later, and two months to go before the birth, when Peter and Clint ushered him onto the couch for a Lord of the Rings movie marathon.

"Well . . ." Clint shrugged, "I had Steve convince him to take him to therapy, and from there Steve is gonna try to get him to hang out, take him to a ball game or out to eat," he shrugged.

"...ugh, good luck." Tony shifted on the couch, as Peter produced six boxes of everything pizza. "Oh my god..." Peter grinned, and he set the boxes in the middle of the table, and he passed a plate out to everyone. He put the movie in before sitting down; Tony squirmed, already sweaty, he picked his pizza apart, and tried not to notice the way his sweatshirt toting friends were shivering. About halfway through the movie, Peter looked over a his friends.

"I think I might take a break from being spider-man . . ." Tony blinked,

"Really?" He asked, heaving himself into a better position, since he'd sunk into the couch. The younger sub nodded,

"I kind of want to settle down with my mates before I get too old . . . I want kids." Tony smiled,

"That...I think it's a great idea! I'm happy for you." Peter let out a deep breath, and he smiled,

"Yeah, I kind of want to do something for myself for once. . ."

"You definitely should," Tony agreed, taking a big gulp of ice water. Peter smiled and he curled up on the couch, eating his pizza happily. He couldn't wait to tell Thor the good news later; Tony gently slipped his fingers into Peter's hair, rubbing and soothing him. Peter smiled and he hummed, gently reaching out to rub his hand over Tony's belly, feeling the faint movement; the older omega huffed, eyes sliding closed. "They're kicking up a storm."

"Yeah, I can feel it," he hummed, and smiled, he wondered if he would have twins. Tony breathed deep,

"...mm. They like your voice." Peter beamed and he started talking to them about the movie, while rubbing the tight skin; the older brunette lay his head back, relaxing. Clint smiled and he drank his beer he had found in the fridge; Tony whined softly when Peter pulled his hands away, but then they were back, slick with massage oil, working it into Tony's skin. Peter smiled and he chuckled softly when he felt the soft kicks under his hands, and Tony slipped slowly into sleep, body relaxing beneath Peter's touch. Peter hummed and nuzzled Tony before going back to the movie.

Tony woke to Bucky ushering Clint and Peter into the elevator, the dom's scent full of annoyance at being coerced. The pregnant sub slowly sat up, pushing sweat-damp hair out of his face as Bucky stepped toward him. "...s'wrong?" Bucky growled softly and he sat besides Tony, hugging him tightly.

"Mine, my omega," He grumbled, and Tony blinked sleepily,

"...mhm...." He agreed, shifting a little, then he went rigid, as the call to Assemble blared through the speakers. "Bucky, go, you have to go help!" Bucky whined loudly, but he gave Tony a deep, hungry kiss before running to go get his suit on. The omega pushed to his feet, taking deep breaths as he shuffled toward the elevator on swollen feet,

"Jarvis...take me to my kids...and...and send one of the suits to help the team."

Bucky got into his uniform and he quickly joined Steve out on the battle field.

"They're everywhere!" Steve gritted out, "And how the hell do people keep making-giant-animals?!" He struggled against the giant spider that had him pinned to a wall. Bucky shot the spider right in the head, and then he jumped to dodge one that was running right at him, but he didn't see the one coming up from behind. It knocked him back a few feet,

"I hate spiders!" Steve slammed his shield into the nearest spider's back, wincing at the spurts of dark liquid the blow wrought. Then suddenly, repulsor blasts were hitting spiders from above, the newest iron man suit, all dark metal and sleek lines, with Bucky's name engraved along the chest in silver, hovered just out of the spiders' reach. Bucky smirked and he got up, resuming the fight, "Jarvis, tell Iron man I said thanks," he grinned into his comm, and he got back into the fight.

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied, guiding the suit to rain fire upon the spiders attacking Clint and Peter, where they were trapped in a corner. _"Sir apologizes for the delay, and offers his happiness at seeing you in the field, Agent Barton."_

"Uhuh," Clint fired arrow after arrow, trying to get out of the corner, "Just tell him to take care of my kids!"

 _"Affirmative."_  Jarvis responded. Peter webshot across to another building, and kicked a spider in the head,

"These spiders could get a lesson in manners!" Steve rolled his eyes,

"We need to find the source of this! The giant bees two months ago, and the scorpions before that, and those crows!"

"Maybe it's Doom!" Bucky shouted as Thor came down, lightning striking all spiders nearby.

"It could be, but what's his motive?!" Steve rushed a group of spiders, "Watch out, they jump!" He warned.

"Maybe it's Loki!" Clint shouted louder, this would be his kind of thing, just making them fight and fight until they got tired.

"Loki is dead." Thor's pained voice broke through the comms; Clint winced,

"Fuck, Sorry Thor," he said, biting his lip. He hadn't meant to be insensitive; the demigod shuddered,

"It has been long enough that I should not mourn." Peter sighed, he knew what it was like to lose someone special.

"It's okay to mourn, Thor," he smiled, and he shot webbing into a spider's eyes; Thor landed beside him,

"Such wisdom." He whispered, before he slammed his hammer into a spider. Peter snorted, his mask hiding a blush as he lifted up his mask to uncover his mouth, and he turned, kissing Thor hard. The alpha made a surprised sound, and a second later the Hulk was smashing every spider near them, and hefting them into a protective hug. Peter laughed and he hugged the hulk the best he could.

"Thor, during my next heat . . . I don't want you to use protection," he grinned, and he pushed his mask back down before flying away to help Clint out again; Thor stared after him, eyes wide, then lightning scattered across the sky in arcs and patterns, and Thor gave a whoop of joy. Peter laughed, and he smashed into a spider, wrestling it.

Tony paced, the fight had ended an hour before, and still his team, his pack, his _family_ , hadn't come home. The suit was powered down in his lab, his team? They had gone out to eat. They returned looking exhausted but sated, and Bucky came over to Tony, sweaty and grimy. The omega turned his face away,

"...I...uh, I have to make dinner for the kids." He mumbled; Bucky nodded, and he pressed himself against Tony, kissing his shoulder.

"I'm going to bed, if you're okay." The alpha spoke, and Tony shrugged one shoulder, and stepped into the kitchen, his children playing happily in the living room. Bucky went to bed without showering, he just stripped of his clothes and fell asleep. Jamie was chasing his butterfly around the room, giggling; Tony tried to smile, but he couldn't. He wanted to be out there with them, or at least worth coming home to directly after. He'd have settled for his mate bringing takeout home for him and the kids. Jamie stared at his mother, tilting his head,

"...it's beautiful, Jamie. I'm gonna make dinner, what do you want to eat?"

"Spasgetti?" he asked, walking over to him,

"Okay," Tony pulled out a pack of ground beef, and a box of noodles out. Setting the noodles to cook, he started to form the meat into balls to bake in the oven. That done, hands washed, he settled them into the oven, and set jars of sauce on the counter. Jamie followed him and he watched, wiggling in place.

"Mama, how long till school?"

"...what month is it, Jamie?" Tony asked, the twins had turned four in March, and Charlie had turned six, Danny two. That had been ten months before, then six months ago Tony had taken back SI, and in two months his next set of twins would be born. "Seven months, it's January...so you and Nini will turn five around when the twins are born, and....then in August you'll start."

"I go in August?!" he giggled excitedly,

"Yeah, that's seven months. Both of you start."

"What school will I go to?" he asked, having come to terms with not being in the same class as Nia.

"There's a school...ah..." Tony closed his eyes, "It's called Norington, and you'll go to classes there, with other kids who are...smart like you."

"No...rington," he smiled, "It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Honey, school is...school is a job. These kids will be older than you, and they might not like that you're smarter than them." Jamie's bright smile fell, and he dropped his hand,

"But ... I don't want them to be mad ..." Tony sat down beside him, taking his hand,

"I...I know, it's hard, honey, I know...no one warned me, and I was just excited to go...but I want you to be aware."

"Mm...," he whined and he hugged his moms arm, "I don't wanna go now." Tony sighed,

"How about this, how about...you go with Nia to her school, and if you don't like it, you try Norington?" He nodded and hugged his mother tight,

"Okie dokie."

"Okay. That way you and Nia can protect each other."

"Protect each other? From what?" he cried, starting to get scared,

"No, darling, no!" Tony pulled him close, "I didn't mean...! Honey, all I mean is...if Nia falls and scrapes her knee, you'll be there to help her. And if you fall and scrape your knee, she'll be there." Jamie whimpered and snuggled against his chest,

"I can be there for Nini..." he sniffed,

"Yes." Tony murmured, kissing his son's forehead, "Now, go play with your butterfly, so I can finish dinner." He nodded and rubbed his eyes as he was set down, and he ran back to his butterfly; Tony strained the noodles, and added sauce, turning the meatballs over. "...fuck." He'd made too much.

"Fuck!" Danny giggled, smiling up at him, holding a drawing; Tony slapped a hand over his face,

"That's a bad word, Danny." He took the drawing, mostly scribbles in red and yellow, "It's beautiful. Let's put it on the fridge." Danny giggled,

"Food, mama?"

"Yeah, food. Here, get in your high chair." Tony settled him in his seat, and slipped the tray on. "Nia, Jamie. Come sit down." Jamie came over and he got in his chair beside Nia.

After dinner, Bucky came out, he had been unable to sleep. The omega was packing the leftovers into a container, his children clean and asleep. Bucky nuzzled him, "My sub ... I'm sorry I didn't help with dinner." Tony shrugged,

"....forget it. It's not important." He shoved the lid on, and stuck it in the fridge. He hummed, and kissed his cheek,

"Why don't you go relax and I'll clean up?"

"I already cleaned up." Tony grunted, slamming the fridge shut. Bucky stared at him.

"Alright ..." He mumbled, as the omega roughly dried the used plates, shoving them into the cupboard. "I'm sorry," he continued, exhausted from the fight. He didn't want to fight with Tony too.

"For what?" Tony didn't look at him, just kept drying, his belly getting in the way as he reached to set the plate in the cupboard. Bucky came forward, and helped him put it away.

"For upsetting you." At his words, Tony pushed at him,

"I can do it!" He snapped, "Just like I can cook dinner, and take care of the fucking kids, while you have fun eating with everyone else, because I'm an adult." Bucky frowned,

"That's what this is about? Because we stopped for hotdogs after the fight?" he growled, and Tony growled right back,

"You can drive me crazy calling every five minutes while I'm gone, but god forbid I be upset about you staying gone an extra hour without telling me, or bringing home something for your children!" Tony threw the last plate on the ground, where it shattered. Bucky stared at him in shock,

"You could have called me if you were so worried!" Tony pulled away from him,

"Right. Call and sound like some stupid needy bitch because you didn't come h-home immediately. I _knew_  where you were, and that restaurant sure as _fuck_  doesn't sell fucking hotdogs!" Bucky growled and pressed Tony against the counter,

"You know I hate Mexican food," he snarled, "I got a hot dog from a nearby vendor. I'm sorry I didn't bring home food, I was saving the city from man-eating spiders!" Tony shoved at his chest,

"Fuck you!" he snapped, "I've done the same things you have, Bucky! What's the difference, I'm an omega? That it?!" He couldn't budge Bucky off of him, "I don't fucking care anymore! You wanna go out and fuck other Os? You go right ahead, and I'll just sit here _waiting_  like a good little wife!" He twisted, but Bucky's hold was firm, "A fucking call to say you weren't eating with us would have been enough!" Bucky grasped Tony's wrist dangerously tight, infuriated.

"How _dare_  you! I haven't touched or looked at another omega! I'm not fucking cheating on you, so stop accusing me of not loving you!" he let go of him, and took several steps back; Tony held his wrist to his chest, eyes wide with pain. He edged around the paremeter of the kitchen, every time he tried to move his wrist, he shuddered. Once Tony was out of the way, Bucky cleaned up the glass from the floor, and he threw it out, before leaving the room. He felt awful for scaring Tony... The omega was shaking, pressed against the window,

"...Jarvis...?"

_"Your right wrist is broken, sir."_

"...great..." Tony whispered, "...I...tell Bruce I....I need him..and I'm coming down..." Bruce was waiting for Tony when he arrived,

"Did Bucky do this?" he frowned, examining Tony's wrist.

"No." Tony winced, shoulders hunched, "I fell."

"Jarvis already told me . . ." Bruce frowned, and he brought him over to the table; Tony stared at the floor,

"So? So what? I started a fight with him." Bruce set his wrist with a loud snap.

"You really shouldn't have done that . . ." he said, wrapping it in cloth and plaster. Tony jerked, back arching in pain,

"...thanks. I know that." He grunted, looking away as they waited for the plaster to set.

"What were you fighting about?" he asked, and he offered Tony a cup of warm milk and honey; Tony waved it away, shaking in pain,

"...nothing." Bruce stared at him, and he took the mug away,

"You know you can talk to me."

"Right, sure," Tony grimaced, "It was nothing. I have to go back up, in case my kids wake up."

"Be careful with that," Bruce pointed to his wrist,

"...no kidding, huh?" Tony stepped into the elevator, head down. He was silent when he got back to his floor, sinking onto the couch, wishing he had something to dull the pain. The omega curled up on the couch, broken and cast wrist resting on his belly. It took him hours to block out the pain and fall asleep.

Hours later, Bucky lifted up his mate, and he carried him to bed; Tony whimpered in his sleep whenever his wrist was jostled. Bucky tucked Tony in, and went to sleep on the couch. Waking up alone in bed, Tony whined, pushing sweaty hair back with his left hand. He slid his legs out of bed, coughing slightly. He was so thirsty... Tony shuffled out into the living room, head down, and into the kitchen. Bucky watched him, curled up underneath many blankets; the sub tripped, catching himself against the counter. The plate had been cleaned up, no glass left on the ground. Shakily, he tried to pour himself some lemonade, spilling a little on the counter. Bucky was suddenly behind him, steadying his arm.

"Easy now ..." The sub swallowed, setting the carton down,

"...I'm fine..." He mumbled, shivering. Bucky kissed the back of his neck, and he placed the drink back in the fridge.

"Are you cold?"

"...no...I..." Tony cradled his wrist against his chest subconsciously, "I...just...I should've cleaned up that plate, I..."

"It's okay," he hummed and rubbed his hips. "Here sit," he pulled out a chair for him, butTony shook his head,

"I...I don't want to, I just want to drink the..."

"Okay," he sighed, and he rubbed Tony's back; the omega winced slightly under his hands,

"...sorry...about...I..."

"...your wrist..." he frowned. "I-I broke it?" Tony hunched over his belly,

"...it's fine. It's fine, Bucky." He looked away, contemplating lying, but Bucky almost always knew if he was. Bucky frowned,

"It's not fine, this is exactly what our foundation is about, alpha abuse isn't okay." Tony jerked back from him,

"A..abuse? Bucky, I started a huge fight with you, I-I accused- I _suggested_ -!"

"That doesn't mean I had any right to hurt you..." he said, his hair covering his face, and the sub bit his lip,

"You didn't mean to..." Bucky sighed and he nuzzled his mate.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"...not mad..." Tony whispered, "I wasn't mad, I just..." Bucky hugged him, and he nuzzled his neck,

"Drink, and then we'll go back to bed." Tony slowly obeyed, huffed and holding his huge belly as he hobbled back to bed. Bucky followed behind him, and he wrapped himself up in blankets before turning off the lights and snuggling up with Tony; the sub swallowed, he was still in a lot of pain from his arm,

"....you...you didn't mean to...right?"

"No, I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry it happened," he hugged him and he rubbed his belly; Tony whimpered, rolling a little, trying to give Bucky better access to the mound of his belly. Bucky hugged him and rubbed soothing circles, before passing out from his long day. Tony lay on the bed, sweaty, his arm throbbing with spikes of pain.


	7. Heats and Packmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff, some things, Bruce/Peter/Thor scene, and birth.

Bucky woke slowly the next morning, and he pressed his warm body against Tony's. The omega shifted, curling against Bucky.

"Good morning," The alpha hummed happily; Tony pulled his cast wrist to his chest,

"...fuck..." Bucky frowned at the morning welcome.

"Are you okay?"

"...aside from the broken wrist? Yeah, I'm great." Tony grimaced, "I don't have anything to take for it." Bucky sighed softly,

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Tony sat up slowly, "It's...fine. Just hard to focus." Bucky sighed and he nodded, biting his lip. The omega sighed, pushing out of bed and crying out when Danny came running in, smacking right into his wrist. Bucky gasped and he took Danny, who was staring up in shock,

"Shh, it's okay Danny. See mommy's arm? We gotta be careful, that's all." Tony curled up in the bedding, shaking, trying not to cry. Bucky nuzzled Tony, "I'm going to get you some ice, maybe it'll make the cast cold."

"No, you can't ice casts, they melt." Tony grunted, "...plaster, remember?"

"I could wrap the cast and the ice . . ." Tony shuddered,

"The kids need breakfast, and...and it'll hurt anyway, even if we ice it."

"I will make breakfast," he said, running his hand through Tony's hair,

"...okay, but..." Tony sat back up, Danny reaching for him, "Hey, honey. It's okay."

"...have a nunna?"

"No, honey. Not right now." Bucky nuzzled Danny,

"C'mon, I'll get you some milk from the fridge if you really want it, and I'll make you whatever you want." Danny whined, but let Bucky carry him away, Tony trailing behind. Bucky set Danny in his highchair,

"Now, little man, what would you like to eat?"

"...fren'toast." Danny yawned, as Tony sank into his chair, and the twins came ambling out, Jamie climbing into his lap immediately.

"What do you two want?" Bucky said, grabbing some bread for french toast; Tony closed his eyes, and Nia gently touched his cast,

"What happened?" she asked, worry clear in her face,

"Mama fell and hurt his wrist." Tony explained, while James reached out and gently touched it.

"Does it hurt?"

"...yeah...sorry, I...yeah. It hurts." Tony mumbled, "Uncle Bruce didn't give me anything to make it stop hurting."

"Why not!?" Jamie asked loudly and angrily, and Tony frowned,

"He might not have anything for it, honey. I don't know."

"That's not nice," He frowned,

"Jamie..." Tony shook his head, "It's not...he didn't do it to be mean..." Jamie stared at him in confusion; Tony closed his eyes, "Bruce isn't mean, you know that." He sighed, "Tell your daddy what you want to eat." Jamie sighed and nodded, nuzzling Tony's jaw,

"I want eggs and toast, please."

"Nia?" Tony asked softly,

"..eggy hat." She ordered,

"Ah, Bucky? You remember how to make that?"

" . . . Uhm, refresh my mind?" he asked,

"Cut a hole in a piece of bread, crack an egg into the hole...fry it...fry the piece from the hole, set it on top?" Tony rattled off.

"Got it," Bucky said, starting his mission; Tony winced when he moved his arm to let Nia into his lap. "You two are getting so big...starting school soon." He whispered, and Jamie nodded, looking at his sister,

"Gotsta protect each other." She blinked, and took his hand,

"Okay." Tony kissed each of their foreheads as Danny dug into his french toast. Jamie smiled, and then their eggs were set before them, both in their preferred style. Tony shifted,

"Why don't you two get in your own chairs so mommy can go talk to Bruce?" The twins moved, and Bucky watched over the kids.

Tony hesitantly stepped into Bruce and Thor's floor, "...hello?" He asked, looking up to see a short video of Thor and Spider-man kissing on the news. Peter groaned from his spot on the couch, his head in his hands,

"-shocking revelation of a relationship between the assumed-alpha Spider-man and Thor, the demigod, fellow Avengers to Iron Man and-" Bruce turned it off,

"It's fine, Peter. Tony? What do you need?"

"...I...was wondering um...if you had anything for the...the pain?"

"Icy hot patches in the second drawer . . . ," Peter grumbled, not lifting his head. Tony shook his head,

"I uh...can't use those on it..." Peter just shrugged then, out of ideas; Bruce sighed, pulling Peter into a gentle hug, "...Bruce?" Tony whispered, "...I...okay...never mind..." He stepped into the elevator, shaking slightly. Peter hugged Bruce back,

"You should have gotten him something for the pain ...."

"Should I have?" Bruce arched a brow, "He's pregnant, the best I can give him is acetaminophen, and that won't do anything for a broken wrist."

"Right .... Yeah," he sighed and smooshed his face into Bruce's chest. The beta sighed, stroking his hair,

"You did this, honey. You have to live with the consequences."

"I don't regret it .... Just bad timing," he whined. "This wasn't how I wanted to be outed."

"Peter..." Bruce lifted the slim sub into his lap, "We love you...and we're here for you every step of the way." Peter nuzzled him,

"I love you, Brucey."

"I love you, too. Only one more week until your heat..." Bruce nosed over Peter's jaw lovingly. Peter hummed happily, and he nodded his head,

"I can't wait for you and Thor to breed me," he hummed; Bruce gave a soft shudder,

"Me either," He groaned, nuzzling Peter's neck and shoulder. Peter hunmed, and kissed him, running his hands in Bruce's hair. The beta snorted as Thor crashed gently into them, kissing all over both their faces. Peter laughed and he kissed Thor back, grinning brightly,

"I love you both." The alpha nuzzled Peter's face,

"Oh such breeding to take place, my loves!" He beamed, making Bruce chuckle. Peter laughed and he pressed their hands against his flat belly,

"This is actually really good, stay in hiding while the news talks about us."

"Sounds good to me." Bruce smiled; Peter smiled and he leaned on Bruce's shoulder, pulling Thor against him.

Tony gave a cry of frustration, throwing the coil of solder to the ground. The cast wouldn't allow him to work, and he was going insane as it was, constantly needing pack affirmations and touch from Bucky, and his kids always wanted him, and- he rubbed his left hand over his face. Bucky rubbed Tony's belly,

"Come on, let's take a break." The omega grimaced,

"My whole life is a break!" He growled, "You don't let me go to work, and I can't do anything here and-!"

"You're seven months, that's why I'm not letting you go to work."

"So? So what if I'm seven months?!" Tony unplugged the soldering iron, pain lancing up his barely healing wrist.

"So what?! Tony I'm just trying to keep you safe!" Tony dropped his head to the table, taking deep breaths as the twins kicked and squirmed inside of him. Bucky sighed, "C'mon, I'll get you some lemonade." The sub groaned as he was hoisted to his feet, plodding along, huffing, as he followed Bucky to the elevator. Bucky sat him down at the kitchen table, and gave him a glass, pouring him the drink. The omega lay his head on the table, watching condensation run down the glass. Bucky rubbed Tony's back, "I love you," he hummed,

"...I love you, too..." Tony mumbled, groaning and pushing up into the touch on his back. He whimpered when his alpha set two extra strength tylenol in front of him. "...they don't help..." It had been a week since he'd broken his wrist.

"Please? Just to appease me," he nuzzled him; Tony sighed, and swallowed them,

"...there, I took unnecessary pills, you're welcome." He set the empty lemonade glass down. Bucky kissed him and nuzzled him.

"I love you, thank you." Tony dropped his head back to the table, breathing deep, or as deeply as he could with twins in his stomach.

"...Jarvis? How's Peter?"

 _"Peter is laughing and cuddling with his mates, sir,"_  he replied, Tony bit his lip,

"He'll be in heat any day now..." He muttered, pushing to his feet, and swaying a little.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Do you want to give him any advice on parenthood?"

"...me?" Tony frowned, "...no." He sank onto the couch, holding his belly, "Ugh...I'm ready to be done." Bucky sat besides him, and he let Tony lean on his shoulder.

"It'll be over before you know it."

"No, it won't, it'll drag, and I'll either be in bed trying to take care of twin babies while Jamie and Nia have their fifth birthday...or big huge giant pregnant..." Bucky frowned, and he nuzzled Tony's head, hating how much his mate hated his pregnancy. The sub shifted, "I just...I'm worried...I don't want them to think I'm neglecting them..."

"They won't think that," Bucky said strongly, "If anything, they'd want to help."

"...I..." Tony dropped his chin to his chest, "Maybe _I_  think that..." Bucky frowned and he kissed Tony's head, unsure what to say. The sub's shoulders slumped,

"...yeah..."

"My good boy," he whispered softly. Tony pulled away from him, face twisting,

"I'm not! I'm not a good-" Bucky flared his nostrils, getting annoyed at how Tony disagreed with _everything_  he said. The sub whimpered at the smell, pulling his broken wrist close to his chest, "...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Come here . . . I won't hurt you," he said, pulling him back against his chest; Tony trembled in his grip, clenching his teeth tight at his automatic response. "I-I really won't hurt you . . ." The alpha whimpered softly, "Don't be afraid of me . . ."

"...I...I know...I know you won't...it's...I'm fine, my wrist is just hurting..." Tony attempted, voice a little raspy. Bucky pulled Tony tight against him,

"I'm sorry . . ."

"...for what?" Tony tried again, his left hand shaking as he cuddled against his alpha.

"For breaking your wrist," he murmured, and he pressed Tony's head under his chin. The omega swallowed thickly, he couldn't reply to that. "You know I love you, right?"

"I..." Tony swallowed again, "Yeah...I...I know. I..."

"Because I do, my good boy," he hummed, "I love you very much." The omega shivered, clenching his eyes shut, and pressing his face to Bucky's chest.

Peter lay in bed three days later, panting softly, sweat running down his body in rivulets as he tried to focus on anything but the heat. It was Bruce who gently toweled him dry, stroking his hair back from his face,

"Shh, it's alright, we're here." He murmured softly, listening to Thor's groan. The demigod was going insane with the wait, hands on Peter's hips while Bruce gently stretched him. Peter groaned, and he felt his body easily open up with his fingers, a fresh coat of slick oozing out over Bruce's fingers.

"Ahhh . . . Brucey . . ." he moaned,

"My good boy, so beautiful." Bruce purred, licking over one of Peter's nipples gently. Thor kneaded the sweaty hips under his hands, whining softly, hard against Peter's thigh. Peter arched his back, and he let out a needy whine, reaching down to rub at his cock frantically.

"Thor, please shove your cock in me," he whined. Thor rocked against his thigh, waiting for Bruce's go ahead. The beta gave a nod, removing his fingers, and Thor pressed Peter's legs up, plunging in immediately.  Peter threw his head back, and released a loud, sultry moan, "Bruce!" he reached out shaky hands, and he pressed his lips against his curly haired mate, wrapping his legs around Thor's hips; Thor thrust deep and strong, panting as Bruce gently reached between their bodies to stroke Peter's cock.

"My beautiful mates," He murmured, kissing Peter gently, "Good boy."

"I'm good . . ." he groaned, rolling his hips so that he pressed down against Thor, and his hips snapped into Bruce's hand, precum beading at the tip. Bruce leaned to nibble at his earlobe,

"Yes, you're so good...so good that me and Thor are going to breed you nice and full..." Peter released more slick at the intense desire for kids,

"More . . . I want more! I want pups!" he cried out, and he gripped Thor's shoulder tightly,; the god bit at his throat,

"I shall give thee pups." He groaned, "Bruce and I, we shall." He added, speeding his thrusts. The sub groaned loudly, keeping his throat exposed,

"Fill me up with your knot and cum! Please!" he cried out, tears sliding down his face from desire. Thor knotted him immediately, trembling,

"My sweet love, I cannot wait to see you round with our young cubs." He breathed; Peter jerked, and he came all over his belly, some of the cum hitting his chin.

"Thor . . . So big!" he gasped, everything felt amazing, but he knew he'd be sore once it was all over. Thor stroked him gently,

"Rest. When the next wave comes, Bruce will take you." Bruce groaned, he was ready, his cock throbbing between his legs.

"Okay," he shuddered, "after Bruce .... I want both of you," he panted, "inside of me ..." He could feel Thor's cum flooding his uterus; Thor shuddered,

"Whatever you desire." He whispered, kissing Peter's chest. Peter smiled and he ran his hands down into Thor's hair; feeling the silky locks drag on his chest.

"You guys are so nice to me ..."

"We love you." Bruce replied gently, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," he turned his head and he kissed him on the lips, groaning softly; Thor nuzzled his chest, and Bruce lay against their sides, relaxing and kissing them. Peter kissed him back, and he wrapped his arms around Bruce. Thor's knot was _huge_  inside of him, and he felt his hole twitch in response. Slowly, gently, Bruce rubbed his rim,

"So tight, our good boy." Peter started to pant, his heat rising before Thor's knot went down, and he moved his hips gently,

"Bruce ..." he groaned, the beta nudged a finger gently inside; Thor jerked, knot inflating a little more, releasing further spurts of cum. Peter let out a loud moan, his belly getting slightly round with the amount of cum inside of him, and Thor rubbed his hips,

"Oh...my darling...so beautiful...!" When Peter felt Bruce's finger hit his prostate, he let out a strangled noise, cumming all over their hands; Bruce and Thor nuzzled and kissed him, "Oh, good boy, good boy...." Peter was breathing hard, his limbs shaking through the aftershocks.

"Fuck..."

It was Tony who came down with a tray of food for them when the heat ended, his belly huge, "Hey," He hummed, ushering Bruce and Thor into the bathroom, and gently washing Peter's body, feeding him bites of cheese and meat with french bread. "How are you feeling?" Peter was eating quickly, rubbing his belly.

"Happy ... sore," he giggled as he ate more cheese, letting Tony clean his body. "I hope I get pregnant..."

"With Thor? I'd bet you a house." Peter laughed at that, and he smiled brightly, feeling more cum slide out of him; Tony wrangled him up, sitting him on a towel on a chair, and then slowly stripping the bed down, replacing the sheets. "When they're done, I'm gonna help you take a bath." Peter groaned as the cum slowly slid from his body, making him shake softly.

"Thank you ..."

"Hmm?" Tony fluffed the fresh pillows, "I'll make sure they scent these so you'll feel safe."

"Okay," he nodded, and he licked his lips, his towel underneath his hips was soaked; Tony reached to pet his hair as the alpha and beta came out of the bathroom, toweling themselves dry. The older omega herded Peter into the bathroom, and started the water running,

"You'll want to just relax, for the next couple days." Peter nodded,

"Yeah, I can already feel why," he said, everything was achy; Tony lit a few candles, and helped his packmate sink into the warm, soapy water.

"There you go...relax." Peter sunk down to his ears, groaning softly. "Wow ...," he sighed, feeling better already. "You should do this, so you don't feel stressed," he looked at Tony, and the other sub shrugged,

"I don't have time." He muttered, rubbing a thick sponge over Peter's skin.

"Yeah you do," Peter sighed softly, feeling really relaxed. He knew Tony wasn't working right now, and he knew Steve would watch the kids anytime Tony asked. Tony shook his head,

"I'm trying to spend time with my kids, and that doesn't work if I'm not around them." He scrubbed shampoo into Peter's hair.

"True," he groaned, feeling the sweat and cum slip out of his hair; Tony rinsed it out, stroking gently, then conditioned it,

"After this, you can rinse the soap off with the shower after it drains, and...and then you'll be all set.

"Thank you," he smiled, relaxing in the tub for a little bit longer; Tony was gentle and kind, huffing when he stood, a hand on his belly,

"I bet it's twins, at least." Peter beamed at him, and he rubbed his hand over his flat, muscle toned belly.

"I could only hope."

"You want more than one at once?" Tony smiled softly, "It's a real job, that." Peter smiled and shrugged,

"I just want to be a parent ... Take care of kids."

"Mm, well, you're not alone. They're waiting for you out there, and you know it. Thor'll want to pamper you." Tony smiled wistfully, and rubbed his belly.

"Yeah," he smirked, trying to imagine Thor as "gentle". "How long do I have to wait for a pregnancy test?"

"With Bruce? A week." Tony shrugged; Peter chuckled, and he rubbed his belly softly,

"Thank you, Tony."

"Make sure they rub your skin down with oil or lotion." Tony murmured, "See you." Peter nodded, and he shakily stood up, and he rinsed his body. He grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry himself, excited to find out if he was pregnant. He just wanted one baby.

Tony huffed as he carried the birthday cake out for the twins, his belly huge beneath it. "...ready?" he panted, to his pack, Peter sitting between his mates, pregnancy confirmed. One month along, he watched as Tony sank down on the couch to allow Bucky to light the candles. Peter was a little nauseous, he had already thrown up massively that morning ... and evening. Bucky smiled at all of them, and he lit the candles, and he shut the lights off. He began the chorus of Happy Birthday, everyone singing along. The twins were wide eyed, standing in front of the giant cake, and lit by the candlelight, as Tony winced, hand on his belly. Bruce turned to look at him,

"It's nothing." The sub insisted, "Happy birthday, my darlings." He smiled as they blew out their candles, happy and holding hands. "After cake it's present time!" Jamie smiled and sat down, humming happy birthday as his father passed out cake to everyone. Tony shifted, gripping his belly, "...cake, huh?" He waved his piece away. It was decadent, a masterpiece of whipped cream frosting, and the center filled with sliced strawberries and vanilla pudding. "Is it good, kiddos?" Jamie had it all over his cheeks and nose, groaning happily as he licked at the frosting, and Tony leaned forward to wipe his face, and had to pause partway through, breathing deeply. "Okay, presents, hmm?" Jamie laughed and nodded, and he grabbed Nia's hand, pulling her into the living room where all the presents were; Tony pushed to his feed, hobbling after them, the pack at his heels. Slowly, he sat down, passing them gifts, and leaning back when Bucky took over. The omega bit his knuckle, trying to hide his pain and discomfort. Bucky turned his eyes to Tony, he was never this quiet unless he was trying to hide something.

"Is it time?" he asked quietly, calmly, rubbing Tony's belly. Tony shook his head hard,

"...presents, they have to open their presents." The sub whispered, "Help them." He took deep breaths, and watched Nia and Jamie exclaim over this matching swords, but he couldn't focus. He rubbed his stomach, shaking lightly, timing the contractions in his head. Fifteen minutes apart. Bruce looked to Bucky for confirmation, before gently moving to refill May's water glass. Jamie came over to Tony to show him when he saw his mothers face, pale and sweaty.

"Mama?"

"That's beautiful, honey..." Tony breathed, touching Jamie's hair, "What else did you get?" The five year old excitedly lifted up his brand new Iron man lunch box,

"For school!"

"Yeah? Daddy's gonna...gonna make you guys lunches." Tony stroked his son's hair, as Nia tried to climb into his lap, waving her matching lunch box. Tony had built them, they would keep food cold and fresh, and had compartments for different foods. Jamie hummed, and went back to his presents. The omega sighed, hugging Nia briefly, before letting her go to finish opening her presents. When they were done, they had a bunch of new clothes, some gorgeous armor and weapons (child safe), school supplies, and many other things. Tony swallowed, standing up slowly, his belly clenching beneath his hands, "Jamie, Nia...be good for uncle Thor, okay? You gotta...nnn...help him watch Danny..." Jamie whined softly, watching him move. Bucky quickly took his arm, and he helped him,

"Where do you want to go? bedroom?"

"Y-yes...yes, please...!" Tony leaned into his side for support, hands shaking. Bucky quickly started walking Tony to the bedroom, waiting until Bruce was in the elevator to close the door.

Jamie whimpered, and rubbed his eyes,

"Where's mama going?"

"Mama is going to push your new siblings out." Thor explained gently.

Tony huffed on his breath, limbs shaking, "..wh-where's C-Clint?" He gasped, the contractions progressing strong and fast. "...need..."

"He's coming, he's getting towels and water," he said, kissing his mate's head. Tony slumped onto the bed slowly, shivering lightly,

"Okay...I..."  Clint walked in with a handful of towels, and a bucket of ice chips,

"How are you feeling?" Clint asked, helping Tony out of his shirt; the omega gasped softly,

"...tired, it's...it's just...moving really _fast_."

"Yeah well, you wanted this to be over quick," he teased, and pressed an ice chip to his lips, before helping him get his socks off, and then his pants. Tony trembled, drenched in sweat,

"...this doesn't mean...it'll be quick.." He panted, shifting on the bed, to pull the edge of a blanket over himself. He wiped at his face, groaning through the next contraction. "...what if...like Danny...it stops...or...?"

"Bruce'll figure it out," he hummed, and he placed a cool compress on his forehead; Tony whimpered, laying down in response, his breathing deep and steady. Until another contraction had him reaching for Bucky's hand. Bucky took his hand, and let him squeeze as hard as he needed. The sub squirmed on the bed,

"..ow..." He gritted out, flexing the fingers on his right hand in the cast. It was _almost_  healed.

"Just take it easy, follow your instincts," he hummed, Tony shuddered,

"...I _am_!" He choked; Clint just nodded, and he rubbed Tony's belly. "...ow...ow..." Tony squirmed, arching his back. Clint pulled off Tony's boxers and he laid a towel over his waist, letting Bruce examine him; Tony reached for his mate again, wincing, "F...fuck..."

"You're doing great, I can feel the head." Bruce reassured him,

"Already?" Bucky smiled, elated that this was going so quick already,

"Yes," Bruce patted Tony's thigh, "You're fully dilated, and ready to have them." The sub ground his teeth,

"I...I want on my knees...I want...!" He rolled, shaking, as another contraction coiled through him. Bucky quickly used his super strength to lift his omega up when the contraction ended, and he kept him upright as he got his knees under him; Tony clung to him, shaking,

"Push, Tony, they're ready." At Bruce's words, he bore down,

"I'm...trying...!" Bucky kissed Tony's ear, letting him bear down against him.

"Good boy, another big one like that." The sub jerked, rocking a little,

"....gotta...nnn...!" He heaved, and Bruce praised him gently,

"That's it, the head's out!" Bucky wanted to look, but his mate needed him more right now. Clint had a blanket set up underneath Tony in his arms to catch the pup; Tony trembled as the body smoothly slid out, and he had a moment's break.

"...ow...fuck..." Clint grasped the baby who was making weak crying, slowly clearing its throat as Bruce cut the cord, and tied it off.

"Tony," he smiled, and he held up the newborn pup. The sub groaned through the next contraction, trying to grip his baby.

"..a...a girl...?" He whispered, gasping, "Ah...ah...n...next one...!" Clint smiled and he put the baby in between two pillows while he got ready to catch the next one. Tony groaned, "...ah...!" he gripped his alpha tight, shaking, and then the second baby's head slid free, and Bruce gently rubbed Tony's back until the baby was out. "Lemme...lemme see?"

"Identical...identical twins, Tony." The beta said softly,

"Really...?" Tony breathed as Bucky gazed down at them;

"Which one was first?" The alpha asked, helping Tony pass the placenta by rubbing his belly.

"...this one..." Bruce gently touched the older girl's hair.

"...identical." Tony panted, shivering. He needed to get cleaned up, and sleep, so he could nurse them. The baby girls blinked up at him, faces grouchy, until Bruce and Bucky shifted them away to weigh them and clean them up. Clint helped Tony lay down, and he cleaned up the after birth before cleaning Tony. The mother's chest rose and fell smoothly, "...they need...to nurse...give'm back..."

"They're coming," Clint said. Wrapping a towel over Tony's waist. A second later, the babies were returned, the eldest sporting a pink bracelet; Tony fiddled with it, obviously exhausted,

"...names...?" He whispered, eyes bleary, "...Myra...? And...?"

"Anya?" Bucky suggested, running his hand through Tony's hair as Clint helped the babies latch onto Tony's nipples; the sub breathed a sigh of relief, both girls nursing strongly,

"...yeah...yeah..." Bucky smiled and kissed his forehead,

"I will protect them, and you. Get some sleep." Tony couldn't keep his eyes open any longer,

"...alphas...?" He asked on his last awake thought.

"Yes," Bucky smiled and he kissed him on the lips; Tony's lips twitched, and then he was asleep, drifting in exhaustion. Bucky ushered Clint and Bruce out once everything was done, and he snuggled against his mate, keeping a close eye on Myra and Anya.


	8. Oh Baby, I think I Wanna Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff.   
> Some cute Steve/Clint, and some Natasha. A misunderstanding.

"How was it?" Steve asked as soon as Clint returned, "Fast? Is he alright?" The alpha nuzzled his mate.

"Very fast," Clint nuzzled him back, "He's asleep now, he has two healthy alpha girls."

"Alphas?" Steve smiled, "I'm happy for them." He kissed Clint's forehead, "You need a bath? The kids are asleep, and Jarvis said it was over, so I...ran you a bath." Clint grinned and he shrugged,

"Yeah, I could use a bath," he said. The omega walked into the bedroom, and got undressed. He pulled Steve's (now his) bathrobe on, and he walked into the bathroom; in the light of a hundred candles, the room flickered. The bath was full, as promised, but roses and loose petals coated every available surface, and dangling from a string in fron of the mirror was a beautiful diamond ring. The mirror was painted like an old time shop window, crisp colors and vibrant images, of their children, and more flowers. Over this, in white paint, were two words. _Marry Me?_  Clint's heart stopped in his chest and he looked around the amazing room. He glanced at the picture painted on the mirror and he felt himself tear up. "Yes," he said quietly, and then he quickly turned to go find Steve to tell him. The alpha was shifting nervously from foot to foot in their bedroom, cheeks pink, nervous.

"...Clint? I...?" Clint leaped at him and he kissed him hard, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Yes. "Yes. Yes," he moaned, speaking in between kisses; Steve hugged his slim body close,

"I love you, oh, I love you!" He gasped against Clint's mouth.

"Love you too!" he bit Steve's lip, shaking softly. "Thank you."

"No, Clint, thank _you_. You...you saved my life." Steve murmured, "God, that sounded corny, what I mean is...I wasn't living for anything..." Clint chuckled and he kissed him again,

"Fuck, I love you so much." Steve nuzzled him gently,

"Well, just to make it official, can we go get the ring from the bathroom? It was...well, one of the most expensive things I've ever purchased and...it was made the year I was born. Do you know how hard that it to find?" He shook his head,

"You didn't have to get anything I like ... I mean, I love it, I love you," he kissed him again, "it's a gorgeous ring, but you didn't have to go through that trouble."

"I wanted to." Steve breathed, lifting Clint into his arms, "You gave me the best daughter anyone would ask for, and _two_  beautiful boys...you gave me family, and you put up with my issues. You've helped me more than anyone but Bucky ever tried, and..." Steve gently pulled the ring free of its string, "And I love you, so I bought this ring..." Clint felt a tear actually slip free from his eye, and he smiled widely, holding his hand up,

"Yes, I will marry you," he hummed,

"I love you." Steve repeated, "You still want your bath?"

"Yes please," he smiled as Steve slid the ring on his finger. He shrugged off the robe, and he slipped into the bath, admiring his ring; Steve knelt beside the tub, watching him, his head on his arm,

"I love you." He whispered, "I love you, Clint."

"I love you too," he said, leaning forward to kiss him. "Want to get in the bath with me?" Steve trailed his fingers over a bare leg beneath the water. Clint hummed, and coyly moved the leg away; Steve slowly stripped his clothes off, climbing into the water and sinking slowly down. He angled Clint's legs over his, and leaned back, humming. Clint hummed, and he sunk down to his chin in the warm water, smiling at Steve. His alpha gently massaged his thighs, trying to keep him content and calm. "Do you want more kids?" Clint asked softly, half aroused, half content; Steve blinked,

"I...we have three, and it's a handful, but...yes. I...I would enjoy having more..." He flushed lightly, "Maybe one or two." Slowly, he worked down Clint's legs, and started rubbing his feet, just as the twins started to cry. Clint groaned softly,

"Yeah, maybe once our twins are a little more grown up," he chuckled, and slowly pulled his feet away to get out; Steve patted his leg,

"It's probably nightmares, I'll handle it. You rest." Clint settled back into the tub,

"Okay... Thanks," he hummed.

"No problem." Steve dried himself off, and pulled on a pair of boxers, before hurrying out to his sons. "What's wrong, hmm?" His youngest cried and held his arms up, begging to be held; Steve gently lifted him, "Okay, shh," He held both boys in his arms, "Tell daddy what happened." Patrick shivered and pressed his head under his dad's chin, gripping his shirt,

"No mama...," he whined loudly,

"Oh, honey...mama was helping uncle Tony bring the new babies into the world. Now mama is taking a bath, and he's _very_  tired. How about I read you a story, and when mama gets out of the bath, we'll have some warm milk with him?" He sniffled and whined, nodding his head.

"Nunna ..."

"Come on, Pat, you pick the first book." Steve settled them next to the shelf. Patrick looked at the books, and he pulled out a Thomas the Tank Engine book, and Johnny grabbed a long book about dragons, before running into the other room, little feet pattering, to climb into the big bed. Patrick raced after him, his nightmare about forgotten as he tried to get on the bed too; Steve chuckled, sitting between them, and taking the Thomas book first. "Okay, get comfy." Patrick squirmed and rested his head on Steve's knee, smiling up at him, while Jonathan tucked himself against his father's thigh, blinking up at him through the story. During the story, Patrick would make train noises at random times. When the story ended, the pup covered his eyes,

"Dragin scawy?!"

"No, honey, they aren't scary. This is about a baby dragon who can't breathe fire."

"Oh!" he moved his eyes away, and he stared at the picture of the cute dragon; Steve grinned while he read, turning pages, the boys giggling. Charlotte had loved this book. Patrick released a huge yawn, and he tried to crawl into Steve's lap so he could be held. Their father hefted him up, holding the book around his son. "I like da dragin," he murmured, reaching out to touch the picture,

"Me too." Steve agreed, Johnny was sound asleep in his lap. Pat was trying to stay awake,

"Mama and nunna . . ."

"Soon, honey." Steve hummed softly under his breath, stroking Patrick's hair. The boy was fast asleep in seconds, his mouth wide open; Steve was gentle as he eased them onto the bed, heads cradled on soft pillows, "Clint?" He called softly, "Darling?" Clint poked his head out of the bathroom door,

"Yeah? I just got out," he whispered.

"Just making sure you didn't fall asleep in the tub. The boys are in our bed, want to watch a bit of a movie?"

"Yeah," Clint smiled, "I'll be out in a minute."

"I'll get everything turned on." Steve offered.

  
  


"See? Now you see, right? That it's overwhelming and panic inducing?" Tony asked as Clint spread napkin samples out. The brunette had his daughters, now a month old, cradled in his arms.

"Yeah, now I see, I guess you were right," Clint chuckled as he spread out the napkins, and he tried to figure out which one was better; Tony sank down to sit beside him, the baby girls yawning,

"Mm, that's it, sleep." He hummed, shifting to bounce them gently, while watching Clint. "When are you going cake tasting? Is Steve going with you? Do you want me to?" Clint smiled at him,

"We haven't picked a date yet, but you're more than welcome to join us," he hummed, Anya nuzzled her mother's arm, yawning softly. Tony leaned down to kiss each infant's face,

"No, I don't want to intrude if he's going. It'll be more fun if you two go, I mean...for me and Bucky, it was nice." He flexed his right wrist sub consciously, finally free of the cast. Clint nodded, glad to get some alone time with Steve.

"I'll bring you back a slice or two of cake."

"Nice as that sounds..." Tony yawned widely, the girls asleep in his arms, "I shouldn't eat a ton of cake, probably." He blinked tiredly, "I gotta go lay them down." Clint nodded,

"You should take a nap with them."

"I can't, I promised Jamie I'd help him with the new toy," His eldest son had built dragonflies, and bumblebees, and was now working on a mechanical fish that swam through water.

"Alright," he smiled, going back to dealing with wedding business; Tony hesitated,

"I...if you need anything..." He wanted to be there for Clint, as the archer had been for him. The omega smiled,

"Thanks, I'll let you know if I need anything." Tony smiled back, relaxing as he carried his youngest children down to the small bed in the workshop, fitted with a padded lip so they couldn't roll off.

"Jarvis? Have Bucky _quietly_  bring Jamie down?" Several minutes later, Bucky walked out of the elevator with his son, who he had told had to be quiet; Tony was still too sore to lift Jamie, so he crouched to give the five year old a hug. "Hey handsome," The omega greeted softly, smiling, "Ready to work on that fish?" As he stood, he felt Bucky's hand slide down his back to cup his ass. Bucky let out a content sigh, and he kissed Tony softly,

"I want some time with mommy later," he hummed, Jamie reached up and grabbed Tony's hand. The sub snorted, holding his son's hand,

"Depends on the type of time being requested, huh? Since it'll end up being 'watch mommy feed two new cubs every fifteen to twenty minutes time'."

"We can make it quick," he smiled and he pinched his ass again before letting him and his son be;

Tony shook his head,

"No we can't, Jarvis? Kindly remind my husband _why_."

_"Sir is not healed from the birth, and intercourse would be detrimental to that healing, as well as possibly introducing bacteria into-"_  Bucky sighed and he nuzzled Tony,

"Maybe you can do something with your mouth instead?" A muscle in the sub's jaw twitched, and he pulled Jamie gently over to the work table.

"So, we've got the body figured out, and the accordian plating so it can move, how do we make it waterproof? With rubber, that's right, so joints on the outside, rust proof, rubber inside over the wires. Now what?" He asked his son. Bucky huffed and he walked out. Jamie hummed, and looked around,

"Da tail!"

"Okay, so to move this fish through the water, the tail needs a certain shape, and sense we're building a big goldfish, that shape should be like this," Tony pointed to their reference picture.

 

Two hours later, Tony swallowed around Bucky's cock, his hand over the knot, taking everything his dom had to give. As soon as the flow of cum stopped, the omega pulled off, wiping his mouth, and stood. He didn't say anything, just headed for the bedroom where his two infant daughters were taking their third nap of the day. Bucky frowned, and he pulled his clothes back on, going after Tony.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I have babies to take care of." Tony washed his face in the bathroom, and lifted the now awake twins into his arms, wincing slightly in soreness. Bucky gently took one, and he nuzzled her,

"Want me to watch them for a while after you feed them?" Tony shook his head,

"They're still little, it's only been a month. They need me." Bucky shrugged, and he kissed all three of them on the head.

 

Peter was head deep in the toilet, spilling his guts out; Thor gently rubbed his back,

"...I am sorry you are so sick, my love." He murmured; Bruce was in the kitchen, making peppermint tea to calm Peter's stomach. Peter let out a loud whimper, and he rubbed his hand over his belly, feeling it starting to round slightly.

"Tony didn't get a bump.... For another few months," he said, and then he was hurling again, mostly dry heave.

"Three months." Thor offered, "And his belly began to bump." He smoothed Peter's hair back gently.

"I'm at two!" he cried out, shaking as sweat dripped down his body,

"And a half," Thor added, "You are at ten weeks, and that is two and a half months." He smiled, proud of what he had learned from Bruce. The sub panted and he tried not to take his anger and distress out on Thor as Bruce leaned into the doorway.

"W-when can I get my first scan?"

"Scan?" Bruce arched a brow, "You want Ultrasounds? I thought Tony would dissuade you with all his evidence that they're harmful."

"N-not an ultrasound," he shook his head," I want the scan that he gets."

"He doesn't get scans, we just listen to heartbeats. It's pretty much a stethoscope with a speaker." Bruce stepped back, letting Thor and Peter out of the bathroom, and offering the tea, "It'll help with the nausea.

"Thank you," he said, taking the tea, and he sipped at it, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I want to do the heartbeat thing, please?"

"Two more months, the baby isn't developed enough to hear a heartbeat." Bruce explained.

"I think it's probably two babies," he shuddered. "If Tony was showing around this time ... And I'm a lot thinner than him."

"It might be. Or one big one. Remember his pregnancy with Danny?" Bruce stroked his hair, "You...you don't want two?" The beta asked; Peter nodded and he leaned into Bruce, nuzzling him,

"I do! I really do, I'm just not in a good mood right now," he grumbled, and he hoped his mates would understand that; Thor's hand slipped back to his side,

"...have I done something wrong?"

"No!" he whined, really not feeling good, and he nuzzled Thor, "I'm just tired and I don't feel good because I just threw up a hundred times, It's nothing you did," he said, crying softly from the stress of feeling sick and having to reassure his boyfriends; Thor stroked his hair,

"Shh, why don't you sleep?" Peter whined softly, and he nodded,

"I wanna be near aunt May," he murmured,

"Oh, I will take you to her," Thor offered, helping him up. He nodded, and he set his nearly finished tea down.

"Thank you, Brucey, Thor." he hummed, Bruce kissed his cheek,

"Make sure you rest."

"Okay," he smiled, and let Thor lead him to his aunt.

 

Tony stopped short when he stepped into the common living room and spotted Natasha's flow of red hair. His heart clenched, and he searched automatically for Pepper, but she wasn't there. Natasha was leaned up against Clint, smiling slightly, he could see the corner of her mouth from his vantage point. They were talking about Natasha's dress. Her maid of honor dress. Tony nearly dropped the box of samples he'd brought for Clint. The twins were four months old, and Bucky was watching them so that Tony could give the samples to Clint. It had been a stupid assumption anyway, that he would be to Clint what Clint had been to him. Obviously Natasha was important to Clint, more than Tony had ever been. The three seconds it took for Tony to process all of this were long enough that Natasha looked up, but Tony was setting the bag down, and heading toward the kitchen as if that had been his intention all along. Clint turned and he groaned, his shoulders dropping.

"Damnit . . . I didn't get a chance to tell him yet about my decision . . ."

"Hmm?" Natasha watched Tony fiddle with the peanut butter jar, "He thought you'd pick _him_?" She snorted softly, "That's, uh, odd."

"Well, I was HIS maid of honor, and he is my friend," he glared at Tasha for being rude. She fell silent, for a moment,

"He didn't have anyone else, he's not an easy friend to have, you know that." She touched Clint's shoulder, "Just because you were his doesn't mean you're obligated to make him yours." She was quiet again as Tony walked past, sandwich in hand, and vanished into the elevator. Clint sighed and he nodded, hugging Tasha.

"Please try to behave when he's around?"

"Am I not behaving?" She arched one perfect brow, "We're here to plan your wedding, so let's plan it. He left something for you by the elevator."

"Oh, right," he ran over and he got the box, bringing it back to the table; it was full of different styles of champagne glasses, and a smaller box held invitation designs, mostly drawn by Steve, and edited onto the cards by Tony. It was meant to be a surprise.

"That's nice," Nat pointed at the top card.

"Yeah," he smiled, looking through the things, taking them all out of the box, "Jarvis? Can you ask Tony to come back?"

_"Sir is busy."_  Jarvis replied reluctantly, and Nat frowned, Clint sighed,

"Is that an excuse or is he actually busy, Jarvis?"

_"I am not at liberty to say."_  Jarvis's response was obviously lacking, and Tasha crossed her arms,

"Well no wonder you picked me." Clint growled softly at her, and he stared at the cards, drawn by his beautiful mate. She frowned, "Clint? What is this? When I lived here, you complained about him to me." Natasha sighed, "Now you're best buddies, or what? He ran away when he saw me."

"Things have changed since you've last been here," he shrugged, "We're on better terms now."

"Are you?" Natasha sorted though the cards, laying them out.

"Yes, we are!" he growled at her. "And right now he's being a better friend than you!" She pulled her hands away,

"Is he, Clint? Because what I see is someone tiptoeing around you and not being himself!"

"He acts fine when you're not around! He hasn't tiptoed since the ice cream acident when he was pregnant, he's been ultra helpful!"

"Does that sound like Tony to you? Does he voice his opinions like he used to? Or talk to you about how he's feeling? No?" Clint sighed, and he shrugged,

"Maybe I'm wrong . . ."

"What?" She stopped setting up the champagne glasses. He shrugged,

"I thought Tony and I were cool . . . but I guess not."

"You losing your spying powers?" Natasha nudged him with her hip, he snorted,

"Hey, I was on hiatus for a few years," he reminded her, and he sat down to look over all the items,

"Longer than that, five, if I recall." She pointed out.

"Yeah, that's why I said years," he rolled his eyes, and stared at the glasses. "I like these gold ones . . . "

"The edging is a nice touch," Natasha agreed, holding the beautiful glass goblet in her hand, the rim was etched gold. "What are your colors, anyway?" He blushed,

"We haven't picked them yet . . ."

"You haven't? It's in three months, Clint." Nat ruffled his hair. Clint laughed and he pulled away,

"Alright! Jarvis, can you get Steve up here?"

_"Of course, sir."_

 

Tony avoided Bucky's gaze as he stepped back into their living room, sinking down to sit by the twins, sandwich in hand. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him,

"Is something wrong?"

"...no. Clint's busy planning his wedding." Tony tore the sandwich to pieces in his lap. Bucky sat besides him, and he nuzzled his head.

"You always tear things when you're troubled. What's bothering you?"

"I'm not _troubled_. It's up to Clint who he wants to have over, and...and plan his wedding with, and it's none of my business."

_"Sir, Clint is requesting your presence,"_

"Tell him I'm busy." Tony grunted; Bucky rubbed Tony's back,

"Well, you are paying for it . . . you should have some say."

"I _offered_  to pay for it." Tony muttered, looking away, "It's not like I could...be the maid of honor with six month old twins anyway."

". . . you're not the maid of honor?" The alpha asked; Tony swallowed,

"Why would I be? I'm not...it's not like I'm...his best friend or anything. It...it makes sense he'd pick her, I mean, they've known each other-"

"Yeah," he nodded, and he kissed Tony's cheek. "Doesn't mean you won't still be up there with him at the alter."

"Why would I be? He has no reason to want me there." Tony stood up, gathering Myra into his arms, "They're wet."

"I'm sure he does want you there!" Bucky stood up.

"Why? What makes you think so, Bucky?" Tony carried Myra to the bedroom, and unbuttoning her onesie. Bucky checked Anya, and he followed him into the bedroom, laying her on the changing table,

"Because you guys have been getting along much better."

"Yeah, well." Tony replaced Myra's diaper, and gently stripped off her onesie, replacing it with a clean dry one. Bucky did the same, and he nuzzled his daughter when she was all cleaned up. The omega settled Myra on his chest, "Hey darling, my baby girl." He mumbled, "I don't know why I thought I had friends in the first place." Bucky frowned,

"Of course you have friends." Myra fingered his shirt, staring up at him,

"Right." Tony breathed, kissing his daughter's head before carrying her back to the living room, playing with her bracelet. Older by thirty four seconds. Myra wiggled a little in his arms, moving her lips like she was nursing; Tony sighed, sitting on the couch and pulling his shirt up, "Okay, okay, I get it." She hungrily latched on, humming as she nursed, and Tony stroked her hair. "Bucky? Anya is probably hungry."

"Probably," he said, bringing over the fussy girl. The sub held his arm out for her,

"C'mere, Anya." Bucky passed her over, and smiled, his mate was a good mother; Tony nursed them until they both burped and yawned, "Tummy time number two." Bucky hummed and he helped Tony set them on the floor. "They're growing fast..." Tony yawned, curling up on the couch, "Where are the...other twins and Danny?"

"Playing with Clint's kids," he yawned too,

"Oh." Tony sat up, if Bucky was tired, then he would watch the kids. It was his responsibility. "Poor Steve." Bucky sat besides him, and he rubbed Tony's head,

"Mmhm," he said, kissing his mates head. "Sleep, I'll watch them."

"No, it's fine. I'm not tired." Tony refused, leaning to roll Myra back onto her belly. "Ah ah, tummy time is _tummy_  time." Bucky nuzzled Tony's head, wrapping his arms around him. "I just..." Tony sighed, leaning back against him, "...I don't know."

"Mmhm," he hummed and he kissed Tony's head, feeling better after the blow job. The sub sighed, scenting the dom's contentment,

"I....just..." His eyes slipped closed. Bucky smiled, and rubbed his side, wanting him to sleep; Tony huffed out a breath, and slowly relaxed against him. "...love...you..." Tony murmured, before he slipped into sleep.

"Good boy," Bucky hummed, and he kept an eye on his twin girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited? Distressed? 
> 
> What do you think of Nat being Clint's Maid of Honor?


	9. Why Isn't That Valid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So happy...day. I'm out of it, but hey anyway!
> 
> GET READY FOR SOME DRAMA! Anyway, the lovely Spiffy wrote a lovely story! http://archiveofourown.org/works/3062138
> 
> So in this chapter there's some...confusing conversations, and a little bit of non-con, just throwing it out there.

Tony woke in the living room, Bucky and the twins missing, and Clint sitting by his feet, reading a book. Clint smiled up at him,

"Hey sleepy head." Tony sat up, unsettled and wrong-footed.

"...where's Bucky?"

"Playing with the kids," he shrugged,

"...okay..." Tony smoothed his hair back, looking at the floor, "I'm gonna..."

"I wanted to talk to you," Clint said, sighing; the brunette tensed,

"...about what? Did you not like the samples? I can get different ones. Or...or I can stop, I don't, uh..." Clint shook his head,

"I loved the samples, I wanted to talk about us ..." Tony tucked himself into the corner of the couch,

"...what did I do?"

"Nothing... Tasha pointed out to me that were not really acting like friends, that you're tiptoeing around me." Tony's jaw clenched,

"...well, what am I supposed to do? You don't like when I-" He cut himself off, looking away.

"When you what?" he asked curiously,

"...when I act like myself...you don't like it." Tony picked at his nails, he was tired and he couldn't handle this, it was too confusing.

"....why don't I like it?" he asked; Tony hunched his shoulders,

"Only you know _why_ , I can't- I don't know. I'm annoying and selfish and self-centered."

"...I'm sorry," Clint shrugged, "I want us to be real friends again." Tony flinched,

"...did I do something? Because I _thought_  that we _were_  real friends...."

"Tasha says you tiptoe around me... You shouldn't have to do that."

"...right, well, if I _don't_ , you tell me I'm stupid, or that I..." Tony ground his teeth, "My normal self is not good, all of you have made that perfectly clear." Clint frowned,

"I liked it when you had opinions, and voiced yourself."

"No you didn't." Tony hugged himself, "You didn't, you hated it. You said I could talk to you, but it wasn't true, and..." He swallowed, tense, "And we were doing fine, why mess it up?" _I can't handle losing you as a friend again._

"I just didn't like that when I needed comfort, you would give me examples about you .... I really just needed you to nod your head and let me lean on you at the time," he said, nuzzling Tony's knee. "I'm sorry I didn't choose you as my maid of honor, but I was hoping you would still stand at the alter with me." Tony jerked out from under him, climbing off the couch,

"Exactly. Exactly, so that's what I did! I did what you wanted! So now you're-!" Tony backed away, shoulders hunched, "And you can pick whoever you want for Maid of honor, but I'm not standing next to-she shot Bucky-she tried to _kill_  him-!" He gripped his hair. Clint looked down,

"I just wanted you to be more sympathetic! Not change entirely!" he bit the inside of his cheek, his head in his hands. He had hoped Tony would at least be there for him, despite her presence. "Would you have done any different to Pepper if she had been hurting Bucky?" Tony gripped his chest,

"Everyone wants something to be different about me! I can't keep up!" He rubbed his hands over his face, "And what do you mean?! What do you mean...? If Pepper...I hate Pepper...!"

"I don't want you to be different!," he shouted at him, getting up, "I just wanted you to care about me more, instead of just offering me stuff! I love you Tony.... I miss you. Don't act fake around me, please,.." Tony flinched, back against the wall, he slid to the floor,

"...I...how do I...how do I... _more_...I...you're my only friend...." He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"You're one of my best friends," he came over and he nuzzled him; Tony buried his head in his knees, covering it with his arms,

"...stop...don't say that....don't...!" He tried not to sob, he had needed Clint desperately during his breakdown, and his friend had acted as if he were faking, or not trying. Clint hugged Tony tightly,

"I'm sorry I was an insensitive prick," he sighed Tony shuddered harder,

"...stop...stop...you'll ch-change your mind-I can't take it-!"

"I won't change my mind," he said, nuzzling him more persistently; Tony's scent turned to panic when Clint didn't understand,

"No! You will-you _will_ -!" Clint whined and he shook his head,

"You are my friend, Tony! I will change my mind about you now, but not after!" he said, pressing their lips together like they used to. He knew Steve would forgive him; Tony whimpered, clinging to him momentarily, then pushed him off.

"Please...please don't-" He covered his mouth, "...Steve will get mad...." Clint bit his lip and he nodded,

"I just wanted you to know that I was serious." Tony hugged his knees,

"But Steve said no, he said _no_ , and he'll be mad...mad at me...!" He sobbed, "I can't- I don't-!" He shrieked when strong arms lifted him off the ground, but it was Bucky. The alpha smoothed his hand through Tony's hair,

"Steve won't get mad, I promise you that. I will protect you," he hummed, Tony swallowed hard,

"...b-but Clint will...he said b-be me...you don't l-like me and...and neither d-does anyone else...!" Bucky growled softly, and he gripped the back of Tony's neck,

"I love you, Anthony Barnes-Stark! Nobody in this tower hated you!"

"They've hated me s-since the...the s-second time with H-Hammer!" Tony protested.

"No, they were stressed out because Steve had to run the pack cause I went to jail. No one blames you for what Hammer did."

"...they...but they do!" Tony writhed in his grip, "They do! They hate me when I'm not p-perfect, and so do you!"

"I do not!" he growled loudly, gripping Tony carefully but strongly. "I've never hated you!" Tony pushed at him,

"You said you were at the end of your rope!"

"That doesn't mean I hate you!" he said, feeling like his heart was damaged. "Fuck, I don't stay with you out of some obligation!" Tony flinched,

"...why do you, then...?" He whispered, legs giving out. Bucky lifted Tony's hand with the wedding ring,

"Because I actually do love you." The sub sobbed, Clint was still there, he could see the archer over Bucky's shoulder. Clint sighed and he sat down, feeling horrible; Tony's hands shook,

"...they hate me...they hate me...they hate me..."

"No one hates you," Bucky shushed him, and he nuzzled him softly,

"Stop saying that! Stop saying-! It's not true, they hate me! You know they do!" Tony arched in his grip.

"We don't hate you, Tony!" Clint said, staring at him from where he was seated,

"You DO!" Tony cried, writhing, "You do! You hate me! You- they way you look at me-!"

"No!" he said, "I don't hate you! But I am tired of you doubting me! I feel like you're the one who hates me sometimes!" Tony recoiled, agonized, his wrists caught in Bucky's hands. Tears flowed down his cheeks, hands twitching into fists and back out spasmodically. Bucky growled, "Nobody hates anyone!" he said, pulling Tony against him. The sub trembled in his grip, silent now, eyes wide and staring blankly. This was what happened when he was himself. This that made everyone angry. Bucky rubbed Tony's back, "Take a deep breath and let it out." The air was ragged in Tony's throat, shuddery and shallow,

"....I can't...!"

"Yes you can, with me," he said, breathing slow and deep; Tony struggled to obey, splaying the fingers of one hand on Bucky's chest,

"...I can't-!" He choked, breath rasping.

"Jarvis!?" Bucky shouted, rubbing the back of Tony's head to see if it would work; Tony quivered, gasping,

 _"Sir, you are safe, your children are safe, breathe with the tone."_  Tony focused on the soft beeps, and managed to calm himself down. Bucky gritted his teeth, jealous of Jarvis, which he knew was stupid. The sub had to fight a second wave of panic when Bucky's scent changed, and he pulled free of the alpha's grip, curling in a ball with his arms wrapped defensively over his head. Clint wrapped his arm around him,

"It's okay." He murmured, and the other sub lifted dark eyes to Clint's face,

"...it's never okay."

"Yeah it is," he rolled his eyes, and he kissed the top of his head, "C'mon, up'n'attem." Tony was shaky and uncomfortable, pulling away from Clint as soon as he was standing,

"...that's exactly what...I mean. You all dismiss everything I say, like what I f-feel isn't valid." He shut himself in the bathroom, locking the door. Bucky sighed dejectedly, and sat outside the bathroom. Clint hung his head and he walked away. The omega curled up in the empty bathtub, trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. What was wrong with him that made them feel his...emotions weren't valid? That his fears and needs weren't valid?

Clint buried his face in Steve's chest when he found him

"What happened?" Steve breathed, stroking down Clint's back with gentle hands, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Tony thinks I hate him and he thinks I don't listen to him. I told him it was all okay, he said it never was okay, I said he was wrong, and he got mad 'cause I didn't respect his depressed opinion!" Steve tensed a little,

"...baby...can you blame him?"

"I can't! That's why I'm freaking out!" he groaned,

"Clint," Steve lifted him gently to sit on the couch, "Talk it out."

"That's what I was trying to do!," He whined and he curled up against him. "I was upset that he was upset that I didn't pick him to be my bridesmaid, and then he refused to stand there at the alter with me because I was making him stand next to Tasha, and I understand why, but Its not like I'm asking much! He just has to stand there! And then he doesn't believe me when I say I want to be REAL friends again, he thinks I'm lying and it'll never be okay again, and I told him I just wanted a more sympathetic friend . . . !" Steve winced, it was hard for _him_  to have Tasha so close, and Bucky wasn't _his_  mate. "Clint...the way you've reacted to him in the past just..." He scrubbed a hand through his hair, "And you're asking him to stand next to the woman who tried to kill the father of his children, I can understand the hesitation there. Tony just....doesn't feel accepted by us."

"I want him to feel accepted, and I know I'm failing . . . and I know I'm asking a lot of him to stand there, but Tasha is my best friend, she's a trained assassin . . . If Bucky ever started attacking you, and you were losing . . . I'd probably shoot him too." Steve grimaced,

"It's not something you can change his mind on with logic." He sighed, "He almost lost his soulmate, who was defending him. Tony obviously blames himself for that."

"How do I fix it?" he muttered,

"Which part?" Steve asked with a sigh.

" . . . How can I make him my friend again?"

"You can't _make_  him anything. And he _is_  your friend."

"No, he's not . . . He's not a friend when He's tiptoeing around me and being fake and not being the real Tony."

"Clint, when he acts like himself, you say really....mean things to him." Steve held his hands up, "It's not on purpose, I don't think."

"I don't say mean things!" he huffed, and he got up, pacing. "When I was pregnant with Charlie, I really needed his support! All he wanted to talk about was his troubles and his crap, and he would just pile all of that on top of my own stress, then he'd freak out when I freaked out at him!"

"...that's...Clint, he stopped, he stopped doing those things because _you_  flipped out at him for trying to relate to you. You snapped at him, you got mad when he tried to talk to you, when he opened up to you, when he called you 'family', you said not to. He doesn't do all the things you flipped out at him for, he stopped for you. And if he starts back up, like you're trying to get him to, then...you're going to start reacting again..."

"I just wanted him to be there for me and not talk about his goddamn self for five fucking minutes!" He growled, "I fucking won't get mad again, because his problems have ALWAYS been worse, and that's just the way it is!" Steve let go of Clint, stepping backward,

"...exactly, that's why Tony pretends to be fine constantly." His expression hardened, "Maybe you need to think about why it makes _you_  angry for Tony to try and relate to you." He stepped toward the kitchen, "I'll start dinner. The kids are with Thor."

"Because I didn't need him to relate! I needed him to just comfort me the rare times I needed it!" He shouted and he stomped down to the archery room, growling angrily at everything; Steve smacked a pan down on the counter so hard that the handle snapped off.

"Damn it!" He growled, why couldn't Clint understand the issue? Tony didn't know how to comfort, he knew how to relate. And only barely. Patrick had just walked into the room, and he immediately ran out when the handless pan crashed to the ground. Steve turned, "Pat?" He hurried after his son, "Patrick, come back, honey!" Patrick wailed and hid behind the couch, crying loudly. "Pat, it's okay, c'mere," Steve knelt beside the couch.

"Scawy . . ." he whimpered, slowly coming out,

"I know, I'm sorry." Steve whispered, hugging his son to his chest, "You were supposed to be hanging out with Thor."

"No tor," he murmured, and he nuzzled his father.

"You...Jarvis, tell Thor I have Patrick."

 _"Yes, sir."_  The AI replied promptly,

"Pat, why did you come up here, little man?" Steve settled the three year old onto his hip, and headed back to the kitchen to make dinner. Patrick curled up tighter againt him when he saw the broken pan on the floor.

"Cause Tor is no fun!"

"Thor is lots of fun," Steve sighed, and stroked his hair, before he pulled out a new pan.

"Da guy ony talks about da babies!" he huffed, and put a hand to his head; Steve frowned,

"Oh, I see." He nodded and he wrapped his arms around his father. "Well, you can help me make dinner, then." He nodded, and he started humming a wiggles song about food, bouncing on Steve's hip; "Where'd you learn that song, hmm?"

"Peper was watchin," he said, smiling, "I liked it!"

"Peter was?" Steve bounced him gently, "Okay." He nodded and he played with Steve's hair, which was getting a little long,

"Pretty . . ."

"Eh, not for long, buddy. Gettin' it cut next month." Steve settled a pan of broccoli on to boil.

"I wana do dat," he said, using his fingers to 'snip'.

"Do what?" Steve asked, arching a brow, "You have to get down so I can bread the chicken."

"Cut da pwetty hair," he said, gripping his shirt, "I wanna bread it!"

"You..." Steve smiled, "After I make dinner, okay?" He squirmed and tried to grab the bread crumbs so he could help make dinner. "No, Pat. Sit down and I'll let you help me put the pan in the oven." Pat sat down and he sniffed, shaking a little; Steve sighed, "Darling," He washed his hands quickly, leaving the food where it was, "I can't let you touch the raw meat."

"Okay," he said, shaking still. He was just really cold; Steve felt his forehead gently,

"...oh." He gently lifted Patrick into his arms, "Jarvis? Ask Thor to check Johnny for fever. And...tell Clint he's needed up here."

 _"Of course sir,"_  Jarvis replied. Minutes later, Clint was upstairs, trying not to be angry anymore; Steve had Patrick in his arms,

"...Pat has a fever, and Thor says Johnny does, too. Charlotte is fine." He stroked Patrick's hair, "I was making dinner." Clint frowned and he gently took Patrick, nuzzling him.

"Okay, I'll go get Johnny and I'll put them in bed."

"Thank you." Steve muttered, heading back to the kitchen. Patrick shivered hard in Clint's arms,

"...mama...ow.."

"I know," he said, kissing his head, and he brought him into the elevator, and he got down to Thor's floor, "Hey Johnny," he hummed and held his arm out to him. The little boy sniffled, climbing slowly into his mother's grip. Clint hugged them both tightly, "Thanks Thor," he nodded at him, and he got back in the elevator. Once they kids were in the bedroom, Clint helped them get into comfy pjs; they both whined, leaning into their mother. Clint sighed and he laid down in the bed with them, letting them cling to him. "You'll be alright..."

"..cold, mama..." Patrick whispered; Clint nuzzled him and pulled the blankets up high on them.

Tony yawned, letting his young daughters nurse, Danny laying on his legs, and the older twins curled close against his sides. Jamie watched, fascinated by what the girls were doing. The brunette omega shifted, his feet asleep from Danny's weight.

"Danny does that," Jamie said, staring at his sisters,

"Hmm?" Tony looked up at him, "Does what? Nurses?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head,

"Mm, only sometimes. Danny is being weaned, that means that soon he won't nurse at all."

"...like me and Nini?" he asked, staring up at his face. "We don't nurse anymores."

"Yes, like you." Tony agreed quietly. The sub shivered when the door opened, Bucky's scent filling the room. He smelled of irritation. Bucky growled softly at tony, and he walked past them, going to angrily start on dinner; Tony felt all his children draw closer to him. He nervous. "...come on, let's go in the...the living room." He murmured, nudging the girls off his nipples, and wiggling out from under Danny. The little boy woke up and he clung to Tony's pant leg once they were both on the floor, his three eldests following him into the living room. Tony hefted the girls higher, "Danny, let go for a second so I can lay your sister's down." Danny did as told and he even took a step back, deciding to be a good boy today; Tony gently lay the twins down on the couch, with pillows along the edge. "Okay, c'mere." Tony heaved Danny into his arms, the boy was extremely heavy for his age. Muscular, Tony supposed. Danny wrapped his arms tightly around him, nuzzling him hard. "Hey. What's wrong, hmm?" Tony settled down in an arm chair, and hugged him close while the older twins played with toy cars.

"Daddy scawy," he whimpered softly, feeling intimidated by the older alpha,

"Honey...he's not mad at you." Tony rubbed Danny's back, "He's mad at me, because I...I'm...not being good, but...but..." He shook his head, "It's okay." Danny curled up against him, and he nuzzled him some more.

"What's for dinner?"

"Your...your daddy's making dinner." Tony rocked him gently, and then Bucky roughly slammed his plate down on the table next to him. Danny let out a squeak of fright and he started crying softly, and Jamie ran behind the couch. Tony swallowed, looking at the burnt steak, and partially mashed potatoes. "...Bucky?" The alpha's scent darkened, and Tony quickly switched to "sir?" Bucky snorted at him, and he put down enough food for the kids on separate plates before leaving, fed up; Tony winced, shoulders hunched, "...wait...please?" He set Danny down, "Eat, baby." He swallowed, their food wasn't burnt, and their potatoes were mashed, and had butter and cheese. He slowly walked after his alpha, "...please? You're....you're scaring the kids." He attempted, when they'd left the living room. "They're afrai-" Tony flinched as Bucky pressed him against the wall in one swift movement.

"Do you not love me? Do you not trust me? Did our marriage and our bond mean anything to you?!" he asked, anger and hurt in his tone; Tony's eyes widened, Bucky's hands grinding his shoulders into the wall,

"...what?" He gasped out, "What are you-?! Bucky, that's-!" He fought back tears, he felt wrung out, like a sponge, he couldn't handle much more of this, he'd been doing so _well_. "You told me, seven years ago, not to say it until I was a thousand percent sure!" Tony forced his voice to be strong, but it took so much effort, "And I did, I waited, I told you when I realized I was sure, that I'd been sure since the start!" He didn't try and pull Bucky's hands off of him, just gently covered them, one flesh, one metal, with his own. "Our bond is the _only_  thing that's gotten me this far...I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I wasn't sure about it, and I th-thought you knew that..." Tony swallowed, breath hitching, "...I...I trust you, but you don't see what I do, and...and all of you tell me that my...my feelings aren't...real..." Bucky pressed their foreheads together,

"I did know that, I did, it just hurts me when you don't trust me enough to talk to me about something like this... I love you so much," he kissed him; Tony choked against his lips,

"...I don't want to talk about it to anyone..." He whispered, eyes closed tight, "If I think about it too much, I..."

"You don't think talking about it will help?" Tony sucked a shaky breath through his teeth,

"No. I don't think talking about it helps me. I think it makes it worse." He nodded softly, trying to respect that.

"You'll let me know the second there's something I can do to help, right?" Tony felt the pressure on his shoulders slowly ease up,

"...I..." He looked down, "...yeah...I will..." slowly, he slipped free of Bucky's grip, feeling drained; sinking onto the couch, he cut the burnt steak apart, eating the bland potatoes without a word. Bucky came over with a fresh plate,

"Please ... Don't eat that, this is better." Tony swallowed his dry bite of potato,

"You made this for me, this is what I'm eating."

"I also made this for you . . ." he murmured. "This is better." Tony pushed it away,

"Don't. If you were going to make me a good plate..." He swallowed, looking away, "I'll eat what you gave me."

"Fine," he said, sitting down and eating the food in his hand; Tony chewed on the tough, crispy meat, watching his children eat their cheesy potatoes happily. When the food was done, Bucky started to clean up; the omega carried Danny to the nursery, and lay the sleeping toddler down in bed. Nia and Jamie trailed behind him. Jamie squeezed Nia's hand,

"Mama, can we watch Frozen again?" He knew his sister loved that movie; Antonia looked up hopefully,

"Okay," Tony sighed, "Get settled, and I'll have Jarvis put it on quiet. We can't let it wake Danny up. And I have to go get the girls." They nodded and jumped in their spots on the couch in front of the tv; Tony was glad that he'd moved the girls to a blanket on the plush carpet. Anya was awake, trying to roll over. The sub gently helped her onto her belly, "Jarvis? Play Frozen." Anya huffed when she got over, and got up on her elbows, looking around.

 _"Certainly,"_  Jarvis said, and a second later, the movie was playing; Tony settled onto the floor beside the babies, smiling as Myra started trying to roll, and Anya smiled a big goofy toothless smile at him. Bucky came back into the room, considerably calmer; Tony was playing with Myra's feet, wiggling her toes and pushing her knees up.

"Baby exercise," He murmured, making her giggle. Anya reached out form him, and tried to crawl; Tony blinked, "Go, baby! You can do it!" She fell on her face, and started to cry loudly; Tony scooped her up, "Anya, shh." He murmured, bouncing her. She sniffled as soon as she was held, mostly just wanting the comfort of a hug; Tony patted her back, kissing her forehead. "There, that's alright." She brought her hand up to her head and touched it, before smiling at him again, Tony beamed, "My sweet girl, try again." He murmured, "Try again. You can do it." He lay her back down, and rolled Myra onto her belly. She whined and she tried to get to her knees, mostly just dragging them behind her; Tony watched his daughters wiggle and struggle, "You two slept all day....you probably won't sleep for the night." Bucky watched,

"I will stay up with them," he said.

"I...what?" Tony looked up, "I'm not tired."

"No?" he asked, sitting besides him, kissing his head.

"No, I'm fine. I can stay up with them..." Tony still felt unsure beside Bucky. The alpha had been getting so _angry_  lately, and without reason half the time. Tony swallowed, leaning against him slowly.

When it got late, Bucky made sure his three eldest kids were safe in bed before going to his own, flopping down on the bed; Tony played with his baby girls until they finally started asking to nurse, mouths making sucking motions. He scooped them up, and carried them to the bedroom, "..Bucky? Can you scoot over, honey?" Bucky's skin was ice cold, and he was shaking in his sleep, making small noises under his breath; Tony settled his hungry children on the floor, where they began to cry and wail. "Bucky?" He stepped over to gently touch his alpha's shoulder. The second he was touched, Bucky twisted around and he pinned Tony beneath him, snarling loudly, his eyes unfocused; Tony was tense, terrified, as Bucky's teeth grazed his throat, and the assassin searched for a weapon. "Bucky...Bucky, it's me, it's Tony!" He wasn't Bucky right now, he was the winter soldier. He growled and ran his hand over the omega's body,

"Must complete the mission," he muttered under his breath; Tony's breath choked off,

"Bucky, Bucky, please, please!" He writhed beneath Bucky's hands as the alpha tugged his pants off, leaving him naked from the waist down. Bucky sniffed at his legs,

" _Who are you?!!_ " he asked in Russian; Tony shuddered hard,

"Bucky...Bucky please...!" He tried to pull away, but Bucky's metal arm held him firmly in place. Bucky growled and pushed Tony's thighs open,

" _You have no weapons?_ " Tony sobbed, terrified,

"Stop! Bucky, Bucky, Buckybuckybuckybuckybucky-!" He choked. Bucky shuddered, his alpha smelling his frightened mate. He snapped out of it, and he looked frightened, like he didn't know where he was completely, his face softened,

"T-Tony?" Tony squirmed out of his grip, rolling to the floor, and snatching up the crying twins, knocking into the dresser in his haste to get out of the room. Bucky leaned on the bed, trying to get his mind into one cohesive thought, he couldn't think straight and it was scaring him, making him angrier! Tony tugged a pair of shorts on, hands shaking, before he lifted the twins again, running for the nursery and locking the door behind him.

"Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god-! Jarvis, Jarvis, call Steve, tell Steve that B-Bucky-!" A fist hit the door, and Tony screamed, unable to stop the sound, waking his children.

 _"Steve is on his way, sir!"_  Jarvis answered. Jamie started crying, and he jumped from his bed, clinging to his mom and hugging his puppy toy. Danny tried to be brave by standing in front of his mother, but he was just a young, frightened pup! Bucky banged on the door again, that omega was his!! Tony nudged his children behind him, Nia clinging to Jamie's hand.

"G-get in the closet, get in there, hide! Hide, don't come out no matter what you hear!" Tony clutched the younger twins to his chest, afraid, then lay them on the bed with a lip, and opened the door, stepping out and closing it tightly behind him. "Jarvis, lock down. Safety protocol two." a sheet of metal slid over the nursery door, and Tony winced as a metal hand closed around his throat, lifting him off his feet.

" _You dare run from your alpha?_ " he spoke in a heavy Russian voice, growling loudly, looking completely feral; Tony gasped for breath as the alpha dragged him by the throat toward the bedroom,

"...I don't...speak Russian...!" Bucky tossed him on the bed,

"WHO SAID YOU COULD RUN?!" he shouted in English. Tony lay still, shaking,

"...babies...I had to...take care of the babies..." He attempted, tears sliding down his cheeks, _Hurry, Steve...hurry._  He begged silently, and Bucky's, no, the Winter Soldier's touch on his legs filled him with dread. "...Bucky...my darling, my love, come back to me...you're in there, come back." He whispered, reaching to cup the soldier's face.

"Babies?" he asked, his head hurting with the idea of trying to remember. He knew that whenever he did that, they'd put him back in the chair, and that was _not_  going to happen again! "Don't fuck with me!" he growled, spreading Tony's legs. Tony sobbed as Bucky tugged the shorts back off,

"...yes, sir..." He whispered, _Please, Steve, please._  but the other alpha didn't come. "....you blocked the elevator, didn't you?"

"That won't hold them off for long," he growled angrily, and he pulled Tony into his arms. "We need to leave!" Tony thought of his babies, crying on the bed, his children, hiding in the closet...

"...please...we can't leave the kids, we _can't_...!" But the Winter Soldier wasn't listening, he was shoving Tony's legs apart, spitting in his hand to lube the sub's hole.

"I'll teach you to fucking listen to me," he growled, and he jerked Tony's cock a few times, just to get enough slick going so he didn't feel any pain upon entering. Bucky pulled out his cock, and he pushed in, groaning loudly; Tony jerked in pain, oversensitive from the lack of sex,

"O-ow..." He whined softly, sucking in panicked breaths as he alpha-turned-soviet assassin thrust roughly into him.

"Shut up," He grunted, and he gripped his hair roughly; Tony gasped as the soldier pulled his head back by his hair, exposing his throat to bite it roughly. Bucky sank his teeth into his skin as he pressed his knot against his hole, cumming into him, but not knotting him. Tony choked on a sob, his babies needed him, they _needed_  him. The soldier pulled out, digging in the bedside table until he found a plug, and shoving it into Tony's body. The sub whimpered as his shorts were forced back onto him and the alpha dragged him to his feet.

"We're leaving, on your feet," he growled, and he gripped the omega tightly against him, and he jumped out of the impeccably high story window. Tony shrieked, clinging to the alpha, as the metal hand dug into the side of the tower, and they slid to the ground. "Mmn!" Tony writhed on the dark street as Bucky pressed a hand over his mouth. 


	10. Who I am When You Aren't Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of 2015 everybody! How was your New Year? 
> 
> There's some lack of remembering, some mean-ish Steve, some avoidance of talking, and some sex.

It was Jamie who first ventured out of the closet, Nia behind him, and Danny gripping their hands protectively. The older twins immediately climbed up onto the bed by their baby siblings, and Nia wrapped her little arms around Myra, singing 'twinkle twinkle little star'. Jamie picked up Anya, and he nuzzled her, and he tried to keep his other hand around Danny's, trying to be brave, but his heart was beating furiously. Suddenly, the door inched open, and Steve edged through it. "Hey, you all okay?" He stepped slowly toward them, cautious. Nia stared up at him,

"...babies are sad." She offered, letting Steve lift Myra out of her lap. The alpha gently took Anya as well,

"Okay, I'm going to take you all downstairs to hang out with Clint and watch a silly movie." Steve lead them out to the elevator, cleared of it's blockade.

"B-but where'd mama go!?" Jamie asked when they were in the elevator, one hand around Steve's pant leg, the other around Danny's hand;

"Your mama and daddy had something they had to do." Steve offered, "It's alright, I'm going to go meet them, and help them come home, okay?" They clambered out of the elevator, and Steve shook his head at Clint's questioning look. "Thor's going to come down and help." He murmured as Clint gently took the twins.

"Help with what?," He asked, gritting his teeth. He hated not knowing what was going on, but he knew Steve would explain it when he got home. He hugged the crying twins, "Alright, lets go see if I have any baby formula . . ."

"No, don't. Tony wouldn't like it..."

 _"Sirs, there is pumped milk frozen upstairs in case of emergency."_  Jarvis interrupted,

"Okay, I'll have Thor go get it." Steve kissed Clint's cheek, "Bucky's gone AWOL, and...and he took Tony." He whispered so that the kids couldn't hear, "Thor and Bruce are going to help care for the kids...I'm going to go bring them home. Jarvis is tracking them." Clint nodded, and he looked down before quickly nuzzling Steve.

"Sorry about earlier. . ." The alpha sighed,

"...we'll work it out later." He replied.

Tony twisted his wrists in the shackles keeping him in his corner of the rubble-strewn room. His alpha was pacing and grumbling in Russian in front of him. Bucky breathed through his nose heavily, trying not to question anythhing about the rubble strewn surroundings, questioning was bad! He just had to wait for Rumlow to show up, and everything would be okay; Tony pulled his knees to his chest,

"...sir?" he whispered, his thumb pressing against the tracker in his leg, he was terrified that it wasn't working. "Sir, where are we?"

"Hydra base," he answered, and he went over to where a water cooler used to be, but there was nothing there anymore, so he went back to pacing, wishing he had something to give his mate to make him more comfortable. He hoped Rumlow would not be mad at him for having a mate. Tony breathed hard through his nose,

"...can...why are we here? Can't we go home?"

"NO!" He growled angrily, "I completed the mission! Now we wait for a new mission, that's the way it works!"

"...m-mission?" Tony swallowed, shivering softly. It was _cold_  in the corner of what looked like an old bank vault. Bucky's teeth were chattering, and his skin was pale, but the winter soldier didn't feel anything, didn't care. Tony's chains jingled as he reached out, managing to grasp Bucky's hand, "...sit with me? Please?" Bucky stopped, and he stared at Tony. He gave his surroundings one last look before nodding, and sitting down besides him, feeling lost and alone. Tony tried to scoot closer to him, but the wrist shackles pulled tight. "...I..." He whispered, chewing his lip. Bucky glanced up at him, staring at his mate's lips. The sub shifted uncomfortably on the plug, it _hurt_. "...can...just...just a little closer?" Bucky shivered, and pressed against his mate, his eyes fluttering at the soft heat his mate was barely giving off. Tony trembled with cold, wrapping his limbs around Bucky's flesh arm. He was afraid, and freezing, wearing only shorts and a tank top. Bucky pressed his face against Tony's, nuzzling him softly,

"Mine. . ."

"...yeah...yours." Tony whispered, closing his eyes. His chest ached to feed his daughters, but they were far from the tower. He wondered if he would ever see his children again.

"W-wait, lemme go get something for you," he said, standing up, and walking away from Tony; the sub whimpered, shaking hard as soon as Bucky's warmth was gone. Fifteen minutes later, Bucky was back with pants, shirt, and several blankets. "Work with me," he said, undoing a shackle at a time to get his limbs through the clothes, and then he wrapped the blankets around him. Tony trembled, clinging to him, and sniffed when Bucky put the last shackle back on.

"...m'not going anywhere...." Bucky shivered, and nodded removing the shackles with icy fingers.

"Yeah . . . gotta get away if Rumlow comes and doesn't like this. . ." he said, trying to think strategy. Tony frowned,

"...Rumlow?" He asked, climbing into Bucky's lap. Bucky nodded, and he wrapped his arms around Tony, nuzzling him, trying to keep him warm.

"He's my team captain . . . though I didn't work with the team a lot . . . He was the worm inside of Shield."

"Oh." Tony whispered, "I...I see." He tucked his head under Bucky's chin. Bucky nodded, and he felt his body start to unwillingly shut down from the cold, but he was desperatly fighting it. He wasn't in the cryo right now! Tony nuzzled him,

"...Bucky? Buck?" He rubbed his dom's face and chest. "Hey, hey, don't...don't leave me, please, please Bucky, stay awake...!" Bucky tried to sit up and he blinked his eyes,

"I'm awake . . . I'm not gonna . . . gonna sleep, " he said, hugging Tony tighter against his body. "Just gotta wait a little longer . . . they'll come . . ." Tony stroked his skin,

"...yeah, they will." _Our pack._  He didn't say it, just kept trying to warm his alpha.

An hour passed and Bucky was struggling to stay awake, his lips a light shade of blue; Tony was past the shaking mode of coldness, eyes barely open, when hands lifted him out of Bucky's lap, "...no...." He panted, the hands too warm, burning him. Bucky's eyes shot open when his mate was pulled from him, every alarm going off in his head,

"No, No NO!" he growled, but he couldn't get up, he was frozen; Tony squirmed lethargically in Steve's arms as Thor lifted Bucky off the ground,

"We must hurry." The demigod pressed, he had taken Bruce's place on this mission, leaving his mate to help with the children. Bucky cried out in pain when his limbs unfolded from their frozen state, and he pressed a knife against Thor's belly,

"Give me my mate!"

"Steven," Thor inquired,

"Soldier, we're going to put you together, in the back of a car." Steve offered. Bucky froze, he couldn't see very well, he was so tired.

"Where are we going?" he asked, he had never left the Hydra base unless he was given a direct mission.

"Don't worry about it." Steve responded, settling Tony into the seat, and moving aside so Thor could place Bucky beside him. "Jarvis? Scan."

 _"Both are well, no hypothermia, heater is approved."_  Jarvis replied from Steve's phone.

"It's not right," Bucky said as he was laid down, "Only leave for missions . . ." he shuddered, and pulled Tony into his lap, his skin starting to feel like it was burning from the warm air; Tony groaned,

"...ow...hot...hot...!" He whimpered, pushing closer to Bucky's cold skin. Bucky reached out for the door handle, but he couldn't get it open.

"Is this an oven!?" He growled. Letting Tony cling to his metal arm, he used his knife and he started to cut a hole into the roof of the car. Tony whimpered,

"Stop! Stop, don't!" He begged, grabbing Bucky's flesh arm. The heater turned off immediately.

"It feels like a trap!" he said, growling in the back of his throat, angry at himself. "ah . . . fuck . . . hot," he panted, putting the knife away; Tony slumped against him, closing his eyes, exhausted.

"...not a trap..." Bucky laid Tony on the seat, and he got on top of him, shielding him with his body. The sub didn't move, just lay there, asleep. Bucky stayed awake, his eyes wide, alert and bloodshot, with dark bags under his eyes.

When they arrived back at the tower, Steve shot Bucky with a tranq dart, no hesitation. "Thor, carry him, I'll get Tony, his kids need him. Take Bucky to the cells, and Jarvis? Warm him up, slowly." Bucky was out instantly, and Thor lifted him up, and carried him down to the cell; Tony woke groggily when Steve picked him up,

"...Bucky..." He whimpered, shifting, but the blond alpha just carried him upstairs to Clint, who was waiting with Bruce, and a veritable army of upset Barnes-Stark children. Once Tony was seated, Clint came over with the twin girls, and held them in front of the sub. The exhausted omega held shaky arms out, trying to be strong for his children, but he was terrified. What if Bucky never came back to himself? Slowly leaning back into the cushions of the couch, Tony helped the girls latch on, and smiled shakily at his children as they climbed up to sit against him.

"You were gone!" Jamie whined, and he buried his face in his mother's hand.

"Yeah...yeah, baby, I'm sorry..." Tony's voice rasped, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He _needed_  Bucky. The babies curled around him, hugging their mother.

Bucky woke up hours later in a warmer room, but he was still a little shakey from the tranq, and Steve was standing outside the viewing windows, blue eyes piercing.  Bucky slowly got his bearings, and he growled, how could he have gotten captured?! Steve watched him,

"Soldier," He drew the man's attention to himself, and the object sitting beside him, the discarded chair. Bucky glared at him,

"what do you want?! Where's my mate?!," he questioned. Something seemed familiar about this man, but he couldn't place it.

"Your mate is taking care of _your_  five children." Steve responded, standing with his hands behind his back. "What we want...is for you to be calm, and come back to yourself. That will take some time, I'm sure."

"I'll fucking calm down when I have my mate back!" he roared and he slammed against the glass wall; Steve crossed his arms,

"You'll only hurt yourself, like you hurt him. And for what? Another mission, Soldier?" Gentle fingers on his shoulder had Steve tensing, and turning, but it was Tony.

"I'm here." He murmured, walking toward the cell, and laying his hand on the glass. Bucky stopped and he stared at his mate, the word "Tony" escaping his lips, even though he didn't know the name.

"Did I hurt you?" Tony swallowed, leaning his forehead against the window,

"...a little."

"Don't lie, Stark."

"Barnes-Stark!" Tony snarled, turning on Steve, "And I'm not lying! It was a little compared to what I've been through before!" Bucky pressed his face against the glass,

"Barnes?"

"Barnes was your last name before we got married. James Buchanan Barnes. It's James Buchanan Barnes-Stark now." Tony breathed against the glass. Bucky looked at his hand, which was supporting a wedding band. He winced as thoughts flooded back against his control,

"Don't want to go in the chair!!" Tony tapped on the glass,

"Bucky, baby, you don't have to. And I fixed it. I repaired the...the machine, it doesn't hurt and it doesn't take things away anymore."

"...I don't want it," he whined and he dropped to his knees, scratching at the glass; Tony sank down with him,

"You don't have to, I promise." He whispered, nuzzling the glass desperately, "I promise." He nodded and his knuckles were white,

"I want you ..." Tony swallowed, "...I can give you half an hour, but we have children, babies, Bucky...I have to take care of them."

"Are you apart of hydra?" he asked, taking a step back so Tony could come in; Tony stepped slowly inside, and shut the door behind him,

"Jarvis? Alert me if the kids need me."

_"Yes, sir."_

"And no, Bucky, I'm not a part of Hydra." Bucky glared,

"How do you have my chair?"

"We've been...together for seven years, Bucky. Around the first year...Hydra took you, and I got you back. When I did...they'd erased your memories of me, so we took the chair, too...and I worked on it until..." Bucky whined and held his head, and he nuzzled Tony.

"Why ...can't I remember?"

"I don't know." Tony whispered, relaxing slowly against his alpha, and cupping Bucky's face in gentle hands. Slowly, the sub rested their foreheads together, "I don't know, but I have you. You're safe." Bucky relaxed visibly at his words and he let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Tony.

"How...many kids...?"

"Five." Tony snorted, "Two sets of twins, and..one single."

"That's a lotta kids," he grumbled; Tony winced,

"...um...I'm sorry..." He looked away, "I don't...uh...I don't think that twins run in my family....uh...Steve thinks it's a side effect of the...the serum."

"So it's my fault?" he actually chuckled, and he gripped his head, "Steve ... Rogers?"

"Yes, Steve Rogers." Tony murmured, closing his eyes as Bucky's hands shifted to slide down his back.

"...I knew him," he said, pressing his face into Tony's shoulder,

"Yeah, you did. You still do. He's in our pack." Tony whispered.

"He is?" he asked, flickers of a scrawny, sick little boy in his head,

"Mhm," Tony gently stroked Bucky's hair, "He is."

"He was. . . my best friend," he said, closing his eyes and relaxing,

"He still is." Tony offered quietly, "He still is."

"Yeah?" he asked, lifting his head, and he looked around, and he saw Steve for the first time again. The alpha cocked his head, eyes wary, as the assassin looked him over. Bucky grumbled, "I wanna sleep . . ."

"Uh...there's a bed right there," Tony nodded toward it, "Go ahead. I'll bring down some breakfast." he nodded, and he let Tony go, since he was actually starving. He then turned his gaze on Steve,

"I know you." The blond nodded,

"You do, and like I've always said, I'm with you till the end of the line." The corner of Bucky's lip raised slightly, but then he walked over to the bed, and he laid down on it.

Tony settled in for awhile to let the twins nurse, keeping his head down, fear hidden from Clint. Clint raised an eyebrow at Tony's calmness,

"So . . . I wanted to apologize for being an asshole." Tony's mouth twitched,

"You weren't." He muttered, lifting Myra higher.

"Yeah, I was," he said, sitting down. "I didn't respect that you have different views. . ." Tony blew a breath out through his nose,

"...right."

"And . . . I'm sorry I've been a shit friend." Tony's muscles tensed further with every word, he couldn't handle this, not on top of everything else. Clint sighed, and he stayed quiet, he didn't want to upset him anymore. The brunette lay Anya down as soon as she was asleep, cradling Myra against him,

"...I don't want to talk about it anymore." Clint didn't know how they would fix their friendship then. He just sighed and he left to go check on his own kids; the overworked omega sighed, laying Myra down. He couldn't stand the growing rift between Clint and him; he knew it was his fault.

Bucky's stomach growled as he waited for Tony to return, and he and Steve had a silent stare off. The blond stepped aside when Tony finally made it back, a toddler clinging to his leg desperately. Danny had been stuck to him more often than not, and was silent as Tony struggled to keep walking. Bucky sat up, and clarity began to fill his head as he stared at tthe boy attacked to his mate.

"Danny!" The alpha exclaimed, Tony stumbled, nearly dropping the plate of breakfast burritos, as his son ran for the cell. Bucky ran to the end of the cell, his hand against the glass, trying to touch his son; Tony slowly opened the door, letting Danny in. The young alpha clung to his father, sobbing,

"Daddy!"

"My little man," he said, hugging him tightly in his arms, nuzzling his head. Danny buried his face in Bucky's chest,

"Daddy! I misseded you!"

"I missed you too," he said, gently rubbing his hand through his son's hair. Tony bit his lip,

"...so....so your son can make you remember? That's...uh...that's good." Bucky hunched his shoulders,

"I don't remember a lot. . ."

"It's...it's okay, we've gone through this before, we'll figure it out." Tony murmured. Bucky hung his shoulders, and he kissed Danny's head, nuzzling him fiercely. The boy whimpered, clutching at his father. "I brought breakfast." Tony mumbled, reminding Bucky that he was there. Bucky looked at him and he moved to the bed, keeping Danny on his lap as he held his hand out for the plate.

"Thank you." Tony slowly handed it over,

"...okay, well...I guess you don't need me...Steve will take Danny if he needs to."

"I will always need you," Bucky said, and then he hugged Danny tighter, and he began to eat.  Tony swallowed,

"...I...if you say so." He smiled and ate his food as he held Danny,

"You look like you've grown!" The young boy giggled happily,

"I grewed?!"

"You did!" he chuckled, "you're growing up fast, huh?"

"Yeahyeah!" Danny wriggled.

"Gonna be goin to school soon," he hummed, offering him a bite of his breakfast burrito;

"Schoolsy?!" Danny squealed, waving his arms. Tony sat on the floor, sighing.

"Yeah... Yeah like...." he put a hand to his head, trying to remember. Was someone else In school?

"Like Nini and Jamie!" The boy beamed,

"Yep, like Nini and Jamie." Tony agreed.

"Nini and Jamie...?" He asked, flickers of two kids running around but he couldn't remember;

"Our older twins." Tony chewed his lip, "Antonia and James. They're five, they start school in two months."

"...can I see them?" he asked, the omega nodded, slow,

"Jarvis? Will you ask Bruce to bring them, and the girls, down?" Bucky smiled, and he nuzzled his son again. The elevator opened a few moments later, and Bruce stepped out, the girls in his arms, and the five year olds clutching at his pant legs. "It's okay, darlings. Come on." Tony beckoned them closer. Bucky's eyes went wide, and he got down on one knee, holding his hands out for his kids. The twins were unsure, pressing against Tony's sides as Bruce eased Myra and Anya into his arms. "Go on. You daddy wants to see you." Tony urged. Bucky stared at his babies and he covered them in his scent, nuzzling them; Tony held the youngest twins, watching Bucky with the rest. Bucky hugged his first twins, and then he nuzzled the younger two,

"I'm sorry," Bucky whined, he remembered the bedroom now; Tony swallowed, and hugged the babies to his chest,

"For what?"

"For losing my mind," he said, shaking, "For taking you to the old base...." Tony's gaze flickered to his face, but instinct had him dropping his eyes a moment later.

"It's...it's fine."

"No it's not," Bucky shook his head, shuddering,

"It is. It's _fine_." Tony scooted closer, laying his head on Bucky's knee. Bucky let out a deep breath, and he sighed, petting Tony's head. The sub whined, closing his eyes, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, his head pounding; Tony sniffled softly, then closed his eyes, breathing Bucky's scent deeply.

"Can we go home now?" he asked, sighing,

"I...I want to say yes, but...but what if you...?" Tony shivered, swallowing, "...yes, we can. Jarvis, you'll secure the floor?"

_"Of course, sir."_

"Ah, ah." Steve held up a hand, "This doesn't work for the pack's safety. I stood by before and I can't do it again. He'll have to be monitored at all times, at _least_  by Jarvis." Bucky frowned, and he stared at him.

"Would you fight me for pack leader?" Steve bristled,

"If you put this pack in danger, I will." His voice was dark, "I don't want to, but I won't risk my family." Tony's eyes widened, and he stood up,

"Whoa, okay, hastiness!" He pressed the babies into Bucky's arms, "Let's just take a minute to talk this out-"

"Like you and Clint?" Steve arched a brow,

"I...I...that's different...!"

"Not really," Bucky muttered, and then he growled at Steve again; Tony looked hurt, eyes wide,

"...how is this about me?" He attempted to divert attention back to the matter at hand, "Look, the whole fighting...thing, no, okay? Because no one is putting the pack in danger; we'll lock down our floor, and it'll be fine, we'll be safe."

". . . so I'm in lock down? for how long?" he grunted; Tony made to answer, but Steve stepped close to the glass,

"Until we're sure you've got yourself under control. I'd _prefer_  if there were someone else watching you, as you put Tony and the children in significant danger-"

"I was _fine_ , I made sure the kids were safe-!"

"Did you?! Locking them in a room alone with two babies?!" Steve snapped, and Tony's shoulders slumped, voice coming out small,

"It was all I could think of..." Bucky growled loudly,

"Back off, Steve! He did what he could!"

"And he shouldn't have to." The blond crossed his arms as the kids hid behind Bucky.

"Fuck you, Steve," he growled angrily, and he pushed passed the glass, out into the walkway, "Cmon kids, we're going to our floor." Tony hurried after him, shooting a wary glance at Steve as his children followed Bucky into the elevator.

"...Bucky?" Tony murmured, hours later, when the kids were all in bed. "Having...having a breakdown is nothing to be ashamed of...."

"I know that. Completely forgetting myself, endangering my family and nearly killing you is shameful," he muttered. Tony was curled up on the floor, his head in Bucky's lap,

"...you didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't a conscious thing."

". . . but I thought . . . therapy was supposed to have helped," he whined. Tony twisted, looking up at his mate, knees on the carpet.

"Bucky...it's not a guaranteed fix, and this wasn't your fault. It just....happened." He slid his fingers into bucky's hair, drawing him down into a gentle kiss, "...now...you want to take the plug out?" He tried to purr, to entice his alpha. Bucky kissed him back, humming softly until Tony mentioned the plug, and his eyes went wide,

"I forgot. . ." he smiled, and he nodded. Tony nudged him toward the bathroom,

"In here." Bucky nodded and he followed him in, reaching for Tony's pants. The sub kicked the door shut, and tore the snap of his jeans open. Bucky bit his lip, and he groaned, pressing the jeans down, and he squeezed Tony's ass. "It wasn't _exactly_  how I wanted the first time after the girls to...to go." Tony murmured, pressing up against him, his jeans still around the rest of his legs.

"Yeah, I never wanted to hurt you," he said, nuzzling him, and he grabbed the base of the plug, moving it around softly. Tony groaned, shivering, then turned around, leaning over the counter so that Bucky would have easier access. Bucky watched his hole spread wider as he pulled it out a little more each time with each tug; Tony's legs shook,

"Mmnn...sir...!" He groaned; and Bucky moaned and then the plug slipped out, leaving Tony gaping. The omega whined, reaching back to feel his rim.

"Is it sore?" Bucky asked, touching his rim as well,

"Nn...no, I adjusted..." Tony murmured softly, "Please, please....I need you." He nodded, and he nuzzled him.

"I love you, never meant to hurt you . . ." he groaned, and slipped his jeans past his hips, rubbing his half hard cock against Tony's hole; Tony whined, his legs pinned together by his jeans. "Fuck," The alpha moaned and he bit into his neck as he plunged inside. Tony arched back against him,

"Nnnmmm!" Bucky groaned loudly in response to Tony's moan, and he hugged him tight, pulling his hips back against him; Tony gripped the sink, shaking, then glanced up into the mirror. "This is...like...the night...we went clubbing..."

"Yeah . . . cept no one is threatening my claim on you," he groaned and squeezed his hips hard,

"You're the one...who wanted to..in the bathroom." Tony grunted as Bucky's hips hit his in a steady rapid rhythm.

"I know," he hummed and started stroking his cock; Tony grunted, gripping Bucky's wrist. "You okay?" he asked, slowling the strokes down, Tony groaned,

"Yes, yeah...I'm great," He rolled his hips, speeding the pace. Bucky moaned louder and he stroked his mate's cock faster, panting hard; Tony groaned, "Mmnn....!" With a powerful thrust, Bucky pressed his knot in, cum flooding his walls; the sub rolled his hips back, so close to coming. Bucky moaned and continued stroking him, pulling at his balls with his other hand, and Tony came immediately, jerking.

"There you go," he shuddered, feeling him twitch around his shaft; Tony groaned, pushing back against him.

"Ah...!" He quivered, Bucky's hands on his hips.

"Fuck, such a good boy," he moaned, and the sub whined, rocking back against him,

"Your good boy?"

"Yeah, " he hummed and nuzzled him, "Love you so much."

"Love you, too." Tony mumbled; Bucky hummed and rubbed Tony's belly.

"I didn't hurt the kids... Right?"

"No, you didn't hurt the kids." Tony breathed, leaning back against him, back pressing to Bucky's chest.

"Good," he hummed, "I wanna make it up to you ..." Tony lay his head back,

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He sighed and kissed his ears,

"Why?" Tony murmured, swallowing.

"Because, this is not how an alpha is meant to act ..."

"How do you know? They do sometimes. Maybe it's normal." Tony murmured.

"No, Tony were trying to run an omega rights campaign... This is very bad." The sub clenched his teeth,

"...what's bad about it?? You weren't you, and it's...I'm _fine_!"

"But that WAS me!" he said, shaking, "I changed because Phil through us together, and yes, it was the best thing that every happened to me, but that old assassin is still in me!" Tony winced, Bucky's movements jostling him on the knot,

"Bucky...stop...it's not-! It's not..." Bucky whimpered and he shook his head, hugging his mate tightly. Tony lay his hands over Bucky's, "...it's not in you...you've been fine for years, it's..."

". . .you honestly think seventy years of torture is just gone?" he whispered, and Tony winced,

"No, that's not what I...you know that I k-kind of understand that, but..." Bucky sighed, he had no idea what Tony was trying to say, "I don't believe that it's just waiting inside you..."

". . .what do you believe, then?" he asked,

"That you're a good man, and you'll do the right thing. This...this slipup is something we can get through." Tony swallowed, "You helped me...now let me help you." Bucky knows he tried to help Tony, but he also knows he wasn't very successful. He let out another sigh, and he nuzzled his head. "Alright. . ." Tony swallowed,

"...it's...I can't lose you..."

"You wont lose me," he said, shuddering, "I just don't want to hurt you or the kids."

"You won't," Tony insisted, "You won't, I...we can work through this...we can...together, right?"

". . . together, yeah," he said, squeezing his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tony promised, "I won't."

"Good," he hummed and nuzzled his head, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Tony said softly, closing his eyes. Bucky smiled and easily slid out, pressing the plug back within him; Tony groaned, "Mmnn...been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "Five months of catching up to do."

"Oh my god." Tony groaned as Bucky lifted him up, so that he could see the plug in the mirror.

"Yeah, looks fucking amazing," he hummed, speading his cheeks apart, Tony whimpered,

"Oh...oh..." His eyes darted to the mirror and away, cheeks flushed.

"Don't be embarrassed," he kissed the plug, and let Tony's cheeks go; Tony groaned,

"Fuck...Bucky..." He breathed as he was pressed to his knees on the counter, base of the plug against the mirror. "Mmnn...!"

"You wanna suck my cock from up there?" he asked, stroking his stiffening cock, watching his hole twitch around the plug; Tony  licked his lips,

"Yes...yes, sir." He panted as Bucky tugged his shirt off of him. He pressed his chest to the counter, ass up, and Bucky's view vastly improved. Bucky's cock sprung to full attention and he groaned, pressing Tony's head down easily to get to his cock; the sub sucked him down, hips rolling slightly, hole flaring around the toy. Tony smoothed his tongue against the underside of Bucky's cock, moaning around the shaft.

"Ooh, what a good boy," he hummed, and reached down his back, thrusting his hips as he rubbed his finger around his flared rim; Tony groaned, swallowing thickly around the column of flesh in his mouth. His own cock twitched between his thighs, as pleasure raced up his spine from Bucky toying gently with his hole. Bucky let out a soft groan, feeling his cock getting squeezed and sucked.

"Hmm, that's it," he pressed his deflated knot into Tony's mouth, rolling his hips as he slipped a finger in past the plug; Tony whined, trying to keep still for Bucky, while swallowing his alpha's cock down repeatedly. "Ahh," he slipped a second finger in, feeling his walls clench and unclench around his fingers. The omega keened softly, pulling off of Bucky's cock to bend and suck his balls. Bucky got on his tiptoes, and he dug his hand into Tony's hair, "That mouth of yours. . ." he moaned. The sub licked over Bucky's balls, sliding his tongue up the thick shaft. He let out a loud moan, his cock twitching against Tony's tongue, a glob of precum attatching to Tony's chin. The sub licked the end of his cock lovingly, his mouth sliding over the head. More beaded on his mate's tongue and he couldn't help but moan loudly, thrusting so his cock was back in Tony's mouth; Tony groaned, bobbing his head smoothly. "Fuck," he panted, his knot starting to swell, "ah, gonna cum....!" Tony pulled back, suckling the head, eyes flicking up to Bucky's face. Bucky's eyes were flickering back and forth from Tony's eyes to the mirror, ams his knot swelled, releasing a torrent of cum; Tony swallowed quickly, trying to take it all. He quivered, pressing his hips back against the mirror. Bucky massaged his knot, and he watched his hole more intensly, pulling at his rim a little. Tony sucked his alpha clean, licking up stray splatters of cum. "Sucking up all my cum, my wonderful boy," he groaned. The sub nodded, licking all over his cock.

"Get it nice and clean, " he hummed and he pulled back the foreskin; Tony wiggled his ass seductively, and his tongue trailed over the hot skin of Bucky's cock. The alpha slapped his cock against Tony's tongue, "Starving for my cock, hm?" Tony opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Bucky dragged the tip of his cock against his tongue, scraping off more semen;Tony swallowed, leaning back,

"...Buck..." He moaned, kissing up his alpha's chest, and nuzzling his nipple. Bucky slid his fingers out of his hole, and trailed them up his back, and then back down to Tony's cock, stroking it softly. The sub whimpered, kneeling on the counter, "P-please...!" It had been so long since Bucky had sucked him off. Bucky grinned and he spread Tony's legs a little wider, and he leaned down, sucking the tip into his mouth. Tony _keened_ , "Bucky-!" He squirmed, back hitting the mirror. Bucky shoved his finger underneath and slid them back in, past the plug and he started to bob his head; Tony gripped his mate's hair, bucking up into his mouth. "Buck...Bucky, please...!" Bucky kept his head still, and he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard. Tony jerked, pulling at Bucky's hair, "Fuck...fuck, Bucky, yes!" Bucky squeezed his hip warningly, growling softly around his cock just to get his attention to stop yanking his hair. Tony let go, biting his lip, embarrassed. He closed his legs, "St...stop." Bucky pulled off, his lips swollen a little,

"What? why?"

"...I...I don't..." Tony shook his head, cleaning himself off shakily with a rag. "...sorry." He hesitated, "...do you want me to keep the plug in?" Bucky gave him an awkward look,

"Why don't you want me to suck you off?" Tony swallowed,

"...you don't....it's...look, you don't have to just because you feel... _obligated_  to, and...and you don't like how I am when you're doing it, so..." Bucky squeezed Tony's thigh,

"Are you kissing? I don't feel obligated, I want to do this, you know I'm crazy about the way you taste," he grunted. "I just wanted you to stop yanking on my hair, I like everything else you were doing." Tony flushed, humiliated,

"...I can't..h-help it." Bucky smiled and kissed him, and he took Tony's hands in his own before pinning them to the wall above his head, and then he was back between Tony's legs, sucking his cock. The sub whimpered, "W-wait...wait...you...mnn...!" He whined, hips starting to roll. Bucky moaned and he pulled off to kiss Tony's lips. "Buckybuckybucky-!" Tony choked as the alpha licked back down his body. Bucky sucked a testicle in his mouth, rolling it aorund. The omega groaned, squirming in Bucky's grip. He lapped at his balls, and back up the underside of his cock, scraping his teeth against the sensitive head, and the omega convulsed, hips jerking, as he came, white ropes spurting onto Bucky's face. Bucky hummed and he licked at the spots he could reach, groaning at his mates taste, and then he licked his slit clean before standing up,

"Clean off the rest of my face," he said; Tony arched up from his spot against the mirror, and slid his fingers into Bucky's hair gently. Slowly, he ran his tongue over the alpha's face, cleaning up his own cum. Bucky closed his eyes, and he wrapped his hands around the omega's hips, humming happily, "Good boy." Tony licked up every drop, moaning softly as he did.

"Sir..." he whined, clenching around the plug. Bucky squeezed his ass,

"Are you still horny?" he grinned, brushing their lips together.

"..it...it's been awhile, and...but the twins might wake up." Tony's shoulders slumped. Bucky nodded, and he kissed him again, running a hand smoothly through his hair,

"Later then." Tony picked up the washrag, and wiped Bucky's face and then his own; he quickly brushed his teeth, rinsed, and tugged his boxers on, before heading for the bedroom. The twins were squirming, but not crying, so he settled himself in between them. Bucky felt a little better, and he laid back down on the bed, letting Danny curl up against him; the older twins were sprawled half on each other in the middle, each of them refusing to sleep in the nursery that night. Tony helped his two youngest latch on. Bucky reached over to pet Nia's head.


	11. One or the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, so sorry I didn't post this at the usual time, but I was stuck in a giggle loop with my family. 
> 
> So there's some Bruce/Peter/Thor stuff at the beginning, some self-deprecation, some fighting, some issues....good luck reading it.

Bruce rubbed Peter's back smoothly, with lotion, working out the knots and kinks.

"Clint's wedding is next week." He said conversationally, working the lotion into the omega's skin. Peter hummed, and nodded his  head,

"Yeah . . . if it was anyone else's wedding, I wouldn't go."

"You wouldn't?" Bruce's hands paused, then went back to massaging, "Why not?"

"Because I'm huge, Bruce!" he said, pressing his hand over where one of his babies were kicking, "I-I am bigger than Tony was with twins at six months. . . "

"Barely. They're probably alphas," Bruce tried to soothe him, "Twins are...they can be big, or small, or...are you unhappy, Peter? Because you haven't seemed happy since we heard two heartbeats." The sub sniffed, and rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry, but the tears were already coming,

"I am so happy, I just didn't realize how weak and tired I would be, and I have to pee all the time!!" Bruce scooped Peter up into his arms,

"Oh darling...you're growing two babies, it takes a lot out of a person." He nuzzled his mate's face, "That's why you have Thor and I, to take care of you. He braved the city to get you peanut butter for your steak." Bruce's lips twitched into an amused smile, "You watched Tony while he was pregnant with the girls, you really didn't expect it?"

"I don't know why I didn't," he sniffed and nuzzled Bruce's shoulder, "I was just so looking forward to the end product . . . and I graduate school in two weeks," he groaned, and he rubbed his belly. "Imagine what Gwen would say?" he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. He missed her a lot, but he wouldn't change his current mates for the world. Bruce smoothed Peter's hair back,

"She'd be proud." He murmured, "She'd be proud, and she'd say how beautiful you look, how you started glowing when we bred you." Planting gentle kisses on Peter's cheek and neck, Bruce held him. "She'd tell you that you're amazing, finishing a Bachelors while pregnant with twins." Peter started to cry even more, Bruce was so right, she probably would say all those things. He whimpered and hugged his mate tightly, his entire frame shaking and his baby's kicking angrily. Bruce blinked,

"Oh, darling...." He murmured, "Don't you know how proud we are? How proud any alpha or beta would be of you?" Peter nodded slowly, he knew his own mates were proud of him by the way they doted on him... It just hadn't really sunk in until just now.

"Aunt may says she's proud of me all the time ..."

"And she ought to be, Peter, you're _amazing_." Bruce scratched lovingly behind Peter's ear, the spot that had him purring and relaxing. "So amazing that Thor and I, well, we needed you, baby. We needed you to be whole." Peter nodded, and he closed his eyes, tears slowing down now.

"I'm sorry... I'm trying to pull myself together," he said, nodding.

"Don't, you can cry if you want, it's good for you." Bruce chuckled, "Releases endorphins." Peter smiled and he laughed, wiping up the tears,

"Yeah, the babies aren't kicking as much now," he sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Well, that's good. Lean back, so I can rub your belly." Bruce smiled, kissing the smooth roundness. Peter nodded, and he laid back against the top of the bed, putting a pillow under his back, and he gripped the sides, letting out a deep breath; Bruce gently rubbed the coconut oil over his skin, "You've done so well, baby, so well." He murmured, the few stretch marks Peter _did_  have were pale and beautiful.

"I feel like a giant whale," he chuckled,  and wondered where Thor was with his peanut butter, He was getting really hungry. Bruce smiled, the scent of cooking meat drifting into the bedroom,

"You do not, you look beautiful. We have to make that trip to Asgard soon, they're all so desperate to meet you." Peter blushed bright red, and he nodded his head,

"I-I'm really nervous about going to Asgard . . . What if they end up not liking me? or what if Odin doesn't approve-?"

"Peter..." Bruce kissed him, "They will love you." Peter let out a soft sigh, and he rubbed his belly, readjusting a little.

"Yeah, I guess. . ."

"No, I _know_." Bruce smoothed Peter's shirt down, "Come on, I smell food." Peter smiled at how sure his mate was, and he held out his hand, letting the beta help him to his feet.

"Ooh gosh, bathroom break first, I'll meet you in the kitchen," he waddled down the opposite hall. Bruce smiled,

"Okay, meet you there." When Peter came back, he walked over to Thor and gave him a big kiss,

"You got my peanut butter?"

"I did." Thor pulled him into a hug. Peter hugged him back,

"Thank you," he said, kissing him again, and he put Thor's hand on the spot he was being kicked. The alpha's eyes widened,

"I can feel their feet!" He exclaimed, kneeling to press his face against Peter's belly. Peter laughed and he helped Thor find the spots when one would stop, and the other would start up; Thor beamed up at him, "My beautiful mate, I am so excited!"

"Me too," he beamed and glanced at the steaks, "Don't let them burn now," he smiled, "Bruce and I were talking earlier . . . about how I need to go to Asgard." Thor flipped the steaks, and smiled,

"When would you like to go?"

"I really don't know . . . how long would we be staying there?" he asked.

"Likely a week." Thor answered, laying Bruce's steak on a plate next to a heap of mashed red potatoes and vegetables.

"A week . . ." he nodded, "How about we go in three weeks then? That way I don't miss the wedding or my graduation ceremony."

"Of course," Thor agreed, settling Peter's steak on his plate, and handing him the peanut butter and a spoon. Peter kissed him again, and he set everything besides Bruce. He sat down, and started to glob the peanut butter on top of the meat, spreading it around. His mates settled at the table with him, and started to cut up their meat, watching him happily. Peter was groaning happily as he ate, and he smiled at his mates, making sure to eat everything on his plate; They cleaned up together, kissing Peter's cheeks every chance they got. Peter was a mess of blushes and giggles, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He made another bathroom stop, and then he came back and sat on the couch. "Did Clint pick a wedding outfit yet?"

"Yes, Steve said they chose blue and white for their colors."

"That's nice," he smiled, "I hope I can fit in my tux . . ."

"You will fit fine," Thor reassured him, "It will all be fine." Peter really appreciated the way his mates were always calming his worries.

"Yeah" he smiled, and propped his feet up on the ottoman. Bruce smiled, settling beside him, and stroking his hair. The omega groaned softly, and he felt his cock stirring in his pants, and he bit his lip, moaning softly. Bruce grinned, inhaling his aroused scent. "You did that on purpose," Peter teased Bruce, and he reached down under his belly. He struggled, but he managed to get the button on his loose jeans undone. Bruce groaned,

"I want you all the time, of course I aroused you on purpose." He moaned and slid his pants down his hips,

"Can you help me get these off?" he asked, slick was already dripping from his hole. Bruce gently tugged them down,

"Come on, shirt too, off with it." He murmured as Thor hovered in the doorway.

"Yeah?" he asked, a little wary. He'd never been fat before, nor particularly strong like Thor or cap, so he'd never had breasts before and he was extremely self conscious about them, especially since they were extremely sensitive. He groaned and he bit his lip, removing the shirt before he saw Thor. "Wanna join us?" The alpha stumbled forward, mouth going immediately to Peter's chest, licking at his nipples, hands on Peter's belly. Peter threw his head back as his cock stood fully erect, crying out in pleasure. "Thor...!" he moaned, getting slick all over the couch as he rolled his hips; Bruce's fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking slow and steady,

"You want me or Thor?" Peter gripped one of Thor's arms and Bruce's shoulders, overwhelmed right now,

"B-both?!" he gasped out. The two looked at each other, unsure, then Bruce nodded,

"If it hurts..." He murmured, "Tell us." He let Thor lift Peter, the demigod sliding underneath of him, and sliding two fingers in while Bruce turned to his chest. Peter let out a small grunt as he was lifted, since it had been extremely uncomfortable, and then he was placed back down on Thor's chest and he sighed in releif, until the two fingers penetrated him and a moan escaped his lips.

"I promise Bruce....!" Bruce nibbled over his chest, reaching down to guide Thor into their omega. Peter's thighs shook as he was entered, Thor was massive! He groaned loudly and he tried to lean forward to kiss Bruce. The beta met him half way, licking his lips, and letting Thor thrust smoothly for awhile. Peter moaned and ran his hands over Bruce's chest, pressing his tongue in his mouth. The beta traced around his rim with deft fingers,

"How would you...like to ride me...while Thor is inside of me...sometime?" He asked softly, nudging a finger inside. Peter whimpered as a squirt of precum beaded at the tip,

"That sounds amazing," he panted hard.Thor thrust faster at the very thought of knotting his beta's ass again. Peter arched his back as much as he could, and he tried to bounce on his cock; Thor grasped his hips, and Bruce groaned as he thrust his finger, adding a second. Peter clenched his eyes shut, "Please slow down," he whispered to Thor, he was gonna cum before Bruce even got in. Thor slowed, flushed,

"Sorry." He murmured; the sub panted and he rubbed his belly,

"More Bruce, I can take it." Bruce licked a stripe up his cock as a third finger worked its way in. Peter jerked his hips, and his cock twitched as he tried not to come early.

"That's it." Bruce moaned, "Ready?"

"Yes please!" he cried out, trying to spread his legs even more Bruce nudged his knees up, and slowly pressed and worked his cock in, groaning as it rubbed against Thor's slick-coated shaft. Peter opened his mouth in an o shape, it felt _amazing_  to have both his mates inside of him, "So big!" Thor trembled beneath him with the need to thrust, to knot. Peter leaned his head against Thor's, "Please fuck me," he moaned. Thor kissed the back of his neck, and started to move; his hips rolled in powerful circles, and Bruce was helpless but to follow. "Thor!" He gasped loudly and he rolled his hips gently, trying tosee what was going on past his belly; Bruce thrust faster, trying to keep up. Bruce was hitting his prostate with each thrust, driving him crazy. "Fuck, Bruce!!!" He cried out, and he was cumming, squeezing down on the two cocks in his ass. Thor knotted immediately, and Bruce groaned, thrusting fast, until he spilled against his alpha. Peter immediately tried to relax, Thor's knot was spreading him so much wider than he had been stretched; Bruce slowly, gently, removed his cock, kissing Peter's belly sweetly. Peter let out a deep breath as room was made for Thor's knot, and he smiled at Bruce, humming softly, "That was perfect."

"I am glad." Thor murmured contentedly from beneath him. Peter smiled and gently lowered his legs, rubbing his hands over his belly,

"Thor, are you able to roll over?" he asked, and the alpha groaned,

"Why?" He asked softly, "I will not put you on your belly."

"I wanted to get on my hands and knees," he said, curling his toes, "it's a little hard to breath, with them squishing my diaphram into my lungs. . ." Thor whined, rolling them onto their sides,

"Is that alright? Or should I keep-?" Peter groaned, now his back ached something feirce, but he could breathe easier.

"Keep what?" he asked.

"Moving?" Thor asked softly, seeming unsure. Bruce reached between them, rubbing Peter's back as if he knew. Peter let out a few deep breaths, and he smiled at Bruce, offering him a silent thanks.

"This is okay for now . . . might have to move again, I don't know." The beta and alpha just stroked and rubbed his skin, kissing him and murmuring praise.

Tony shifted, his fingers sliding through Clint's hair, trying to style it. He frowned when Nat nudged him out of the way, taking over. "I had it-!"

"You weren't doing it right." Natash retorted, fixing Clint's hair. "Are you nervous?" She asked Clint, kissing his cheek. Tony could hear the feet of the guests creaking past the door of the hall where the wedding would take place. It was small, mostly pack.

"Yes," he said, his leg shaking anxiously, "And you being mean to Tony is not making it better," he sighed, and took a step back, "How do I look?" Tony swallowed,

"She's not." He attempted, anything to make it easier for Clint on his big day. The archer looked magnificent, bright blues bringing out colors Tony had never noticed in his eyes. Natasha smirked at Tony when Clint wasn't looking, her hand on Clint's shoulder.

"You look beautiful." He smiled up at her, and he cracked his neck loudly,

"Okay, when do I walk out? Where're my flowers?" Tony picked up the bouquet, all blue hydrangeas and forget me nots.

"Here. Here's the-" Natasha took it from him, handing it to Clint, and stroked his cheek,

"You'll be fine. I'll walk, then Tony, then Charlotte will walk you down the aisle." She explained.  Clint had known Natasha for a long time, he was no idiot about what was going on.

"I need some air," he said, heading outside; Tony made to follow him, but Nat pushed past him, leaving Tony alone in the dressing room, hands hanging limp at his sides. _Don't think about it. This is Clint's big day._

"Clint? You okay?" Natasha touched his shoulder.

"No, I'm not!" he shouted, and he set the beautiful bouquet down before he ruined it. "Why can't you and Tony play fucking nice for one FUCKING day?!" Natasha arched a brow,

"We're being perfectly nice." She crossed her arms over the deep blue dress she was wearing. He snorted,

"Yeah right, you're forgetting that I have a damn good nose along with sight. I can smell your smug attitude and his sadness!" Natasha frowned,

"I'm not doing anything, Clint."

"I'm not stupid, Natasha, even though I act like it sometimes....if besting Tony is more important than just cooperating for one damned night for my sake, then maybe I was wrong about making you my maid of honor...." Natasha recoiled,

"Clint...I haven't done anything but the job you gave me!"

"You've been fighting with Tony all day!" he said, "This isn't a mission, or a job! You shouldn't feel obligated to do this!" Natasha bared her teeth,

"Being maid of honor is a job, Clint. To help the bride, and give them the bouquet and-"

"And be their _friend_ , not do this as some kind of revenge for the fight between you and Tony and Pepper! I know you've been trying to one-up him ever since I asked you to be my bridesmaid, you've been doing it even today!" Natasha relaxed slowly,

"...I'm not. I'm just trying to get you through your wedding."

"I don't want to 'just get through' my wedding, Tasha. I want to enjoy it, this is supposed to be for Steve and I, we've worked so hard on it!" he whined, "I would appreciate it if you walked me down the aisle, and then joined Tony and I at the podium," he said, grabbing his bouquet and going inside. "Tony, we need to talk." Tony tensed, taking a step backward,

"...I..." He pressed his hands against the blue fabric against his chest, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," he said, and he took a deep breathe. "Natasha is acting like a real bitch, and she's been like that since I asked her to be my bridesmaid. I've known her for years, and she's always had my back, but ... Lately she's been a really shitty friend, and you haven't left my side through any of this. Is it too late to ask you to be my bridesmaid?" he asked, reaching out for his hand; Tony swallowed thickly, looking down at Clint's hand.

"...I...you...you shouldn't....shouldn't push her away, she's...she's your friend...you asked her." He struggled to do the right thing, pushing away the feeling that he was second choice, and always would be. "It...it's the day of, and...and she's really looked forward to this..." Clint swallowed thickly, looking distraught.

"She's treating this like a mission, I doubt she cares if this even goes well... but if you really don't want to do it..." he shuddered; Tony whimpered,

"I just...it's not f-fair to ask her and then take it away the day of-I want to, I...but she'll just h..." He pushed that away, "Do what you think is right. If...if that's having me do it, then..." He slipped his hand into Clint's, "Then I'll do it. It's...it's almost time, only ten minutes left, and..." Clint looked down, he hated that Tony was right, it was so unfair of him to do this to Tasha.

"Natasha?" he asked, calling her back in; Tony tried to pull his hand away as Nat stepped in, but Clint wouldn't let go.

"Yes, Clint?" Natasha asked, eyes down.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Tasha ... But Tony's right, I really shouldn't take made of honor away from you right before the wedding .... I'm sorry," he said. "Tony, you are still one of my best friends, and I still want you to stand up there besides us." Tony swallowed, looking down,

"...I thought...I thought I was supposed to be up there...? Was I not before? Did I misunderstand?" Natasha sighed,

"You are. And it's about time for you to go." Tony dropped his chin,

"I...yeah..." He folded his empty hands as Nat picked up her own bouquet. Clint gave Tony a big hug.

"You always were . . . but I was secretly afraid you wouldn't," he whispered, and kissed Tony's cheek. The brunette sub's face twisted, but he held back his words, feeling that belief like a weight in his chest, _I'm a flake._  Slowly, he started up the aisle, standing across from his husband, who looked wonderful in a blue tux. Bucky was Steve's best man, and was, therefor, required to dance with Natasha, sit by Natasha, and make a speech with Natasha. Tony clasped his fingers together tightly, listening to Natasha following him to the altar, and then Clint, Charlotte holding him by the arm. Clint was trying to get over his agitation, and he kissed his daughter on the cheek before letting her take her seat besides thor, and he walked up to the aisle, standing in front of Steve. His mate was gorgeous in his blue tux, a white flower sticking out of his pocket, and his hair perfectly styled. Natasha gently took his bouquet as the ceremony began. Steve took Clint's hand, eyes shining,

"You look so beautiful." He whispered, kissing his hand, and just like that, Clint was feeling much better, the weight of what was happening crashing down on him,

"So do you," he hummed, squeezing Steve's hands. The alpha smiled softly,

"Do you remember your vows?" They had decided against collaring, in the traditional sense. Steve would still claim him, but he wouldn't kneel for it. And the collar was an extravagent diamond choker that Tony had helped pick out. Clint nodded,

"Yeah, I do, do I say them first?" he asked, a little unsure.

"I do," Steve murmured quietly, eyes locked on Clint's, though the sub's instincts had him looking down often. The minister directed Steve to beging. "Clinton Francis Barton, I take you to be my husband, to stand by your side for the rest of our lives, to help you when you need it, even if you don't know it, and, most of all, to let you help _me_. I take you through war and peace, through missions and down time, to back me up, and be who I back up. To grow our family, and grow ourselves, together, forever. Clint Barton, I claim you as mine and only mine until death, and swear to be yours and only yours. With this ring, I thee wed," He slid the beautiful white-gold band onto Clint's finger, against the engagement ring, "And with this collar, I thee claim." He fastened the choker around Clint's throat. Clint beamed, staring at the two glittering bands around his finger, and he tilted his head up in submission, letting steve fasten it. He loved that Steve was all for omega rights, and that he got to wear an omega symbol without being put down. He took in a deep breath, and nodded at the minister,

"Steven Grant Rogers," he had to take a second to clear his shakey throat. "I don't know where I would be today without you by my side, or where you woulld be without me. I feel like we've been through the thick and thin, to hell and back again, and our love for each other and our family still rings true, and I feel like it always will. Ive loved these past many years with you, and i can not wait to see what the future brings us. I promise, not as your omega, but as your lover that I will care for you and love you for the rest of our lives, I will care for our children, and our pack, and I will never leave yourside. With this ring, I thee wed," he smiled, and slipped the ring onto Steve's finger with shakey hands. The minister said something further, but Steve pulled Clint's mouth up to his, kissing him smooth and gentle.

"I love you." Clint kissed him back lovingly, moving his hands around his neck,

"I love you too," he beamed, his hair sticking up, not staying in place.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mr. Rogers." The Minister announced. Steve gently led Clint down the aisle to the door, the hall they would have the reception in was down a hall. Clint followed Steve down the aisle, and he looked back to check on his kids; Tony was herding them all, with Thor's help, while Bucky accompanied Natasha to the reception. Bucky had a speech written out for Steve and Clint, but he was going to be civil around Natasha, she did used to be his student, after all; Natasha gripped his arm, letting him steer her. Tony trembled when he sighted them, his youngest children cradled in his arms, the rest seated at kid tables. Bucky did not smile as they danced, he let it be strictly as it was, and then he bowed when the song ended. Natasha curstied, and sat down beside him at the table, as required, her eyes on Tony. She smoothed her expression as she watched him struggle with all the pack's children. Bucky watched Tony as well, wanting to help him. Steve pulled Clint close for their dance, singing softly in his ear,

"You still get my heart racing..." Clint hummed and he nuzzled him, smiling brightly as they danced, trying to make it last for as long as possible; Steve's arms stayed around him, holding him close, as they swayed side to side. Moving slowly.

"I love you." He murmured as the song ended.

"I love you too," he hugged Steve tightly and he kissed him; the alpha kissed back softly,

"Come on, cake and presents." He chuckled.

"Presents?" he asked, smiling as he walked over to the stands with Steve.

"Yeah, the wedding gifts?" Steve lead him to sit down at the table, "Speeches and toasts first." He smiled and he sat down in his seat, his lips reaching his ears. Bucky and Tasha walked up to the stand, and Bucky started speaking first,

"Steve, you little prick," he chuckled. "You were always getting into trouble, trying to take on the bigger guys, fight for the ones who couldn't fight back . . . I guess it was all just training. Not to become Captain America, but to become the man that you are today. I'm thankful that we can still be friends after so many years, and through the trials, and I hope you and Clint have the greatest future together," he smiled. Steve sniffed, holding Clint's hand, and smiling at Bucky.

"Thank you."

"Clint," Natasha's voice rang across the room, sleek as silk, "I have known you for so long, and without you, I wouldn't be alive today. You made a different call, and I lived a longer life because of it. I have never seen anyone so suited for you as Steve is, and I know you and he will be happy, and strong together." She raised her glass, "To Steve and Clint." Bucky repeated those words, as did everyone else in the room, and Clint thanked her with a big smile before leaning over to kiss his husband; Tony sipped his champagne with a little difficulty, until Thor took Myra for him.

"Bruce will feed the children."

"...thank you." Tony whispered; Peter was drinking cider,

"I can watch them later, if you'd like," he smiled, "I'll probably need a break."

"No, you shouldn't have to-" Tony protested, Peter touched his hand,

"It's really no big deal," he smiled. He was dressed in a pair of super stretchy slacks and a giant blue dress shirt. He had cried in happiness when he found one that would fit his large belly; Tony swallowed,

"But you still shouldn't have to." Peter shrugged,

"I'm just offering, Tony."

"...I...okay, if...if you want." Tony finally agreed. Peter smiled and he nodded,

"Hey Jamie, can you guess how many babies are in my tummy?" he asked, lifting him up on his knee, helping Tony out by keeping the older ones distracted,

"One?" Jamie asked, eyes wide,

"No, two!" Nia joined in as Tony stepped backward. Peter chuckled and nodded,

"That's right Nia, it's two," he held up two fingers,

"Two!" Nia exclaimed; Bucky smiled and he came over to his family,

"Are you guys ready for cake?" Tony swallowed a few gulps of scotch from the bar, shaking his head; the kids clamored for cake, waving little arms. Bucky chuckled and got everyone a slice, and then he came over to Tony, and handed him a piece of vanilla. The alpha kissed his cheek, "Are you okay?"

"I don't want cake, please." Tony tried to push it away, "Hold your daughter." Bucky sighed, and he nuzzled Tony,

"Please tell me what's wrong? and then I'll hold my daughter." Tony glowered at him, then stood, Anya in his arms, to go get another drink. "Is this because I had to dance with Natasha?" Bucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Tony sank back into the seat beside him, scotch in hand,

"No." He bounced Anya tiredly, "It's because I _wanted_  you to hold _your daughter_  for a second." Bucky sighed, and he gently took Anya,

"Do you want to take a nap?" he asked his husband. Tony sipped his booze,

"No. I don't want to take a nap. I want Clint and Steve to have a good time." He settled one ankle onto the opposite knee, his pants stained from grabbing hands.

"And they are," Bucky said, sitting down in the chair besides Tony, rubbing Anya's back. "They might have a better time if we're more involved. . ." Tony snorted,

"Oh? Maybe you, but not me." He brushed pasta from his shirt, "Besides, I'm on kid duty with Peter."

"Why not you?" He asked, staring at him. "C'mon, I'll be on kid duty for a while, you go have fun." Tony shook his head,

"I'm fine here." He grunted, swallowing more scotch, "I gave birth to half these kids, might as well watch them."

". . .well, I have three daughters, I need to go get the father daughter dances started," he said, and he grabbed Myra before walked away to the dance floor with them, if only to show Tony that he could still watch the kids and have fun. Nia ran after him, crying,

"Daddy! Me! Me!" She held her arms out to be picked up; Tony pressed a hand to his face, downing the last of the scotch. He flinched when Nat touched his shoulder,

"Go away." He hissed near-silently. Bucky turned around and he kissed her cheek,

"Listen baby girl, after this song, the _real_  father daughter dance comes on, and Steve is gonna dance with Charlotte, and I'm gonna dance with you. Okay? let me give the twins a couple of moves, and then we get to have a special dance just for us," He hummed; Natasha frowned,

"Clint was right . . . about everything." Tony jerked out from under her hand,

"Well, unlike you, I don't eavesdrop, so I haven't got a clue what you're talking about!" The brunette snapped, scooting his chair over, and letting Nia climb in his lap, sniffling. She sighed,

"I want this night to be a good one for Clint . . . I was trying to make peace, even if it was only for the night," She said, before walking away. Tony hugged his daughter to his chest, swallowing thickly. If Natasha had had her way...Nia and Jamie wouldn't have a father, and Danny and the girls wouldn't exist. But that wasn't the issue. It was easy for the person hurting you to say 'let's make peace'. Bucky came back when the father daughter dance was announced, and he handed his twin girls to Bruce, before bowing low in front of his daughter, beaming brightly,

"My lady, can I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out for her; Nia flushed, and took his hand, letting him lead her to the floor. Tony let Jamie climb up to take her place in his lap.

"Daddy?" Nia asked as they settled alongside Steve and Charlotte.

"Yes baby?" he asked, letting her stand on his toes so he could sway them both around. She smiled up at him, curls swaying in a mass down her back, flowers pinned in.

"I love you." He smiled, and he lifted her up, giving her a big hug, never stopping the swaying motions.

"I love you too, my baby, I love you so much," he nuzzled her.

"Don't worry, daddy, I'm gonna keep Jamie safe at school." She patted his cheek, then lay her head on his shoulder, "I'm not scared anymore."

"Yeah?" he asked, rubbing her back. "I didn't know you were scared . . . we'll dress you up real pretty, and I'm sure you will make friends in no time with that charming smile," he hummed; Nia's smile widened, but she shyly covered it with a hand,

"Mama is scared, I think." Bucky chuckled and gently pulled her hand away, she had no reason to hide.

"Yeah, but once you come home that first day and tell him how amazing it was, I'm sure he won't be so scared anymore."

"Oh." She nodded in agreement, "Okay." He smiled and kissed her cheek again, swaying and dancing happily to the music. Beside them, Steve smiled down at Charlie,

"You're getting so tall." Charlie blushed, her wavy red hair reaching down to her mid back,

"You really think so, daddy?" she asked, wearing a light blue dress.

"I do, my beautiful girl." Steve spun her gently, "So tall, you're a big girl now." She smiled and blushed, averting her gaze softly,

"Thank you. I-I practiced dancing for the wedding," she said,

"You did? I can tell! You're wonderful!" Steve kissed her forehead, "I'm so proud of you." She beamed brightly, hopping a little,

"Jarvis was helping me!" she said, hugging him around his waist.

"Jarvis was? I'll have to thank him when we get home." Steve turned her in circles again. She giggled as she spun, her dress flowing around her ankles,

"I'm so glad you and mama are married now." Steve blinked,

"We've always been married, here," He touched his heart, "Where it matters. Now it's on paper." Charlie nodded, and put her hand over her own heart,

"That's pack, right? What I feel?"

"Yes, that's pack. And I've felt a very _strong_  version of that for your mommy for a long time." Steve kept up the dancing, glancing at Bucky, who had his arms full of Nia. "And I feel it for you, my sweet baby girl." She smiled and nuzzled him happily,

"I feel it for you too," she said, Steve was her father, through and through; Steve's eyes shone, and he lifted the seven year old into his arms,

"I love you, my beautiful girl, and I'm so proud of you." Charlie was ecstatic, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him happily and she kissed his cheek,

"I love you too daddy."

"So proud." He whispered, "What would me and your mama do without you?" She felt pride surge up in her chest, and she shrugged,

"Be really bored?" she giggled. She had gained Clint's humor, if nothing else; Steve snorted,

"You're darn right." He settled her on her feet, "Now, go wrangle that beautiful husband of mine into a dance, I'm going to get Tony."

"Okay!" she beamed and she gave a small curtsy before running off to find her mother. Tony blinked when Steve gripped his hand,

"C'mon, you're gonna dance with me, Tony."

"No, no, I don't want to! Someone has to watch the kids, and Bruce is dancing with Peter!" But Steve hauled him to his feet,

"Thor is right there. Come on, dance!" Jamie squirmed down to his feet as his mother was pulled away. He climbed up into the chair and he sighed; Tony looked longingly back at the table,

"...Steve, come on, I don't want to..." Steve pulled him out onto the dance floor and he swept him along into the dance. Bucky had gone back and scooped up Jamie and Danny, setting his three kids on the dance floor, teaching them old dance moves. Tony sighed, eyes on the floor, as Steve lead him through the dance, "...shouldn't you be dancing with Clint?"

"I will, soon... I wanted to ask why Clint smelled so stressed out as he walked down the aisle?" he asked; Tony flinched,

"...it was...it was me and Nat...I think? He tried to switch us...but I told him that...that it wasn't right." He couldn't look Steve in the eye.

"Why would he want to switch?" he asked, glancing over at his mate, who was dancing with Charlie; Tony looked away,

"Something about Tasha being rude. I don't know." Steve sighed,

"I don't want anything to go wrong today ..." Tony's jaw clenched,

"You think I don't know that?" Steve smiled,

"Loosen up a little," he said, stopping the dance, and petting his shoulder. Tony shivered under his hand,

"I don't want to dance." He said immediately, swallowing, and Steve just stared at him before going over to his mate, he couldn't force Tony to dance. The omega stood alone in the middle of the dance floor, before slowly plodding back to the table. Peter needed a break, his feet were hurting too much, so he sat down.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Tony scooped Jamie into his arms, reclaiming his previous seat. Peter sighed, and he rubbed his belly, trying to relax, but it was difficult; the older omega glanced at him, "It's no picnic, huh?" Peter shook his head,

"No, it's not, but I know how to get amazing foot rubs out of Thor," he chuckled. "Could you imagine if I got in my Spider-Man suit like this?" Tony forced a smile,

"You're a little convex for that." Peter chuckled,

"Yeah, I doubt my suit could stretch like that," he laughed.

"You'd be surprised." Tony grunted, playing with his empty scotch glass. The other sub hummed and winced, rubbing his belly.

"They didn't like it when I tried to bend backwards during the dance."

"Eh," Tony touched his own empty belly, Bucky still hadn't let him get his tubes tied. "Babies, you never know, huh?" He shifted, leaning back in his chair, "Jamie and Nia, they _hated_  bacon, and....well, they hated a lot of things." Picking at his nails, he sighed, "Danny didn't like when I did yoga, at all, and the girls...well, most foods were out." Peter nodded,

"My babies don't like greasy food or anything oriental," he pouted,

"I see," Tony snorted, "Well, you don't need greasy food." Yawning slightly, he lay his head back, "It'll be worth it, Peter. You'll see." Peter hunmed softly, scratching his itchy belly softly,

"I know it will be," he smiled; just then Tony's three eldest came racing over, climbing their mama,

"Mama mama! Daddy said we could go to the zoo tomorrow!"

"Mama! Daddy said ice cream!" Danny exclaimed. Tony frowned,

"Oh? What else did he say?" Jamie climbed on his lap,

"He said we can see the elephants!"

"Oh did he?" Tony stroked Jamie's hair, wincing as little elbows and knees poked him, "I'll have to talk to him about that. Why don't you go get him?" Bucky held up his hands innocently when he was retrieved,

"I told them maybe, if they were good. They got too excited," he chuckled; Tony sighed, looking down,

"Well...maybe in the future...you can ask me, too? Since it includes me?"

"Well, that's why I said maybe, but alright," he leaned down and he kissed his cheek; Tony shrugged one shoulder, pushing his empty glass away as Thor carried the little twins over. Bucky chuckled and he took them, "I'm going to change them," he said, letting Tony watch the other three. The omega sat up a little straighter, eyebrows pulling down. Bucky took the twin girls to the bathroom to change them, grabbing the diaper bag along the way; Steve slid his arm around Clint's waist,

"Ready for presents?" Clint nodded with cheeks full of cake, and he put a dot of frosting on Steve's nose. The alpha snorted, and nudged their noses together. Clint laughed and he got a napkin, cleaning off their noses.

"Okay, presents!" he grabbed his drink, and he sat beside Steve. The dom kissed his cheek and pulled the first gift toward them,

"I wonder how many are from Tony." Clint smiled and shrugged, reaching forward to start unwrapping the gift; Steve lay his head on Clint's as he opened a set of beautiful china, the china they'd all eaten cake and food off of. The box was empty. "From Tony. Our...our wedding china." Steve's eyes were glossy, and he buried his face in Clint's hair.

"Whoa, we get to keep these?!" he gasped, gawking at Tony. "Thank you." Tony flushed,

"I...I thought you'd like them." They were white, with blue patterns. "For special occasions."

"Yes," Clint smiled and he kissed Steve.  "We need to host Christmas dinner now," he chuckled.

"That sounds wonderful." Steve grinned, "Okay, okay, next present!" He opened a beautifully wrapped blanket, with the date of their wedding embroidered on it, and the symbols of each of them represented. Clint's bow and arrows, and Steve's shield, the wings from his helm. Clint hummed, and he pulled the blanket to his nose, inhaling the smell,

"Who is this from?" He asked, this time it was his turn for his eyes to be glossy;  Bruce, Thor, and Peter waved to him. And then Charlotte was peering up at her mother as Steve pulled a third present close,

"I hope you don't mind, I...I paid for it for her." Tony said hurriedly, as Steve pulled the paper off of a huge photo album. Flipping to the first page, Steve gasped. Here was a picture of him and Clint, leaned against each other on the couch, the sub's belly round with Charlotte.

"Oh...oh my god..." Next to that was Clint and Charlotte's first picture, then Steve holding Charlie for the first time.

"Oh wow," Clint gasped, and he pulled Charlotte up in his lap, "Look darling, it's you as a baby," he smiled brightly; Charlie nodded,

"Uncle Tony helped me look through all the pictures Jarvis saved. And...and then he let me pick which ones and he had them printed. I put them in the book." She flipped the pages, "See? Here's when you were pregnant with my brothers."

"You and Tony made this!?" he asked, amazed. He hugged her tightly and he kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much," he hummed, nuzzling her. "This is amazing." Charlotte giggled, kissing him, but there were tears in her eyes,

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too," he said, wiping away at his own tears, and then he wiped hers away, and he let her stay on his lap for the next present. The next was from Bucky and the kids, a set of farm animal potholders. Clint laughed, and thanked them, and he wondered if Tasha had gotten him anything. It would be fine if she didn't, because he knew she wasn't that kind of person; Natasha nudged a tiny package toward them, and Steve made to take it, but she growled low. Clint stared at her, and he slowly took the package. "Thank you," he said, unwrapping it. It was a necklace, handmade, with beads the color of Clint's eyes, and a blue stone with streaks of red in it, to represent Steve. Clint smiled and he reached his arms out for her, "Thank you," he repeated, but it was more honest. Natasha hugged him tightly. Clint nuzzled her and he put it back in the box for safe keeping; she kissed his hair, then backed away,

"Pepper is here to get me."

"Oh, your leaving?," he asked, frowning a little. So she really had been here just to get him married. "Have a safe drive home..."

"Clint..." She shook her head, "I've been here six hours, your reception has been four of those. My heat is soon, she wants me home. I'd like to stay, but..." Clint just nodded and smiled,

"I hope your heat is good," he said, trying not to feel like she was just making excuses. If she was getting married, he wouldn't have missed it for the world. Natasha ducked her head,

"What more do you want of me, Clint?" Clint put charlie in his seat when he stood up, and he hugged her,

"Just give me a call sometime?" Natasha nodded slowly,

"...of course." She murmured.

"Thank you," he nuzzled her and he let her go; Steve kissed Clint's cheek,

"Let's finish up and dance some more. The kids are falling asleep."

"Alright," he smiled and he let Charlie stay in his chair, and he sat in Steve's lap; Steve nuzzled him gently, and tore open the next present, more photo albums from other friends. A few ex-shield agents gave them printouts of the screen when Steve was a fugitive. Clint smiled at the albums, and then he looked at what the old Shield agents have them.

"What are these?"

"They're from when I took SHIELD down," Steve snorted, "Like mugshots." Clint chuckled,

"We should put them on the fridge."

"Do we have any room left?" Steve asked, arching a brow. "We need a second fridge, anyway." Clint laughed loudly,  

"A second fridge just to hold all our pictures!"

"And extra meat." Steve added.

"Yeah," he grinned, "Imagine when the twins starts school, we're going to have to buy lunch meat everyday."

"That...is not something I want to think about."

"....oh?" he asked, unsure how to feel about that as he started to clean up the wrapping paper; Steve stopped him,

"Yeah...they're getting so big, it's scary. Our daughter's a little lady." Clint grinned and he nodded,

"Yeah, she is," he hummed. "They are getting big."

"It's scary." Steve repeated, "We'll have to make more." Clint beamed and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah we will."

"Really?" Steve's eyes widened, "You're okay with having another baby?"

"I already told you I was, did you forget?" he chuckled,

"I thought that just meant the twins." Steve admitted, "Really, though? Can we start trying now?"

"Soon," he smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. "Maybe not this next heat, but probably the one after?" he asked, wanting to play avenger for a little bit longer; Steve nodded,

"I'll wait as long as you want." He murmured, as Tony cleaned up the wrapping paper,

"Last dance," The sub reminded them, "We only rented the hall till nine, and it's half after."

"Alright alright," he smiled and he let Steve lead him out onto the floor. Tony sighed as Jamie wrapped around his leg, wailing about not getting bubbles. Bucky sighed and he looked at Nia,

"Baby girl, can you share with Jamie?" Nia whined, holding the tube of bubbles tight to her chest. Bucky gave her a firm look, "Nia, please? We share with the family." Nia sniffled, handing them over sadly. Bucky petted her head softly, "You both take turns with that and share." Jamie blew a few bubbles, unsure. Danny bombarded into Jamie, knocking the boy down to the ground, the bubble solution spilling everywhere; Both five year olds began to cry immediately, and Tony sighed,

"We'll get some bubbles when we go home."

"Yeah, shhhshh," Bucky lifted up the older twins, and he bounced them, "We'll get you each your own, since you were doing a good job sharing." Nia nuzzled her daddy, sniffling, and Jamie managed to quiet himself, much to Tony's relief, as Bruce carried Myra and Anya over. "Wanna get on my shoulders, Jamie?" Bucky asked, him, he would need his spare arm for Danny; Jamie nodded excitedly, as Danny yawned, hugging Tony's leg. Bucky grinned and he helped Jamie get on his shoulders, and then he kneeled down and he scooped up Danny,

"Can you carry the twins?" He asked Tony, and the sub snorted,

"Of course I can." He started for the car, "See you at home, Clint!" He called. Clint waved ecstatically, and he ran over to Tony quickly, wrapping him in a big hug, being careful of the twins.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Tony smiled, and kissed his cheek. Clint nuzzled him, and then let the omega go home, and he returned to Steve's side.

"Patrick? Jonathan? Ready to go home?" The twins nodded sleepily, yawning and rubbing their eyes with chubby fists. Clint picked up Johnny and nuzzled him, the boy was so much heavier than Charlie was.

"Can you get Patrick?" he asked, holding his han out for his daughter; Steve lifted Pat onto his hip,

"Mhm." He kissed Clint's cheek, and lead the way out to the car. Clint smiled, and he helped get his kids buckled in, before helping Steve load the car up, and getting in the passengers side.


	12. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight, and some crazy stuff.

Tony closed the door to the kids' room, tiptoeing backward, and right into Bucky's chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, nuzzling him,

"Want to play around, or do you want to nap?"

"It's ten o'clock at night, Bucky." Tony muttered, sighing, "I...I'd love to, but it's...they're gonna wake up early."

"Okay," he said, kissing his neck, and then his lips, but he didn't do anymore after that. He was tired too." Tony slumped into the bed next to the littlest twins. Bucky laid down after he got undressed down to his boxers. The sub whined,

"...I...I don't understand, okay?" He sat up, "I don't understand why _Steve_  asked me to dance, and not..." Bucky opened his eyes, and he turned over, looking at Tony,

"I don't know why he did that either. . ."

"...oh, because I'm not worth asking to dance?" Tony forced out, "Right. Thanks for clearing that up for me." Bucky sat up, and he growled,

"I clearly remember someone saying they did not want to dance! I'm trying to respect your decisions!" Tony's nostrils flared,

"You asked if I wanted cake! You _volunteered_  to watch the kids! You didn't ask me to dance!"

"I didn't know you 'not wanting to dance' only applied to Steve!" he growled, "Why didn't you say something?" Tony hunched his shoulders,

"You didn't ask me! I sat there and- and watched you dance with _Natasha_ , and you didn't even _ask_  me!"

"It's not like I _wanted_  to dance with her! I was being civil for Steve!" he growled angrily, and he gripped his head, his shoulders shaking; Tony pushed to his feet,

"I didn't say you shouldn't be! I...just..." He slumped, "Forget it...obviously I'm being dumb." Bucky calmed down a little and he walked over to Tony, kissing him softly,

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you . . . Earlier that night you wouldn't tell me why you were upset, and then you said you didn't want to dance . . . I did want to dance with you," he said sincerely. Tony pulled away from him,

"I didn't want to...to whine or...and I wanted Clint to have a good time." Bucky frowned, he was tired of Tony pulling away from him. He pulled Tony back against him, and he buried his nose in his hair.

"I love you . . . I'm sorry I'm a fuck up," he snorted, and Tony squirmed a little, but went still,

"...it's not you and you know it."

"We've both got issues," he said, lifting Tony's chin to look into his eyes. "Steve found out a few weeks ago . . . one of our favorite diners from the thirties is still up and functioning, he took Clint there last week. Would you want to go with me?" Tony dropped his gaze automatically, instinctively.

"....the kids...Thor and Bruce have their hands full, and...and so does Clint..."

"We can get Darcy and Jane to watch them," he shrugged. "Thor is always talking about them, since they're still in touch."

"...Darcy? In charge of...?" Tony chewed his lip, "I don't know....she might teach them to taze people." Bucky chuckled, secretly thinking that might not be a bad thing.

"Jane would be in charge, Darcy would be more like a playmate."

"Aren't....aren't they together?" Tony murmured, "I don't know, Bucky, they don't know the kids, and-"

"And Thor, Bruce, and May will be here if there are any problems at all, and Jarvis . . ." he whined, Tony swallowed,

"Yeah, but...but the girls are so young, and..." He dropped his head, he didn't want to upset his alpha. Bucky sighed softly,

"It's okay, Tony. We don't have to go," he said,

"I want to, I just...maybe we could wait a little...till the girls are older..." Tony whispered.

"Okay," he said, and he kissed Tony's forehead before going back to his side of the bed; Tony stood there listlessly for a moment, then slowly climbed into bed. Bucky turned off the lamp, and closed his eyes. The sub lay awake, his arm stretched over the young twins. "...Bucky?" He whispered, two hours later, but there was no response. "..love you."

". . . love you too," he said quietly, before rolling over, and letting his arm fall over the twins so he could touch Tony; the omega quivered, clenching his eyes shut so he wouldn't cry as he twined their fingers together. Bucky squeezed his fingers, and leaned forward for a kiss before closing his eyes again.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?" Tony whimpered,

"Poopah!" Myra beamed up at him, poop all over her hands and the carpet.

"...yeah, I see that." Tony got a rag wet, and started cleaning her hands, "Great..." She was the earliest talker they'd ever had, six months old, and babbling nonsense all the time. Anya remained quiet, thoughtful, eyes observant. "No, don't touch-!" Tony grimaced, "Your daddy was supposed to watch you!" Anya got on her knees and slowly crawled over to investigate. Tony nudged her away, "No! No, Anya! Bucky! Where are you?!" He lifted Myra, her butt poopy, "Fuck. BUCKY!" Bucky came running in, hands soaked,

"Oh jeez!" He said, "I'll go get the paper towels and floor clearner." he muttered, and then he saw Anya walking towards Myra so he picked her up. "C'mon." Tony carried Myra into the bathroom, sighing, and stuck her under the faucet to rinse her off. Pinning a new diaper on, he carried her out to the play area, and set her down, before kneeling to clean the floor.

"Where were you? Just leaving two babies alone and diaperless in the living room..."

"They didn't have clean clothes, I was trying to do some laundry at the same time . . . I guess I'm just not good at multi tasking..." Tony frowned, and scrubbed at the floor,

"You don't leave babies alone, Bucky! And there's a whole stack of clean diapers in the bedroom!" He did a final wipe of the floor, and tossed the dirty rags into a bucket, and growled when Bucky made to follow him. Bucky stopped, and he looked down, clenching his fists angrily. He was such a moron! He growled under his breath; Tony groaned when he saw the washer, chugging away, with the lid open. "...damn it." He hit stop, adding a few more things, and closing the lid loudly before hitting start. Bucky winced at the banging noise, and he walked over to the couch, deciding he was better off not doing anything. He put the girls beside him, and he sighed; Tony washed his hands, and lifted Anya, still diaperless.

"Come on, you need a diaper." Bucky sighed, and petted Myra's head. "I have a meeting today," Tony plopped Anya back into Bucky's lap, "They can have mashed banana."

"Oh . . . okay," he said, surprised he was being trusted after the fiasco five minutes ago.

"Don't touch the laundry, I'll finish it..." Tony stepped out of the bedroom again, buttoning up his suit jacket.

"Fine . . ." he said, pulling the girls in his lap; Tony hesitated,

"...diapers...by the dresser, on the changing table shelf..."

"Okay," he said, nodding and looking down; Tony bit his lip,

"...don't leave them alone." He kissed each of the babies, and stepped toward the elevator. Bucky suddenly felt like Tony couldn't trust him. He sighed, and he laid down besides his babies.

The omega worried the whole time he was gone, even going so far as to cut the meeting from two hours to one. He slipped into the car, pulling out his phone, "Jarvis? Are...are they all okay?"

 _"Perfectly okay, sir, master Bucky is smashing bananas and the twins are in high chairs."_  Tony slumped back in his seat,

"...okay."

 _"Sir?"_  Jarvis asked, unsure of his creator's sadness.

"It's fine. Tell them I'm headed home." He shoved the phone in his pocket, yawning. Bucky sighed when he heard what Jarvis said.

"He wasn't supposed to be here for another hour..."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied, _"I do not know what changed."_

"He doesn't trust me, I fuck up one time. .  ." he grumbled, and mashed the bananas into a paste;

 _"I do not believe that-"_  Jarvis trailed off, falling silent.

"Then what do you believe,' He grunted, and he sat besides the girls, offering small spoonfuls to them.

 _"It is not my place to say."_  Jarvis said smoothly as the elevator opened, and Tony flopped on the couch,

"...I think I have a cold."

"Yeah?" He asked, frowning, not believing him. "Want some soup?" Tony nodded, laying down on the couch and pulling his knees up,

"...yeah..."

"Okay," he said, and he helped the babies finish eating before he set about making Tony's favorite soup. The omega pressed a hand to his forehead, wincing, and curled up tighter,

"...how were they?"

"They were fine," he said, putting a pot on the stove, pouring canned soup in it, and stirring it. Tony shivered softly,

"Good...I was a little worried..." Bucky came over to him and he stared at him,

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching his forehead. The omega blinked up at him, eyes hazy,

"...have a cold...?" He breathed, confused, "...didn't...you said soup...for it...?"

"Yeah, but when you walked in you seemed okay," he said, and he took a blanket, tucking his mate in, and he put a pillow under his head. "The soup is warming up." Tony's brow furrowed,

"...what?" He whimpered, gripping the blanket in his hands, "...what do you mean...?" Bucky shrugged,

"You weren't nasally, I thought you just had a headache or something," he said, kissing his head. Tony sniffled,

"....right..." He curled up tighter, "...didn't wanna leave'm...miss'd'em..." Bucky nodded softly, and he went back to make sure the soup didn't burn; the sub shivered again, pulling the blanket closer. Bucky came over with a bowl of soup, and he held the spoon to Tony's lips,

"I cooled it down a little, and I put some crackers in it." Tony struggled to sit up, feeling as if he'd used all of his energy to attend the meeting.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay," he said, letting Tony lean on him. The omega whined,

"...the kids...are they alone?" He whispered, after his first bite.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "The girls are finishing their banana's, and the other twins are with aunt May."

"...Danny?" Tony tried to peer into the kitchen.

"With Jamie and Nia," he said, petting his head. "They're fine."

"Okay..." Tony mumbled, leaning back against him, "...m'cold..."

"Yeah?" he said, and he kissed Tony's head. "Can you hold the bowl so I can get you more blankets?" Tony cradled the bowl in his hands, trying to sip from the edge of it, he'd been fighting getting sick for awhile, and it had finally caught up with him. Bucky came back with a fluffy bathrobe and three more blankets. He took the bowl and set it down on the table for a second before helping Tony get into the bathrobe, and he layered the blankets on top of him. "Better?" Tony nodded slowly,

"Mhm..." He yawned, "...throat hurts...I don't wanna be sick..."

"I know, have some more soup, it'll help with your throat," he said, lifting a spoonful to his mouth; Tony opened his mouth, and swallowed just as Myra began to wail in her high chair. "I got her, you finish this," he said. giving Tony the bowl; Tony sipped the soup from the edge of the bowl, slow and easy. Bucky cleaned up the twins, and he checked their diapers; Anya was poopy, and Myra was wet; Tony set the empty soup bowl down, eyes half lidded. "Get some sleep, Tone," Bucky said, taking them to the changing table.

"But..." Tony tried to get up, "...but the..." Bucky turned and groaned,

"Tony, lay down and sleep." The sub ducked his head,

"...yes sir..." He whispered, curling up on the couch. Bucky nodded and took them into the bedroom; Myra waved her arms,

"Adadad!" Bucky smiled and nuzzled her,

"C'mon, sit still," he said, taking her diaper off, and cleaning her up before grabbing another diaper; she kicked her legs, trying to pull her foot up to her mouth. "Ahhh," Bucky pulled her foot away, and tickled her belly. She squirmed, giggling adorably, and Anya blinked curiously from the top of the bed. Bucky got the diaper on, and he switched babies, "Time to get you all cleaned up, Anya." Anya whimpered, but didn't much protest beyond that, lying still for her daddy. Bucky cooed at her, and he tickled her belly when she was all cleaned up; Anya stared up at him, serious faced, and Myra started blowing spit bubbles. "Not ticklish? What about your feet?" he asked, smiling; Anya's mouth pulled down in a frown. "No? You're just not happy today are you . . .?" he grumbled and he lifted her up, and then he picked Myra up; Myra giggled, patting his face, wanting him to fill his cheeks with air so it would make fart noises when she slapped them. Bucky grinned and puffed out his cheeks, looking at Anya to see if she'd laugh. He made the noise when she clapped her hands on his cheeks; Anya's mouth puckered like she'd bitten a lemon. Bucky winced at the face, "Guess you didn't like that either." Myra was giggling like crazy as Anya blinked up at her dad,

"....mom." She said, very clearly. Bucky gave her a very surprised look.

"Um . . . mommy is sick," he said,

"Mom." Anya repeated, little hands clenching into fists. "Mom mom mom."

"Alright alright . . ." he said, carrying them both into the living room, "See, there's mom." Anya reached for Tony, but the sub was burritoed in blankets, and fast asleep. "He's sick, baby," he said, nuzzling her head.

"Mom!" Anya cried, "Mom!" Tony stirred, sweat on his forehead. Bucky sighed, and he looked at Tony,

"Sorry love . . . She really wants you," The omega's eyes slitted open,

"...kay..." He whispered, sitting up, shivering, as he held his arms out for her.

"Do you think that's a good idea? She could get sick too . . ." he frowned.

"No...she can't...she gets breastfed...gets...antibodies."

"Okay," he said, slowly passing her over; Tony cradled her against his chest,

"...'sides, she'd have it...already." he kissed her forehead. Anya nuzzled him, and said "mom" again. The sub kissed her nose and cheeks, "..wanna...nap with me...?" He asked her, curling back up with her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Tony huffed, and patted her back, exhausted as he closed his eyes.

"C'mon Myra," he said, leading her to the play room; the baby slapped his cheeks again, eyes wide. Bucky winced, he hadn't been expecting that. He snorted at and made a loud fart noise, and then he blew a raspberry on her throat. She giggled wildly, kicking her little feet. He laughed, and let her get on her knees, and he sat on the ground besides her. Myra crawled around, pulling books out of the shelf, and playing with her favorite stuffies. Bucky watched her, and he grabbed a stuffed bear, making him walk towards her; Myra squealed, clapping happily. He made the bear climb on her lap and kiss her face. The little girl opened her mouth, her version of kisses, Bucky chuckled, "Good girl."

 

Peter stood in the middle of the room with his severely altered graduation gown. He hadn't been pregnant when he ordered it. Thor smoothed it over his hips,

"You look glorious." He murmured, kissing Peter's forehead. Peter's hands were sweaty with nerves, along with everything else,

"Thanks," he said, groaning softly. "Is it wrong if I just want to get this over as soon as possible?"

"No it isn't," Bruce settled his cap onto his head, "You did the work, this is just for show."

"Thank god," he sighed, and he nuzzled Thor. "How much longer until we leave?"

"Fifteen minutes," Thor answered, smiling.

"Okay," he sighed, rubbing his belly. The babies were kicking up a storm from how nervous he was; Thor nuzzled him, kissing his cheek, while Bruce rubbed his belly through the polyester.

"Relax." Peter whined and he let out a deep breath,

"I can't. . ."

"Yes you can. It's good practice for when you're in labor." Peter blushed and he tried not to be stressed about everything going on. His mates would be there with him, it would be okay. He rubbed his belly more, feeling a little better; Thor kissed him gently,

"That was marvelous."

"Agreed," Bruce smiled at his mates.

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding tired, and wore out. He smiled and kissed them both, before going to sit down to rest before they left. They nuzzled him lovingly, kissing his nose, and sitting on either side of him. Peter smiled, "I feel like I'm ready to pop."

"You've got a few months to go." Bruce laughed, rubbing circles on his belly.

"I know, I can't believe I'm going to get bigger," he whined softly.

"You'll be alright." Bruce chuckled, laying his head on Peter's belly. Peter nodded, he really hoped so.

When the ceremony was over, Peter was glowing as he held up his diploma, and he waddled over to his mates. They caught him, pulling him into a proud hug, and laying their heads against his.  Peter wrapped his arms around them, beaming brightly,

"Maybe after the twins are grown up some, I can try for a masters?"

"That's would be wonderful!" Bruce exclaimed, "You're so smart." The sub beamed and kissed him happily, before looking at Thor,

"Now your parents will see that I'm smart, too," he hummed,

"That was never in question." Thor murmured, kissing him sweetly.

"O-oh," he blushed, his mind had gotten away from him. he groaned into the kiss; Thor pulled him close, "Let us go home, where we can try the idea that Bruce had."

"Sounds good," he said, blushing bright red. He was really horny from all the blood rushing around in his body from the nerves; Thor slid an arm around his waist, and led him to the car, Bruce against his other side.

Arriving home was another matter, an alert from Jarvis flashing on the main screen of their living room. Thor opened it, and Bruce murmured, "Ah."

 _"Is this Spider-man? Or is the demigod playing with multiple hearts?"_  The reporter exclaimed. Peter gasped, how did anyone know he was spider-man?! He looked around at his mates, wondering if he should answer, people weren't supposed to know about Peter Parker!

"It's because you kissed Thor during that mission...and then he kissed you at your graduation." Bruce sighed. Peter gasped, and he started to hyperventilate, pacing the room,

"No no no no!!!" Bruce caught him by the shoulders,

"Shh, be calm. Be calm." He stroked Peter's hair, "It's not a big deal. Thor will make a statement, he'll say he and Spider-man broke up, and that he found you, and fell for you." Peter panted and he nodded, shaking.

"Or.... Maybe I should come out? I don't know..." Thor and Bruce hugged him between their bodies,

"It's up to you." Peter shuddered,

"They haven't figured out my name yet, I don't think... Let's play along with it," he muttered. "I mean, everyone knows who Iron Man and Cap are..."

"You want to out yourself as Spider-man?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know," He said, and he pressed his face against Bruce's shoulder. Bruce nuzzled him,

"It's okay."

"I don't want Spider-Man to come out,... But I want to kiss Thor or you whenever I damn well please."

"I don't know how to give you one without the other." Bruce murmured.

"When would we have to go to the press conference?" he asked,

"We'd have to call and arrange one." Bruce sighed, Peter nodded and nuzzled him.

"What would you do?"

"I can't make this decision for you, and neither can Thor." He hunched his shoulders,

"I-I need to think about it... Spider-Man had too many enemies, and I know you guys would protect us, but ... I don't want to feel constantly threatened everywhere I go." The alpha and beta nodded slowly, and settled down on the couch,

"In the mean time, let's watch a movie and eat ice cream, hmm?"

Tony shifted, he was soaked in sweat, Anya squirming unhappily on his chest,

"...Bucky...? Jarvis...? How long's'it been....?"

 _"Three days, sir."_  The AI answered, worried, _"Your mate has made you a doctor's appointment for today."_  What Jarvis didn't mention was the way Tony's fever flared in waves, like a heat. Bucky came in with some ginger ale.

"Hey Tony, small sips," he said, pressing the straw to his mate's lips; Tony shuddered when the carbonation hit his sore throat,

"...thanks..." He breathed, sinking back into the couch, "..Anya...upset...?" Her little face was twisted, because Tony's skin was so hot.

"A little," he said, rubbing Anya's head, "Hey baby girl, c'mon let's go play with Myra for a little bit," he started to pull her away; Tony whimpered, not wanting to let her go, but he knew she was too hot, so he loosened his grip.

"...where're...Nini...Jamie...n'Danny?"

"They're playing in the other room," he said, hugging Anya to his chest. Tony bit his lip, eyes glazed with fever,

"...'m surprised...Jamie hasn't come out...to..." Usually his eldest son couldn't stand to be away from him for long.

"Oh he wants to, but you know Jamie gets sick easily," he petted his head, "We're leaving in ten minutes."

"...who's gonna...watch them?" Tony didn't feel good enough to go anywhere, but if Bucky thought he needed a doctor, well, he would go.

"The pack, they're going to all sit together downstairs," he said, nuzzling him,

"...okay..." Tony pulled his blanket closer around him, shaking softly, "...ten minutes...okay..."

"Yes, try to take a few more sips," he said, leaving the cup with a lid and straw sticking out the top nearby Tony. He kept spilling his drinks before, hence the lid; Tony's fingers brushed the cup, nearly knocking it over, and he took a shaky breath,

"...s-sorry..." Bucky smiled and put the cup in his hand.

"...I..." Tony could hear the liquid sloshing in his cup from his shaking hands, "...okay..." Bucky kissed his head and he got up, going to take the kids downstairs. The omega set the cup down carefully, sucking in trembling breaths, eyes burning. When Bucky came back, he lifted Tony and he took him to the car, going to the doctor's; the omega clutched at him weakly when he was lifted from the seat of the car. "...ow..." He pressed a hand to his stomach, and buried his face in Bucky's cold metal shoulder. Bucky carried him inside, and approached the counter.

"Hey, we have a two thirty appointment."

"Barnes-Stark?" She asked, tracking down the list on her screen, "Have a seat, and a nurse will take you to a room."

"Thanks," he said, sitting down, keeping his omega in his arms; Tony groaned, curling up tighter, eyes barely open.

"Mr. Barnes-Stark?" A nurse called, "follow me, please." Bucky quickly followed the nurse down the hall,

"He's had a fever for three days now."

"Three?" Her eyes widened, "Can he stand? We need to weigh him, and take his blood pressure."

"I don't know... C'mon Tony, let's try to stand," he said gently putting him on his feet, holding his arms out to catch him; Tony slumped against the wall, breathing hard, labored.

"...I...I c'n..." He insisted, pushing up from the wall, "...c'n do'it..." Bucky sighed,

"What if you weigh me just me, and then I'll hold him on the scale and you can subtract me weight?"

"We can try it." She agreed, eyes worried, "Here, I'll hold onto him while you step on the scale." He nodded, and looked at the scale when he stepped on.

"Two hundred and sixty." he said, and he stepped down, lifting Tony into his arms, and getting on the scale.

"Okay, three eighty..." The nurse frowned, "...he only weighs a hundred and twenty pounds...?"

"Yeah . . . he doesn't like to eat, but I try," he muttered.

"That's...alright, bring him in here, and I'll take temperature and blood pressure." Bucky followed her, and he laid Tony down on the soft table. The sub began to shiver hard immediately.

"Here, sir, please try to remain still." She strapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm. Bucky hopped onto the table, making it groan, and he pulled Tony against his body,

"Okay, now go ahead," he muttered, trying to keep his mate warm. She wrote it down, frowning, then took his temperature,

"One oh two." Biting her lip, she stepped out, "The doctor will be in momentarily." Bucky nodded, and he hugged his mate, nuzzling his neck softly. He hadn't shaved or showered in three days, and his hair was down in his face, he looked really tired. Tony swallowed thickly,

"...s'wrong w'me?"

"We're gonna find out, doctor is coming," he hummed. The sub breather deeply, and tucked his face into Bucky's shoulder. "I love you," Bucky said,hugging him tight,

"I love..y'too." Tony panted softly, as the door opened and a slender omega woman stepped in.

"Hello, had a fever awhile, hmm?" Bucky smiled at her, and he nodded,

"Yeah, I couldn't help him ..."

"I'm sure you helped more than you know." She smiled back, "Now, my nurse believes that he just has a common cold. I don't think so." she gelt Tony's forehead, and gently touched his stomach. Tony jerked, whimpering, "Mr. Barnes-Stark, has he...ever had a heat inducer in his system?" Bucky stared at her,

"Ugh, I don't even know what that is," he shrugged; Tony coughed, trying to swallow,

"...yes..have...it...four...four and a h...half years ago..." He whispered, voice rasping.

"I see. Which was it? The week long? Or the one day?"

"...one day...hurt..." Tony whispered, and the doctor arched a brow at Bucky,

"A heat inducer is a pill, lozenge, or injection of a chemical that causes heat-like symptoms over a range of time, without pleasure." Bucky tried to think of when that happened.

"Was that when Hammer had you?" he asked, growling angrily; Tony whimpered in his arms, "...yes, sir..."

"Mr. Barnes-Stark, stressing him out isn't going to help." The doctor sighed. "Now, there are many one-day heat inducers, but all have the same basic chemical structure. And...all can be detrimental to the...uteran health of omegas. It's usually much faster than four years..." Bucky frowned,

"You said it was a one day heat... But it's been three."

"I said when it is administered it is one day. It makes the omega's hormones fake heats as it breaks down the uterus. But only heat. So fever, sick feelings, but no lubricant production, and no sexual drive increase." Tony shuddered at her words, "In other words...like a really bad cold, but...his...I need a blood sample and to do an ultrasound." Bucky nodded,

"He was pregnant within the past year," he informed her, "It should be impossible." She shook her head, then picked up a phone, calling a nurse in. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony.

"You can make him better, right?"

"If...if it is what I think it is, he'll need a hystorectomy, as soon as possible, and we can give him some hormones to help him cope. You could have helped him from day one, if you'd known. Mating helps abate the symptoms." Tony whined, because he couldn't even consider having sex the way he felt right then.

"I had no idea it was there," he said, nuzzling his mate. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked his mate; Tony stared up at him,

"...wh...what? A...about...about what?"

"About the heat inducer.... Did you not know about it?" he asked. Tony hadn't told him much about that night; Tony squirmed to sit upright,

"Y-you knew! You kn...knew about...it! Told y-you as soon...a-as...!"

"I didn't know it didn't go away!," he said, "I thought it disappeared after that first heat!" Tony flinched, shaking hard and trying to hug his knees. He was so cold and sick, and Bucky was acting like he should _know_  about this stuff! Bucky sighed and he hugged him, nuzzling his head,

"Alright, let's just get it out of him." Tony whined, he didn't want to get surgery without knowing for sure!

"Hold on, we have to do the ultrasound first!" The doctor exclaimed, helping Tony to sit still while the nurse drew blood.

"I know," Bucky frowned, "I didn't mean for you to do it right this second," he gave a small smirk; Tony's eyes filled with tears, and he shuddered as the doctor had him lay down, pulling his shirt up, and nodding to the nurse who wheeled in the ultrasound machine. Bucky took Tony's hand, squeezing it softly; the sub swallowed, sucking in a shocked breath as the cool gel hit his belly. He trembled beneath her hands as she moved the device over his belly,

"...oh my god...how have you not been screaming constantly?" She turned to look at Tony in shock. "I'm calling the hospital for emergency surgery." Bucky gripped the nurse's shoulder,

"What's going on?!"

"His...his uterine lining is practically gone, ripped up, and his ovaries have cysts, he must have been in a lot of pain for a long time." Bucky winced and he lowered his head, dread overcoming him.

"Alright ... Call the hospital," he said, nuzzling Tony. "I'm sorry.." Tony tried to climb into his arms, shaking,

"...go...go with me?"

"Yes " he said, hugging him tightly to his chest, and he followed the nurse out to the ambulance; Tony shook and shuddered in his arms,

"...hurts..."

"I know," he said, sitting down in the ambulance, keeping Tony in his arms as they drove to the hospital. The sub clung to him,

"...m'scared..."

"Shh," he kissed his forehead. "I won't let anymore bad things happen, I want you to be safe..." Tony shivered, and clenched his eyes shut.


	13. Golden Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sadness, uh...stuff, and other things. A long overdue trip to Asgard.

"How is he?" Steve asked worriedly when Bucky stepped out to the waiting room, hours later.

"Scared," Bucky said quietly, his voice sounding wrecked;

"He's awake?" The other pack members chorused, eyes wide, "Can we see him?" Bucky shook his head,

"He's trying to sleep."

"Okay..." They slowly sank into seats, holding sleeping children,

"What happened?" It was Steve who asked. Bucky sat down tiredly,

"Uterine lining is shredded, and he had ovarian cysts."

"And...and so they what, took it all out? His whole uterus?" Bruce asked; Bucky nodded and he looked down sadly.

"They did?" Steve's eyes widened. He nodded again, nearly bent on half, his hands covering his face; Steve pulled him close, "Hey, hey, shh, it's...it's going to be alright." Bucky leaned against Steve, staying silent, his body shaking a little. The blond alpha rubbed his back, "It's okay...." Peter sighed, he felt really bad for his friend. Bruce gently took his hand, and pulled him close, kissing his head. Peter smiled softly, nuzzling him.

"I hope Tony feels better after this. . ."

"Me too," Bruce agreed, soft and quiet.

The next day, Bucky was holding Tony's hand in the room, sitting in a spare chair, his eyes dark. The sub stirred, pale and drawn, "...m'babies?" He whimpered,

"They'll be here later," he said, squeezing his hand softly, "They had to go home and take a nap." Tony shuddered,

"...they...okay?" He whispered, blinking blearily up at the morphine drip. He smiled softly, rubbing his hand over Tony's cheek,

"They'll be here later."

"...t'hurts..." Tony whispered, "...why...?"

"You had some things removed, you'll be better now, don't get up," he said, "Let me get the nurse to increase your morphine," Tony shivered,

"...still..got'fever?"

"Yeah, it's at ninety-nine degrees though, so you're getting better," he hummed.

"...ninety...nine..." Tony's eyes slid closed, and he swallowed, "...r'moved...?"

"Yeah . . . your uterus was pretty messed up . . . couldn't be saved," he muttered; Tony's brow furrowed,

"...oh..."

"It'll be okay though," he squeezed his hand again."

"...kay..." Tony mumbled, hand drifting to his belly, which was bandaged. The nurse came in and slightly increased the morphine, before leaving again; Tony slumped, "...when...go home?"

"I'm not sure . . . few days, I think."

"...days...?" Tony whimpered, tears brimming in his eyes.

"You had surgery, Tony . . . you need to heal a little more."

"...but...surgery?"

"Yeah .. . . you had an organ removed," he said, sighing. Tony sniffled,

"...hurts...I wanna go home..."

"I know," he said, leaning over to kiss his head. The sub shuddered and began to cry. Bucky held back a whimper and he wiped his mate's tears away. He needed to be strong; Tony nuzzled into his hand,

"...was I bad?"

"No, darling you are my very good boy," he smiled and he kissed his lips, "Are you thirsty?" Tony nodded slowly, lifting his hand and whining when the IV pulled. "I'll get it, just lay still," he said, grabbing the glass, and holding the straw to his lips. "Sip it." Tony coughed and choked on the water regardless, eyes watering. "Relax," he said, kissing his head. Tony sucked in shaky breaths, the coughing ached all across his belly.

"...ow..." Bucky gently brushed the hair out of Tony's eyes; the sub groaned, laying back shakily, "....I don't...like this..."

"You'll be home soon," he smiled,

"...now...?" Tony looked up at him hopefully. Bucky shook his head,

"No, not now. When the doctor comes in to check your vitals I'll ask him when you can go home." Tony sniffled, tears in his eyes,

"...but..." Bucky squeezed his hand,

"Please Tony, it's for your own good that you stay here." The omega tried to roll onto his side, but the IVs pulled, and his stomach burned. Bucky stood up and he pinned him down, "You had stomach surgery, Tony! Please stay on your back!" Tony winced, staring up at him, eyes wide. Then tears poured down his temples into his hair, and he went limp, laying his head back submissively. Bucky tried to stop his tears, and he sniffled, shaking as he nuzzled his mate. "Please . . . just be still . . . and get better. . ." Tony looked away, staring at the wall, fear in his scent; he was so muddled by the painkillers. Bucky clenched his teeth, "Don't be afraid, I got you," he shuddered. Tony tried, he struggled not to be afraid, but nothing made sense and his stomach hurt, and there was so much _beeping_! Bucky just continued to whisper sweet things in his ear, petting his head; Slowly, Tony sank back into sleep. Bucky collapsed back in his chair, and he rubbed at his eyes.

"Nn..." Tony groaned between gritted teeth as the nurse changed his bandages and gently felt his stomach.

"You'll need to take it easy, Omega Barnes-Stark, for another few weeks."

"It's already been a week and a half stuck here! I just want to go home!" Tony snapped, the pain making him irritable. Bucky took the prescription for the pain, and they had Tony sit in a wheelchair, and they wheeled him to the exit; the omega growled and grumbled as he was lifted into the car. "..fuck seatbelts!" He snarled when Bucky tried to pull the belt around him. Bucky hunched his shoulders, and he let him go without the seatbelt. He started the car and started the drive home; Tony tried to stand when they got there, but the surgery had taken its toll, and he slumped against the car, struggling to stay upright. "...s-sorry..." He breathed, inching back into Bucky's arms, "...what am I supposed to do about my kids? I can't pick them up or-"

"You will take it easy," he said, nuzzling him. "I don't want you picking anything up, or going to fast so that they rip." Tony frowned,

"I have to hold Myra and Anya, they _need_  it. They nearly went into bond shock this week!"

"I know that . . . I know," he said, looking god awful tired. "You can hold them when you are sitting down, no lifting or standing with them." Tony sighed, shoulders slumping,

"...fine..." He muttered, swallowing when Bucky picked him up. Bucky carried him all the way up to the community floor, and he sat him on the couch so the rest of the pack could touch him and resolidify the bond. He brought over Anya and Myra, and then he went over to the older kids to tell them the rules. Tony shivered as he struggled to hold the twins, stomach burning.

"Hey...darlings..." He murmured, sighing as fingers from different pack members rubbed over his shoulders, neck, and hair. He couldn't stand the pity in their eyes. After Bucky told the kids what they could and couldn't do with mommy, and how they had to be careful, he let them run over to him. Tony leaned forward painfully to kiss each of their faces, "Mommy is okay, darlings." Jamie was crying and pressing his face into his mother's legs.

"Shh, shh, don't cry," Tony stroked his son's hair, but he had Danny and Nia sobbing, too. Bucky stood back a little, watching over his family. He wouldn't let them get hurt anymore, he'd fucked up too much. Tony sighed, leaning back to nurse the younger twins, as his other children didn't seem to be able to stop crying. Bucky was trying not to fall asleep on the wall as he watched his family.

"Buck," Steve touched his shoulder, "Go get some sleep, we'll keep an eye on them." Bucky jerked when Steve touched him, and he shook his head, slapping his face a couple times.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't, and you'll be no good to us if you can't keep your eyes open. Go to bed."

"I can't leave him like that . . . not fresh out of the hospital surrounded by our upset kids," he muttered.

"James Barnes, you go to bed." Steve's voice brooked no argument, "I will take care of him." Bucky glared at him, but he did trust him. He sighed and he walked over to Tony, kissing his forehead.

"I'm going to take a short nap. Steve is here to help you with anything you need, okay?" he asked; Tony nodded, he could see how tired his mate was.

"Okay." He leaned up to kiss him, wincing. Bucky kissed him back, and ran a hand through his mates hair softly,

"Do any of you wanna nap with daddy?" he asked his crying kids. Danny and Nia immediately turned to cling to Bucky instead, and Tony smiled tiredly. Bucky smiled, and he lifted the two pups, carrying them to bed with him. Tony closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"No." Tony pushed the pills away, "I don't want them." It had been a week, and Bucky had finally caught on that he wasn't taking them.

"Why not? They're supposed to help prevent infection!" he said, getting angry.

"They're stupid!" Tony snapped back, "I don't want to!"

"They're not stupid! They're supposed to help you!" he growled, getting really pissed off.

"Well, they weren't helping!" Tony struggled to his feet, he was still moving slow, shaky, but healing.

"How do you know!? YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN ANY!!!" he growled.

"I took them in the hospital!" Tony retorted, "And they didn't do shit, except hide the pain and make me dizzy!"

"Fine! Then every night before bed we'll have to clean it really well with warm water and peroxide, and it's gonna sting!" Tony's lip trembled,

"Don't you trust me?!" he backed away, shoulders shaking. Bucky frowned, and his shoulders dropped. He looked down,

"Of course I do . . . I -I'm just trying to look out for you," he said, wrapping his hand around the full pill bottle. Tony stared at the floor,

"...but I tried to tell you...and you just yelled, like I'm stupid...I've _been_  cleaning it every night...with apple cider vinegar, it works the best for..."

"You're not stupid Tony . . . if you say it's fine, than it's fine," he put the bottle on the counter, and went to the fridge. Tony wrapped his arms around himself, shaking softly. Bucky watched him, "Do you want some ice for your stitches?"

"...no..I...I just..." Tony whispered, "It just...happened so fast...it...and I..." Bucky closed the fridge, and he pulled Tony into a soft hug; the sub sniffled, curling his fingers in Bucky's shirt, "...I...and wh-when I take those...I can't...wrap my head around it..."

"They make you that dizzy?" he asked, nuzzling his head.

"...they..." Tony swallowed, "They make my mind...all weird and..." he bit his lip, "And after I take them, I can't keep the timeline straight, and...I can't think..."

"Okay," he said, nodding his head. "We'll just keep using that other stuff then." Tony dropped his head against Bucky's chest,

"...I don't know..."

"Dont know what?" he asked, rubbing his back.

"...I..." Tony shook his head, "I feel...I don't understand...does...does this mean no more heats? I..."

"I don't know," he said, nuzzling him. "Maybe Bruce would know..."

"Heats come from the-from the uterus!" Tony pulled away, slightly panicked, "Doesn't...doesn't that means I won't h-have heats?!" Bucky cupped his cheeks,

"I don't know, babe. We'll ask," He nuzzled his mate;

"...I..." Tony shuddered, he had mostly enjoyed his heats, having time alone with his mate, and being able to lose himself. Bucky kissed him softly,

"Even if you don't have heats anymore, I'll make sure to take some days off to fuck you senseless," he hummed; Tony swallowed, shoulders hunching,

"...okay..." Bucky kissed him again,

"As soon as your healed, I promise, well lay in bed all day and I won't let my knot out of you," he whispered; Tony sniffed, and buried his face in Bucky's chest,

"...n'drop me?"

Yes," he smiled, burying his nose in Tony's hair, "My good boy. I love you so much." Tony shivered, clutching at his mate,

"Thank you..." Bucky nodded and he rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head. "I just...May s-said the heat would st-stop at about f-fifty...I expected...more time..." Tony whispered.

"Yeah," he sighed softly, "Maybe we can look at that site that I saw Peter on... With the toys," he blushed bright red; Tony swallowed,

"...what toys?" He asked, "...we have toys..." Bucky shrugged,

"I don't know, we can go on the net and see what is for sale," he said, he didn't have that great of a grasp on computers yet. Tony nodded slowly,

"...how will that help?" Bucky blushed and he shrugged,

"Just thought it'd be fun,..."

"I...it would be, but...I just...if you want." Bucky nuzzled him,

"We'll look later," he said,

"Okay..." Tony murmured; Bucky hugged him and led him to the couch. "I...just.." He shook his head, climbing into Bucky's lap, wincing. Bucky nuzzled him, and held onto him tight until Tony curled up, tucking his face against Bucky's neck. Jamie walked over and curled up besides him; Tony blinked, then helped the young boy higher into his lap, "There we go, nice and easy..." Jamie hugged him tightly,

"I missed you mama."

"I missed you, too." Tony murmured softly.

"I love you," The young boy said, nuzzling him,

"I love you, too, darling. You start school soon."

"I know," he said, looking down,

"...what's wrong, honey? You were so excited."

"I don't wanna get picked on," he whimpered; Tony stroked his back and hair,

"Oh, baby...." Jamie sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "It's...it's going to be alright." Tony attempted, wincing as a soft cramp worked through his belly.

"Mmh," he whined softly. He was getting scared of school,

"I promise." Tony kissed his forehead, and Jamie buried his face in his mother's chest, shaking. "Oh, darling, shh...shh..." Tony tried to shift, sucking in a soft, pained breath.

"I don't wanna go..." He said, whimpering,

"Jamie...you don't know if it's bad until you try." He shook his head,

"I know broccoli is bad."

"You do _not_." Tony snorted, "Broccoli is delicious."

"Noo!" he laughed, shaking his head,

"Yes, I love it!" Tony kissed Jamie's cheeks, then blew on them, laughing, "And I love you!" He giggled and rubbed at his cheeks where he was kissed.

"I love you too!"

"Good!" Tony laughed, "So you'll give it a try?" He shrugged and nodded his head,

"Yeah ..."

"Okay. And if you go a week and you're fine, you can try another week."

"Okay," he said, "School soon... Learn stuff."

"Yes! And then you can tell me all about what you learn!"

"Okay!" he smiled, in a much better mood now,

"Good." Tony smiled, but it was wan, "Okay. Well...mama needs a nap now, okay? And daddy's gonna clean my owie."

"No owie," he said, kissing Tony's cheek before running off so his dad could take care of his mom; Tony watched him go,

"...okay..can we...go do that?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, carrying him to the bathroom; the sub groaned softly when he was settled onto the counter,

"...the bed would be better..."

"This is gonna be messy though," he said,

"...but I can't like this, sitting up...I have to lay down or..." Tony frowned.

"Alright," he grunted and he carried him to the bedroom, laying him on the bed. The omega winced when he straightened out,

"Okay...let's just...get this over with." Bucky nodded, and he pulled Tony's shirt up. He grabbed the solution that Tony had used to clean it, and he poured some on a cotton ball; Tony whimpered when he peeled the bandage up, "...new gauze and stuff?"

"Yeah, we have some here," he said, seeing Tony's little medical selection from when he tried to clean it himself. He took the dirty gauze and he threw it out, wincing at the angry looking stitches. Tony swallowed,

"...what's wrong? Did I mess it up?" He whispered, biting his lip when Bucky swabbed the swollen, red wound. It fizzed and bubbled just like peroxide.

"You did fine . . . I'm just a worry wart," he smirked. Tony relaxed softly into the bed,

"God, that burns..." He closed his eyes, breathing deep. Bucky hummed with approval, if it burned, that meant it was working; "Glad to know you're enjoying that." Tony grumbled, air hissing between his teeth with every breath, "Then...then Neosporin, it...it seals it in." The alpha rolled his eyes, and when he was content with his work, he gently applied the neosporin, and he let the wound get some air before he applied the gauze; Tony breathed out slow, "...how does it look?" He whispered, eyes flicking nervously from Bucky's eyes, to his lips, to his chin, and back again. Bucky sighed,

"It's red and swollen, but it looks pretty okay. . ."

"..swollen?" Tony whimpered, "...I...I wasn't doing a good enough job...I just didn't want you to have to..."

"Stop," Bucky kissed him. "You did a great job." Tony went still, leaning up to try and kiss him again. Bucky hummed and he pressed their lips together, "I love you."

"I...I love you, too." Tony whispered; Bucky petted his hair, and then he placed the fresh gauze on his belly. Tony slumped back down, closing his eyes, "Mmnn...I wasn't kidding about that nap."

"I know," he said, and he started cleaning up the medical supplies. "Get some rest." Tony swallowed, trying to find a comfortable position for his arms.

"Okay...um...make sure Danny eats lunch, and...and get the girls from Thor."

"Okay," he said, pulling the blankets up to Tony's hips. The sub shivered, settling down to try and sleep.

Peter was wearing his sweat pants, and a huge shirt with a coat on, rubbing his heavily pregnant belly.

"It's okay, our good boy." Bruce purred in his ear as the stepped onto the roof for Thor to call to Heimdall. Peter tried to relax, his babies weren't kicking so much anymore, since it was so cramped, but when they did kick it really hurt. Bruce and Thor nuzzled over him softly,

"Are you alright?"

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Is-?" Peter chuckled softly, and he nuzzled his mates.

"Yes, I still want to go. So please call Heimdall before I have to make another bathroom break?" Thor smiled, and lifted his hammer,

"Heimdall!" Rainbow colored beams encircled them, and they shot up into the air, Peter clung to mates for dear life; Bruce hugged him,

"It's okay," When they landed on the base at the end of the bridge, Peter was shaking, his nose bleeding just a little from the sudden change in pressure. Thor panicked, wiping the blood away, kissing his cheeks.

"Oh, darling!"

"What a rush," he said, smiling up at him.

"Are...are you sure?" Thor stroked his face,

"He's alright, Thor." Bruce smiled as Frigga approached them, eyes wide,

"Is this he?!" Peter relaxed under the strokes, when he heard a voice. He looked past his mate's large frame; the woman who had spoken was beautiful!

"This is him, mother." Thor hugged her tight, and she lay her forehead against his.

"Oh, Thor, darling. He is exquisite!" Frigga gently took his hand, "Peter, correct?" She smiled, radiant, "Come with me, I will show you the bathing room where you may relax until dinner time. It works wonders for the swelling," She beamed, "I used it often when I was carrying Thor."

"I can imagine Thor was heavy," He blushed, and looked back at his mates as he followed Frigga, wondering if they were joining them; Bruce made to follow, but Thor caught his arm,

"Give them a while."

"Peter? If you need us-" Peter nodded and he gave them a thumbs up, happily following Frigga.

"This place is amazing. . ."

"You like it?" She stroked his hand in her grasp, "Thor is so very lucky to have found two such wonderful mates."

"Yeah!" he beamed. "Wow, everything is so BIG!"

"Is it?" She chuckled, "Come, just through here." The doorway they stepped through opened up into a huge beautiful room. Sunken into the floor were huge tiled tubs, water steaming gently. "Here, the water is wonderful."

"It looks warm," he hummed, "I bet this is how the rich people used to do it on earth." he sat on the bed, and he kicked off his super comfy slippers and his socks.

"Perhaps." She agreed, slipping out of her gowns to slide into the water beside him. "You are nearing the end, right? How are your ankles holding up?" He blushed, wasn't this Thor's mom!?

"Um, y-yeah, I'm almost nine months . . . another week or so, I think they'll be here," he groaned softly. "They hurt so bad . . . hence the slippers," he chuckled.

"You're glowing." Frigga smiled, "While you are here, I will rub them for you." Peter looked down, and he smiled, rubbing his very round belly. He honestly didn't know if he was going to be able to get back up. His eyes flickered back up to hers,

"You don't have to! Aren't you a queen?!"

"And doesn't that make you a prince?" Frigga laughed, relaxing into the water, "You carry my first grandchildren within you, Thor's very future blossoms in your womb."

"P-p-p-prince?!" he gasped, he hadn't even realized! "Is Bruce a prince too!? Wait, will my kids have to leave me to rule Asgard-!" Frigga held a hand up to quell him,

"Yes, Bruce is also a prince. And no, your children will not have to leave you, unless they choose the throne. Thor decided to wait." She lifted one of his feet, and started to gently rub his ankle. Peter let out a deep breath and he closed his eyes, his body suddenly very tired. He'd done a lot already today, like traveling dimensions.

"Need to think of names ..."

"Names? Well, they will come to you, do not fear. It has been so long since Thor was a child...I must visit these two often."

"I would like that," he smiled, humming softly, "That feels really nice." Frigga kneaded the sore, swollen flesh,

"I am so happy that you have joined Thor and Bruce. They were missing a piece of themselves, and you were that piece. I haven't seen my son so happy in years."

"We're they really missing a piece?" he asked softly, his back was feeling a lot better as well, including his tender breasts (which were huge!). "Sometimes I was afraid of being a third wheel .... They're both a lot older than me," he chuckled. Frigga smiled softly,

"You should have seen their faces the first time they visited after finding you. The worried over you the whole time. You are not less than either of them." She stroked his ankle, then switched to the other. "They love you." Peter breathed out a sigh of content, and he rubbed his massive belly, unable to get his hands all the way around it. "I love them too..." the omega felt tears well up in his eyes. Frigga patted his foot,

"I'm glad. Thor has been lost for a long time. I am so proud of the man he has become since he joined his new pack.” He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, a little embarrassed.

"Frigga... I need some guidance concerning my future..."

"You do?" She handed him a sweet smelling bar of soap. He took the bar and he started to wash himself, enjoying the smell.

"Down on earth, I help keep New York City safe. I like to do it but I chose to give it up for a little while to have a family. I kissed Thor both as Spider-Man and myself.... I don't know what to do," he whined. "They think I'm Spider-Man, and even if we deny it, the entire city of New York isn't that stupid.... Should I confess?" Frigga touched his hand,

"It depends. Are you ashamed of being a child bearer?"

"No!" he shook his head, "I've always wanted children, but I'm afraid if I come out as Spider-Man, my enemies will attack my family." Frigga managed not to chuckle,

"Darling, shall I show you what happens when anyone approaches Thor's loved ones? I believe your entire pack is more than capable of protecting themselves. And, know this, Heimdall is watching, and if any attacks like..." She shivered, "Like Hydra happen again, we will send our warriors to protect your pack." He smiled and nodded, feeling a lot better knowing he had an army on his side _and_  a Hulk.

"So I should admit to being Spider-Man? My old boss is gonna freak out," he chuckled,

"If I were you, I would schedule the announcement _after_  the babies are born." The omega hummed and nodded, rubbing his belly as another fake contraction rippled through him.

"Yeah, they're due next week anyway..."

"Oh?" She blinked, "And you traveled here?" He nodded and shrugged.

"I really wanted to come"

"And I'm glad that you did." Frigga moved on to rubbing his feet. He smiled and continued to rub soap on his skin, enjoying the rest of his bath. Frigga dressed him in a smooth gold robe, and led him to the dining hall, where Thor and Bruce waited, in their own soft robes. Peter nuzzled Frigga in thanks before taking Bruce's hand, and taking his place at the table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey!" Bruce exclaimed, as Thor hugged him, kissing his cheek lovingly. Peter laughed happily and he kissed both of his mates.

"So, what did you guys do while I was gone?"

"We changed clothes and I greeted my friends." Thor offered.

"I want to meet your friends," he smiled.

"They will be here soon. We are having a feast to celebrate the children!" Peter blushed,

"R-really?" he asked, smiling down at his belly, "this is for you guys!"

"It's for _you_ , Peter." Bruce clarified. Peter looked up at him and blushed,

"I thought you said it's for the babies... I didn't do anything."

"It's for my lovely omega, carrying our children." He blushed and rubbed a hand through his messy hair,

"Hence the gold robe?" he asked, chuckling. "I love you guys."

"Yes." Thor kissed him as people gathered, settling at the tables, often pausing to greet Thor, and ask to touch Peter's hand. Peter shook hands with many warriors, greeting them all with a bright smile, unsure of Asgardian customs. Slowly, the people settled into their seats, and grew quiet, thought the scent of celebration and excitement was thick in the room.

"We have gathered today to celebrate the bringing of life, the creation of new members to our society. Thor Odinson has brought before us first his mate Bruce Banner, and now their mate Peter Parker." A cheer filled the silence of the room, "We come to welcome Peter and the children in his belly, to Asgard!" Peter clapped with the rest of them, tears welling in his eyes in happiness, his babies kicking fiercely. "Welcome, Peter." She sat down, platters of food being served. Peter smiled brightly and he started conversation with many of the asgardians, blushing when some asked to feel his belly, but he let them; the majority of these were children, eyes wide as little feet kicked their palms. Peter chuckled and petted the kids’ heads,

"There're two babies in there."

"Two?!" They exclaimed, eyes wide and bright.

"Yeah, look at how huge I am!" he chuckled, "No way there is just one baby in there."

"Coulda bees a big baby, lika Thor?"

"I think they're both big babies," he said, sighing and rubbing his very swollen belly.

"Ooooh!" the children exclaimed.

"Mmhm," he chuckled, and he stood up slowly, "Thor?"

"Yes?" The demigod murmured, standing immediately. Peter walked over to him,

"I need a bathroom,” he whispered quietly; Thor nodded,

"I will take you." He slid an arm around the omega's waist. Peter hugged him and followed him out of the dining hall.

"This place is amazing, Thor."

"Thank you," Thor smiled, "We have rebuilt it many times."

"Why?” he asked, keeping his hands under his belly to support it,

"We have had many enemies." The god explained, "But we have survived."

"Oh, I’m glad you weren't hurt," he nuzzled him happily,

"I have been, but it is nothing I cannot heal from." Thor hummed. Peter hugged him tightly, groaning as his belly grew very heavy on his back; Thor blinked, "Peter? Are you alright?" He asked, helping him into the bathroom. He moaned, and nodded,

"Yeah . . . just can't really breathe, or walk . . .” he said, reaching beneath his belly to get his pants undone, and he looked around, "Um, where’re the . . . ?" Thor held him steady,

"The what?" Peter looked up at him,

"Where’s the toilets?"

"This _is_  the toilet." Thor arched a brow, "Right before you."

"Oh," he blushed, it was like nothing he'd seen before. He just shrugged, and wiggled his pants past his hips, groaning as he struggled a little to grab his penis so he could aim. Thor nodded slowly,

"It’s fine. How are you feeling? Not too overwhelmed?" He shook his head, and he tried to put himself away when he was done.

"I’m okay, Frigga gave me a really nice foot massage in the bath," he hummed.

"She did?" Thor practically glowed, his mother couldn’t have shown her acceptance any more clearly than that. He nodded, and rubbed his eyes,

"Is there anywhere where I can take a small nap?” he asked,

"Of course," Thor kissed his cheek, "I'll show you our rooms."

"Our rooms?' he asked, nuzzling his arm after he got his pants back up;

"Yes, you, Bruce, and I." Thor led him down a wide hall to a giant set of rooms, as if a palace had been built for them alone.

"Whoa," he smiled, immediately walking over to the bed that smelled so much of Thor, and a little bit of Bruce. "This is amazing.”

"Sleep as long as you like, Bruce and I will join you shortly."

"Okay," He smiled, and he kicked off his golden slippers that had been given to him to match his robes, and he got on the bed, re-positioning the pillows before falling asleep; Bruce and Thor climbed on either side of him an hour later, touching his belly reverently, before they, too, went to sleep.


	14. From the First Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am SO SORRY for the wait. I start my next semester of college on Tuesday, and I have been on a trip out of town until day before yesterday. It was a lot of stress of traveling home and then my computer broke and I had to purchase a new one (with my next two months' food budget), and get it set up and working. I will try and post a couple more chapters today, but can't guarantee anything. So sorry again!
> 
> In this chapter: Tony and Bucky realize just what having no uterus means, and the pack gets a surprise when they meet Peter's new children.

Peter was sitting beside Frigga as he did every morning, eating breakfast with her. He held a cup of tea over his saucer, when he was struck with a strong clenching in his belly, which made him close his eyes through the pain. Frigga blinked,

"Peter?" He'd been in the middle of a sentence when his face had twisted. He released a deep breath, placing the saucer on top of his belly so he could rub it.

"Sorry about that, as I was saying-" Frigga touched his hand,

"Peter, hold on, what was that?" Peter shook his head,

"Probably just another fake contraction, I've been getting them," he said, smiling tiredly.

"If you think so." She watched him observantly, and Peter smiled,

"Do you still have any of Thor's baby things?" he asked.

"I do, but they are very old."

"How old?” he asked, he had been wondering about Thor's age,

"Thousands of Midgardian years." Frigga waved a hand, "Of course, they are well preserved." Peter's eyes shot open wide, and he was going to speak again when his breath caught in his throat, and he rubbed his contracting belly, closing his eyes again; "Peter?" She touched his belly, "I shall call your mates."

"O-Okay," he whimpered softly, getting a little scared. Okay, a _lot_  scared.

"Do not fret." She kissed his forehead, and stepped to the doorway. By the time she returned with his mates in tow, he had already had another contraction . . . and he never wanted to go through another one like it alone again. Thor slid to his knees beside his mate,

"Peter?"

"It's alright, Peter. It's alright." Bruce gently touched his hair, "How far apart are they?"

"Um . . . less than ten minutes," he said, shaking a little, "I wanna go to our bed . . .”

"Okay, alright. Walking is good for labor." Bruce gently helped him to his feet, and Thor supported his other side.

"Okay," he groaned, the babies had dropped lower into his pelvis three days ago, making him waddle now. He clung to his mates, taking small steps back to their room. Bruce rubbed his back as they walked,

"You can do this. It's alright."

"I'm really scared," he admitted, looking at his mates. "What if they get stuck!?" Thor smiled,

"They won't." He kissed Peter's hand, "Be calm, relax. People have been doing this for thousands of years." Peter nodded and stopped walking, breathing heavily, putting his hand on his belly,

"Ooohh man . . .” The two held him,

"Almost there." Bruce murmured, kissing his hair when they started walking again. And they helped him onto the bed, gentle and sweet. "Would you like to get undressed?"

"Please," he said, his shoes flying off and he started untying his robe. Bruce and Thor helped him with gentle hands,

"Shh, we've got it." Bruce nuzzled him,

"Good boy."

"Thank you," He whined, and let them peel the fabric from his body, his legs bent at the knee and clamped together. Bruce rubbed his thighs,

"You can't hold them in there if they're ready to come out."

"I know," he panted and he slowly opened his thighs so Bruce could see. His contractions were getting closer.

"I'm going to check you, baby. Is that okay?"

"Mmhm," he reached out and gripped Thor's hand tightly, breathing in deeply. Bruce gently slid his fingers in,

"Good boy, good job." He murmured; Peter whimpered softly, curling his toes as he felt the pressure in his oversensitive hole. Bruce gently eased them out, "You're dilated to seven." He offered, stroking his hair.

"W-when can I push?" he asked, rubbing the sides of his belly with one hand, his other hand never leaving Thor's;

"Eight. You can push at eight." Bruce murmured gently.

"Almost there," he huffed and his entire body was sweating.

"Almost, honey." Thor assured him, "Are you comfortable?" Peter gave him the most outrageous look he'd ever given anyone,

"No! I'm not comfortable! This HURTS!" he whined and he felt his body start to try to push for him. Thor flinched,

"....I...I am sorry, I only want to help..." He whispered,

"Peter, are you alright how you're situated? Or would you like to change positions?" Peter started to cry, squeezing Thor's hand,

"W-would that help?' He just knew he was extremely uncomfortable but he would have a meltdown if he had to move and ended up being even more uncomfortable.

"I...it helped Tony to get in the water, and...both he and Clint always end up on hands and knees." Bruce offered, "But I can't guarantee..."

"I-I think my belly’s too big for hands and knees," he whimpered loudly, "M-maybe water? I don’t know. . ." Bruce rubbed his belly,

"Shh, it's okay. We can try water." He murmured, "Just try and relax."

"Okay," he whimpered, and spread his legs open even more, following instinct to prepare for birth; Bruce kissed the inside of his knee,

"Thor will do anything you need him to do." Peter looked up at Thor panting softly,

"C-can you help me to t-the tub?" Thor nodded,

"Of course." The demigod seemed wary now, nervous of upsetting Peter.

"Sorry," Peter said, nuzzling him, spreading his tears around. "I’m stressed . . .”

"It's alright." Thor helped him across the floor to the private bathing room.

"Hurry . . ." he whispered as he felt a rush of fluid escape his body, the pressure finally easing up. Thor settled him down into the warm water,

"...would you like me...to get in with you?" He nodded vigorously, and he sat on a small bench under the water, it helped a little, he didn't know if this was going to be easier or harder . . . but he was scared, and needed his mate. Thor shucked his clothing, and climbed into the tub. He wrapped his arms around Peter's body. Peter hugged him back and he breathed in deep,

"Oh god, oh fuck!" he shouted and he felt an intense urge to push, so he did. Bruce knelt beside the sunken tub,

"Oh, baby...you can do it. Shh, you've got it." He felt gently, "The first head is coming down." He was shaking almost violently, his body had never been under such stress before. Peter clenched his eyes shut and cried when the contraction ended, he could feel the head inside of his passage. He moaned as the contraction ended, letting him breathe; Bruce stroked down his back, "You're such a good boy. Good boy, Peter." Thor held him close, kissing his forehead,

"Bruce is right. I'm so proud." Ever glad that his mates were with him, Peter kind of wished his aunt was also there, at least to give him that comforting smile. Lost in his thoughts, he was quickly brought back out of them when the contraction built back up and he was forced to push again.

"There, so close, good boy." Bruce spoke soothingly, trying to keep him calm. "And breathe, relax." He stepped out for a second, coming back with a stack of receiving blankets, "Peter, can Frigga come in and help?" Peter looked up at Bruce and nodded, his eyes wide and fearful. He really needed either another omega or a mother like presence with him at this time, he was so frightened. Frigga nudged Thor over,

"Oh, beautiful boy. It's alright, you're doing great." Peter whimpered and he reached out, bringing her hand to cup his face, crying in her hand, and smelling her comforting scent at the same time; Frigga stroked his cheeks, then slipped down into the water to hold him, "Good job, oh, shh...you're doing wonderful."

"Y-your clothes . . . ," he panted, and he reached out for Thor's hand, groaning loudly as he pushed, feeling the head spread him open, and he would have reacted badly if Frigga hadn't been there to reassure him. Frigga smiled,

"Are made of cloth, and you are far more important than they are." She stroked his sides,

"One more big push." His eyes opened wide, and he squeezed Thor's hand hard as he shouted, the baby sliding out of his body, making him shake uncontrollably.

"B-Bruce?!"

"You did wonderfully!" Bruce exclaimed, "A girl. Oh, Peter!" Peter quickly turned to look at the girl, and he started crying, holding his hands out for her. Bruce and Frigga helped him to hold her,

"She's beautiful," Thor's voice was filled with awe. Peter's arms were shaking, and he thanked Frigga and Bruce for their help as he nuzzled his crying pup, holding her tightly against his chest. She quieted immediately, little red face smoothing out. Frigga smiled,

"She is glorious."

"Yeah, she is," he smiled, kissing her head, pain growing in his belly again. Thor helped support the quiet infant, wrapping her in the offered receiving blanket once she was cleaned, her cord cut.

"You're doing so well, Peter. One more."

"One more," he said, shaking as he stared at his little girl in Thor’s arms, nuzzling her as he clung to Frigga. He gave tired pushes, the next baby moving slowly; Bruce gently kissed his spine,

"Good...you're doing so well, darling."

"It hurts!" he whimpered when the contraction ended, he felt disgusting, and he noticed the water turning red around them. Bruce felt him gently,

"Okay, I know. I know. But you're almost there." Peter pressed against his fingers, and pushed hard, groaning loudly as the head started to push out; Bruce kissed his back, "And....good, good boy!" Bruce lifted the quiet baby boy, "A boy, Peter!" Peter cried out again when the weight left him, leaving him spasming, the two umbilical cords still inside of him.

"A boy?!" he smiled, focusing on his son. With Thor’s support, he reached out for his little boy, his body trembling. Both Frigga and Thor helped him support the boy as the placentas slipped free slowly, with a few pushes.

"He's beautiful." Peter smiled, nuzzling his baby, wrapping him in one of the blankets before he tried to get out of the tub, and he felt another contraction, making him whimper. He was so sore; Bruce's eyes widened,

"Peter?" Thor and Frigga kissed his cheeks,

"What is wrong, my love?" Peter panted and shook his head,

"Probably just side effects," he moaned,

"I doubt it." Bruce rubbed his back, "...I don't...wow. I..." The first two children were gloriously blond, like Thor, but what Bruce saw now was a dark...head. "Peter...there's another...!"

"Another?!" he started to cry, his thighs shaking as he was on his hands and knees outside of the tub, unable to get to his feet. "I-I can't!" But the baby, for the most part was coming on its own since Peter was so stretched; Bruce gently helped the baby along, cradling the little girl in his arms.

"...she...a girl, Peter, she's...she's so beautiful...!" He exclaimed, letting Thor take the brown-haired baby, so he could helped Peter pass the placenta. Peter whimpered, and he felt his hips collapse, using one hand to keep himself upright so he didn't squish his eldest daughter in his arm.

"Ow . . ." the omega whimpered; Bruce lifted Peter into his arms,

"You did so well, you were amazing, baby!" He kissed Peter's sweaty forehead, "Come on, and we'll clean you up, then you and the babies can sleep." Peter nodded and he looked longingly at the babies in Thor's arms, he wanted them too, but he didn't have the energy nor the right amount of arms. Thor and Frigga were holding the children gently, lovingly,

"They...wow." Thor whispered as Bruce cleaned their mate, and helped him into the bed. The two asgardians gently settled the blond infants into Peter's arms, the little brunette on his chest. Peter whimpered and stared at them all, crying in happiness.

"I-I have three! We have three!" he wailed; Thor and Bruce beamed down at him,

"Three. Three beautiful children!" Peter sniffed and instinct took over, he tried to move his first two pups in his arms to his nipples. They latched on easily, the brunette blinking on his chest as Bruce rubbed her little back. Peter let out a deep sigh, feeling the pressure decrease. He felt sated for the first time in a long time. He had a few names rolling around in his head… but he wasn't sure if naming them after his dead family members was healthy for any of them; Bruce watched his sub's face,

"It'll be a challenge to feed all three." He commented softly to Thor. Thor nodded and he wrapped his arm around Bruce, kissing his beta’s head.

"Perhaps if he pumped a lot...?"

"We can handle it. Pumping might work, switching off will as well."

"Switching off?" he asked, surely Bruce did not mean for Tony to help?

"Us hold one baby while two nurse, then hold the two while the other nurses?" Bruce offered, but the idea hadn't left Thor's mind, that much was obvious. In Asgard, nursing mothers often helped each other... Peter smiled longingly at his mates,

"Do you guys have name suggestions?" Bruce blinked,

"I..." He flushed, "I like Rosaline...Rosie...Rosette?" He swallowed, embarrassed. The brunette baby girl already had traces of green in her eyes.

"I like Rosie," he smiled, seeing him staring at the one on his chest, "She looks like a pretty flower." Bruce beamed,

"Thank you!"

"What of...Leona, for the other girl?" Peter stared down at the blonde girl, suckling hungrily on his nipple.

"Um . . . can her middle name be Gwen?” He asked softly, biting his lip. He really wanted that.

"What if her name is Gweneviere Leona?" Bruce offered. Peter stared at him with all the love in the world and he started crying again,

"Okay . . . okay Gwennie," he whimpered and nuzzled the baby. He had come a long way since he was nineteen . . . this felt right.

"What of the boy?" Thor asked quietly, Bruce was carefully writing down the names.

"I was thinking Thomas . . . unless you guys have a better name?” Peter asked, humming happily;

"Thomas?" Thor asked,

"I like it." Bruce agreed, and Thor nodded. Peter beamed brightly, happy that his kids all had names, but his instincts were screaming at him to feed his third pup . . . but he couldn't! He continued to nuzzle her with his nose, trying to keep her calm. She gurgled, eyes wide and expressive.

"I'll feed you soon, Rosie," he hummed, kissing her head. She yawned, little hands clenching into fists. He relaxed and looked up at his mates when Thomas let go of him, "Can you switch them for me please?" Thor gently moved Thomas to the middle, and Rosie to the side. "Thank you," he purred happily, helping his youngest find his nipple. The beta and alpha beamed,

"Get some rest." Peter beamed and he closed his tired eyes, letting his exhausted body get some much needed sleep.

 

Tony shifted uncomfortably, as Bucky checked him again, and he was _s_ _till_  dry.

"...what...? I don't understand-!" He squirmed, he was hard, and normally would have been dripping by then. Bucky didn't want to explain what he thought the reason was behind this, so he just got out the lube, and spurted some into Tony's hole. The sub frowned, "...I...I'm sorry...I don't know why...?"

"It’s okay," he hummed, rubbing his mate’s hips with one hand as he spread the lube around inside of his mate. He knew it had to do with the loss of his mate’s uterus; Tony pressed a hand over his face,

"...it's not okay..." He whispered, groaning.

"It will be," he kissed him, and he smoothed some extra lube over his shaft, pressing into his mate easily. Tony hissed between his teeth, arching his back,

"...ow." He lay a hand on his belly, still a little sore.

"Want me to stop?” he asked, having every intention of going nice and slow,

"No, no, it's...it's just, I...where does the uh...the cum go? Does it just...? Did they cap off the end? Or does the...uh...?" Tony flushed; Bucky flushed as well, and he slowly pulled out,

"Um . . . damn, I wish Bruce was here. . .” Tony slowly sat up,

"...Jarvis?"

_"Sir, it is capped off, and you will be fine."_

"Good," Bucky smiled, and he slowly pressed his cock back in; Tony slumped back, trying to move his legs so that Bucky could get deeper.

"I just…it's...it's weird to think that..."

"Yeah, but I kinda like making you all wet, it's an excuse to put my fingers in you," he groaned, pulling Tony's cheeks apart so he could watch himself; Tony groaned, gripping the sheets, his toes curling. Bucky moaned and licked at Tony's bonding gland, he was really horny. The sub arched his neck, feeling Bucky thrusting roughly, dominating him. Bucky was starting to lose some control, groaning as he bit at the soft skin. The omega whined,

"Bucky...?" He gasped out as the alpha thrust harder.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good," he moaned loudly; Tony swallowed,

"...Bucky...nn..." He hunched his shoulders, it kind of hurt. Bucky smelled his mate’s pain, so he stopped,

"Fuck, sorry," he whined, slowly fucking him,

"It's...it's fine, I'm just...sore..."

"I know, it’s not fair for me to hurt you," he nuzzled him, moving his hips gently; Tony closed his eyes, distress in his scent,

"I'm...b-broken..."

"No,” Bucky said, placing his metal hand on Tony's abdomen, "Neither of us are broken." Tony sniffled, bit held back the tears,

"...o...okay..."

"I-I know it’s hard . . . an arm is a lot different from what you lost . . . but we're not broken," he reassured him; Tony bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut,

"...just..." Bucky nuzzled him, and he kissed his omega’s throat, "Knot me." Tony whispered.

"You want it that bad, my little slut," he cooed, and thrust a little faster, but he didn't slam their hips together. Tony forced himself to nod,

"Yes...yes, sir."

"Gonna take it all, and my seed," he moaned, wanting to drop him; Tony shuddered, the haze sliding over his mind, slowly but surely. "Are you my horny boy?” He asked, stroking Tony’s cock; Tony arched,

"...y-yes, yes, sir!"

"Take all of my cock," he shoved his knot in and out, it was still small, slowly getting bigger; Tony whined,

"Yes, sir, please, please, I'm a good boy!"

"You are, you're a very good boy," he groaned, hitting Tony's prostate. The omega groaned, shaking,

"Please...fill me up...!" Bucky moaned with pleasure in Tony’s ear, and he shoved his knot past Tony's rim, jerking his hips as he came; Tony groaned, the softness of the drop vanishing. Bucky rubbed Tony's belly, being careful of the sensitive scarring. “...that...uh...thanks..." Tony whispered.

“. . .thanks?” he asked, did Tony not enjoy it? He reached down to rub his mate’s cock.

"For...for dropping me." Tony whispered.

"Oh, you're welcome," he smiled, nuzzling him; the omega shifted, closing his eyes, everything felt so strange, something missing. When it was clear that Tony was no longer horny, and wasn't going to cum, Bucky stopped trying to jerk him off.  Jarvis' words broke through,

 _"Sirs, Thor, Peter and Bruce have arrived back from Asgard.”_  Tony swallowed,

"Tell them we'll be down in a bit." Bucky hummed, and he rolled his hips softly. The sub winced softly, but said nothing. After his knot went down, Bucky pulled out, and he kissed Tony's spine; The sub slowly pulled clothes on, after washing off, and hurried down to see his pack. Bucky quickly did the same and followed after him.

Peter was sitting on the couch in an asgardian robe, looking considerably thinner, even though his midsection was still kind of saggy and a bit round, and he was holding up two of his babies, one in each arm and one was laid out on his chest in a cloth sling.. This was his favorite way to hold all of them. Tony stopped short,

"...three? Triplets?!" He exclaimed, just as a pack of children burst into the room behind Steve. Half of them tried to climb Tony. It was Clint that handed him the twins. "Thank you, uh, for watching them." He couldn't step closer, too many kids around his legs. "How are you feeling, Peter?" Clint nodded, and went over to Peter to see the pups. Peter was beaming brightly and he laughed,

"Yeah, crazy, isn't it?! I'm okay, really tired, but I'll adjust," he yawned.

"Well, you've got two mates to help you, you'll be fine." Tony smiled, lifting the twins on his hips, though they squirmed to get down. Peter smiled and he nodded,

"I know you have your hands full . . . but do you want to meet them?"

"I...I want to, Bucky? Will you hold the girls?" Bucky nodded, and he took the girls, holding them to his chest. Peter beamed, and he looked at each of his pups, "This is Thomas, Rosie, and Gweneviere." Tony slowly knelt beside Peter's seat, smiling,

"Oh! Rosie looks like Bruce!" Peter nodded,

"And the older two look like Thor . . ." he said, smiling.

"Rosie's the youngest?" Tony touched her back, and green flushed across her skin, eyes glowing. "Whoa!" Tony pulled his hand back. Peter gasped and he stared wide eyes at his youngest,

"BRUCE?!" he asked, frightened. Not of his daughter, though . . . for her. He was afraid she was hurt! Bruce's eyes were full of horror,

"I...I...I checked my DNA! I was _sure_  it wouldn't-!" He cried, and Tony swallowed,

"Mini hulk?"

"Is she okay?' Peter asked, unable to check since his arms were full. He looked to Tony, his eyes pleading.

"She's fine." Tony assured him, "Bruce must have...passed on his Hulk genes, and she..." He murmured, "Wow." Peter started to calm down, and he smiled at her,

"She's adorable . . ." he hummed. "She got a little heavier."

"She did? That's fascinating." Tony smiled, "She'll be a handful."

"I already don't have enough hands," he sighed, and he kissed her head. Tony grinned,

"Well, the pack has plenty."

"Yes," he smiled, realizing how lucky he was. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"We're here." Tony nuzzled Peter's knee, "They're gorgeous, right Bruce?" But the beta was gone. "Bruce?" Peter turned, frowning when he realized one of his mates was gone.

"I-I have to go find him," he said, slowly getting to his feet.

"No, stay here. I'll find him." Tony stood, "I bet I know where he is." He made his way down to Bruce's lab, "Bruce?" The beta was mumbling about genetics, examining something under glass.

"I checked my DNA!" he said without turning to Tony. "I-I must have made a horrible mistake somewhere . . ." Tony arched a brow,

"Mistake? Really?" He crossed his arms, "Rosie is beautiful! And Peter loves her!” Bruce pulled up several diagrams with genetic coding and his own theories,

"This shouldn't happen AT ALL, Tony! She's supposed to grow up a normal girl! What if the other three are monsters too?!” he asked, and Tony stared at him,

"...Bruce...how could you say that?! She's a _baby_! She's not a monster! Don't you fucking _dare_  say that shit around Peter and Thor!" Bruce flinched, he wouldn't say that in front of his mates . . . but he knew the hulk was a monster. The hulk passed his genes onto his daughter . . . and now she was like him. He pressed his palms into his eyes.

"Where did I go wrong. . ."

"You _didn't_. The hulk is a part of you, Bruce...and it's a part of her, too." Tony lay his hand on Bruce's back, "Peter loves you. And he and Thor have always known you're the hulk."

"I never intended for this to happen," he said softly, "She's supposed to grow up normal, Tony. Not having to watch her emotions and have to drink tea and stay calm _all the time_  because she can seriously hurt or kill people!” Tony sighed,

"Will any of them grow up normal, Bruce? My kids are part super soldier...so are Clint's. It's...it's not like they won't all have to watch out for themselves. We'll be here to help them. You will _be there_  to teach her about herself!"

"Of course I will!" He said, turning to stare at Tony, "But . . . what if she hates me?' He asked, sitting down in his chair, "I hate what I am . . . why wouldn't she hate it too? And hate me for passing it down . . .?”

"If you explain it to her, she won't. She's part you, and part Peter, possibly part Thor. She'll be brilliant. And Peter may have passed his spider stuff on to the others. Hell, Thor probably passed stuff on." Bruce honestly did not believe she would not hate the Hulk. Hell, he tried to commit suicide over it . . .

"Can you imagine . . . if Rosie was hulked out, and she could climb walls? Or summon thunder and lightning? She would be confiscated by Shield in a heartbeat . . . I wouldn't let them though," he flicker of green flashed in his eyes.

"Neither would any of us." Tony growled softly, "They can try, but they can't have her any more than they can have the rest of us." Bruce ran both hands through his thick curls, there was nothing he could do for his daughter. . .he had wasted most of his life trying to find a cure, and he never found anything.

"I hope she can learn to control it better than I can," he sighed.

"With you teaching her? She'll be fine."

"This shouldn't have happened," Bruce shook his head, and breathed in deeply before going back upstairs. Tony stayed behind in the lab, head down. He needed to talk to _someone_  about how he was feeling...

After an hour, Peter came down with only Rosie in her sling, Peter was letting his mates watch the older two. "Tony? You've been down here a while . . ."

"...I was just...thinking." Tony murmured, "...about..." His fingers clenched in his shirt, over his belly, "It's...I needed...uh...I'll just go, Bucky's probably wanting me."

"What were you thinking about?' Peter asked, looking down, petting his baby,

"Nothing, nothing at all. How is she?" Tony touched her hair, "Is she an alpha?"

"She's okay, I think you startled her earlier," he chuckled, and ran his hand over her pale skin. "I haven’t checked . . . ," he blushed, and set her down on Bruce's work bench, undoing her diaper. Tony blinked,

"Yup...alpha." He laughed, "The girls and Danny are that same way. Protective." Peter smiled and pinned her diaper back on, before lifting her back up.

"Are they difficult to handle?” he asked.

"A bit. Mostly when they get older." Tony sighed, "Danny tells me no, or that he demands ice cream, and...I just _do_  it." Peter winced,

"Maybe he will grow out of it . . . ," he whispered, nervous about falling prey to his alpha daughter. Were his other two alphas?

"I doubt it. The rest of'm never did." Tony tried to laugh, "Bucky and them, I mean."

"Great," he smiled weakly. An alpha hulk . . . that would not bode well. Tony smiled softly,

"It'll be okay." He stepped toward the elevator, "Let's go back up." Peter nodded and he nuzzled Tony as he followed him upstairs; the older omega snorted at the affection, "I'm alright." He attempted just before they stepped into the shared living room where the pack was bonding the other two babies. Bucky smiled at Tony, excited by the new pack members. The omega stared at his mate, the babies in his arms, and scooped his youngest two off the floor, hugging them close. Bucky felt a bit guilty for putting his own pups down, but he had really wanted to bond with the new pups... Bucky chuckled, and he brought the babies over to Tony,

"Your turn." The sub hesitated, then gently took them in his arms.

"Hullo," He murmured, "Hello, littles." Gwen squeaked, she was plagued by hiccups, and she stared up at him. Tony kissed her face, reveling in their new baby smell, and tears sprung unbidden to his eyes. "Hey..." He sniffed, kissing each of them, Thomas yawning. Bucky smiled and he kissed Tony's head. Gwen was getting a little fussy, she had had enough pack bonding for the day, and she was overwhelmed and sleepy. Tony carried them over to Peter, "They're...uh...they're done, I...need to feed my k-kids dinner." He wiped his eyes. Peter nuzzled Tony and he took the babies, hugging them against him.

"Nap time," he smiled, and he carried them to the nursery. Tony herded his children into the elevator, hands shaking,

"C'mon, inside." Jamie hopped in and grasped his mother’s hand; the omega held him close, "I love you," He whispered.

"Love you too," He smiled, nuzzling him. Tony swallowed, and led them all out onto their own floor, settling onto the couch, and gathering his children to him. Jamie climbed into his lap, lying against his mother’s chest.

"...hey, darlings..." Tony whispered, nuzzling them.

"Peter had a lot of babies," Jamie said,

"Three, yeah." Tony murmured quietly.

"You were crying, you don’t like them?" he asked, Tony swallowed,

"I...I liked them fine..." He muttered; Jamie smiled,

"I liked them too, they smelled good."

"...yeah..." Tony whispered, tears gathering in his eyes, and finally spilling over, "Yeah, they did....you smelled like that when you were born...and Danny, and the g-g-girls..." Jamie frowned and he reached up to wipe his mother’s tears away; Tony clenched his eyes shut, "I'm okay, Jamie. I...I'm okay." His son just wrapped his arms around him and he nuzzled him. "I..." Tony whispered, hugging his children closer. Bucky came in and sat beside them,

"What's going on?" he asked, concerned,

"Nothing. I'm fine." Tony insisted, tears sliding steadily down his cheeks.

"We'll talk later, okay?" he smiled, kissing his cheek. He loved Tony very much and he hated to see him cry,

"...right..." Tony mumbled, nuzzling his children, all of whom were sticky and in need of baths. Bucky knew this as well,

"C’mon guys, bath time, go get your pjs," he said, standing up, Tony reluctantly let go of them, watching Bucky take them to the tub.

  
  
  



	15. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, again, so sorry for the wait!
> 
> And in this chapter we see some arguments.

Once the kids were cleaned and in bed, Bucky approached Tony.

"Bath time for mama?" Tony wiped his eyes, shivering,

"...baths..?" He mumbled.

"Mhm," he lifted Tony into his arms. "I'll get in the tub with you, if you want.” The sub swallowed, laying his head against Bucky's chest,

"...I....I just..."

"Just what?" He asked bringing Tony into the bathroom, the bath already prepared,

"...nothing…" Tony slowly pulled his shirt off, and shucked his pants. Bucky sighed, and got undressed as well.

"Please talk to me?"

"Why?" Tony stepped into the hot water, groaning.

"Because you were crying, I want to know why," he said softly, getting in after him, and he pulled Tony into his lap.

"I didn't...I..." Tony looked away, trailing his hand through the water, "I...didn't even w...want more kids..." The alpha nodded, afraid to speak if it meant upsetting him again; Tony shook his head, curling his knees up, "...I didn't...I..." He pressed a hand over his face, "I...and now I c-can't, and it should've been...fine, but it's n-not..." Bucky wrapped his arms around him,

"We can always adopt if we want more." Tony pushed at him, sitting away from the alpha, in another spot.

"...that's not..." He touched his stomach, "...I'm...broken, I can't...and...and I..." Bucky was getting real tired of being pushed around. He growled,

"You aren't broken Tony! Am I broken for needing a fake arm? Is Clint broken for needing hearing aids?" Tony hugged his knees tight,

"...s'not the same thing..."

"Why? Because you could produce something with it?" he said and he grabbed Tony's hands, "You are perfect, Tony. You have a family, a pack that loves you and successful companies. You're not broken." Tony flinched,

"...why are you all like this? Why is it always me trying to one up you...? I...this is why I don't fucking _talk_  to anyone!" Bucky flinched, and he pulled his hands back, and he got out of the tub. He didn't deserve this hostility, he was only expressing how he felt. He didn't think any of them were broken; Tony sniffled against his knees, shoulders hunched. "...am I not allowed to...to _feel_? I...I'm sorry, I won't talk about it again. What does it matter if I feel messed up? It's...it's not...important..."

"You are allowed to feel... Tony, what do you want from me? I'm not going to agree with you. Do you want to go back to therapy?" Tony's eyes widened,

"...no...no! No...!" He gripped his hair, "...you _asked_  me to talk about it...!"

"Yes! I wanted you to talk about it, and I'm trying to reassure you and make you feel better but you’re not letting me! What do you want from me?! I am listening to you!" Tony shuddered,

"...I don't _want_  anything from you...I didn't want to talk about it a...at all..." Bucky frowned,

"Well.... Fine then," he grunted, sitting on the toilet seat; Tony slumped, and slowly washed himself. He'd been hoping that maybe Bucky would wash him, care for him. But he guessed that was over now that he was healed. Bucky had wanted to take care of his mate, but apparently Tony "didn't want anything from him". He was tired of Tony spinning circles around his head, it seemed like all he did was do the things Tony didn't want; Tony swallowed,

"...what did I do wrong now? I...you keep saying...'what do you want from me?' and I...I don't...know what to..." He rinsed himself off, slowly pulling a towel around himself, "...I don't know what to do...or...or say to that...I don't d-do things because I... _want_  something..." He stared at his feet. Bucky stared at him,

"I just want to take care of you... I know our ideas of a future were much different.... Hell, mine was the pathetic white picket fence home with a few kids and a dog after I got home from the war," he blushed. "That didn't happen though... And maybe I'm just not a good mate or alpha.... I mean, I know I'm not, because Steve but ...," he sighed. "I don't know how to make you smile." Tony shuddered,

"...what? What are you talking about? You're a g-great alpha, you always have been...it's me that's..."

"If I was so great, I would have let you get your tubes tied, I wouldn't have had to save you from our enemies.... You wouldn't be missing a uterus." Tony's lip trembled,

"...none of that is...wait...wh...what?" He whispered, "You...you weren't g-going to let me get them tied...?"

"I would have.... Just not immediately," he looked down. Tony pressed his arms to his chest, suddenly shrinking, as if he wasn't all there.

"...oh..." He whispered, backing slowly out the door and putting his pajamas on. He hovered, uncertain, beside the bed. "...I....I..."

"I would have let you get them tied," he said, coming into the bedroom, still dripping. "Don't..." he whined. Tony swallowed thickly,

"...d-don't what?"

"Don't shy away from me..." he shivered, Tony sank down to sit on the bed,

"I...I don't....I'm not..."

"You’re upset," he said, the water on his body in the cold room making him chilly; Tony hugged himself,

"...I..." He whimpered softly, "...You weren't...I..." Bucky walked over to him, and he nuzzled him, unsure of what else he could do. The omega shuddered, "...you're...you're a good alpha...j-just as good as Steve..." Bucky shuddered and he shook his head,

“Steve doesn't screw up... He would have been a better pack leader." Tony looked away,

"We voted for you. You've done fine."

"You can't have children, you’re hurting beyond what therapy can help with... You call that fine?" Tony tensed,

"...I didn't s-say th-that about the th-therapy!" he whined, shoulders hunching, "...I...it's n-not your fault that I'm..."

"That you’re what? Broken?" he growled, and he held his head, getting horrible flashbacks of the ice. "I love you so much, Tone.... Why do we always fight...?" Tony's face fell,

"...we're fighting?" He whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks, "...I'm sorry..." He slowly curled up on the bed, "...I was...was going to say that I'm...prone to being kidnapped..."

"We're arguing," he grumbled, and he came over to Tony's side, leaning against him, "Even if you were my little omega in distress, you shouldn't be worried about being kidnapped. You should feel safe in your home with me protecting you." Tony hugged himself tighter,

"I'm not scared at home..."

"I am ... I'm afraid you're gonna get hurt." Tony stared,

"...that's...why?"

"Well, you and our kids, and the pack," he muttered, Tony chewed his lip,

"We've been alright for...for a while." The sub murmured, running his fingers through his hair. Bucky nodded and he nuzzled Tony softly; the slim brunette frowned, and tucked himself up into Bucky's chest.

"You wanted more kids."

"No, not really," he said, hugging his mate. "The alpha part of me loves that I could breed you, make you big and round, but I'm happy," he smiled; Tony swallowed,

"...you don't seem happy."

"I am... I'm really happy with our family, I'm upset that we can't seem to get our communication right." The omega closed his eyes,

"I don't...I don't know. I'm just so...tired and...and holding the babies and...I thought....it wasn't my choice. I wanted to make that decision to..."

"I know you did, you did have a choice, even if I wanted to prolong it. That's what the foundation is about, you can make these decisions....but Hammer ruined it," he sighed. Tony chewed harder on his lip, "…people aren't getting to though

"We're doing what we can.... Unless you have other ideas?" he asked,

"There's nothing else we can do unless McRatley signs that bill..." Tony grunted.

"We'll make him sign it," he growled softly.

"We can't force him, that would set us back." Tony sighed. Bucky huffed and wrapped his arms around Tony, rubbing his chilly skin,

"Sorry..." Tony murmured, nuzzling him. Bucky smiled and he nuzzled him back.

"You should get some sleep.”

"I...if you're...are you gonna...?" Tony murmured

"Mhm, I'm gonna dry my hair then I'll be in bed," he kissed him and he stood up. Tony shivered, tugging the blankets up. He missed having kids piled in the bed, and worried that Bucky would want to...fool around again. Bucky came back into the bed after he was dry, and he squirmed down into the bedding, pulling his omega against him when he realized Tony still had the towel. He removed the wet towel so Tony didn't get sick, and he just pressed their bodies together. The sub tensed softly, then slowly relaxed, laying his hands over Bucky's.

"…night."

"Night," he nuzzled his neck, and he kissed him before closing his eyes.

 

 

Tony woke late, groaning as the older twins jumped on him,

"Mama, mama! It's lunch time!" Nia exclaimed; Bucky groaned and he tried to roll away from his kids. Jamie laughed and laid across both his parents,

"Lunch!!!” Tony sighed, sitting up,

"Okay, okay. Lunch, I get it." He hefted the twins into his arms, "Where are your sisters?"

"Uncle Clint came and made us breakfast!" Nia squealed. Clint was having a dance party in the living room with all the kids, playing children songs like the hokey pokey. Tony stumbled out, dressed in pajama pants, obviously still tired.

"...hi..." He mumbled, "...s'rry..." He let Nia and Jamie pull him into the kitchen, demanding grilled cheeses. Clint chuckled,

"It’s okay, I didn't mind," He waved at Tony who had been pulled away,

"Shouldn't...have to, though…" Tony yawned as he got the cheese and bread out, starting to slice. Clint shrugged, and started doing the chicken dance with the rest of the kids; Tony yawned again, rubbing his head, "...go dance, I'll make these, okay?" He urged his five year olds out. They started school in a week. Jamie ran out to join his siblings and cousins clapping excitedly. They danced until the food was done, running into each other, and falling down, giggling. Clint smiled and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist,

"Your kids sure know how to dance."

"They get it from me." The sub yawned, leaning heavily against Clint's side, the kids happily eating their grilled cheese. Clint laughed loudly,

"Bucky ain’t much of a dancer?"

"Oh, he is. But it's my talent they're leeching out." Tony closed his eyes, breathing deep, "...what time is it?"

"One thirty," Clint shrugged, as Bucky walked out in a long sleeve shirt, flannel pants and his hair was tied back; Tony lay his head on Clint's shoulder,

"...could we maybe...talk later? I...wanted to talk to Bruce, but he's, uh, not in the mood...never mind, I...it's not important, I don't want to bother you..." Clint gave him a look,

"I just did the hokey pokey and the chicken dance with your kids. I think I can spare some time to talk to you," he chuckled, and poked Tony's shoulder playfully; Tony swallowed,

"That's...not what I meant by _bother_..."

". . .we'll talk later," he said, not wanting to get into it right now. The brunette stepped back,

"...okay..." He lifted Myra into his arms, nuzzling her head gently. Anya held her hands up and she bounced, so Bucky picked her up as he poured Tony and himself some coffee; Tony swallowed his down quickly, "Hey, Myra..." He kissed her nose,

"Mmmama!" The little girl beamed at him. Clint smiled and he went to go find Steve who was cleaning up the living room; the alpha blinked at the burst of sound when the elevator opened to spill his young sons and mate out.

"Hey, darling." Clint came over and he kissed him.

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait until tomorrow to get it." Steve blinked,

"Hmm?" he arched a brow, "A surprise?"

"Mhm," he smiled, "So you have to be here tomorrow. It’s sort of like a late birthday present, I couldn't get it any sooner though." Steve smiled softly,

"You didn't have to, honey." He kissed Clint's forehead.

"I wanted to," he shrugged. "You hungry?"

"A bit." The alpha hummed, "Want to go out? Get something at a restaurant?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Whose gonna watch the kids? They had grilled cheese at Tony's."

"Hmm...Maybe Bucky and Tony would?"

"They seemed tired . . . we can ask," he shrugged.

"Or we can take them, and they can have....something." Steve snorted, "Like...i c e c r e a m." Clint grinned and nodded,

"And take them to the p-a-r-k," he smirked.

"After we eat, of course." Steve agreed, "That way, if Bucky and Tony want to join us at the p-a-r-k they can."

"Sounds good," He grinned, "And hell, maybe I can go and get your present early," he teased.

"That won't work on me, Clint Rogers." Steve chuckled. Clint pouted,

"Don't you want it, though?"

"I do, but I want it when you're ready to give it to me." Steve kissed his lower lip. Clint hummed, and kissed him back,

"Fine. We'll wait till tomorrow," he smirked; Steve snorted,

"If that's what you want." Clint squeezed Steve's ass,

"This is what I want," He hummed, pressing their hips together before pulling away. "Okay kids! Go get your shoes on!" Steve whined, leaning against the wall. Clint smirked as his kids all ran to get ready to go, and Clint pulled his mate into the bathroom. He got down on his knees and started to undo the front of the hero’s pants; Steve groaned, hitting the lock on the door,

"Clint...oh-!" He gripped the sub's hair as heat enveloped his cock head. Clint groaned and bobbed his head, taking him all the way down. "C-Clint!" Steve tried not to thrust, he didn't want to hurt Clint, and he knew the sub didn't like too much roughness. Clint squeezed Steve's thighs. He took the head into the back of his throat and he let out a long moan; Steve's hips jerked in response, toes curling against the floor, "Clint, fuck!" He couldn't hold back, it felt too good! With a twitch, he started to thrust, breath coming in labored gasps. Clint pulled back a little and he let Steve thrust into his mouth. The omega pulled his own cock out and he stroked it; Steve's eyes practically glowed, "No, Clint." He ordered, voice laced with power. Clint shuddered, a small whine escaping him as he pushed his cock back in his pants, and stayed still for his alpha to use; Steve groaned as his knot began to swell, pulling back so it wouldn't catch in Clint's mouth as he came. "Swallow it all." The alpha ordered, eyes locked on Clint's face. Clint looked down in submission, and he swallowed it all as it flooded his mouth. After several minutes when the cock slid out of his mouth, he opened his mouth and showed Steve that it was gone; the alpha lifted Clint from the floor, settling him onto the counter, "Good boy. Don't drop now." He pulled Clint's pants down, "So beautiful, look at you...dripping from sucking me off." He swirled his tongue over the tip, licking up pearls of pre. And how was Clint not supposed to drop from that? He groaned as he struggled to keep his head, and he tangled his fingers in Steve's hair.

"Steve...!" The alpha sucked him down, bobbing gently, one hand working down to rub over his slick hole. Clint arched his back and more slick dribbled out onto his fingers, making him arch and whine in pleasure; Steve swallowed around the cock in his mouth, and nudged two fingers inside of his sub, thrusting gently. Clint choked and hunched over Steve's head, trying to rut his hips. The alpha growled softly, and bobbed his head faster, thrusting in time. "Gonna cum!" he cried out, sweat beading on his forehead; Steve only sucked harder in answer, spreading his fingers apart. Clint's orgasm came swift, and he moaned loudly, his hole clenching around the fingers; Steve waited for all his aftershocks to subside before slowly pulling his fingers free, and releasing Clint's cock. Clint panted and rested his head on Steve's chest and nuzzled him. "Maybe I should get your present today," he chuckled. Steve snorted,

"We gotta get cleaned up. The boys are waiting."

"Okay," he said, hopping off the counter, and he pulled his pants back up; Steve cleaned his face and hand, buttoning his jeans, before he stepped out. The boys were just coming out of their room, all of four years old, with matching clothes on.

"Look, Clint!" Clint laughed and he kneeled down,

"You guys just want to make this difficult, huh?" he smiled and scooped them up into big hugs. They clung to him, giggling. Clint kissed both of their heads, "Go get your shoes and I'll tie them for you." They hurried off, holding hands, and Steve beamed. Clint smiled, and he smiled when he saw Charlotte in her pretty green dress. She swished the skirt,

"Do I look nice, mama?"

"Very nice," he kissed the top of her head, "You might want to put a pair of shorts on underneath, trust me."

Charlotte blinked, "...shorts?" She frowned, "...okay, mama." Steve watched her as she walked calmly back to her room,

"Hmm." He kissed Clint's hair.

"Just underneath baby," he said, and he smiled at Steve, "I don't want her to not be able to go on the slides."

"I know, I was just thinking...she'll be nine in a few months...and...well, after that it's only three years until she designates." Clint hummed,

"That's terrifying," he said, leaning on his alpha,

"Exactly." Steve murmured, wrapping an arm around Clint's waist. "We need to work on a plan...see if Tony and Bruce have made any progress on that...serum."

"I forgot about that suppressant," he murmured. "I hope they're close to perfecting it."

"With Tony unable to have heats...how are they going to test it?" Steve asked, shaking his head, "We should ask Tony about it." Clint tapped his foot.

"I'll test it, after our next pup... That'll give us two years."

"I don't know. It is safe?" Steve bit his lip. Clint shrugged,

"Probably safer than the baby blues I used to take," he muttered,

"Yes, but that...." Steve kissed him, "I don't want to risk you." Clint kissed him back,

"It'll be fine, I'm strong, and this is for my kids."

"I want to know it's safe first." Steve insisted; Clint sighed and nodded,

"I trust Tony and Bruce. If they say it's good, then it's good."

"Then we'll ask them." Steve huffed out an annoyed breath, "Like I said at first. Please, Clint, indulge me?"

"Yes, yes," he said, nuzzling him and exposing his throat; Steve nibbled at his bonding gland, relaxing,

"...I'm sorry." He murmured, before biting down, hard. Clint cried out in shock and he held onto Steve tightly, closing his eyes tight. He hadn't been prepared! Steve groaned, locking his teeth in, and stroking Clint's back, urging him to relax. Clint slowly relaxed but it still really hurt, until the dopamine rushed through his body, and it started to feel better; Steve sucked a little before pulling off, "...sorry...I'm sorry..." He whispered, biting his lip. Clint curled his fingers in Steve's shirt before letting go, and going to the kitchen to get a paper towel. Steve whined, guilt in his scent as the children reappeared, holding shoes. Clint winced, pressing the cloth to his neck.

"Daddy!" Patrick bounced excitedly. Steve helped them put their shoes on, and sighed, standing up,

"Go wait by the elevator." They nodded and joined their sister over there. Clint slowly came out, his shoulder looking gross, but he tried to cover it so his kids wouldn't see; Steve winced, "...Clint? I'm sorry...I..." He nudged the sub toward the bedroom, "...let me...let me help...?" Clint stayed silent, and he let Steve push him to the bedroom. With a sigh, he removed the paper towel, wincing. Steve whined, "I'm sorry...! I...I don't know what c-came over me, I just..." Clint shrugged, and whimpered,

"Just . . . happens I guess . . . ," he frowned. He hadn't kissed tony recently, why was Steve so angry at him? He only hurt him when he was angry; Steve gently cleaned and bandaged the bite,

"I didn't mean to, I just...the thought of you getting hurt, and then...then I just _needed_....but that's no excuse..."

". . . you bit me because you were afraid of me getting hurt?' He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "What do you do when I get hurt in battle?" Steve flinched,

"...I'm sorry...I...getting hurt in battle I can fix, I...you get better from that...I...but having something mess up your insides..." Clint nodded, and he leaned up to kiss his chin, since Steve had blood on his lips.

"Go clean up, and then we'll go." Steve slowly nodded, he never meant to hurt Clint... It was something he was working on with Sam. Clint walked out, and stood by his kids. He looked down at his daughter, "Would you like me to braid your hair real quick?" Charlotte nodded,

"In two, please."

"Pigtail braids?” he smiled, separating the middle part in her hair.

"No, just braids." Charlie clarified.

“Alright," he said, just making two braids. Steve kissed her head when he came out, scent still apologetic. Clint rubbed his hand up and down Steve's arm, and he smiled, "Alright everyone, let’s go."

"Go where?' Patrick asked as he walked inside.

"We're going to a fancy restaurant, and then somewhere else, maybe." Steve attempted. Clint nodded, and kept his eyes down. He put the kids in the car, and got into the passenger side. Steve sighed, and sent Sam a text, _I messed up..._

 _Messed up?_  Sam texted back, realizing quickly they were talking as patient and counselor, not friends to friends.

 _I bit Clint too hard._  Steve slipped into the driver's seat, _Text again when I'm done driving._

 _Let me know what you were feeling when you bit him when you stop driving_. Clint stared out the window, sighing. Steve bit his lip,

"Maybe we should just stay home." Clint turned to look at him, turning his head slowly,

"Why?” He asked, his shoulders sagging. He had been looking forward to getting out with his family.

"You're unhappy, Clint..." Steve whispered, "Should I stay home? Do you not want me here?"

"What? Steve! I'm not so unhappy that I'd let this ruin a day outside!" He pouted. "Yes, I’m in pain and I can't believe you did that, but I'm starving and we should go!" Steve flinched,

"...Bucky does that to Tony...and I...it was instinct, I...."

"You've only done it a few times before... And you bit really hard," he pouted. Just because Bucky did something, didn't mean it was right; Steve trembled, tears gathering in his eyes,

"...I know...I didn't...it's..." He pulled the car over, "I'm w-working on curbing my instincts..." Clint raised an eyebrow and he reached over to touch him,

"You don't need to do that.... You're a person, an alpha. I like your instincts.... But super powered jaws hurt," he said. "You can bite me all you want, I just ask that you be a little more careful..." Steve pulled away from his touch,

"I can't control that! That's what I'm saying!" He winced, the children looked terrified, “…I can't do this in front of them." Clint hugged himself, looking away.

"Okay then... Just don't change yourself, we'll manage it," he muttered. He would take the beatings.... Wouldn't be the first time; Steve dropped his chin to his chest,

"...I...you..." Clint wouldn't look at him. "...take the kids, go have fun..." Steve stepped out of the car, and started to walk back to the tower. Clint jerked and he quickly got out of the car, and he pulled Steve back to face him before punching him hard across the face.

"Don't you DARE walk away from this family!" he snarled. Steve stumbled from the force of the punch, eyes widening in shock. In the car, the children screamed, and Charlotte hurriedly unbuckled the boys, pushing a button on her necklace to call Jarvis. The alpha stared at his sub, his husband, his mate, and touched his cheek where Clint's fist had hit him.

"You don't get to leave us!" he said, his voice shaking along with his hands. "If things get tough, we work it out together! You told me that!" the omega whined loudly. "Please..." Steve swallowed,

"...but I didn't hurt you on purpose..." He whispered, "...Charlotte? CHARLOTTE! PATRICK, JONATHAN!" He darted past Clint to the open car door, the vehicle was empty.

"They're safe. Bucky has them." Tony's distorted voice reached their ears from the alley. The iron man armor was near silent as he stepped out, "Steve? Drive the car home." Tony's gauntleted hand closed on Clint's shoulder, "He'll come with me." Clint felt his heart beat unevenly when he thought his kids were missing. When he saw Tony, he took deep breaths, trying to calm his heart down. He stared at Steve, tears in his eyes.

"Come here, Clint." Tony held his arms open, "We're going home." Clint didn't move at first, but when Steve didn't move either, he slowly started to walk to Tony; the armored sub lifted off, his arms supporting Clint.


	16. What We Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the wait! At least it's still Wednesday!
> 
> There's smut.

Steve paced on the communal floor, his cheek had bruised, but it was rapidly healing. He jerked to attention when Bucky stepped from the elevator, "Where's Clint?"

"With Tony," he said, plopping himself down on the communal couch.

"...he didn't...it was my fault, Buck. Don't punish him for something I did." Steve sank down to sit beside him, unable to stay above his pack alpha. Bucky sighed.

"You are the alpha, Steve, he attacked you without reason other than to get your attention. It was unnecessary."

"...I hurt him...I bit him too hard and..." Steve pleaded, "Please, he didn't do anything-!" Bucky shook his head,

"All you did was mark him, Steve. If I don't punish him, he might start to hurt people more."

"He wouldn't! You know he wouldn't, Bucky...!" Steve held his hands out to his friend, "You know he wouldn't..."

"No, I don't," he said, standing up. "When he was a kid, someone hurt him emotionally, he killed the man. He didn't go after Phil because he was pregnant, but he nearly killed himself. He ran away from you with Charlotte and got sick enough that he could have died. I won't let that him hurt himself or anyone else again." Steve recoiled, hugging himself,

"...what are you going to do to him...?"

"I haven't decided yet," he said. "I will send the kids down to you, and Clint will come back when the punishment is done." Steve trembled,

"...can...can I be there for him, in...instead?" Bucky sighed and he put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You can fetch him when the punishment is over.” The alpha whined, dropping his head into his hands.

 

"Clint," Tony sat beside him on the couch, "...tell me...what happened, and why?" Clint curled up into a ball,

"He pissed me off...he was walking away from me and the kids...I just wanted to forget about the pain and get lunch!" Tony sighed,

"So...because he marked you too hard, you thought punching him was the answer?"

"No, it wasn't about the mark, I was over that!" He whimpered. "I couldn't watch him leave me..." He cried into Tony's leg,

"He wasn't leaving you," Tony murmured, "He was removing himself from an uncomfortable situation." Clint whimpered, realizing he probably fucked up months of therapy.

"I told him we could work it out..."

"Before or after you bruised a super soldier?" Tony asked softly, "He's worked hard to be good for you, he would never hurt you on purpose, and...one of he and Bucky's techniques is to remove themselves to calm down."

"I-I told him we could manage it," he whined. "I know what I did was wrong... And I accept my punishment."

"How is he supposed to manage it if you do things like that? Things that bring the alpha even closer to the surface?" Clint jerked away from Tony,

"I know I fucked up, okay?! I know that!" Tony tensed,

"...okay..." He murmured, "...I was going to offer to stay with you through it, whatever it is." He whimpered and he shrugged.

"You don't need to be there..." he murmured, but he'd like it if Tony was; Tony sighed, and leaned back against the couch, waiting for his mate to return. Bucky came up several minutes later, and he stared at Clint,

"Tony, are you staying or leaving?"

"I'm staying." The omega murmured, gently taking Clint's hand to support him. Clint relaxed a little, squeezing his hand back. Bucky nodded,

"He’ll be here soon."

"Who?" Tony asked softly, eyes widening, surely Bucky wouldn't call Coulson.

"Sam Wilson," he said, crossing his arms; Tony arched a brow, not understanding. "His punishment is therapy," the alpha said, strong and clear; Tony swallowed,

"Therapy...okay. Right, Clint?" Clint was shaking,

"I-I guess...." He would rather Bucky just punched him in the face and called it a day, but he said he would accept his punishment; Tony squeezed his hand gently,

"Okay."

"Fine," he grumbled, looking down, but when Sam stepped out of the elevator, Tony could feel Clint shaking. Bucky nodded at Sam,

"Therapy lasts until I feel he is better," he told him; the veteran nodded,

"Of course." He agreed, "First session will be here, and all after that will be at the veteran's hall." Clint didn't look up to meet Sam’s eyes,

"Clint?" The man looked down at him, "If you want Tony here, I can do that, but it would be best if it were just you and me." Clint sighed, and he squeezed Tony's hand.

"I'm okay . . . I'll see you later, Tony." Tony nodded, standing up, and letting Bucky lead him from the room. Clint growled softly, and he kept his head down, feeling a little threatened by Sam; the alpha leaned back,

"Your automatic response is hostility?" He asked, "No wonder Bucky asked me over. Look, you've got issues, so does everyone else. It doesn't make you weak."

"I wasn't thinking that," he grumbled, the hair standing on the back of his neck

"You weren't? Well, good! Most people do. Steve certainly does." Sam watched him carefully, "Look, why don't we start at the beginning." Clint gave him a look,

"Steve's like, the strongest human there is. How can he think that?"

"Because he doesn't want to do things purely out of alpha instinct, and our instincts often rule us." He shook his head, "But this isn't about Steve, is it?" Clint shrugged,

"I ruined it . . . he probably doesn't trust me anymore. And I'm not a veteran," He grumbled,

"You worked for Shield, you were an assassin, Clint. It's the same thing, if not worse. It must have been hard, I mean, you were sent to kill Natasha, but you didn't. You must have had some consequences for that."

"She was a good fighter," he shrugged, "I knew if we could convert her, she would be a good asset to SHIELD."

"Oh," Sam sighed, "Look, I consider you a veteran, and I'm gonna treat you like one." He sighed and shrugged,

"Do what you have to."

"No, it's what _you_  have to. Clint, this is your pack's decree. You comply, or..." Sam sighed, "Or you're separated from Steve until you comply. Look, you love Steve, Steve loves you. He's been working hard since you got together, to be good for you."

"And I fucked it up, I know that! I probably set him back and he probably hates me now," he whined,

"Clint, setbacks are no one's fault but our own. If Steve has a setback, that's on him, and he knows it."

"But I hit him," he said, looking down again,

"Yes, you did. And I'd bet he's hurtin' real bad over that, but things happen."

"I didn’t mean to hurt him. . .”

"But you did. You're a trained assassin, and you put your full strength into it. It takes a lot for Steve to bruise. Now, I'm betting that was just instinct." He hunched his shoulders, and he stayed quiet. He had been terrified of Steve leaving for good.... He couldn't handle another alpha leaving him, he would surely die. Sam sighed, "If you don't talk, you won't make progress."

"I didn't know I had a problem until I hit him," He grumbled. He wasn't used to this! Sam crossed his legs,

"Okay, well...do you often get angry at people? Do you feel the urge, say, to hit Tony when he's being annoying? Or...?"

"I used to. . ." he whispered. "I’m trying to be better friends with him and everyone else.  . ."

"Used to. Okay," Sam nodded, "But you've never felt that way about the kids, obviously. It's toward adults. It might be a result of your training."

"I've been an assassin since I was a teenager," he muttered, "and I took a break from fighting at all for a few years.  . ."

"Yes, so...obviously it has affected you." Sam offered, "You hit your mate, and the way _he_  tells it....he broke your trust and did everything wrong that possibly could be done wrong...but according to everyone else, he marked your, a little roughly...and you gave him hell for it."

"I gave him hell for it because it wasn't about being marked," he growled. "It felt like he was going to rip my shoulder out, and he apologized before he did it . . . I don’t know if it was intentional or not. But he usually only bites hard during sex, and this was right out in the open. . ." he shook his head, "And then he wanted to leave. . ."

"He obviously didn't rip your shoulder out," Sam sighed, "Instincts take over, just like they do for you. If he thought he was in danger of losing you, or you making a choice that put you in danger, then, instinctively, dominating you is a wise choice. Steve _hates_  that part of himself, where Bucky...utilizes that aspect of his nature." Sam had seen Tony's bonding gland, or, what was left of it.

"It took me by surprise.... Steve risks his life all the time for his country, I didn't know he would react so horribly to me risking myself for my family..."

"You also risk your life on a daily basis. But that he understands, Clint. This...what risk were you going to take?" The omega shrugged,

"Tony and Bruce are making a safe suppressant . . . I've been on baby blues for years, and with my daughter turning twelve in three years . . . I wanted to be the test subject. I know my heart isn't the greatest, but I trust my pack."

"Experimental suppressants...well." Sam nodded, "That makes sense. I'd have done the same thing in Steve's place."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down. "I know I fucked up ... And the bite wasn't why I punched him, I already told you that."

"You accused him of abandoning you when he tried to take a step back to get himself under control." Sam stated blandly.

“He said he was leaving to go back to the tower!" he snapped.

"Yes, to calm down his instincts." Sam's voice was still quiet, calm. "He needed space. He wasn't abandoning you." Clint let out a deep, shuddering breath, and he wrapped his arms around his middle; "He is a _very_  strong alpha, and yet, he acts like a malty four or five. He does everything he can to be a good mate for you, to make you and the children comfortable, and give you equal rights."

"I-I know he does . . . but I’ve been abandoned before . . . during heat. . ." he whimpered.

"And you aren't in heat, he didn't abandon you." Sam murmured, "You _know_  he would never do that."

"I guess . . . I just freaked out," he said, rubbing his chest. "I know I was bad . . . how do I fix it?"

"That's the issue, isn't it? Steve still thinks he did the wrong thing. He _hates_  himself, Clint. He doesn't see your response as being wrong. He thinks he _deserves_  things like that." Sam shook his head, "I'm going to try and talk to him, he was texting me before you hit him. He said he messed up, that he marked you too roughly..."

"Okay. . ." he muttered, "I'm giving him a puppy tomorrow. . ."

"A puppy?" Sam's eyes widened, "You...got Steve a puppy?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes,

"Yeah . . . its mother was wild, and died giving birth. It was the only one that survived, and the vets said I could have it when it was old enough . . ."

"That's...Steve's always liked dogs."

"I know," he smiled softly, "That’s why I got him one, he always wanted one . . . he can raise it and take it on runs with him. . ."

"He'll...he'll like that." Sam agreed.

"Do . . . do you think that will make him happy? Will everything be okay?"

"I don't think a puppy will fix everything, Clint. You and he need to talk."

"Fine," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Tell me when you're done talking to him?"

"Go to your floor, and I'll send him there when I'm done."

"Okay," he said, leaving the couch, and going to his bedroom.

 

Steve set his son down as soon as Sam stepped onto the communal floor,

"...how is he?"

"Better, I think, now that we've talked. Please sit down, Steve," he said, sitting next to him. The alpha swallowed, sinking back down onto the couch,

"...I..."

"You didn't deserve to be punched, Steve . . . Clint had insecurities on top of nerves."

"Don't, Sam. You know that's not...I _did_  deserve..." Steve shook his head.

"No," Sam shook his head, "Steve, you did the right thing my trying to remove yourself from an uncomfortable situation. That's what we've been talking about, step away from a problem so it doesn't become worse.... Clint is practically a veteran, and he hadn't been to one of my meetings. He didn't understand."

"...he...that's not _his_  fault. I should have explained, or…"

"Perhaps, I'm not putting the blame on just one of you... We didn't think Clint needed to come, that's my fault. He will join our sessions until Bucky thinks he can stop, and we will all learn from this. You did what you could, Steve." The blond hunched his shoulders,

"...I didn't. I..." He scrubbed his hand over his face.

"In that situation, I think you did. Clint was a bit freaked out by the bite, but he didn't dislike it. He only punched you because he had a relapse . . . he was afraid you would leave him, despite knowing you promised you wouldn't." Steve whimpered,

"I KNOW! I know that he's afraid of that! I shouldn't have walked away!"

"Deep breaths, Steve," Sam said. "Clint will learn that you need some time to cool down sometimes at therapy, and hopefully with you both their, things will get easier.” Steve swallowed,

"...what if he doesn't like it? What if it makes him upset, or-?"

"I'm sure it will be awkward for him at first, as it was for Bucky, but I think he'll realize the goodness in it."

"...but Bucky wasn't _forced_."

"Clint knows he was bad," Sam stood up, "I doubt that there isn't a part of him that doesn't want to go."

"...he wasn't bad..." Steve whispered. Sam just patted Steve's shoulder,

"Just take it easy on yourself."

"Right..." Steve looked away, "If that's all, I have to go back to my mate now..."

"He's on your floor. Don't hesitate to text me," Sam said, leaving; Steve stood,

"...Bucky?" He knew his friend was in the kitchen, "Will you watch the kids?"

"Sure," The alpha said, making lunch for them; Steve stepped off the elevator, his head down,

"...Clint?" He called softly.

"In the bedroom," He called out. The omega was naked on the bed, his hole slick and ready for his mate; Steve whimpered when he saw what awaited him on the bed, covering his eyes with one hand.

"...no...nono, Clint...you don't h-have to...we...I know I did the wrong thing, don't..." He sank to his knees, shaking, as he hardened from his mate's scent. Clint frowned and he came over, kneeling In front of Steve. He bit him back softly on the throat,

"You're my mate... I'm sorry I freaked out." Steve shuddered, pulling Clint up against him,

"...you didn't...you didn't do anything wrong." Clint scoffed,

"I punched you when you did nothing wrong. That's a pretty big deal."

"I walked away...that was wrong, I should have known that, I...!"

"I should have trusted that it wasn't goodbye," he whimpered; Steve shuddered, hands squeezing Clint's bare hips gently,

"...it's not your fault." Clint sniffed, and he nuzzled Steve's throat,

"Please . . . I love you so much. . ."

"I love you, too, Clint...I..." Steve kissed him lovingly. Clint wrapped his fingers in Steve's hair and he kissed him back,

"Let’s go out tonight, just us. . ."

"Just us...? But the kids...and..."

"We can take the kids to the park tomorrow, and get them ice cream . . . unless you want to do it tonight . . . it’s fine…" he looked down,

"No, I would love..." Clint leaned up and he kissed him again,

"Please. . ." Steve unbuttoned his pants,

"Okay..." Clint put his hand on Top of Steve's,

"I didn't mean sex . . . I mean, I love sex, but. . ." he was getting flustered. "I just want to spend some time with you…" Steve frowned,

"B-but you're naked, you're..."

"I was trying to fully submit..." he blushed. It was old fashioned; Steve dropped his head to Clint's shoulder,

"...oh..." He whispered, pulling away, his erection going limp immediately. He buttoned his pants, and stood up, "...okay..." Clint whimpered from where he was left on the floor, feeling Steve's arousal go away. He felt ashamed and dirty . . . "What? What did I do, Clint?" Steve froze in the doorway, "You said not sex, so...so I stopped, I..."

"I mean . . ." he fisted his hair, "I want sex if that’s what it means to spend time with you!" Steve closed his eyes,

"I...that's not what it takes to spend time with me, and you know that..."

"I know, but I wanted to help that alpha side of you too. . ." Steve's teeth clenched,

"...why? That side is...is _useless_  for anything but battle."

"No . . . not it’s not,” he said, going to sit on the bed. He knew Steve could turn it into really passionate love making if he tried. The alpha sank to his knees in front of Clint, nuzzling his belly,

"...it is...it makes me hurt you..." Clint rubbed his hands in Steve's hair, down his neck and back,

"Have we ever tried to see how long you'd last instead of how hard you could thrust?" Steve shuddered at the very idea,

"...n-no," He breathed, breath speeding.

"We should try that," he hummed, licking the shell of Steve's ear; the alpha groaned,

"...I...are you sure?"

"Yes," he smiled, kissing his throat. Steve pressed Clint into the bed, muscles shaking, and his eyes went dark when Clint lay his head back in submission.

"Nnn..." He licked up Clint's throat, and struggled out of his clothes. Clint breathed in deeply, his chest rising and falling as he ran his hands over Steve’s body, touching his nipples. The alpha growled softly, pressing Clint's legs up and apart, "Mine...?" Clint grasped the back of his knees,

"Yours," he moaned softly, his hole clenching and unclenching; Steve nudged himself in, groaning, his cock filling Clint after several long moments. Clint bit his lip and wrapped his legs around Steve's back, "Ahh, mmmh!" he groaned, and the alpha bit at one of his nipples, shaking softly as he began to thrust, slow and steady. "That feels so good," he moaned; Steve shuddered again, gripping Clint's hips, and moving back to his throat, trying to get him to lean his head back. Clint leaned his head back as far as he could, groaning when he felt teeth against skin, but Steve just nipped gently, keeping his pace steady. Clint breathed heavily through his nose, groaning softly. The alpha licked over Clint's jaw, scenting him. Clint smiled and curled his toes, "Are you excited to breed me?" Steve's pace stuttered,

"Mmnn!" He whined, speeding up a little.

"Steve!" he groaned, kissing his alpha happily, and the dom pulled Clint's hips up against him. He wrapped his arms around Steve and ground his hips up against him,

"Mine." Steve said, without worry or insistence. Because Clint was his.

"That's right, I'm yours," he hummed, Steve smoothed out his thrusts again, gentle and steady. Clint felt more slick flood his passage, so he did not chafe,

"How long...?" He murmured, "How long has it been?"

"Since what?' he asked, nuzzling him,

"Since we started." Steve frowned, shifting Clint up into his lap. Clint moaned, rolling his hips on his cock,

"I'm not sure....fifteen minutes?"

"Mm." Steve lifted Clint's hips and thrust up into him. Clint panted, his cock leaking,

"Fuck, one more time!" he whined; Steve slammed up into his sub's body, eyes dark,

"Good boy." Clint winced and he came all over Steve's chest, groaning loudly. Steve held him in place, still thrusting, a little rougher than before. Clint rolled his hips, feeling his inner orgasm draw close. This rarely happened, and it made him happy to feel it; Steve rubbed his hips, bucking up into him a little faster.

"Oh my god," he groaned loudly, digging his nails into Steve’s shoulders. The alpha thrust harder, moaning Clint's name,

"Good boy...Clint...!" The omega panted and nuzzled Steve's neck, unable to fully come down from his orgasm due to the thrusts, and Steve nibbled his sub's shoulder, licking over the soft indentations of his teeth, and avoiding the bonding gland.

"You can bite me, it’s okay, it'll heal," he groaned. Steve pressed a little harder with his teeth, but he still didn't want to hurt his mate. He was so _close_ , too, knot starting to swell.

"Shoulda...asked Jarvis...to time it..."

"Next time," he groaned, clenching on his shaft; Steve groaned, bucking up, and knotting his sub in one fluid movement. Clint tossed his head back and he felt another spurt of cum wrenched from his cock; Steve moaned as if spattered his chest and face,

"Oh, good boy."

"Stteevvee," he groaned, flopping down on Steve, his cum spreading, as the alpha stroked his back,

"Mmm."

"Wow. . ." he groaned, shaking a little; Steve kissed his cheek,

"Mhm."

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you, too." The alpha murmured. Clint hummed and hugged him happily; Steve kissed his forehead, "I love you, Clint. I love you."

"My alpha," he panted softly,

"Mine." The dom replied, and Clint smiled,

"Do you want to go out to eat?"

"Yes." Steve murmured, nuzzling him, "But...uh...this is gonna take a while to go down." Clint chuckled,

"We have time."

"But the kids and..." Steve shook his head.

"Jarvis? Can you ask Tony if he can watch them a little longer?"

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied, _"He said he would, sir."_

"Good," he smiled, and closed his eyes; Steve gently lay them down on the bed. Clint chuckled softly, "We should do that again sometime."

"I liked it," Steve murmured.

"Me too," he beamed, and Steve nuzzled him gently, kissing his forehead. Clint sprawled out as much as he could with the knot in him, and Steve groaned,

"Nn...ah."

"Sorry," The sub chuckled,

"It's...it's fine." Clint frowned, petting him,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just, pulled." Steve hummed.

"Yeah," he smiled, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm alright." He nodded and nuzzled him. "What about you?"

"I feel great," Clint said, smiling, and Steve kissed him lovingly. Clint kissed him back, pressing his tongue in his mouth.


	17. Drop Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to tide you over for being SO SO patient with us. The new Semester began and it has been extremely stressful.
> 
> There will be a lack of schedule on chapter posting for awhile. I hope to get us super caught up this weekend, but I don't know how well that will work out, so please give us time and be patient. Thank you.

Chapter 17:

 

Tony groaned, "No, kids, sit down! No more ice cream!" He looked at Bucky, sleeping on the couch, "Come on, kids, into the bedroom, we'll watch Nemo." Jamie bounced around and laughed, running into the bedroom and jumping on the bed. Tony sighed, "Shh, Bucky's asleep." The giggling pups shushed each other as they all gathered around on the bed; Tony slumped on the end of a bed and was out in seconds, and the kids fell asleep during half of the movie, crashing from their sugar high.

 

Tony woke the next morning to Clint's soft voice, and realized that the kids were all piled on top of him. Clint chuckled softly,

"C’mon, let me help you," he smiled, peeling his boys off of their uncle; Tony blinked sleepily at him,

"..sorry..." Clint shook his head, chuckling.

"I made a sandwich for you, it’s on the kitchen table."

"Oh..." He stumbled out of bed, "I..." He yawned, "They stayed up and…"

"I know, they were a pain," he chuckled, and he nudged Charlie awake. "C’mon darlin’." The young girl yawned,

"Hey, mama." she hugged Clint softly, and Clint nuzzled her,

"Let's go back to our floor," he kissed her cheek,

"Okay, mom." Charlotte gathered her brothers up, "Bye Uncle Tony."

"Bye, sweetie." Clint hummed and watched her go,

"I need to talk to you," He said to Tony. "It’s nothing bad, it’s about your suppressant." Tony blinked,

"...my...?" He rubbed at his eyes, "It's...it's still..." He gestured tiredly, "It's not really..."

"Steve and I want to have another pup . . . but after Steve does his alpha thing and makes sure it’s safe, I want to take it," he said.

"What?!" Tony woke fully from that, "Clint, it's experimental, we don't know how it works, and-!"

"And my daughter might be an omega in three years," he said, sighing. "I want her to be safe . . . and I was hoping in a years’ time, you and Bruce would have worked on it some more . . ."

"We've been working on it, but it's hard. It's uncharted territory and..." Tony sighed, "I'll try."

"Don’t rush it, I know science takes time," he smiled.

"But it's been so long, and we're barely making progress."

"Doesn't matter," he shook his head, "even if it's after her biology is determined, I'll still be your tester."

"I don't want you to get hurt..." Tony frowned, "When we're sure it's...safe."

"I don’t think Steve would let me do it if it wasn't," He smiled.

"Okay," Tony gripped his hand, "Good. I want it to be working for them."

"Me too," he smiled, squeezing Tony's hand,

"Okay, well...I'm going to uh, eat the sandwich." Clint nodded, and followed after his kids; the brunette omega sighed as he settled down in the kitchen, taking a bite of sandwich. Bucky walked in looking groggy. "Hey," Tony offered him half the sandwich. Bucky hummed and took the half, sitting beside him. He kissed Tony's cheek before beginning to eat; his omega yawned, "So...how'd you sleep?"

"Good," he said, wrapping his arm around Tony. "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah, covered in kids." Tony shrugged, "But I slept." Bucky laughed,

"I'm sorry. That can't have been comfortable."

"I guess not, but I don't really remember." Tony smiled softly. Bucky smiled back at him,

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Uh...aside from taking care of children? Not really. Thought we'd maybe clean the living room? Donate some of the kids' old clothes to Peter?"

"How about we go out?" he took Tony's hand. "Steve and Clint are going out today, so let them watch the kids tomorrow."

"They went out last night." Tony reminded Bucky. The alpha nodded,

"Yeah, alright, what time is it? Maybe we can go today," he looked over at Tony's phone; the sub yawned,

"It's seven." He leaned into his alpha's side.

"Okay," he nuzzled Tony's head, "Wanna go out for dinner and then go to a club?"

"A...a club?" Tony's eyes widened hopefully, it had been _so long_.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I want to go to a different one this time, though."

"Well, it'd be hard to go to a California club anyway." Tony snorted.

"Why would it be hard?" he asked,

"Because we're in New York? And I don't want to leave my kids that long." Bucky knew they could fly there and be back with plenty of time, but he just kissed his mate’s head and smiled, happy to just go out, "...you said a different club, so what's the issue, Bucky? I said that would be fine, since the one we went to before is in Malibu." Bucky shook his head,

"I don't have an issue..." He said, and Tony flushed,

"Oh." The alpha smiled brightly and kissed his warm lips before standing up, “Where do you think _you're_  going?" Tony grabbed his hand, pulling him back for another kiss. Bucky smiled brightly and he kissed him back, humming with pleasure as he tangled his hand in Tony's hair; the omega pressed up against him, shaking.

"Mm," he pulled Tony tight against his chest, "My good boy."

"...am I?" Tony breathed, closing his eyes.

"Yes," he chuckled and kissed him again. Tony nuzzled up against him,

"Thank you."

"You’re welcome," he smiled. He really liked it when his omega was affectionate, so when Tony nuzzled him some more, breathing his scent in, Bucky licked Tony's face, scenting him.

"Mmn." Tony tried to climb up into his arms, half dropped from affection. Bucky held onto him tight, holding him around his back and under his knees, licking his throat. Tony clutched at him, breathing slowing. "Mine..." he hummed, rocking Tony softly, and the sub closed his eyes, relaxing fully within Bucky's arms. The moment lasted for a long time, and the alpha carried Tony to their bedroom; upon arrival, the omega blinked up at him, eyes half lidded. Bucky curled up around him, and laid with him, trying to show that they could have peaceful moments without sex. Tony tucked himself into the circle of Bucky's arms,

"Love you." The sub murmured,

"Love you too," he smiled, putting his chin on top of Tony's head. The omega murmured, nuzzling him. Bucky nuzzled him back, and closed his eyes.

 

Waking a few hours later, Tony felt rejuvenated, happy and calm. He peppered Bucky's face with kisses. Bucky woke up with a smile on his face, and he kissed his omega back,

"Hey."

"The kids are probably up," Tony murmured.

"Yeah, probably," he smiled, not moving, though Tony stretched a little, humming. The alpha kissed his chest, "Want breakfast in bed?"

"...really?" Tony yawned softly.

"Mhm," he smiled, getting up; Tony curled up, wiggling to get comfortable. After the kids were fed and sated, Bucky brought breakfast into the bedroom, and he was afraid his mate might turn his nose up at it; Tony slowly blinked his eyes open,

"....smells good." He murmured.

"Yeah, I hope you like it," he smiled, holding a piece of crepe to Tony's lips; Tony leaned up to nibble it from his fingers,

"Mm." Bucky smiled, and continued to feed him, taking a few bites for himself occasionally. Tony stretched like a cat when the plate was empty, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he kissed him and he got up to put the dishes in the sink; Tony trailed after him, sated and submissive. Bucky smiled, and started loading up the dishwasher. The sub nuzzled his back, and up his side, generally getting in his way. Bucky laughed and wrapped his arm around Tony, making him stand still, yet the sub nuzzled him lovingly, affectionate as a cat. Bucky nuzzled him back, and he placed his hand on Tony's warm hip, "Are you excited for tonight?" Tony beamed up at him, trying to kiss him. Bucky kissed him back, pressing his tongue into his mouth. The omega groaned, then nuzzled Bucky's chest, relaxing down against him. "Good boy," he said calmly, petting his messy hair; Tony gripped Bucky's shirt, begging for more soft touches, so Bucky lifted Tony, and he set him on the counter top where he could hug him and rub his hands over his body. Tony purred, closing his eyes and nuzzling back. He hadn't felt this good in years. Bucky was so afraid of ruining the moment, he wasn't sure he could remember ever seeing Tony like this. "Do you want to take a bath?" he asked. Tony's smile brightened,

"Mhm." He nodded, trying to burrow against Bucky's chest.

"Jarvis? Watch the kids," he said as he pulled Tony off the counter, and he carried him to the bathroom; Tony blinked happily,

"Me and you?"

"Yes," he smiled, and began preparing the bath after setting his mate down; Tony rubbed up against his side, humming happily. Bucky laughed, "C’mon, Let’s get naked." The sub looked ecstatic at that, squirming out of his clothes. Bucky stripped down, and got in the tub first, holding his hands out for Tony; the omega climbed happily into his lap, splashing water over the sides of the tub. Bucky laughed and he pulled him against his chest, "I hope my arm doesn't make you cold." The sub just nuzzled him all over, sighing happily. Bucky echoed the sigh and let them sink deeper into the water. Tony breathed in his alpha's scent happily. After several minutes, Bucky began to wash his omega, and Tony hummed and wiggled under his hands. "Stay still," He laughed as he got under Tony's arms. The sub laughed, and wriggled more. Bucky laughed and just started to fully tickle him. Tony thrashed, and flailed, and Bucky stopped before something broke, and he kissed Tony happily. The omega nuzzled up against him, happy and relaxed. The alpha finished washing him, and then he started to wash himself. Tony huddled in the water, playing with his own toes. Bucky kissed his head, “I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony grinned, and Bucky smiled and laid back down in the tub besides him, his feet sticking out. Tony kissed every inch of skin that was out of the water. Bucky felt more loved than he'd felt in a long time, and he basked in it. The sub kissed over Bucky's stubbled cheek, smoothed his short hair, and rubbed their noses together. Bucky nuzzled him happily, and he kissed Tony's nose, "Wear something sexy to the club." Tony got his knees under him, and wiggled his ass in the air. "Ooh, don't tease me," he groaned, rubbing his hands over Tony's back. The sub arched up into his touch, eyes happy. "God, I love your ass so much," he hummed; Tony rolled his hips at that. Bucky stroked his cock, and pulled Tony towards himself. The omega let the alpha tow him through the water. "Mmmh," he hummed, and slipped a finger into his wet hole, although he was not really slick; Tony winced, toes curling,

"...nn."

"Does that hurt? We can do this later," he said, taking Tony's cock in his hand instead. The sub whined, backing his ass up into Bucky's hand, determined to get his alpha inside of him, and too far in the drop to realize he wasn't getting slick. "I don’t want to hurt you, tony . . . go get the lube." The sub's face fell,

"...lube?"

"Yeah . . . if you want . . . I won’t hurt you, Tony." Tony frowned, sitting up, and reaching back to feel himself,

"...oh...it's not wet..."

"It'll be okay," Bucky assured him, "We just need lube."

"...but I..." Tony drifted in the drop, "...okay." He climbed out of the tub, sinking back into the happiness. Bucky cracked his back, and waited for Tony, stroking his cock lazily. The sub came back, still naked, carrying a tube of lube in his hand. He knelt beside the tub, "Sir?"

"Come in the tub, hands and knees," he purred; Tony climbed in, handing over his prize, and wiggled his ass again as he settled onto hands and knees. Bucky knelt in the tub, and he got his fingers nice and slick, before working them into Tony. The omega groaned, arching his back, and resting his chin on the edge of the tub. Bucky rubbed his hands over Tony's hips, and he went back to stretching him. The omega moaned, rolling his hips. Bucky crooked his fingers into that sweet spot, and Tony jerked, crying out.

"Sir!"

"Ahh," he groaned, pressing in a third finger; Tony rocked back against his hand,

"Mm."

"Are you wet enough for me?" he asked, pulling his fingers out and rubbing the slick over his shaft; Tony nodded, thighs shaking,

"Yes, sir, yes, please...!" At his affirmation, Bucky pressed in _very_  slowly. The sub whined, trying to push back against him. Bucky didn't let him, and he continued going slow; Tony's shoulders slumped, "...sir? Was I bad?"

"No, I want you to enjoy this," he groaned; Tony whined,

"...I am...I..."

"Good," he moaned, picking up his speed a little; Tony rocked back against him, his cock sliding through the water, which started to slosh over the sides; Bucky really didn't care as he gripped his sub’s hips, and pounded into him. The omega shuddered,

"Sir! Please, sir!" Bucky leaned over him and he licked at Tony's mark, moaning into his ear. Tony shuddered, "Gonna...!" Bucky reached around and stroked his omega’s cock,

"Ahh!" He moaned, his knot growing in Tony's hole, slipping in and out, stretching his rim; Tony groaned,

"Please...please more...!" Bucky bit at his ear,

"Cum, Tony!” The sub's hips jerked as he obeyed, shuddering. Bucky fucked him hard, and then his knot was sealed inside, and the sub shivered, reaching back to feel his slightly raw hole.

"...water based lube?" He asked, out of the drop from Bucky's knot.

"Mmhm," he groaned, curling his toes.

"...great....uh, for future reference, it washes away in water." Tony sat back against him, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh, fuck . . . I'm sorry," He said, keeping his hips still.

"It's...it's fine, we've never had to worry about it before, it's..." Tony swallowed, "It's fine." Bucky kissed him softly, and rubbed his sides soothingly. The sub hunched his shoulders, and lay his head back against Bucky. When his knot went down, he pulled out, and helped Tony out of the now cold bath water. The sub wrapped a towel around his waist, limping slightly, "...oh...I needed to talk to Clint, but then all that stuff happened..." Bucky chuckled,

"Go talk to him, I'll check on the kids." Tony bit his lip,

"I don't know if he's up for that."

"What do you mean?” he asked,

"With everything he's going through...and the...stuff with Steve?"

"Oh," he said, nodding, "Yeah . . . well, I hope they worked it out."

"..me, too." Tony pulled on a pair of shorts, and sighed. Bucky got dressed as well, and went to go see the kids.


	18. The Darkest Pit In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I'm finally getting another chapter up! And I managed a little more editing! So I might be able to get ahead on Thursday, if I have time! Don't know how many chapters you'll get this week, but be patient, please!
> 
> In this chapter, many important things happen.

Clint came back from his drive, and was holding a box with wrapping paper on it, but it was covered in medium sized holes. Steve blinked,

"...uh, there seems to be an issue with your present box." Clint chuckled,

"So I’m not the best wrapper. Just open it," he smiled, handing it over; Steve huffed at the weight,

"You got me a bowling ball?" He unwrapped the top, sliding it open. "Oh. Oh!" He lifted the fluffy wolf/husky mix out of the box, "Oh! It's-!" Clint smiled, and took the box away,

"She's unnamed," he said, petting the puppy. The pup wagged her tail and yawned at Steve, pawing at his hands. Steve cuddled her up against his chest,

"Are...are you sure? We're about to have a new baby, and..." She licked his chin, and Steve scratched behind her ears, feeling her paws and her ears, which stuck straight up. Clint nodded,

"Yeah, she'll be around one year old when the baby comes, and I'm sure you can take her on your runs when she gets bigger," he smiled. She put her mouth around his fingers, trying to teethe; Steve rubbed her gums automatically, mouth stretching in a grin,

"Really? She's mine?!" he lit up like it was Christmas.

"Yeah," he smiled and kissed him softly. "What are you going to name her?"

"I...need to think about it." Steve stroked the dog's head, nuzzling her. The dog pawed at his shirt and nuzzled him, leaning up to sniff at his ear. Steve chuckled, and nipped at her nose. "How about...Luna?" He asked, rubbing her ears.

"That sounds like a great name," he smiled, as she wiggled her nose, and sneezed when he nipped it. "Maybe you and Charlie can take her out, and buy her a collar, food and things."

"That sounds wonderful! It's been awhile since we've done something just me and her."

"Yeah," He kissed Steve again, "Also, she's not potty trained, so pick up floor cleaner."

"I will. Maybe a crate? I could crate train her. She has awfully big paws, she's gonna be a big girl." Steve laughed as she chewed on his fingers. "Charlie!" Charlie ran into the room and squealed when she saw the puppy, running over and touching the ears,

"Who’s this!?"

"This is Luna, your mama got her for me. Want to help me train her?" She nodded and petted the puppy,

"Luna is so pretty," she smiled, laughing when the puppy licked her fingers. Steve grinned,

"Yes, she's very pretty." Luna wagged her tail, and sniffed over the girl and her new master, yawning again. Clint smiled,

"Puppies need a lot of sleep. Maybe she'll sleep in the car ride."

"Probably." Steve agreed, leading Charlie out.

 

"Clint?" Tony breathed, awhile later, hesitating in the doorway. Clint was sipping some tea to relax, his boys fast asleep. He motioned for Tony to come in,

"Just be quiet, the boys are asleep," he whispered; Tony nodded, sinking onto the couch,

"...um..." Clint raised an eyebrow at him. "...I don't want to sound whiney, I..." Tony bit his lip, "...I...since the surgery..."

"...are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm-" Tony swallowed, "Jarvis says it's perfectly normal, to, uh, to not produce slick anymore...after a..." Clint blushed a little at the topic and he nodded, nuzzling Tony.

"That stinks, does he just use lube now?"

"...yeah, and..." Tony hugged his knees, "It's not...it...I don't know, we don't do stuff as much, anymore, and..."

"Maybe you and Bruce can think of some kind of pill that makes you slick? Like Viagra, but for your ass?" he asked; Tony winced,

"...maybe. I looked into it, but...there isn't anything and..."

"Tony, you've invented a new element," he chuckled, "I'm sure if you wanted it bad enough, you could figure it out. Or just keep using lube. There's nothing wrong with that." Tony frowned,

"I...it takes away...I don't know. There's no spontaneity and..." Clint nodded,

"Yeah...."

"And...well...him having to...y'know, lube me is..." Tony sniffed, trying not to cry, "It's..." Clint wrapped his arms around him,

"I bet that feels good, though, having his fingers inside of you."

"It...I don't know, it's not the same." Tony frowned, "He...and I dropped the other day, and it didn't feel the same at _all_."

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing Tony's back; the sub closed his eyes,

"I know you don't...need to deal with this."

"It's okay," he smiled and nuzzled him. "I got Steve a puppy today."

"You did?" Tony blinked at him, "What kind?"

"A husky wolf mix," he smiled, "He and Charlie have been out for a few hours with her, buying her all the things she'll need. They named her Luna." Tony nodded,

"Luna...that's cute. Was he happy?"

"Yeah . . . I believe so," he smiled. "His face lit up. They made it a father/daughter day."

"That's, that's good." Tony smiled, "They...maybe sometime he and Bucky can take the twins and Charlotte to a movie or something."

"That'd be cool," he smiled, finishing his tea. "Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great," Tony relaxed into the couch, "The kids are on Bruce's floor, he said they're all asleep."

"Okay," he said, shrugging. His two boys were taking their nap in their beds. He poured himself and Tony some coffee after making it, and he sat back on the couch, handing the omega his mug. The brunette sipped slowly,

"...mm...sorry for venting at you about...I meant to talk to Bruce about it, and why it...is happening..."

"It’s okay," he smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, Bruce has been busy with the triplets."

"Yeah, I know..." Tony murmured. Clint smiled, and sipped his tea,

"Wanna watch gory action movies while we can?"

"Really?" Tony's lips curved in a grin.

"Yeah," He smirked and went to the horror channels. "How about Saw?" Tony arched a brow,

"Okay." Clint put it on, and sipped his coffee,

"Jarvis, let me know if the boys wake up so I can turn it off before they see the tv."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied.

 

Tony flinched, "Ew," He and Clint were cuddled together on the couch, "Ew, ew, no!" He pressed his hands over his mouth as one of the characters sawed at his foot. Clint chuckled,

"Should I change the channel? We can watch something less gory."

"He's- that's-!" Tony buried his face into Clint's chest, shuddering, "Yeah, please?"

"How about . . . Scream?" he asked, putting that on instead.

"Yeah, yeah, better." He whispered, nuzzling Clint's chest. Clint rested his chin on Tony’s head, humming happily. Gore didn’t mind him since he was an assassin; Tony closed his eyes, relaxing against his friend. Clint smiled and drank his coffee, relaxing into Tony's warmth. Not long after, Tony was sound asleep, occasionally nuzzling at Clint. When his sons joined him on the couch, Clint changed it to Thomas the tank engine; Tony stirred at that, "Oh...oh, sorry for..."

"It’s okay," he smiled, "I got a small nap too."

"Oh, okay." Tony relaxed again, "Jarvis? Are my kids awake?"

_"Yes, sir."_

"Ah, I should go."

"Okay," he said, wondering where his own alpha was. "I'll seeya around."

"It was...it was good to spend time with you." Clint smiled,

"Yeah, we need to do it more often."

"Maybe not horror, but yeah." Tony agreed. He smiled and gave him a thumbs up before pulling his heavy alpha sons into his lap.

 

"Rosie..." Bruce sighed, giving her back his pen when her skin tinged green. Tony blinked, his own kids running and crawling happily to him. Rosie smiled, chewing on the end of the pen. Jamie leaped at him and ran forward,

"Mama! Uncle Bruce helped me make a school list!"

"He did?" Tony huffed, hugging him tightly, "We'll have to make sure we have everything."

"Yeah!" he squeaked, smiling brightly. Nia nodded as well, she had her own list.

"Alright, well, your daddy is still not back from the store, so...why don't we go make him dinner?" Tony lifted his youngest two onto his hips.

"Okay!" He smiled, grabbing Tony's shirt, and following him up into the elevator. Peter let out a deep breath when it was just him, his mates and his kids again; Bruce sighed, shifting Rosie in his arms as her skin cleared again.

"...sorry Peter."

"For what?' he asked, pulling his shirt off, and he pulled his two older kids to his nipples.

"For having them over. It obviously stressed you out." Bruce muttered, letting Thor take Rosie. He smiled and shrugged,

"It’s okay, the kids needed to bond with the babies anyway.”

"Yes, but..." Bruce watched Thor nuzzle their daughter, she looked so much like Bruce...yet Thor treated her the same as the other two. Peter chuckled, and smiled at his beta,

"It’s not that big of a deal . . . I could go for a cup of your awesome tea though, if you don't mind." Bruce nodded, happy to wait on his mate,

"Of course." Thor settled beside Peter,

"They are so beautiful." He breathed, "Mother wishes to visit."

"Really?' He smiled, "I'd love to have her over; she can meet the whole pack!”

"Yes, I believe it would be good. But first...we should visit May, my love."

"Yeah, I miss her," he said, nuzzling Thor's arm.

"As do I." Thor agreed, she had gotten a severe cold, and was spending most of her time in the hospital.

"When can we go?' he asked, yawning softly.

"Soon," Bruce offered as he set Clint's tea down.

"Okay," He yawned and kissed his babies heads as they nursed, Gwen was staring at him. Thor nuzzled Peter's head, and switched Gwen for Rosie. Peter nuzzled him back, and he took Rosie, helping her to his nipple. He was glad he liked his tea strong so the tea bag could steep. Thor and Bruce fawned over Gwen, changing her diaper, and buttoning her new onesie.

"I am worried for May." Thor murmured, when they were out of Peter's earshot. Bruce nodded in agreement,

"I'm afraid she is nearing the end . . . being this sick is not good for someone her age."

"We...we must be strong, then, for Peter." Thor whispered, cradling Gwen against his chest, "It will be a difficult time." Bruce nodded, and he kissed Gwen’s head.

"This will be very difficult." Thor nodded slowly, and leaned his head against Bruce's. Bruce sighed and kissed the alpha; Thor led the way back to Peter, gladly taking the omega's hand. Peter smiled and squeezed his hand back, but he let go so he could burp his son; Bruce lifted Rosie again, stroking her nose. Peter wouldn't let him take blood from her, and so he was constantly holding her, trying to puzzle her apart with his eyes. Peter chuckled as he rubbed Thomas' back,

"Stop giving our daughter scientific stares." Bruce frowned,

"Peter, if you would just let me-" Thor narrowed his eyes, taking Rosie from him, and giving all of them to Peter. Bruce whined as Thor towered over him,

"Bruce, you will _stop_  asking. You _will_  stop treating Rosaline differently! You will _respect_  our omega's decisions!" Peter hugged his triplets, and he smiled at Thor, and then at Bruce,

"She's not a test subject, Brucey.... She's our daughter." Bruce sank to his knees, staring at the floor,

"I...I need to try and fix...it's my fault that she's-!"

"Bruce," Thor lifted the beta into his arms, "She is beautiful. She is perfect, and wonderful, and strong. Our beautiful alpha children, and you, Bruce, are as well. You are our gorgeous one, and the Hulk is part of you."

"I kiss the hulk all the time in battle," Peter chuckled. "We love you, Bruce, all of you, and we love Rosie just the way she is." Bruce shuddered, pulling away,

"The Hulk is a monster!" He pushed out of the room. Peter whined softly,

"So ...do you think Rosie is a monster?" he whispered; Thor pulled Peter close,

"Peter, darling, don't think about it. Don't." Peter sniffed and nuzzled his alpha, and then Rosie. "I love her so much..."

"I do, too." Thor smiled, "I know that Bruce loves her. He's afraid, my love.” He nodded and breathed in shakily,

"I hope he gets over it soon."

"He will." Thor murmured, "I will help him."

"I will too," he smiled, and kissed Rosie's head,

"Good. We need to show him that we love all of him."

"Yeah," he smiled up brightly at him, "It's strange that he thinks we don't."

"He knows we love him...but the Hulk, to him, is toxic." Peter nodded in understanding, and he relaxed on the couch, wincing when Thomas pulled his hair; Thor kissed his head, and lifted Thomas. Thomas squirmed until he was cradled in Thor’s arm, and he reached out for Thor’s hair; Thor dropped a strand down for him, "Good boy." He hummed happily, playing with the ends of the strands; Thor smile, kissing his forehead and hair. Thomas smiled at him, his fist clenched tightly around the hair, giggling a little; Thor beamed, bouncing him softly.

 

Clint had gone with his twins to see the triplets again and to bond with them, and when they came back to their room, the place was covered in dog stuff; Steve scooped Clint up into his arms,

"Hey! We got her groomed, and look at her collar! Her nails got clipped and everything!" Clint gasped and laughed, putting his arms on Steve's shoulders,

"She looks a lot better," he said, not saying how she looked pretty freaked out; Steve nuzzled him happily,

"I love you! She's very smart, she pottied outside for Charlie!"

"That's great!" he smiled, glad it wasn't on Charlie. The pup was panting heavily and sniffing around, checking out its new home; Steve let go of Clint, smiling,

"Thank you. I'm so happy." Clint smiled and he kissed him back, a bit saddened that he couldn't make Steve happy like this with just himself.

"I'm glad," he hummed; Steve nuzzled and kissed all over his face, trying to keep him smiling.

"I promise all train her well." Clint grinned and nodded,

"Good ‘cause I don't want her to pee on me." Steve frowned, leaning back,

"...well..." He picked the puppy up, stroking her head, "...um...okay." He carried her toward the elevator, "I'll take her to go potty." Clint frowned, watching Steve go.

"Did... I say something wrong?" he asked, getting a little shaky, was he being bad again? The alpha stopped,

"...no, I just...you got me a puppy, and it's...not trained, and you're afraid she'll pee on you."

"I-I was joking, I know she'll pee on stuff until she is potty trained," he sighed, and plopped on the couch next to the dog bed; Steve hugged the dog to his chest,

"Your smell is upset, though. Do you not want me to like the dog? What changed?"

"I do want you to like the dog!" he huffed. "I just said I didn't want to get peed on, that's all."

"But your _scent_  was unhappy." Steve repeated, brow furrowing, "I don't understand..." Charlotte darted out of the room. Clint whined, upset that his daughter was afraid of them fighting.

"It's stupid, just let it go." Steve hunched his shoulders, eyes dropping to the ground. Clint didn't want to talk to him. He carried the puppy into the elevator, head down, and took the puppy outside.

Coming back, he ran into Bucky as he stepped into the elevator. "H-hey, where've you been?" The blond attempted. Bucky shrugged,

"Fucking the life out of my mate, and taking care of the kids. Who’s this?" he asked, petting the puppy.

"...Luna." Steve muttered, "How's Tony doing?"

"Better, I think," he nosed the puppy, "A lot is different now, but I'm trying to show him that I don't care."

"Different?" Steve passed the ball of fluff over as they stepped into the communal living room, which was empty. Bucky smiled at the dog, rubbing behind her ears.

"Yeah... Sex is completely different, but still good.”

"Different how?" Steve asked, glad to think of someone else's problems.

"Well, he doesn't produce slick for me," he murmured, "and he doesn't release nearly as much hormones as before, so I'm not getting hard instantly..." Steve's eyes widened,

"He...he doesn't? Is it difficult?" He asked, "I mean, remembering to grab lube? And how effective is it for you without added slick?"

"Yeah, I'm just sticking containers of lube in my pocket now," he laughed, "It's not effective at all... Especially in the tub..."

"So...it's hurting him? Or?"

"No, I try to do lots of prepping," he sighed,

"So what's the issue?" Steve asked, taking the puppy back and rubbing her ears.

"...I never said there was an issue?" He gave Steve a look. "Do you have an issue?"

"You said it was difficult, sorry." Steve muttered, looking away, "Clint is...I don't know, I shouldn't talk about it..."

"Why not? Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" he asked,

"What?" Steve bit his lip, "He just...but he said I was being stupid, and...he was probably right, so...."

"What?" Bucky asked, grasping Steve's shoulder. Luna started to pee on Steve; the alpha flipped her on her back, and she stopped immediately,

"Nothing." he grunted, grabbing a towel and drying himself off before taking her back outside. Bucky followed him out,

"C’mon Steve, talk to me, we're supposed to talk."

"Supposed to?" Steve set her down to pee while he wiped at his shirt, "There's nothing to talk about. My mate bought me a puppy and yet seems _unhappy_  about it. That's not something to talk about." Bucky frowned,

"Maybe you should talk about it with him?"

"He said I'm being stupid." Steve's jaw clenched, "And I am, so that's that."

"He called you stupid?" Bucky growled; Steve glared at him,

"It's fine."

"No, it's not," Bucky growled, "I might have to change his punishment." Steve's eyes narrowed,

"Bucky, stop it! It's fine! You're not changing his punishment because he said I was being stupid!"

"He hurts you physically and now he's hurting you emotionally!" he growled; Steve threw his hands up,

"He hit me _once_ , Bucky! That's not the same thing! And it's not hurting me for him to say-! I shouldn't have even talk to you about it, this is all I get. I thought you were my _friend_."

"I am your friend, Steve! I'm trying to help you, but you won't talk to me!" he snarled.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Steve picked Luna up, and stalked inside. Bucky sighed, and shook his head, going back upstairs.

 

Tony blinked as the elevator opened, he was laying on the floor, Jamie and Nia braiding his hair, while Danny played with the girls.

"Where were you? It's been hours, Bucky."

"...has it?" he asked, shaking his head. "No... That's not possible."

"It is. You said you had an errand to run, and..." Tony frowned, "...you left at ten, it's six pm, I made dinner..." Bucky put a hand to his head,

"No I.... I was out getting some more lube..." he held up the bottle from his pocket. Where was he for seven hours?! Tony frowned,

"...oh."

"Mama? What's lube?" Antonia asked, the sub flushed scarlet,

"It's nothing, honey!" Bucky blushed and he put the bottle away,

"Uh," he coughed awkwardly; Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face,

"It's private, for grownups." He explained, and Nia nodded slowly, examining her handiwork of braiding before kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Come on, Jamie, let's go play fishing!"

"Fishing!" he smiled and took his sisters hand, rubbing off with her; Tony watched Danny play with his young daughters a little longer,

"Dinner is on the table, Bucky..." He wished his mate would just tell him where he'd been. Bucky nodded, and he went to go eat. He honestly didn't remember where he had been. The sub lifted his daughters,

"Danny, go to your dad. The girls need a bath." Danny nodded and he ran off to join his father.

 

 

"I don't...I'm not ready." Tony whimpered, as he pulled his t-shirt on, "They're still so young, Bucky..." He watched his eldest children bounce around excitedly in their backpacks.  Bucky stood up and he hugged his mate.

"It'll be okay."

"They're...they're just babies, I-"

"It's okay, it's good that they're growing," he nuzzled him,

"But..." Tony swallowed, "They...but they'll be gone all day, Bucky, and they're only five-!"

"And they will come home with smiles on their faces to tell you how much fun they had," he kissed his omega;

"But..." Tony bit his lip, "...okay..." Bucky kissed his cheek,

"Breakfast tastes great, babe," he smiled, he only had a few more bites on his plate to eat. Bucky kissed his cheek,

"C’mon, say goodbye, the bus is down the street." Tony stared,

"What?! No! No, they're not riding the bus, Bucky!" he pulled them to his chest.

"What?" Bucky asked, staring at him, "You want to drive them, then?" Jamie squirmed,

"Mama! Squishing me!" Tony shuddered,

"What's wrong with you?!" He tugged them along with him, to the car, "They're not riding the bus." He settled them in, buckling their seatbelts. Bucky rolled his eyes, and he got in the driver’s seat, knowing his mate might drive them somewhere else; Bucky drove them to the school, and parked in the parking lot.

"Alright, c’mon," he smiled, getting out of the car, and opening the kids door, getting them out; Tony hurried after them, shoulders hunched,

"They have their food, right? And...and paper? And everything?" He opened Nia's backpack, digging through it.

"Yes, they do, you made sure before they left," he smiled, and he let Tony carry Nia into the school. Bucky held Jamie's hand, and wrapped his other arm around Tony's waist;

"But what if they're missing something?" Tony hugged Nia close, worrying.

"They're not," he said, kissing Tony's cheek as they approached the classroom.

"But-!" Tony hesitated, "...but..."

"Mama! Put me down!" Nia demanded, and Tony winced, settling her on her feet. She grabbed Jamie's hand, and led him into the classroom, leaving Tony behind.

"...they...but...Jamie..." The sub whispered, lip trembling, as Bucky pulled him away. Bucky kissed him,

"They'll be okay," he said, nuzzling him. "They have their emergency phones." Tony hunched his shoulders,

"...they didn't even say goodbye..." He muttered, slumping in his seat in the car.

"You know they've been excited for this.... They'll see you later." Tony glowered at him,

"...they're not ever taking the bus."

"Fine," Bucky sighed, and he drove them back home.

**  
  
**


	19. Could It Be Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Panic attack, unintentional self harm, and a lot of emotions. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for holding in there for us, guys. Hopefully we'll be posting regularly again soon.

Clint had been sleeping on the couch for a few days, since Steve was still being weird. The alpha woke alone, curled up on his side of the bed, and tears slipped down his cheeks. What was he doing wrong? He had thought he and Clint were alright, and then he'd waited for his mate to come to bed...four nights of waiting, four mornings alone. He sighed, wiping his eyes, and got dressed to take Luna out of her crate for her walk. Clint sniffed, he just really wanted his mate back....Luna barked squeakily and wagged her tail, putting her paws on Steve's legs.

"I know, I know." Steve clipped her leash on, shuffling out to the elevator, past Clint. Clint sat up, watching his mate leave with Luna. He whimpered and laid back down, curling up in a tight ball. His chest was aching so badly, and his heart hurt. Steve slumped against the wall as Luna sniffed around to go pee, then took her back up. He sat on the floor next to the couch where Clint was, his head resting on his own knees. Clint looked over at his mate, and he slowly reached out to touch him, his body starting to go through bond shock; Steve grabbed his hand, "...why are you doing this, Clint?"

"I'm not doing anything," he muttered. "You ... You're upset with me." Steve growled, tugging Clint forcefully into his lap,

"Me?! I'm upset?! You don't come to bed! You don't touch me! You get me a gift, then act upset when I'm happy!" Clint stared at him, shaking a little,

"I was upset that I couldn't make you happy like that," he muttered. "I told you, it was stupid..." Steve's hands shook, and his eyes narrowed,

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Clint's eyes went wide in fear,

"Steve?" he bared his neck, shaking. "I hurt you and wanted to make it up to you; that dog makes you happier than I can!"

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me?!" Steve gripped his wrists, standing up, eyes practically glowing, "Are you scent-blind?!" He dragged Clint to the bedroom, to the scent of anguish and loneliness, "ARE YOU?!" Clint struggled to keep on his feet, fear in his scent,

"No!" he whined, shaking. "You haven't been that happy in months! And then I punched you...!" Steve pushed him onto the bed, tearing his shirt off roughly,

"In _MONTHS_?! You'd better be joking, Clint Rogers!" Clint started crying, he had never seen his so angry, so aggressive.

"I'm sorry..." he whimpered, leaning his head back in submission again, hoping his kids were alright; Steve dragged Clint's pants off, and, chest heaving, he climbed onto the bed. Steve stroked his hand down Clint's chest, and stared at him, dominating him with just a look,

"You are WRONG." Clint cried softly, nodding his head,

"I-I'm bad.... I'm sorry…" he said, spreading his legs for Steve; the alpha lay his head on Clint's chest, inhaling, licking over his skin, and then he began to sob. His whole body heaved with each shuddering inhale.

"...how could you think that?! How could you think...?!" He gasped out, "...after our w-wedding, and...-?!"

"I don't know," he said, crying harder now, wrapping his arms around Steve. "You were so happy at the wedding... And then no matter what I tried, I felt like it was t good enough," he choked on his cries; Steve hugged him, pulling his naked body up against himself.

"...I...I don't know why you..! I've _always_  been happy with you..!" Clint swallowed thickly, and he pressed his face against Steve's, crying hard, letting it all out.

"I'm sorry! I love you so much, but I got scared!" Steve clung to him,

"...please...please stop doubting me...!"

"I-it's not you....personally," he said, his voice shaking. "Phil.... I was in bond shock all the time, Steve! He'd send me dirty shirts to bond with instead of spending time with me! I wouldn't see him for months! And then when I would, he would have this face of relief and love.... I'm not used to having an alpha around who gives a shit about me!" he said, hugging him tightly. "Fuck, I love you so much, Steve, you don't deserve me....I don't know how to act, or love, or make you happy..." Steve sat up,

"...I don't... _deserve_  you?" He shuddered, "...Clint, I...you're all I've ever wanted! I love you and our children more than anything else in the world, and...!" He scrubbed a hand over his face, "...I don't know what you're talking about." Clint nuzzled Steve's face,

"I'm just constantly afraid of losing you," he whimpered. "It's not you that I doubt, it's me.... We were fighting, and I didn't know how to fix it, so instead of trying I just bought you something, that's what Tony does, and I know you dislike that about him!" Steve stared at him,

"...you...Luna was to...to fix...?" Tears slid down his cheeks, "I thought...you just w-wanted to...get me a present..." He looked down at his hands, disappointed and hurt. "I...and...then you were hurt when I...was excited..." He stood up, handing Clint some clothes, and shuffled toward the door. "...if she was to...make up for the fight...then...what...?" Clint started to freak out as Steve walked away from him,

"Steve, please!" he sobbed. "I was upset because I didn't think I could ever make you as happy as you were when you glanced at her the first time! She was a gift, and a peace bringer," he fell off the bed, onto his knees; Steve carried Luna back in,

"...take her back, then. Take her back, if that's what she was. Nothing makes me happier than you do, and...what's the point of having her if you're unhappy?" Clint shook his head,

"No! I bought her weeks before the fight!" he whined, "She was abandoned! I just thought that was a good time to give her ..." he whined loudly, "I know I'm bad, don't punish her because of me!" Steve looked down at Luna,

"...you...I don't know what..."

"That's why I stayed on the couch," he said, curling up on the floor. "I was bad... I made bad decisions... Punish me, hit me, do something, I don't care, I just want you to love me and forgive me." Steve said Luna down, gripping Clint by the arms,

"I _love_  you, Clint. I always have." He kissed him, rough and claiming, "I have you, I'm not letting you go! I was never mad! When you started sleeping on the couch, I wasn't upset!" Clint kissed him back hard,

"y-you weren't?" he asked, "but I could smell it!"

"...Bucky, I was mad at Bucky. I tried to just hang out with him and he..." Steve shook his head. Clint blinked in confusion,

"But . . . the room . . . I smell it in here, the sadness . . . what happened with Bucky?"

"I tried to talk to him, and he got caught up on you saying stupid..." Steve frowned, "It smells in here because you didn't come to me...for bed, for...for anything." Clint's scent was guilt ridden. He looked down, and pulled at a thread on the clothes that were thrown at him.

"I'm gonna try to make it up to you . . . I'll make you your favorite foods all day, every day, and I'll suck your cock and let you do whatever you want, you can fuck me as hard as you can, I don’t care," he nuzzled his chest. Steve shuddered,

"...that's not what I want." Clint whimpered, and he slowly looked up at his mate’s face,

"I don’t know what you want.”

"I want _you_. Every day for the rest of my life."

"You have me, You've always had me," he said, holding him tightly, "I'm sorry . . ." Steve shuddered, holding him tightly,

"...I thought I did...until you didn't come to bed or...or touch me for days..."

"It wasn't you . . . I was bad, I was ashamed . . . ," he nuzzled Steve’s throat, "You're amazing, My Steve . . ." Steve shuddered, biting at his throat, pushing him into the mattress. Clint groaned, and he bit into Steve's bonding gland, groaning softly. The alpha arched, bucking upward,

"Fuck...fuck...!" Clint let go so he didn't tear Steve's throat,

"Did I hurt you?"

"No..." Steve shuddered, "No, you didn't, you didn't..." He curled around his sub, trembling.

"Good," He said, petting Steve's hair, trembling as well. "I'll make it up to you . . . I promise."

"...you don't have to...it was my fault..." Clint laughed stupidly,

"You didn't do anything wrong, stop," he said, nuzzling him.

"I did, I did everything wrong, or you wouldn't have doubted me." Steve grunted, completely serious. Clint whined,

"I-I'm insecure .  . . Phil tried to ruin me for you."

"Phil treated you terribly, but he didn't _ruin_  you. Clint, you are strong, beautiful, independent. You are a wonderful mother, a glorious and supportive mate...and I hurt you, multiple times."

"I-I don’t remember you hurting me, I don’t think you did . . ."

"...when you hit me, I had hurt you. There've been other times..." Steve sighed, stroking Clint's hair, "It was _me_  they should have punished..."

"The punishment is just joining you and Bucky for therapy . . ." he shrugged, "Sam said I'm just as much of a veteran as you guys."

"You...you are, but…but therapy can't be forced, and..."

"You think I'm not going to be good at it?” He asked.

"That's not- that's- if you _want_  to be, you will, but you can't use therapy as punishment, it..." Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. Clint sighed, and he nuzzled Steve again,

"Maybe we can both get better by going together." Steve cuddled against him, shaking softly,

"...I was so afraid...so afraid you were going to...to break our bond..."

"What?!" Clint felt hurt by that, but had he really given Steve a reason to trust him? "I love you so much . . ." He said, kissing his alpha, "I wouldn't break our bond for the world."

"...you almost did...by...by not letting me touch you...and...and...!" Steve shuddered hard, obviously horrified at the thought.

"I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" He whimpered loudly; Steve swallowed,

"...you should have come to me...you should have...I was so scared...I...and c-cold..." The alpha pressed a hand over his mouth, he'd had Jarvis leave the heater off, waiting for Clint, knowing his mate didn't like having the heater on.

"I didn't know! I don't like it when you're cold!" he said, kissing his shoulder. Steve curled up, panic in his scent,

"I...I was waiting...waiting for you...so cold and..."

"I'm here now," He said, hugging him, biting his lip, "I'm sorry, I'm so bad . . ." Steve clutched at him,

"Not...you're not bad, you're not." He insisted quietly, "Please...I...don't go again, please?" He nuzzled his husband, the love of his life, "Please...?"

"I promise I won’t, I promise," he said, pressing himself hard against Steve, rubbing his hands over his skin. Steve pressed his face into Clint's chest, shaking hard,

"...so cold..." Clint tried to stand up, and pull Steve onto the bed. Steve followed, like a blind man, as if Clint were his anchor to the world. "...don't go..."

"I'm not, I'm right here," he said, kissing his lips, and pulling him into bed. He grabbed the quilt Clint used when Steve had nightmares, and he put it on the bed over his mate, getting under it with him. Steve shook harder, clinging to Clint's body,

"...I'm sorry..."

"Me too," he said, pressing up into Steve's chest, hugging him tightly.

"...I...I missed you..." Steve sobbed, trying to wrap himself around Clint.

"I missed you too," he whimpered, feeling loved and needed; Steve nuzzled every inch of Clint he could reach, touching his sides, his hair,

"...the...the boys are up at Tony's..."

"And Charlie?” he asked, nuzzling him.

"School...today was her first day back...and Nia and Jamie's first day..."

"Did you take her to school?" he asked, because he didn't do it.

"No, Bruce did...she spent the night up there." Steve frowned, "...she asked you if it was alright...?"

"I don’t remember," he sniffed, and whined, hugging Steve tightly.

"...you can't do this again, Clint...okay? You can't...you can't punish us like this again..." Steve whispered, "You scared Char, and the boys..."

"I won’t do it again, I know it was wrong, I gotta be better to you and the kids," he murmured; Steve looked into Clint's eyes, his own reflecting the dim lighting like sun on the ocean,

"....you've always been perfect for us...you don't have to change." Clint blushed, and he nuzzled Steve's chest,

"What can I say, I try," he muttered, trying to be a jokester; Steve kissed him, gently, sweetly,

"...I know." Clint smiled, and he closed his eyes,

"How many hours until Charlie gets home?"

"It's nine." Steve murmured.

"Oh, so plenty of time," he hummed, "I want to make her and the boys a treat . . ." Steve nodded, trying to stop his soft shaking. Clint ran his hand through Steve's hair, nuzzling him. The alpha closed his eyes, shuddering. Luna started barking, chewing on Steve's sandal. The alpha reached down, lifting her onto the bed. Clint smiled and he pulled the puppy to his chest, "I didn't mean to cause problems." Steve pressed his lips together, curling up tight, trying to stay warm. Clint whined and he nuzzled Steve, "Please forgive me..."

"I need a hot shower." Steve rolled out of the blankets.

"Okay," he muttered, biting his lip. The alpha shivered hard, shoulders hunched as he turned the hot water on, stripping his clothes off quickly and climbing under the spray. Clint slowly walked in, "Would you like me to wash you?” he asked; Steve was trembling under the spray, steam billowing into the room. He hadn't turned the cold on at all.

"...it'll...burn you..."

"You have it that hot?! Is it burning you?' he asked, whining, pulling the curtain back; Steve's skin was red,

"...no...it's n-not burning me..."

"Yes it is!" he screeched and he turned off the water, yelping when the drops hit his hand; Steve winced, his shivering intensifying,

"N-n-no! T-t-turn it back o-on!" He sobbed, sinking to his knees.

"Jarvis! I need help!" He whined loudly, wrapping his arms around his very hot mate.

 _"Sir is on his way!"_  Jarvis exclaimed, and Steve trembled as Bucky burst out of the elevator,

"N...no, I...I-I'm fine...!" Bucky came over and he lifted Steve,

"C’mon, dry off," he said, throwing a towel at him; Steve shook hard,

"I can't, I'm c-cold. Bucky, I'm c-cold!" Clint took the towel and started drying him off.

"Jarvis? Turn the heat up to ninety," Bucky said, "Try to blow it on Steve."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied, and Steve clung to Bucky and Clint desperately. Both Bucky and Clint hugged the alpha,

"You're alright Steve, you're with us."

"I'm cold! I'm so cold!" Steve shuddered and shook as hot air blew on him from every vent. Clint was crying,

"I don’t know how to help him!" Steve shook and trembled against them, and Tony stepped onto the floor at Jarvis's call,

"Bring him down to the hot tub," He offered.

"Okay," Clint nodded, whimpering. Bucky lifted Steve, and started carrying him.

"Like old times," he teased his friend; the blond alpha tried to laugh, but he couldn't. Tony led the way,

"Here, right here. Jarvis? Keep it at a safe temperature. Clint, make hot coffee." Clint nodded and ran, desperate to help the man he loved. Bucky slowly kneeled down next to the tub, and he lowered his pack mate into the water; Steve relaxed slightly, trembling,

"...I'm a-alright." Bucky wasn't sure, but he was glad they got Steve in the hot water. Clint ran back, making Steve's coffee just the way he liked it; Tony watched Steve shiver,

"What happened?" He'd sent Clint away for a reason, "Jarvis? Ask Bruce to make spicy soup. Ginger or curry."

"I-I don’t know," Clint said, handing Steve the coffee," I was trying to talk and be open, and I was a bad omega, and he got all cold!" Steve shuddered, cradling the coffee to his chest,

"...it...I've b-been cold for days. Just...got worse." Clint nuzzled his mate, wrapping his arms around him, staying out of the tub; Tony frowned, looking at Bucky. Bucky looked back at Tony, shrugging. Steve tried to pull at Clint, "...come...come in?" Clint immediately got in, huddling up to his mate. Steve nuzzled him, shaking softly, "I'm okay, Clint. This just h-happens sometimes."

"My fault," he whimpered, nuzzling his chest. Steve frowned, he couldn't say it wasn't Clint's fault. Clint nuzzled him, and hugged his alpha tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay...see? It's already...better." Steve's muscles were relaxing, as Bruce carried a bowl of soup down. Clint nuzzled Bruce, and he took the soup bowl feeding his mate small bites; Steve flushed, "...I...I'm fine. I was fine." He stood up, shaking off water droplets, and lifting Clint, "Thank you for...but I'm fine." Humiliation was clear in his scent, horrified that so many members of his pack had witnessed his weakness. Clint clutched at the bowl so it didn't spill,

"But  . . . what if you get cold again?"

"I won't." Steve's teeth clenched, and he carried Clint to the elevator. Tony watched them go,

"...he's embarrassed." Bucky sighed,

"Yeah, he's never liked it when I took care of him either," Bucky chuckled.

"Right...well, I bet Thor is done dealing with the twins and Danny." Tony sighed,

"No, he was pretty happy," Bruce offered, "We can keep them awhile. But Bucky, could you come over for a bit? Peter wanted to talk to you about something?" Bucky nodded,

"Uh, sure," he said, kissing Tony's cheek, and he went to go check on Peter. Tony arched a brow when Bruce followed him into the elevator,

"...what?" Bruce hunched his shoulders,

"Thor yelled at me . . . for wanting to examine Rosie."

"I...I warned you, Bruce..." Tony sighed, stepping off on his floor.

"I know," he said, sighing. "I know." The sub arched a brow,

"Okay, you know, so why did you do it?"

"Because what if I can find out more about the hulk through her?! Then I can maybe stabilize the hulk within her so it doesn't exist!" Tony sighed,

"...I don't know, Bruce...she's just a baby, let her grow, teach her, love her. There's nothing wrong with her."

"Except that she has my DNA!" He groaned,

"And there's nothing wrong with _you_! We love you, Bruce, and the Hulk is part of you, and part of our team, and pack."

"The hulk ruined my life! Why doesn't anyone see that?!  You and Reed Richards use their genius to save the world every other week. That's how you'll be remembered in history. Meanwhile, I – I who, forgive me, have just as much to contribute – will be lucky if my tombstone doesn't simply say "Hulk Smash," he muttered, crossing his arms. Tony gripped Bruce's shoulders,

"...no, no it won't, because _we_  are your family, and _we_  know what you contribute. I _hope_  it will say 'Bruce Banner, loving father, grandfather, great grandfather...creator of the safest heat suppressant, savior of millions'." The omega insisted; Bruce rubbed at his eyes,

"Do you want to know how the hulk manifested? I know you've been curious since we first met, and you poked me with that stinging prod," he said; Tony swallowed,

"...I was just trying to...to treat you like a normal person..."

"I haven’t ever been normal," he shook his head. "My father was a drunk . . . and he abused me and my mother. After he killed her for protecting me, I went to go live with my aunt . . . and I was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder." The man licked his lips, "After I got my doctorate, I found my father again at my old house . . . and I accidentally killed him . . . and I didn't care. I went to Shield when none of my projects could get funded, and something happened, causing it to malfunction. I got everyone out and I sacrificed myself, thinking that _yes_ , if I had to die, I would want to do it to protect the one girl that I cared about . . . but it didn't kill me." Bruce clenched his fists, his eyes turning green. "The hulk is a manifestation of one of my personalities." Tony took a slow step backward as green twitched over Bruce's skin,

"...Bruce? Bruce, it's okay, it's-" He sucked in a breath as his friend grew before him, shirt ripping, "Bruce, stop! Stop!" Bruce growled angrily, he couldn't hold it back as he grew and got much larger, the floor groaning under his weight. Jarvis had alerted Bucky the second Bruce's vitals started to get sporadic. Bucky burst into the room, and he shot four elephant tranqs into the Hulk’s skin; Tony shrieked as the huge green beast crashed into him, and then collapsed on top of him. "BUCKY!"

"TONY!" Bucky shouted, knocking Bruce away, and pulling his mate against him. The sub shuddered, choking on his own breath,

"....I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm alright."

"Yeah?' He checked him over, nuzzling his head. "Go watch over Danny and the twins, and ask Thor to come up here, to help me carry the big guy." Tony's shoulders slumped, and he sighed,

"..lemme just..." He stepped into the bathroom, and slowly, painfully, tugged the lubricated plug from his ass. His hole stung and clenched, and he pulled his pants up, washing his hands and the plug. Dropping it in their room, Tony headed downstairs.

 _"Sir, perhaps we can implement your plan tomorrow?_ "

"...right, sure, Jarvis."

 

When Thor finally came back up, he and Bucky hauled the hulk to the glass cage. Peter looked at Tony when both his mates were gone,

"Where’s Bruce?"

"..he hulked out on my floor." Tony sighed, "I'm sorry, Peter." He lifted the twins into his arms. Peter nodded, and he closed his eyes, trying not to get upset. "It was my fault, Peter. I..." Tony sighed. Peter shook his head,

"No, It doesn't matter whose fault it is . . . Bruce shouldn't be upset. It was over our daughter, wasn’t it?" Tony winced,

"...I...kind of, I..." Peter sniffed, and he tucked Gwen into his chest carrier, and he cradled the two babies in his arms before getting up.

"I need to go see him."

"He's still hulked out, Peter, give it time."

"NO!" Peter snapped, before taking a deep breath. "I need to see him! To prove to him that I'm always there for him, even if I'm on the other side of the glass . . . I need to be there." Tony flinched,

"...okay..." He whispered, "I'm not going to stop you." He stood, ushering Danny to the elevator. Peter bit his lip,

"Can you drop me off at the right floor?” he asked, walking over to the elevator with him, his hands were full. Tony nodded, gaze down,

"Yes." He whispered.

"Thank you," he said, stepping inside. "I'm sorry I snapped . . ."

"Forget it." Tony nudged the button with his elbow, supporting the twins. Peter got off on the floor that contained the sleeping hulk, and he nuzzled Tony before scampering towards Thor. The other omega winced, and stepped back into the elevator. Peter whimpered at the glass wall,

"I gotta get in there." Thor shook his head,

"Please, darling, wait. Let me take the children? It will be easier if you do not have them."

"I-I wanna hold onto Rosie for a little bit, okay?' He said, handing the two other ones. He wanted to make sure she did not hulk out; Thor nodded,

"Of course, my love." He cradled the other two, "Go on. Be careful." He smiled, and placed Rosie in his chest cloth pouch, before walking in to see his mate. The hulk was already awake, pacing around in the cell, and growling softly when the door opened.

"Bruce?' he asked, smiling up at him. "Let me remove those tranqs, okay?" The huge beast shifted, but let Peter come close. Peter smiled, and he gently reached out to touch his knee. The hulk leaned forward, snuffling over Rosie, who was staring up at him with wide green eyes. Hulk huffed, then touched his nose to hers. Peter smiled, and he leaned forward, kissing the Hulk's head. "She's yours . . . but you have to get small again if you want to hold her.  I'm going to take these out, okay?” He said, reaching forward, and he grabbed the tranq needles, pulling them out in one fluid motion. The hulk groaned, but he seemed completely enamored with the baby, snuffling over her, and letting her pat his cheek. Peter slowly pulled her out of the sling, and held her in his arms so he could see her better. "Do you remember her name?" The hulk looked at Peter's face,

"...Ro." He answered in his deep, guttural voice, touching her hair with one finger.

"That's right," he smiled, "Her name is Rosie . . . ," he sighed softly, "Do you want to meet your other kids? We don't think they have your powers, but they are your kids too." Hulk lifted his head, but when he saw Thor, he nudged Peter behind his body, possessive. Peter tried to keep his balance, "Br- Hulk! He's our mate too, he has our children, he's good," he said, trying to stay calm, but his instincts for his children were going haywire. Hulk frowned, and let Peter walk out from behind him. Peter relaxed when he was closer to his children, and he motioned for Thor to come inside. The alpha hesitated, then slowly stepped inside, holding the blond children out to Peter. The sub smiled and motioned for the hulk to come close; the huge alpha stepped close, sitting down on the floor before Peter, who smiled, and nuzzled the hulk. The monster leaned forward, snuffling all the children. Gwen started to cry softly, she was tired, cold, and wet! Hulk frowned, patting her softly, and allowing Thor to come in. Peter smiled happily, "She's okay, Hulk.” Thor gently touched Hulk's hand, and the green alpha allowed it, focused on the children. Peter smiled and he leaned against the hulk, sighing. Thor smiled as Rosie patted Hulk's face, and Tommy kicked his little feet under the Hulk's hand. As Gwen’s whines grew, Peter gently handed Rosie over to Thor, and he took Gwen, "I'll be right back," he smiled. Hulk whined, reaching for him, and Thor beamed,

"He's going to change Gwen." Peter came back with a much better smelling baby, and he kissed the Hulk’s forehead before sitting back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, if you're reading, please comment?


	20. What Did You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky says a few things and the shit hits the fan. Misunderstandings, self hate, and running away ensue.

By the time the Hulk shrank back down into Bruce, they were all curled together. Bruce was panting, crying softly as he curled around his family. Thor nuzzled him,

"Hello, darling," He murmured, kissing Bruce's hair. Bruce was shaking,

"I'm sorry . . ." Thor shook his head,

"Do not be." Bruce closed his eyes, he'd gone years without an incident, and now he had to start back at zero. Thor stroked his hair, letting Peter sleep where he was curled up against them.

"I'm sorry . . ." he whimpered, "I could have hurt you guys . . ."

"You didn't." Thor hummed, wrapping Bruce in strong arms, "You were gentle, and sweet, and you pack bonded all the babies. Well, you renewed your pack bond." Bruce looked down in their arms, seeing the babies and his eyes widened, his breathing got heavier,

"You. . . You brought them!?" Thor sighed at his outburst,

"Peter did. He was careful, and the Hulk was very happy."

"H-happy!? The hulk isn't happy unless he's smashing things!" he hissed; Thor heaved another sigh,

"Bruce, lately, _you're_  the one who's unhappy." He straightened up, "Jarvis? Show him."

 _'Yes, sir."_  The walls lit up with video of the Hulk nuzzling and delighting in the children. Bruce flinched at what he saw on the screen, that _monster_  was coddling HIS children!?  . . .but, he was grateful that they weren't being hurt; Thor could tell that it hadn't had the desired effect.

"...he knew her name." He muttered.

" . . . That's weird," he said, shaking his head, and laying against Thor's side, his pants stretched out to the point of uselessness.

"...he's part of you, Bruce. We love him." Bruce shook his head,

"He's taking over me... Don't you see?! It's my disease! Only one can be dominant at a time, and if the hulk is remembering names.... He's getting my thoughts... The hulk could replace me, and I'll be stuck in his head...." Thor tensed,

"...Bruce..." He reached for his mate, but the beta backed away, waking Peter up. "Bruce, he's part of you, he's not taking over!"

"No!" he shook his head, clutching at it, "It's multiple personality disorder! I'm not the same person as the hulk!" he growled; the babies started crying from the loud noises. Thor pulled Bruce to his chest,

"You _are_! It's not multiple personalities!" He insisted, "I know it isn't! He's a manifestation of your dominant side!" Bruce started shaking,

"I had multiple personalities before the Hulk . . . ," he admitted, Thor cupped Bruce's face,

"...so?" He murmured, "Now you don't. The Hulk isn't an alternate personality...he's your dominant side, desperate to be strong and protect.

"It doesn't just go away!" Bruce muttered, trying to get the demi-god to understand. "Don't you think that's messed up!? That I'm a beta, but I have an alpha part of me!? That's unheard of! It’s because he's a completely different being from me!" Thor gripped his chin,

"No. I don't think it's messed up, Bruce. All Betas fall somewhere between alpha and omega, you're obviously closer to alpha on the scale." He slid his fingers into Bruce's hair, "Shh, there's nothing wrong with you, and there's nothing wrong with Rosie." Bruce tried to hold back tears, his mate just didn't understand.

"I wish you were right . . . ," he said, hugging Thor. The god held him tightly,

"....I am. You're not a monster." Bruce just shook his head, unable to come to terms with it; Thor swallowed, "...Bruce..." he glanced at Peter, who was holding their children tight, Rosie in the middle. Bruce sniffed, and he looked down, he couldn't look at his daughter; Thor's eyes widened, "...Bruce..." He repeated as tears poured down Peter's cheeks.

"I-I just . . . ," he shook his head, and he stood up. Grabbing his pants, he left the room. Thor pulled Peter and the cubs into his arms. Peter cried softly into Thor's throat, hugging his babies to his chest,

"What is wrong with him . . .!?"

"I...he cannot accept himself..." Thor whispered, hugging his mate. Peter had really thought this would have helped their mate . . .Thor kissed each of their children, "It's....it's going to be alright."

"I hope so," Peter whimpered, and nuzzled his alpha.

 

Bucky cornered Bruce in the hallway, "You can talk to tony all you want, but if you EVER endanger him again, you will be punished," he growled. Bruce jerked backward, eyes wide,

"He was-he was saying-! I warned you! All of you! That I was dangerous!"

"Just keep better control over your emotions," he settled down a little. "All alphas are dangerous when angry . . . I would know."

"No you wouldn't!" Bruce snarled, pushing past his friend. Bucky grabbed his hand,

"Yes, I would.  Tony's really good at getting the winter soldier angry." Bruce jerked away from him,

"So?!" He snapped; around the corner, Tony nearly dropped the tray he'd been bringing down for Peter and his family. Clint and Steve were watching the kids. _Making the Winter Soldier angry...?_

"So, I can control that part of me!" He snarled, "Because I love my family, and I have a stronger desire to protect them!" Bruce growled at him,

"But it's really a part of you! This isn't!"

"I've been blacking out, and having moments where I'm not myself anymore, and I can't remember them at all. That sounds a lot like the hulk." Bruce went still, and Tony's eyes widened, panic filling his chest. It was _his_  fault? What was he doing wrong? He set the tray down, running for the stairs. Bruce clenched his hands into fists,

"But you don't _physically_  transform!"

"It doesn't matter what the monster looks like, huge and green, or just boiling underneath the surface.  Control is needed no matter what."

"I've done everything I can, Bucky!" Bruce snapped, "I work day and night to stay calm! I do yoga, drinks fucking gallons of tea! I rest, and cuddle, and read, and eat, and cook, and do breathing exercises and-!"

"It’s not about staying calm! It’s about staying in control!" he growled, "if you have no control, and you drink gallons of tea, than all you're doing is making yourself piss more!" Bruce's eyes narrowed,

"What do you know about it?!"

"I was tortured, you think that doesn't have repercussions on the mind?! Every day I need to keep control, so I don't hurt my family." Bruce grabbed Bucky by the shoulders,

"But you didn't pass that one to your children!"

"Rosie will learn to control it as well, but you need to stand up and show her how! So learn control, and be a role model! Stop running from your family!" Bruce shoved Bucky away,

"Fuck off." Bucky growled and pushed him back against the wall,

"Watch yourself, beta," he snarled; Bruce's lip curled with anger,

"Don't tell me how to live my life!"

"You want to be a bad father? Fine!" He growled, and turned away.

 

Tony paced in the kitchen, shuddering. He couldn't think what he was doing wrong, what he was doing to call the Winter Soldier out. Bucky sighed and he raised an eyebrow, staring at Tony.

"You okay?"

"...I..." Tony swallowed, "Yes, yeah, I mean, of course, I'm great." _What am I doing wrong?_  Tony chewed his lip, "Are you hungry? Uh...tired? Do you want to bathe? Or...?" Bucky chuckled and he hugged him, kissing his neck,

"What's on your mind?" Tony's heart pounded against his ribcage,

"...n-nothing...I...nothing?" He breathed, "I..."

"Talk to me, babe," he hummed, Tony always rambled and got antsy when he was thinking;

"It's n-nothing, I just, and I wasn't, I left the, and I was, before the Hulk, I mean, uh..." Tony twisted his fingers together nervously. Bucky frowned, and he hugged Tony,

"Tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Tony said too quickly, "Nothing is- I...you, I, I don't, uh, maybe...um..." Bucky frowned, staring at Tony's face.The sub's knees shook, and he slid to the floor, "...I..." He trembled, "I...you said...I was l-listening and I- I was _bad_!" Tony bared his throat, "Sir, I'm sorry, sir! I..."

"What? No, Tony," he sighed, kneeling down and he hugged Tony. "You aren't bad, remember when I get so worked up and I sometimes hurt you? We've both managed to turn that into amazing sex. I didn't mean angry as a bad thing, I meant as him getting worked up." Tony whined softly,

"...you said the...the soldier comes f-from me...!"

"Yes, you rile him up, but it’s not because you're bad," he said, nuzzling him.

"It..." Tony hunched his shoulders, "But...you said-!" He pulled away, shaking, "You're f-forgetting! And it's _my fault_! And that's bad..." He whimpered.

"No no no," he said, nuzzling Tony, "the forgetting . . . I don’t know why that’s happening. I really don’t. But it’s not you. I'm just wandering around, getting lost in myself. "

"...you told Bruce...! You told Bruce it was me!" Tony cried, lurching to his feet, eyes horrified; which of them had Bucky lied to?

"No! I did not say that the forgetting was you!" he said, standing up. "Remember when I used to get so angry, pent up from sex, and you'd let me do whatever I wanted to you? That’s ALL that I was talking about that you cause! Whether it’s because your heat is approaching, you’re wearing something hot, or I’m just pissed at you." Tony winced,

"...I...you said I made the winter soldier come out..." he hugged himself, looking down at his jeans and t-shirt ensemble.

"Yes, but you do not make me blank out and forget,” he nuzzled him. "And you don’t always make the soldier come out . . . like that night I stole you . . . I don’t know why that happened." Tony shuddered, unsure, hands clenched into fists, knuckles white,

"...but you told Bruce that I was..." He choked out, "I...I..." He pressed his arms to his chest, trying to stay calm. It wasn't working.

"I'm telling you the truth now, Tony, what I'm saying is true," he pulled him to his chest. "Bruce needed to hear things." Tony's breathing sped up,

"Lying...lying to our pack...!" He inhaled hard, eyes panicked, _or to me._

"What's worse, Tony!?' he asked, grabbing his shoulders, "Hating your children? Or telling a small fib to try to help him get over his hatred!?" Tony clamped a hand over his mouth, sucking breath through his nose,

"...they think...they think I...c-cause....!" He panicked, shaking, "They think I-!" He started to shake, hard, "They-!"

"No, no, Bruce wasn't listening to me anyway," he held him tightly, "I'm sorry I lied, you don't cause anything, and I shouldn't have done that . . . I was just trying to help the pack and be a good alpha." Tony gripped his chest, struggling to breathe, tears in his eyes,

"I'm...I'm...a-an excuse....!" He sobbed, "Wh-why?!"

"What? NO!" He gripped Tony's face, "You are NOT an excuse!" he kissed him hard, "I love you, Tony! I’m sorry I fucked up, I was just trying to help Bruce, I didn't mean to exaggerate! Please, please forgive me . . ." Tony sobbed harder, trying to pull his knees up,

"...wh-why?!"

"I told you why . . . and it was a mistake," he said, hugging Tony tight. "I'm sorry." The sub pulled away from him,

"Wh-who e-else h-have you t-t-told th-things like th-that too?!" He cried, heartbroken, "...wh-who e-else have y-you h-helped by l-lying about m-me?!" Bucky frowned, he had ruined his mates trust.

"No one . . . I swear . . . I'm sorry," he said, letting go. Tony backed up until he hit a wall, pressing his hands over his face as he tried to breathe through his sobs. He didn't know if Bucky was telling the truth or not, had no way of knowing, except...

"J-Jarvis...! Jarvis...B-Bucky talking a-about me...pull up B-Bucky t-talking about...about me...!" He couldn't breathe as the results scattered over the window, and started to play, one by one.

"Tony's really hard to live with." the first recording said, "I know, Tony's kind of selfish," Said the next, "I just need a break from Tony, mind if I sit?" On and on, things that implied that Tony was impossible to deal with. Tony gagged, choking on his own breath, "It's really hard since he doesn't put out the pheromones. It's difficult for me to get hard, and he doesn't get wet." Tony darted into the bathroom, choking up his entire breakfast. Bucky frowned, and had Jarvis turn off the videos. He had spoken to Steve in confidence about that.... It was private! Sam said they could talk to each other!! He felt the soldier rise out of him as he felt threatened, and raw, and he left the room quickly. He called Sam, and then quickly hanged up. He couldn't talk! Tony struggled to breathe, shaking like a leaf as he sobbed on the bathroom floor. Bucky went to the gym, and started pounding on the punching bag, sending it flying across the room on the third punch. It was Steve that found him,

"Buck? Bucky, whoa, hey! What's wrong?" The blond alpha had come down to work out, his hands taped and ready. "Bucky?" Bucky was pacing, seething, his eyes wide,

"I fucked up, Steve!"

"What?" Steve let him prowl, "Hey, what makes you think that?" He clenched his teeth, panting heavily,

"I-I told Bruce a lie to try to help him get over his thing with the hulk, and Tony heard it, so when I tried to reassure Tony, he had Jarvis show him all the times I ever talked about him, even the times when I spoke in confidence to you!" he growled out, sounding more like the winter soldier. Steve sucked in a breath,

"...that must have....is he okay? Bucky?" He touched his friend's shoulder, "Is he? And you...are you..? What did you say to Bruce that made Tony upset? Talk it out with me, Bucky."

"I CAN’T!" He shouted at him, pulling away from Steve, "He'll see it! Anyone can see it!" he was shaking, "I-I don’t know if he's okay, I had to get out some frustration before I hurt someone . . ."

"...okay...Clint has the kids, so...so we'll send Thor up, okay? Let's...let's take a car, I'll drive you somewhere, and you can talk, okay?" Bucky nodded softly, trying to think if any of Tony’s gadgets or bots were in the car or on his person, so he would have privacy; Steve lead the way, choosing his own car, "Here, get in." He slipped into the driver’s seat, "I'm going to have Jarvis tell Clint that I'm leaving, is that okay?" The alpha nodded, keeping his head down, and curling up in the seat once he buckled himself. After a moment, they were flying along the road, out of the city, "Talk, Bucky."

". . . I told Bruce that Tony pisses me off sometimes, and that it sometimes brings out the soldier . . . even though it’s true, it hasn't happened in _years_."

"...well, it makes sense that Tony's upset..." Steve muttered, "Okay..." He took a road along the coast, "And so he was upset, and you talked to him? Told him, what, exactly?"

"I understand that he'd be upset, but he was completely freaking out at me,” he muttered. "I told him I exaggerated, and that he doesn't piss me off, and he time when i-the soldier stole him away, that wasn't his fault . . ."

"He was panicking? Bucky, was he having a panic attack?" The blond asked, "You know he's not rational when he's..." He followed the curve of the road, "Look, what did he hear you say in the recordings? We both know that Jarvis watches everything, but I doubt he'd replay things for me that were of someone else if I asked. Tony has that ability because he _built_  Jarvis."

"He heard me tell you how sex is difficult ‘cause he doesn't produce slick . . .” Steve winced, sighing,

"...poor Tony..." He whispered, "Clint said he came to try and talk about that, and he couldn't cheer him up, so...that must have been tough..."

"H-he wasn't supposed to know . . . I still love him, even if he doesn't work the same way as before, That's why I talk to you about those things instead of him!" he whined. "I thought soul bonded people were supposed to be happy together . . ."

"...you can't just..." Steve frowned, "You can't rely on the bond to make you and him happy, Bucky. He's been through a lot, and so have you. The one thing he's never worried about it sex with you, because it was easy, and you both enjoyed it. Now he's...really insecure, and he heard your voice saying how _hard_  that is..." The brunette snorted,

"Sex was _easy_!? Every time I turn around he's upset that he's been bad! We've been together for years and he still thinks he's a bad boy, Even though it’s me who’s fucking this relationship up." Steve frowned,

"...maybe you two need to take some time to focus on showing him he's a good boy? How often do you drop him?"

"I try to drop him every time we have sex, which was under a week ago," he murmured.

"And before that? How long had it been since you dropped him? How long will you wait to do it again? Subs _need_  to be dropped often to feel like they're being good...as far as I can tell, Tony needs it more. Maybe even every night for a while. What we need to know, Bucky, is if you're willing to work with him to fix this."

"Yes! I’ve always been willing to help him but . . . I work hard to try to prove my love to him, but apparently it’s not enough . . . and I have no idea if he still loves me."

"Bucky," the car screeched to a halt, "He loves you! He loves you so incredibly much! It's _obvious_  from my view point. It's probably why he acts like he does. Think about it, he _fights_  tooth and nail for omega rights, to be out of the kitchen, and make their own choices, but he does _everything_  he can for you. Before you, he didn't cook, clean, care for children, anything!" Bucky growled at Steve,

"I know I'm being selfish, okay?! He's been doing those things for nearly as long as we've been together."

"But think about it, used to be, he'd wait and cook with you, or while you were there. Now he makes full meals, has them waiting for you. Did you not notice that he left the girls with Clint? He's been trying to make alone time for the two of you, but Bruce Hulked out on him..."

"I thought he just wanted a break from the kids, I'm not a mind reader, how am I supposed to know this stuff?"

"You aren't, Bucky...he wanted to surprise you. But then the stuff with Bruce and..." Steve shook his head, "And me." Bucky sighed and squeezed Steve's hand. "You feeling a little better? Or are we driving to Canada?" Steve asked, putting the car back in gear. Bucky chuckled,

"As much as I'd like to see the wolverine again, I'd rather us go home." Steve nodded, and turned the car around, cruising home smoothly.

 

Steve sneezed when they stepped onto Bucky's floor; the air was drenched in panic-scent, and Thor was gone. It was Clint who was curled around a trembling mass of omega, who had obviously been wearing, and then shucked, the iron man armor. Bucky came over, and ran a hand through Tony's hair,

"Hey... I'm sorry." The sub jerked, shuddering harder in Clint's grasp,

"...bad...so bad...I'm s-so bad...!" Bucky hugged him tightly, nuzzling him and trying to express al the love he could muster,

"No, I'm the bad boy, Tony. I love you so much." The sub trembled as he was lifted out of Clint's lap,

"...no...no...you said...you _said_ -!"

"It was a mistake," he whispered,

"No! No it wasn't!" Tony shrieked, "It was-! I'm im-impossible t-to live with! That's wh-why C-Clint and Steve and-!"

"What did they do?" he asked, shaking his head, "Tony, did you watch the whole clips? Some were out of context!" Tony shuddered harder at Bucky's raised voice, and he curled into a tight ball, gripping his hair,

"...they...h-hate me, t-too!" He sobbed, fingers tense like claws, "I d-don't u-understand wh-why you p-put u-u-up with m-me!" He sighed and hugged his tight ball of omega, nuzzling his head,

"It's not about putting up with you, I really do love you." Tony sobbed, gasping in big, shuddery breaths.

"N...no...!" he choked, "...n...I...I'm _d-d-difficult_...a-and....i-impo-imposs-!"

"Stop arguing with me!" Bucky growled, "What I'm saying is the complete truth!" Tony flinched, and Steve sighed, nudging Clint toward the elevator,

"I'll stay, you go." He murmured; Tony couldn't look at Bucky, instinctively, he felt he had disobeyed, been bad. He choked, tucking his face against his legs. "...th-th....then y-you...y-you lied...you...you _lied_  t-to the...pack...?" he gasped out. Clint nodded, and walked out, sighing. Bucky nodded,

"Only one time.... I know that's doesn't make it right though." Tony jerked,

"..th-th-then th-the rest is t-t-true!" He cried, tears pouring down his cheeks, "...I-I-I'm a t-t-t-terrible m-mate!" He sobbed.

"You didn't watch the whole thing!" he whined. "That one where I said the sex was hard, that doesn't mean you’re a horrible mate! You didn't see the ending!" Tony pressed his knuckles to his mouth,

"...b-but the..the...impossible... _impossible_  to l-live with...im...!"

"That was an old conversation, from before we were married," he whined softly; Tony was stricken,

"Then WHY DID YOU MARRY ME?!" He squirmed out of Bucky's arms, horrified, "...I'm a failure...I've always been a...I...I...you...I'm...!" He bumped into the wall, shaking.

"Because I matured! I found love and I am trying really hard to be the best mate I can be, but I know I'm a screw up! Steve only put up with me when we were kids because he was passed out half the time from sickness!" he stood up, shaking. "I know I'm a moron... Please Tony, forgive me?" Tony slid down the wall, curling his legs up,

"...I'm bad...I'm bad....it's m-me...it's _me_  that...you don't l-like me...I...I'm bad...I'll...I'll be g-good...! I'll be b-better, I p-promise! You c-c-can fuck me d-dry and...and I w-won't b-buy things and-!"

"No, that's not what I want," he sighed, "I want you to buy things, and do things you enjoy, and I want you to stop putting yourself down," he muttered; Tony shook harder at that,

"I...I...I d-don't kn-know h-h-how!"

"Just come here," he said, holding his arms out. "Please?" Tony crawled across the floor, shaking with humiliation,

"...please...." He echoed, and Bucky came forward and he hugged him,

"My good boy, please forgive me for being an inconsiderate alpha." Tony sobbed harder at that,

"...no...no...! You're n-not...!"

"I said a lot of mean things . . ." he nuzzled him, "I love you more than I can say."

"...I'm bad...I'm bad and...and I...I'm impossible and...se-selfish...!"

"No, no you’re not my beautiful, amazing omega, you're more than I deserve, and you're a wonderful mother." Tony shuddered in agony,

"I'm not...I'm not...!" Bucky kissed him, and nuzzled him happily.

"I love you so much.” The omega quivered,

"...no...no...p-please...I'm bad..."

"Shh, stop," he said, kissing his head,

"N...." Tony whimpered, falling silent, his body trembling. Bucky nuzzled him some more, kissing his head.

"C’mon, let’s go to bed, unless . . . do you still want to go clubbing?" Tony gasped in a breath, shuddering,

"...f...fuck...I...the k-kids...and I...I was r-ready f-for you-!"

"I didn't know . . . I'm sorry," he repeated, his shoulders shaking; Tony scrubbed his hands over his face,

"I...I'm s-sorry...!" Bucky kissed him,

"C’mon, let’s go to the club, and we’ll put you in some nice clothes.” Tony whimpered, he looked terrible....and his mate wanted him to go clubbing still...? Tony gagged for a second, and shuddered. "W-we don’t have to go!” Bucky said, holding his mate; Tony shook his head,

"...I'll g-go...if...if you want, I...I'll be good, I'll go...!" He tried to wipe his eyes.

"No, we'll go another day," he said, pulling him gently into the bedroom. "Do you want a bath?" Tony whimpered,

"I'm b-bad...I'm..." He covered his face with his hands.

"Shh, you're not bad," he said, rubbing his back,

"...b-but..." Tony rubbed his face shakily against Bucky's chest, "...I...I did the wr-wrong thing..and you...you don't li-like..."

"I was the one who did the wrong thing by talking cruelly about you," he said, nuzzling him.

"You..no...no!" Tony shuddered, "...I'm bad...I'm bad and...and you said...so...!"

"And I was wrong!" he said, sighing. "Tony . . . my lovely, perfect omega, you are such a good boy."

"I'm not....I'm _not_...!" Tony trembled, "I'm...not...!"

"Alright, alright, shh," he said, hugging him to his chest. Tony wiped his eyes with shaky hands, trembling.

"...I..." He whispered; he had to change, he had to be good for Bucky, easy to live with, obedient, wet...he would have to be wet for Bucky, so that it wasn't hard...to... Tony quivered, chewing his lip. He would have to buy pheromone perfume...he shivered at the thought, because that was what whores and prostitutes used. Bucky pulled Tony's lip out of his mouth,

"Shh, Stop thinking," he said, kissing his head, "Don't you dare change, okay? I love you just the way you are, I'm the one who fucked up and made the mistake." Tony shuddered harder,

"...no..." He whispered, shaking against him.

". . . don't change," he said again, and he nuzzled him. Tony stared at the floor, he didn't know what to do, when it was that Bucky had stopped liking him. Bucky slowly let go of Tony, and he backed away. He was trying so hard, and Tony wasn't making forgiveness happen easily; Tony whimpered when his mate backed away,

"...what did I do?" He stared up at Bucky.

"You don't believe me . . ." he muttered. Tony shuddered, hugging his knees, he felt fifteen all over again, Obi's hand lifting his chin.

"...I...I'm s-sorry...I...I'm s-sorry I'm m-me..."

". . . how can I fix this?" he asked, looking at Steve; the blond was hesitating in the doorway, unsure about entering his pack alpha's room.

"...I don't know. We should...we should have a pack meeting." Tony whimpered louder at that, but of course, the whole pack already knew how awful he was. No wonder none of them invited him over. Bucky nodded, and looked at Tony,

"I think it’s for the best," he muttered, nuzzling his mate softly. The sub tried to kneel at Bucky's feet,

"Please...please...what do I have to d-do...? Please....!" Bucky kneeled down and he hugged Tony,

"I’m sorry." Tony's chest heaved, and he huddled against Bucky's chest,

"...please..."

"We're going to have a pack meeting, and we're going to get this all sorted out." Tony shuddered,

"...yes, sir..." He whispered, trying to think of something, anything he could do to make Bucky happy. "...I...sir...I...I'll s-suck you...?"

"I would love it if you did," he kissed him. "But right now I need to be the pack alpha, and I need to fix the mess I caused with everyone." Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...yes...yes, sir..." He crawled toward the door, and Steve backed up, knowing that the display would have ill effects if he showed any interest in Tony. Bucky ran his finger through Tony's hair,

"Jarvis, call a pack meeting on the community floor."

 _"Yes, sir."_  The AI replied promptly, and Tony nuzzled up against his hand desperately. Bucky sat down, and he smiled, getting that spot on the back of his head. The sub's arms gave out immediately, and he had to lean on Bucky's legs as Steve held the elevator open. Bucky lifted him up and carried him into the elevator; the omega avoided Steve and Bucky's gazes, staring at the floor submissively; tears still glistened on his lashes, when they reached the main floor, where Peter, May, Thor, Bruce, Clint, and all the children waited. Tony shuddered when the old woman struggled over to him, touching his hair. Peter was watching his aunt carefully, and he nuzzled her arm, he was so glad she was out of the hospital. Bucky set Tony down, and he stood up in the middle of the room.

"I wanted to apologize not only to Tony, but to Bruce as well. I exaggerated and in doing so, lied about my mate.... I don't know exactly what it's like to have the hulk, but it doesn't change what I want your end result to be.” Tony flinched, everyone was looking at him, they knew he was _bad_. Bruce grimaced when Thor hesitantly touched his back,

"What is this meeting about, Bucky?" The demigod asked softly, "What has put Anthony in such distress?"

"I'm a bad alpha," he said calmly. "I've known it for a while, I make Tony suffer with thoughts he does not deserve to have, and I hurt you guys. I guess... I just don't know how to be an alpha." The pack was shocked,

"No, Bucky, you're a great alpha!" Bruce cried, and Steve gripped Bucky's shoulder,

"You are, mostly, you just-"

"You lead us wonderfully-"

"What thoughts?" everyone fell silent when May spoke. Bucky looked down, and then up at May,

"He thinks he needs to change to make me happy, and that he's the one who’s bad because I talk about him.” May watched Tony tremble in Bucky's arms,

"Well, why wouldn't he? This whole pack treats Tony as if he needs to change to be accepted." Everyone was speechless, and Tony hunched down against Bucky, "Making him hold in everything he wants to say, and pretend nothing bothers him, stop building things for the kids, and not buy them expensive things...how else is he supposed to feel?"

"I understand that, and I haven't been able to change his mentality," he shook his head. "The only time I stop Tony from building is when he hurts himself.”

"The _entire_  pack tells him often that he's spoiling the children, that he's selfish, that he goes overboard with gifts." May's voice rang in the silent room, "He tries to talk to his friend and is pushed away, tries to make something beautiful for Charlotte, and gets in trouble!" she broke off, coughing, and Thor gently helped her back to her seat. He had gone to the hospital an hour before, and insisted she be released to come home. She was old and sick, and he and Bruce thought she'd be happier in the tower. Clint buried his face in a pillow, ashamed. Bucky nodded,

"Well, I'm tired of all this arguing in the pack. We need to start being nicer and more lenient with each other." Tony squirmed out of Bucky's grip, crawling over to Clint, eyes worried. He climbed up next to the archer, and nuzzled against his side. Clint hugged Tony tightly, nuzzling him. The brunette sub wrapped his arms around Clint,

"S'okay...you didn't...do anything wrong..."

"Yes I did," he shuddered. He was bad for Steve and now to his best friend... Tony whined,

"No...nono, no..." He nuzzled Clint's face, "You didn't...it was me...I...I just...needed to shut up....I...not b-be selfish...." Bucky looked at both of them,

"Let's not blame each other or ourselves anymore, okay?" Tony flinched, he'd been bad again.

"...yes, sir..." He whispered, and Bucky looked at Steve for guidance, he didn't know how to handle this. The blond alpha sighed,

"I think, first of all, that Tony should resume therapy." Tony stared up at the two alphas with horrified eyes, "I think we need more pack time, all of us together, and that we should spend a couple nights a week on the communal floor, all together." Steve continued, "I think...Clint should accompany Tony to his therapy..." Clint's eyes shot up, and he felt tears brimming in his eyes.

"Yes sir...." Tony curled up against Clint's side, shocked,

"...b-but Clint's a good boy....Clint's a good boy, Steve...!"

"I know," Steve stepped closer, stroking Clint's face, "He's a very good boy, and so are you, Tony. I think going together will help you both to see that." Clint started to cry, and he reached out to touch the spot where he punched Steve, shaking his head. He had hurt his mate in more ways than one, he knew he was bad for what he did; Steve sank onto the couch beside his mate,

"Clint, you are the best mate I could ever hope for. I love you, and what happened the other day...is forgiven. I understand why it happened, and we both know it won't happen again." Tony curled up, away from them.

"...doesn't...doesn't have to g-go with me...he's good...good boy, not like...me..." The sub whispered. Clint curled into Steve's lap, nuzzling him and kissing his chin. Bucky kneeled in front of Tony,

"You are a good boy, Tony, the therapy would be to help you realize that." Tony whimpered,

"..I...I...b-but I w-went...I went t-to therapy!" He shuddered, "...I'm b-bad...have t-to go more...!" The kids peered out of the play area, and Tony squirmed onto the floor, trying to stay lower than Bucky. Bucky hugged his mate,

"Clint is going to do more right along with you, and Steve and I are going to continue our therapy." Tony shuddered in his arms,

"...I'm a bad boy..." He whimpered, and Steve held Clint close. He wouldn't say it, but he was terrified of Clint becoming like Tony was now. Clint sniffed, and he nuzzled Steve. He hadn't had the alpha abuse Tony did growing up; Phil had been his first permanent alpha, and while that bastard had done a number on him, it was a different situation. Bucky petted his mates hair, shushing him,

"It'll be okay.” The sub trembled,

"...not okay..." He whispered, staring at the floor. Steve stood, lifting Clint in his arms,

"Okay, Clint and I...well. Thor, can you watch the boys and Bucky's girls?" The god nodded, "Good. I think we both need a little time to show our subs what they mean to us." And he carried Clint off to their floor, Clint blushed as he was whisked away. Tony whimpered as he was lifted and carried to the elevator, and up to their floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, uh...comment if you can, please?


	21. Show Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff and things, guys, stuff and things. I'm not even sure how to warnings anymore.
> 
> Um...self hate, and...smut.  
> Anyway, just thought I'd give you all another chapter for being so patient. I'm trying to get a few more completed and edited so they can be put away for later in the week.

Bucky smiled, and when they got on the floor, he walked into the bedroom, and he laid his mate down on the bed,

"I love you," he said, removing Tony's clothes. Tony trembled beneath his hands,

"...I l-love you..." He whimpered, and Bucky smiled, nuzzling him, and kissing him softly. He spread Tony's legs, and pulled the lube from his pocket, getting his entire hand slicked. Tony shuddered, unsure what his mate was planning. "...I..." He clamped his mouth shut, it wasn't his place to ask.

"Hm?" he asked, coating Tony's cock, balls and hole in slick; the sub shook his head, trembling as he hardened beneath Bucky's touches. "Mmmh," The alpha purred, pressing a finger into his mate; Tony arched, hips jerking, it still burned a little, not enough lube on the inside. A constant reminder that his body didn't make slick anymore. Bucky could feel that he was dry, and he didn't want to hurt Tony, so he tried to squirt the lube inside of him. The sub clenched his eyes shut, humiliated, at the noise the lubricant tube made. He was broken, unable to get wet for his mate. Worthless. Bucky kissed up Tony's leg, he didn't think any of those things about his mate. He gently worked him open, and stroked his mate’s nipples with his metal hand. Tony whimpered,

"...I'm sorry..." He lay his head back, submitting, as Bucky spread his oily hole open.

"Don't be," he said, kissing his leg. "I'm sorry for saying those horrible things.” Tony shuddered,

"...they're..true..."

"Not anymore, they're not," he said, shaking his head, "You're so much more to me now, most of those were so old . . . you didn't even like me back then." Tony shuddered,

"...that's not true..." He whispered, "...not true..."

"You didn't like me for a long time," he said, shaking his head. "You were really mad at Pepper and Coulson." Tony pulled away from his hands,

"...I...I l-loved you! I-!" He hugged his knees, "I w-was m-mad at them...for m-messing with m-my life! I...I thought...I thought we had...m-met b-by chance and-!" He pressed his hands over his face, "A-and th-that something w-was finally g-going right..." Bucky stared at him, and he crawled over,

"I like to think that we did meet by chance . . ." he said, taking his hand with his dry one. "It was chance that made me survive long enough to get in that situation." Tony trembled,

"...I didn't hate you...and I didn't d-dislike you..."

"I didn't hate or dislike you either, I tried to make it good for both of us, until we did bond, and I tried to be the best alpha I could be," he chuckled softly. Things hadn't really worked out, but he had tried; Tony tensed when Bucky laughed,

"...you are..you've always been..." He sighed, and nuzzled his mate, getting their legs a little tangled on the bed.

"I'm trying . . . hurting you doesn't make me a good alpha." Tony winced,

"...no...you're n-not hurting me...I...I'm bad.."

"No you're not," he said, kissing his head. "I shouldn't have said those things, they weren't true.”

"They _are_!" Tony curled up shaking. Bucky just shook his head, and pulled his omega to his chest. The sub whined, trembling, "...I'm so bad."

"No, Tony," he whined, he was trying so hard, "You're my beautiful, perfect omega.” Tony swallowed thickly,

"I'm not perfect, I'm not _good_ , I'm not _beautiful_. We both know that." Bucky growled loudly,

"You're wrong," he snarled, "Tony, do the damn math, you know I like you. You know I get huge fucking boners at the mere sight of you. I love everything about you, I just fucked up." Tony jerked,

"You don't! You don't because I don't make pheromones like that anymore!" He shivered, hunching down under Bucky's growls.

"Tony, sometimes I get hard just seeing you walk into the room. Sometimes if I'm not in the mood it’s a little difficult, but 90% of the time, I'd love to make love to you. So what if things are a little difficult now? I still love you just as much as I did months ago." Tony shuddered,

"That's n-not true! I t-try and you d-don't even notice!"

"I'm not lying!" he whined, "I'm sorry I don't notice, that’s not your fault, I’m oblivious . . ." Tony shook his head, hunching his shoulders,

"I'm bad...I'm not good, I don't...even..."

"Tony, I wouldn't be anywhere without you. I meant my vows when I said them, you are a good boy and I will love you forever. You're mine, my omega, and can't imagine a single day without you at my side." Tony shuddered,

"...I..." Bucky moved his fingers back to Tony's hole, pressing one inside,

"Let me show you how much I love you . . ." Tony's breath hitched, and he clenched his eyes shut,

"...I..." He whimpered, "I...p-please..." Bucky kissed him, and eased in a second finger, moaning softly. The sub arched, shaking, gripping the sheets, his dom hovering over him.

"Good boy," he groaned, "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress and knot you, fill you up to the brim with my cum." Tony swallowed, back arching,

"....why....?"

"Because I love you so much, and I know how much you love feeling like your tummy is gonna burst," he moaned; Tony shuddered at that, eyes going hazy, and legs sprawling open. "That's my good boy," he moaned, kissing the inside of his thigh as he stretched him; Tony's eyelids slid to half mast, and he tried to submit, lifting his legs. Bucky pressed his legs up to Tony's chest, and he pulled his fingers out. A tongue swiped across Tony's entrance, and the sub whimpered, bucking,

"S-Sir!" The alpha pressed his tongue into his hole, moaning and licking his walls, tasting lube, and very faintly, his mate, but it made him more aggressive to taste more; Tony cried out, hips jerking upward, "P-please!" He whined as Bucky's tongue pressed deeper. He groaned and used his fingers to stretch Tony's hole open some more, so his tongue could reach father in; Tony shuddered, gripping his alpha's hair, cock twitching with pleasure. Bucky gasped and panted, pulling away when he had his fill of his omega's scent. At this point, Tony was well prepped, and Bucky was ready to fuck. The omega was panting, breathing heavily, out of pleasure. Bucky gently started to press his lubed cock into Tony's hole, stopping himself from crashing in when the head popped inside. Tony took deep, shuddering breaths, his legs pulled up against his chest. "...p-please, sir...please...!" When he pressed in, he moaned loudly, until he was all the way in to his knot.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, the sub let go of his legs, letting them rest over Bucky's shoulders.

"...sir..!" He leaned down and kissed Tony as he made love to his omega, twirling their tongues together. The sub shuddered, letting Bucky grip his legs for leverage.

"You look so beautiful, Tony,” he moaned, nuzzling him; the omega trembled, bucking his hips,

"Sir, harder!" Bucky was egged on, and he thrust happily, wet slapping noises coming from between them. The sub gripped the headboard, shaking. Bucky kissed him some more, Bucky’s knot was stretching his rim; the omega bucked, "H-harder!" Bucky leaned over, looking like he was going to bite into Tony's wrecked bonding gland.... but he settled for kissing it, fucking his mate hard, his knot getting bigger each time; Tony whined, tilting his head farther to the side. Bucky bit gently, barely enough to make him bleed, and his knot slid in, pulsing hot cum pouring out; Tony bucked, shuddering though the bonding, trying to reach his cock. Bucky reached down for him, stroking his cock,

"That's my good boy, come for me, Tony," he hummed; Tony whimpered, he couldn't hold back, and spilled over Bucky's fingers. "Good boy," he said again, and he kissed him softly, milking him until he was dry; Tony arched softly, eyes clearing slowly; he kept his lips closed, hands shaking. "Are you okay?" he asked, the sub shuddered, heart rate rising,

"..I..." His breath hitched; Bucky started to rub that spot on the back of his head to help him calm down; Tony struggled not to panic, to breathe deep, "...was I good? I....did it f-feel good?"

"You were very good, I loved it," he smiled, nuzzling him, "Did you enjoy it?" Tony swallowed thickly,

"...yes, sir..." Bucky kissed him,

"I'll be right back," he said, going to the bathroom; Tony winced when the alpha pulled out of him, and slowly curled up in the bedding, sticky with lube. Bucky came back, and he lifted Tony up, carrying him into the bathroom where he had a sweet vanilla candle lit, and warm water in the tub. Tony shivered in his arms,

"...wh...what?"

"I thought you might like a nice bath?' he asked, moving to set him into the tub. The omega breathed in deep, shaking,

"I..I...okay....what about the k-kids? And I d-didn't make dinner, and-"

"Thor is watching the kids," he said, running a hand over Tony's chest, "And I can order your favorite cheeseburger if you'd like, or I can try to cook . . . or we can do it together,” he shrugged, knowing he wasn't the greatest cook, but he was pretty good with breakfast foods. Tony shivered in the water, sending ripples across the surface,

"I...order...uh....order chinese...?"

"Yeah, I can do that," he smiled, and he kissed him. "I'll order, and then when I come back, I'll wash you." Tony tried to sit up,

"...I...you...I..." He swallowed, trying to capture his thoughts, "...you shouldn't have to." He frowned,

“But I want to, you just relax," he hummed,

"...I..." Tony sank into the water, "…yes, sir." Bucky kissed his head, and he walked out of the bathroom to order. The omega shuddered, twisting his hands together, trying not to panic. Bucky came back a few minutes later, and he grabbed a washcloth, sitting beside the tub; Tony's lip was caught between his teeth, and he couldn't meet Bucky's gaze. Bucky hummed,

"Is the bath good?" The sub shivered,

"...yes, sir."

"Hmm,” Bucky sighed, "This isn't going like I'd hoped. . ." The omega whimpered,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, sir, I-tell me what to do, please, sir, and I-!"

"I'm trying to show you how much I love you," he muttered; Tony peered up at the alpha through his lashes,

"...I...I kn-know you love me..." Bucky smiled at that, and he leaned over to kiss him.

"Good." The sub curled his torso over his knees, shaking,

"...but I...I know I'm...not good...so..."

"You are a good boy, Tony," he petted his head,

"...I..." Tony swallowed, "I don't f-feel like..."

"I know, and that's why you're going to therapy," he petted him, "because you don't feel like you're good. Not because you ‘aren't' good." Tony flinched at the reminder of more therapy.

"...I..." He didn't _want_  to. He'd finally been okayed to stop.

"Clint will do it with you, because of his surprise trust issues . . .” Tony stared at his knees, humiliated,

"...right..." Bucky whined, and he nuzzled his mate before going about cleaning his body; Tony let Bucky move him around, scrubbing him clean. Bucky kissed him again when he was done, and he was all rinsed off.

"Want to wear my bathrobe?" The sub sniffled and nodded, the bathrobe was filled with Bucky's scent; he wrapped himself in the thick terrycloth and shivered hard. Bucky rubbed a towel over Tony's hair, and he rubbed his skin, trying to get him nice and warm. "Slippers," he said, placing them at Tony's feet. Tony shuffled into them, shoulders hunched,

"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I..." Bucky hugged him tightly,

"Shh, that's enough for now," he said, "I'm going to go get our food from the front desk, I have coffee brewing, help yourself." Tony stood where Bucky left him, his shoulders shaking. Bucky came back up the stairs with a Chinese feast, and he set it on the table. The omega shuddered,

"...I..." Bucky looked down at all the food,

"Was this bad?" he asked, "I got your favorite," he said, opening some lids; Tony pressed his fists into his eyes,

"N-no! No it...it's...I..."

". . . what is it?" he asked,

"...nothing…" Tony sank into his seat, trying to pull his knees up. Bucky clenched his fists, the food wasn't good enough.

"Is there something you'd rather eat?" The sub started to cry, tears running down his face,

"N-no...no, I...I want this, I...will...will you h-h-hold me?" Bucky relaxed, and he quickly walked over, pulling Tony into his arms. He sat down in the chair Tony had just been in, and he nuzzled him.

"My Tony . . . what would you like to eat first?" The sub sniffled, burying his face in Bucky's chest,

"...I..." He couldn't think about eating, his mind was whirling with humiliation and insecurities; he was terrified of having to go back to therapy. What if he had backslid? What if he was _worse_? Tony shuddered, clinging to Bucky's shirt with both hands. Bucky hunched his shoulders, and he nuzzled his mate softly, rubbing his hands over his back.

"Would you rather just talk to me than go to therapy?" Tony trembled harder at that,

"...n-no..." He breathed, rubbing his face against Bucky's chest; Bucky nodded, and he nuzzled him, his stomach rumbling from all the good food smell invading his nose. Tony couldn't stand the thought of telling Bucky about his feelings; the alpha never understood, and always discredited his fears and worries. "...e-eat?" He nodded,

"What would you like to eat?"

"...I..." Tony shook his head, he didn't want to choose. Bucky looked around, and he grabbed a pork and noodle platter,

"This looks good," he smiled, getting quite a bit on the fork before holding it up to Tony's mouth; the omega slowly opened his mouth, accepting the bite reluctantly. Bucky was content with Tony eating just that, and he began to eat himself. "Want some more?" The omega shook his head, curling tighter in the alpha's lap. Bucky continued eating, making sure there was plenty of food for the kids when they came back up.

 

"Is he...? Oh, he's asleep." Steve murmured, hours later, when he brought the children up, "...Clint's...well, he's acting a lot like Tony, suffice to say."

"That sucks,” He said, reheating Chinese food, and setting out plates for his kids. "I hope the therapy works," he muttered.

"I don't know," Steve murmured, "But it's all I can think of." Bucky nodded,

“It’s difficult, being an alpha in this day and age, giving omega's freedoms . . ." he bit his lip, wishing he hadn't said that. Jarvis was recording probably. "Fuck." Steve sighed, nodding,

"...it feels like it would be better to just tell them what to do, right? But it might not be. Yes, Tony might benefit from being dropped more, psychologically. But...he enjoys that, and hasn't ever asked you _not_  to."

"Does Clint like to be dropped?" he asked, "How often is he dropped?"

"Clint loves being dropped. I make sure he gets time in subspace at least an hour twice a week." Steve watched the kids settle down to eat, "Thor just left to pick up Charlie, Nia, and Jamie from school."

"Oh," he muttered, he didn't let Tony _stay_  in sub drop. "Alright, I'll wake Tony up when they get home."

"Okay. Well, as far as sub drop...it's needed. Subs _need_  to be dropped, Clint needs two hours a week to be balanced. Tony might need more or less. But...it's worth a try now that two of your kids are in school."

"Alright . . . I'll try two hours, and we'll see where that goes. I still want Clint in therapy, even if it’s not for long . . . I'm going to see how Tony feels after being dropped enough times. If he still needs therapy, then I'll put him in as well.”

"I...Clint's not going to be happy about that, but...alright." Steve pulled Bucky into a huge, "Good luck. I hope it helps. And...maybe you could try pulling him out of the drop slowly with praise instead of sex? I've done it a couple times with Clint."

"I thought praise was what put them under the drop?' he asked, hugging Steve back; Steve snorted,

"Yes, it does, but if you don't knot him, then continued praise will eventually draw him slowly back out. It's the natural process of the drop. But if they aren't getting praise and they're dropped, they get desperate for sex."

"Okay," he said, nodding, "and . . . desperate sex is bad?” He said jokingly, "I'll try my best." Steve rolled his eyes,

"It just, I realized that it kind of snaps them out of it, really fast."

"Does it hurt?” he asked, that didn't sound pleasant.

"Does Tony act like it hurts? I don't think it does, but it switches their mindset really suddenly, so I've been trying getting Clint mostly out of the drop then knotting him to finish it." He shook his head,

"I'll try it, see what happens."

"You don't have to. I'm just...telling you what I've learned with Clint."

"I want to, I want to try it with Tony," he smiled.

"Well, good luck." Steve returned his smile, "I've got to go, he's waiting for me, and Char will be home soon."

"Okay," he said, waving, and going over to Tony. He leaned down and he nuzzled his mate; the sub shifted, squirming on the couch as he was nudged out of slumber.

"...what? What did I do?" He whimpered, tensing immediately, eyes worried, sad.

"Nothing baby," he said, kissing his forehead, "Jamie and Nia are going to be home soon, I thought you might want to be awake for that.” Tony slumped against the couch,

"...oh..." He mumbled.

". . . you can go back to sleep if you want," he muttered,

"...no, it's...I'm awake..." Tony crawled off the couch to lay his head against Bucky's knees. The dom smiled, and petted his head,

"I have a nice surprise for you tonight, I hope you like it." Tony whimpered softly, he didn't _deserve_  to have nice surprises. "No, you'll like it," he smiled, when he heard the door open and a stampede of feet rushed to the bedroom.

"Mama!!" Tony had only a moment before Jamie and Nia crashed into him.

"Hi...hi, darlings, wow, is it two already?! It feels like you just left!" He struggled to sound cheerful, the day had felt as if it was dragging on forever to him, in reality. Jamie hugged him tightly, nuzzling under his chin fiercely,

"My teacher said I was smart!"

"Oh?" Tony hugged them both to his chest, "Bucky? Where are the girls? You can't leave them alone-" Tony winced at his own words, no wonder Bucky thought he was impossible.

"I- you're right, Sorry," he said, leaving his mate alone with the older twins, and he went to check on his three youngest. Tony shuddered, clinging to his children,

"Did you have fun?" His voice shook, "Nini?" Nia beamed,

"Yeah! We played games and she read us a book!" Jamie nodded,

"It was fun, but boring . . ."

"Well, Jamie, do you want to transfer? Or do you want to stay with Nia?" Tony lifted the five year olds, sitting on the couch. Jamie squirmed, and he stared at his sister, unsure. He didn't want to leave her; Nia's face fell, and she twisted the hem of her dress in her hands,

"...Jamie can go to another school..." Jamie whimpered,

"I don’t wanna go alone!" Tony sighed,

"Then stay. Nia can't transfer, this school is good for her."

"But not good for me," he said, looking down. Tony lifted Jamie's chin,

"We discussed this, Jamie. Before you went, we talked. Remember?" He sniffed and nodded,

"I wanna go to da better school . . . I already know how to read and write . . .” Tony nodded slowly,

"Okay, but you promised to go to Nia's school for a week. Can you handle four more days?" He nodded, and hugged his mother tightly around his neck, nuzzling him more.

"I missed you, mama . . ."

"I missed you and Nia too," Tony murmured, kissing each of them. Nia slowly climbed out of his lap, head down, tears in her eyes. She wished she was smart like Jamie, so that she wouldn't make him so bored. Jamie whined when his sister pulled away,

"Nini?" Tony sighed, and let them go; he wasn't sure how to fix this. "Niniiiiii," Jamie whined, nuzzling his sister. "Don’t cry!” She whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks,

"...I don't wanna be stupid..."

"You're not stupid!" he said, shaking his head and wiping his sisters tears away, "You’re gonna learn! I just learned early." Nia shook her head,

"No! You're smart and- and I'm stupid!" Bucky heard this and he glared,

"No," he said to his daughter, lifting her up after setting the twins down, Danny on his ankle. "You're not stupid, you're a lot like Charlie," he said. "She still has all her stuff, you can look through it if you want, see what she did when she was five. The things they're teaching you in school is normal for your age. It doesn't mean stupid." Jamie's shoulders slumped,

"...I'm not normal, Nini." He hugged his sister, forcing a smile. Bucky lifted up his son as well,

"You're both normal, I don’t want either of you to think any different. Jamie, you got mama's brain, and Nia, well, you got mine," he chuckled. "Your brains are all okay, no one’s is better than the others." Jamie swallowed, staring at the floor,

"Why does mama's brain work so different? And why does mama crawl?"

"Starks are just very smart in general," he shrugged, sitting beside Tony. "You'll find out when you're older why he crawls sometimes." Jamie frowned,

"Mama isn't...isn't _less_ , so why-?"

"Stop!" Tony's chest was heaving as he stood in the doorway, "No, don't talk about-! Jamie, you're too-" Bucky kissed Jamie's head,

"You are right, mama isn't less, but as I said, we'll tell you when you're a little bit older," he said. Tony struggled to hold his panic down, he wasn't _ready_  for these questions! "Go put your lunch boxes by the table, and put your bookbags in your bedroom," he said, setting them on the floor. The twins hurried off to obey, holding hands.

"...the...and...!" Tony took a step backward, shaking hard. Bucky stood up, reaching out for tony,

"Hey, it’s okay, they don't know anything . . ." The sub shuddered as Bucky pulled him close,

"I...I..." Bucky kissed his head,

"It's alright."

"...it's not..." Tony whispered. Bucky sighed, and he nuzzled him.

"C’mon, let’s watch a movie with the kids.”

"I..." the sub shivered as he was lead into the living room. Bucky put Madagascar on for the kids, and he had the older twins sit with Tony, while he got the younger twins and Danny; Tony held his arms out for the babies, "They need to nurse..." Bucky handed them over, and he took Danny into his lap. The omega struggled to get his shirt up, his chest sore from the length of time he'd waited to feed them. Bucky scratched the back of Tony's head as Danny sang along to the music on the movie. The omega arched, whimpering at the soothing pleasure. The girls latched on, nursing hungrily.


	22. Lessons in Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve talk to Bucky about submission. Things happen, Clint opens up.

Later that night, once the kids had eaten dinner and had their baths and they were all in bed, Bucky led Tony into the bedroom. "My good boy." The sub shivered, sinking slowly to his knees. He wouldn't argue, Bucky didn't like when he argued. "Remember when you used to lick at my hole? I do, it felt pretty good," Bucky hummed, "And then you'd suck my balls, and my cock . . . you like the taste of my cock, hm?" Tony nodded fast,

"Yes, yes, sir," He twisted his fingers together, licking his lips.

"Get undressed," he said, running a hand through Tony's hair; Tony slowly pulled his clothes off,

"...you dressed me...while I was asleep..."

"Yes, I wasn't sure you wanted the kids to see you naked," he said smiling. "Go get the blankets from the closet, and put them on the bed." The omega swallowed and crawled to the closet, trying to pull blankets down without getting up. Bucky came over and helped him so they wouldn't crash down on his head. The sub hefted them into his arms, and shuffled back to the bed, spreading them out as best he could. He was so focused on doing well for Bucky that he didn't notice the beginnings of the drop. "Good boy," he smiled, rubbing his hands over Tony's ass. He was going to try to drop him without sex, but that didn't mean he still couldn't touch; Tony pressed back into the touch,

"Thank you, sir."

"Touch yourself,” he said, kissing his neck. The omega whined, sliding his hand down his belly, mind going hazy,

"...yes, sir..." He breathed, stroking his cock cautiously; he let go, scooting his hand down lower to rub over his hole, and distress entered his scent. "...not wet..."

"Let me help," he said, "Get on all fours." Tony slipped onto his hands and knees, embarrassed and humiliated,

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," he said, pressing his tongue against Tony's hole; the sub jerked, whimpering,

"Nn...s-sir..."

"You should taste this," he said, leaning forward and kissing him. Tony panted against his mouth, the drop wrapping around him slowly. Bucky made sure he got a good taste, "Don't stop touching yourself." The omega tried again to insert his fingers, and whimpered in pain when he finally forced one inside. Bucky gently removed his finger, "Don't hurt yourself, I just want you to stroke that pretty cock of yours." Tony shifted,

"...just...?" He blinked, the haze settling fully over him, "Yes, sir." He relaxed, and stroked his cock, slow and smooth.

"Good boy," he said, licking Tony's hole a few more times to soothe the pain, "Here, lay down," he said, letting him lay on his back. Bucky took Tony's cock in hand, and began to kiss him; t he sub looked up at his mate, eyes soft,

"I'm a good boy." he smiled, spreading his legs wider.

"Yes you are," he smiled brightly, reaching between Tony's legs to play with his hole and his balls. The sub arched, nuzzling up against Bucky's chest and neck. "Can’t wait to see you cum all pretty for me," he purred, nuzzling him; Tony suckled at Bucky's bonding gland, relaxed and loose, enjoying the soothing touches as he drew closer to the edge. Bucky tilted his head up softly, moaning as his cock got hard in his jeans, "Oh Tony . . ."

"...sir..." Tony breathed, biting gently, and then, without warning, he came all over Bucky's hand. The alpha smiled and he licked the cum off his hand, and he kissed him softly.

"Good boy," he smiled, "I'm gonna keep you under the drop for a little longer," he said, Tony suckled at Bucky's fingers, eyes confused. "I hear it’s healthier for you to stay in the drop for a little while, instead of taking you out of it right away.” The sub cocked his head, blinking,

"...healthier?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I hope it'll make you feel a little better." Tony chewed his lips,

"...better..." He frowned, not understanding. Bucky shrugged, and he kissed him,

"It’s just something I wanted to try," he purred.

"Yes, sir." Tony murmured, shifting. He smiled,

"Are you hungry at all? Thirsty?"

"No," Tony murmured.

"Okay," he said, hugging him close to his chest, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony murmured; Bucky started to scent mark him, licking over his neck and chest. The sub whined, lifting his chest. Bucky licked him all over his body, paying special attention to his nipples. The omega whimpered and squirmed, "Sir...!” He chuckled and licked down his chest, and into his belly button; Tony bucked, legs jerking. The alpha smiled, and he took Tony's hand, kissing it softly before resting his head on Tony's belly. The sub whined, "...why...?" He shifted again.

"Why what?' he asked, nuzzling his belly

"...you don't want to knot me?" Tony inquired, blinking. Bucky shot up,

"I do! Tony I love having sex with you, but knotting will take you out of the drop, and I want you to stay in the drop for at least an hour. Steve said that that’s considered healthy." Tony winced,

"...I'm sorry..." Bucky rubbed his hand over Tony's throat, just touching softly. The sub groaned, confused. If Bucky didn't want sex, then why was he doing these things?

 

When an hour had passed, Bucky moved forward, and started to rub lube into Tony's hole. The omega, who had been dozing happily, blinked awake. Bucky hummed and kissed him, moving his lubed fingers inside of Tony; the sub whimpered, rolling his hips. Bucky lubed up his cock, and when Tony was stretched, he pressed inside gently. Tony clutched at his shoulders, relaxing into the smooth thrusts that picked up almost immediately.

 

“My good boy," he moaned, kissing him lovingly. Tony whined,

"Yes, sir." As he tried to lift his hips. Bucky kissed his soft lips, moaning as his thrusts became noisy. Tony arched beneath him, shivering,

"Sir...sir...!"

"I wanna see my good boy cum all over the place," he panted in his ear. The sub bucked,

"Please, yes, sir!" Tony tried to wrap his legs around Bucky's waist, tossing his head back and forth. Bucky sucked on his collar bone, and stroked his omega’s pretty cock. "Nnn...!" Tony pulled himself up against Bucky's hips, shaking, "Sir, please, sir!" He gripped Bucky's shoulders. Bucky’s knot pulled at his rim,

"Cum, Tony!" The omega obeyed immediately, white droplets splattering over his chest, chin, stomach, and the bedding. Bucky pressed his knot in and he moaned against his neck, worrying the skin between his teeth; the sub shuddered as he felt the knot fill him, swelling to full size; the haze vanished from his eyes,

"....what...?" Bucky smiled, and ran his hand through Tony's hair,

"How do you feel?" Tony frowned,

"...like I didn't do anything for an hour...what was the point of dropping me for that long if you were just going to leave me laying there?" He winced, "Sorry, I'm sorry, you can do whatever you want, I mean..." Bucky winced, and he bit his lip, tangling his fingers with Tony's,

"I've never dropped you for so long, I thought you would've liked to relax... Next time we can do things you want to do." Tony pressed a hand over his face,

"I'm going to try, again, to explain to you what being dropped is like." He shivered, "I don't _want_  to do _anything_ when I'm under. I am _waiting_  for orders, commands, suggestions, movement...touch..." He swallowed, "Have you ever smoked pot?" Bucky shook his head,

"Nah, just tobacco," he said, listening intently. He felt really bad that he couldn't get this right. Tony shivered,

"...uh...well...maybe...it's like the first time you smoke a cigarette...and you get lightheaded, and you can't think...except add being really drunk, and everything feels like...like it's _riding_  on getting an order or...Clint seems to...I don't...maybe he and Steve could explain it...uh...better..."

"Steve says he doesn't have sex with Clint until the end of the drop . . . what kind of orders should I give?” he asked. "I don’t like forcing you to do something you don't want to do." Tony winced,

"Forget it...laying completely still on a bed for an hour is fine..."

"No, Tony I honestly don't know!" he asked, squeezing his mate’s hands gently, his eyes pleading. He wanted help; Tony hunched his shoulders,

"I don't- I don't _know_ , Bucky! I...I love you, any...anything you ask me to do is..." He had to close his eyes to calm down. "You can...can order me to go from here to the couch...to...to bring you the remote, to kneel, and lay my h-head on your knee, or...or suck you...." He flushed, looking away, unsure. Bucky nodded, and he wrapped his arms around Tony,

"I love you too." he kissed his cheek.

"Y-you can ask me to cuddle...or...or sit beside you...those are all things I love..."

"Yeah?” He asked, smiling and nuzzling him softly. The omega nodded shyly. "I'll remember it," he hummed, massaging his omega's hips; Tony swallowed, and stretched as best he could, trying to loosen his muscles from laying still.

"My knot will go down soon," The alpha stated. The sub nodded slowly,

"...okay." When he pulled out, he kissed him again and chuckled,

"Your hair looks great." Tony's brow furrowed,

"...what?"

"I got it all messed up," he smirked as the brunette locks were sticking out in all different directions. The sub sat up, wincing slightly, sore and stiff; he smoothed his hair down with his fingers,

"Where are the girls?" He whimpered, suddenly. "They're too little to sleep in a different room...!" Bucky hadn't realized how big of a deal it was for Tony, but he left to go get the babies out of the nursery. They were sleeping calmly. The sub quickly cleaned himself off, and stripped the bed clean, putting on new bedding. He held his arms out for the twins as soon as Bucky brought them in. They were still so young, not even a year old. Anya nuzzled her mother’s chest, falling back into a deep sleep, but her sister searched around for Tony's nipple, whining, until he helped her latch on. Bucky smiled, and kissed his youngest twins' heads.

"C’mon, lay back down," he said, trying to help his omega get comfortable. The sub slowly obeyed, sinking into the clean bedding, and letting Myra nurse to her heart's content. Bucky laid down next to Tony, relaxing as he watched. The omega slowly sank into sleep, more relaxed than he had been in years. Bucky noticed the slight changed, and fell asleep with his arm over Tony's waist.

 

"How'd it go?" Steve inquired softly as they weaved slowly through traffic to attend their therapy meeting. Bucky grinned and shrugged,

"I wasn't sure what orders were appropriate outside of sex, so we just lay there. . . but he seems a lot more relaxed. We talked about what orders he liked, so I'm going to try them next time.” Steve snorted,

"You just...laid there for an hour? Oh, Buck, you're hopeless." He grinned back at his friend, "I'm glad, since...well, since I asked Clint to go sit with him today. I guess I'm just hoping they'll hang out how they used to. Clint was so much happier." Bucky blushed and rolled his eyes,

"Yeah? That’s great . . . what orders did you give him?"

"Hmm?" Steve arched a brow, "You mean today? Or when I drop him?"

"You order him outside of the drop?” He asked. Steve stared at him while the sleek audi idled at a red light,

"You don't?" He frowned, "...no wonder...Bucky, I give Clint small orders all the time, things like 'don't forget to turn off the light' or 'Go spend some time with Tony today'." He shrugged, "Or even 'Give me a kiss'. Orders aren't _bad_. And they don't seem to bother Clint. We've talked about it. He likes it."

"I thought that this whole thing about omegas having rights, and being free . . . it meant that I couldn't order him," he muttered; Steve stared at him with eyes wide, not realizing the light had turned green until the car behind them honked,

"...Bucky..."

"He's leading the omega rights campaign, wouldn't it look horrible if the leader of the campaign did not have omega rights!?"

"He _has_  omega rights! He has more rights than _betas_ , Bucky. Talk to him about it...ask him what he wants."

“. . . okay," he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair; Steve parked outside the veterans hall,

"Buck...it's a two way street..."

"What do you mean?” he asked, moving to get out;

"I mean...you have to talk to him before deciding he doesn't need you."

"I thought he liked the space," he shrugged.

"You thought the same when he was at May's. And what did he tell you?" Steve grimaced, "That one was my fault." Bucky shrugged,

“Like I said, I'll talk to him."

"Alright," Steve murmured softly, "Let's head in." Bucky nodded and he got out of the car, following behind Steve, wearing his hoodie and gloves with a baseball cap donning his head.

 

Tony looked up from his sleeping daughters when the elevator doors opened, and Clint stepped out onto his floor. Clint walked over quietly, and he sat down next to Tony, nuzzling his neck. The brunette shivered at the affection,

"Clint?" He inquired, "You okay?" Clint nodded, and released a deep breath.

"Yeah . . . yeah," he said, unsure how to explain his feelings. Things were all confused. Tony sensed his hesitance and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"C’mere." He pulled Clint tighter against him and rested their foreheads together. Clint let a smile grace his lips, feeling a little better now. He stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the relaxing atmosphere. Tony closed his eyes, pushing everything away to just breathe with Clint. When Clint felt more sound, he pulled away just to lean on Tony,

"Thanks . . .where’s Danny?"

"He's in the nursery, napping," Tony mumbled, confused as to why Clint was even up there. "We...we played dinosaurs all morning and it tired him out."

"That sounds nice," he smiled, thinking about his own kids with Thor.

"It was," Tony murmured, not mentioning that Danny ordered him around and he mostly listened, that those were the only day to day orders he received...'I wants' from a three year old.

"I know how that feels," Clint nodded, "Patrick and Jonathon are like that, but Steve helps me so I don’t have to obey them. Tony winced,

"...right, um, well..." He hadn't realized he'd said any of that. Hadn't _meant_  to say any of it. "It's fine. I'm fine." He looked away, glancing at the sleeping baby girls; soon they, too, would give him orders he had to obey. "Um...anyway..."

". . . how do you handle knowing that you've done something bad, but your alpha doesn't care…?" Tony flinched,

"...I don't. I-I don't h-handle...I...it..." he swallowed, trying to stay calm, to breathe, "I..." He clenched his eyes shut. Clint felt himself sink further, he knew he had been bad for Steve, despite what the alpha had been saying. He was only giving him praise to get him out of the drop after the hour was up, and if Steve did believe he was actually good, then he was wrong. Clint had been very bad over the past week. Tony swallowed,

"...they just...alphas don't..." He whimpered, he couldn't get the words out, "...alphas don't _understand_  what...they...he...he just d-dismisses..." Clint nodded, and he burrowed against Tony, feeling incredibly guilty for thinking such horrible things. Tony swallowed thickly, "...sorry...I..." He gently stroked Clint's hair, unsure. He nuzzled the hand,

"How are you holding up?"

"...fine. I'm fine, I'm always fine, right?" Tony tried to push the panic down, "I mean, the things he s-said to all of you are t-true, so, so why wouldn't I be fine?" Clint shrugged,

". . . my first therapy session is tonight, when Steve gets home." Tony swallowed, taking deep, measured breaths.

"...I don't know what Bucky decided I'm doing. But...but if you want me to come with you, I will." He frowned, thinking about the drop the night before, how strange it had been.

"Thanks, but no," he shook his head, "I was the one who hurt Steve . . . If this is my punishment, I need to face it head on." Tony nodded slowly, respecting that.

"Does...." He took a deep breath, "...does...uh...you don't have to answer, if...but...does Steve g-give you commands? I...like l-little things? Orders? Um...just...during the day...?" He twisted his fingers together, "And...and...uh...h-how...how often d-does he drop you? I mean..." Clint nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, he does . . . I do it without realizing, and I hate how much I like it. I've never let an alpha order me around, Phil only did it a few times during sex, but he wasn't around any other time,” he grunted. "He drops me twice a week, for an hour . . . It makes me feel good afterward, but I survived years without getting dropped. Now I'm getting dropped twice a week . . . and I feel like I have no control over my life." Tony bit his lip,

"...o-oh...I...I don't think that's...h-how...I...I mean, what he m-means to convey...?" he swallowed, "Steve l-loves you, I'm sure if y-you told him you don't like it, that h-he'd stop." He stared at the floor; Clint had all that he was craving, and didn't like it. Was he, Tony, messed up for wanting it? Was he weak? Just an omega plaything? Tears welled in his eyes before he could stop them and he lurched to his feet, "I...I uh...have to check on Danny..." He hurried off to peek in at his sleeping son, struggling to get himself under control. Clint hunched his shoulders, and he got up to leave. It wasn't that he didn't like it . . . it was different, and while he was feeling guilty and horrible being dropped made him feel even more guilty; Tony blinked up at him when he came back,

"...you're going?" He swallowed, "...um...well...it...it was nice to see you..." He hugged himself, swallowing convulsively again, "...I..."

"You were calm when I walked in and I made you sad . . ." Seemed to be the story of his life as of late. "I thought you didn't want me around. . ."

"N-no! No, I..." Tony winced, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get sad, I'm t-trying, all the time, not to be-! Um...do you want to watch a movie? Maybe...maybe something funny? Or...or I...please don't go...” Clint smiled and he sat back down,

"You don't have to try to not be sad, I shouldn't have said stuff to upset you."

"Y-you didn't, it's me, it's always me, I..." Tony slowly curled against Clint's side, wrapping his arms around Clint's waist. He could remember how nice it had been, when Clint was pregnant with Charlie. How affectionate they'd been to each other...how Clint and he would touch, and Bucky had said it was okay....but Steve didn't like it. Tony hugged Clint a little tighter, "...you two are gonna try for another baby, right?" Clint nodded,

"Yeah, I'm excited for it . . . Steve is nervous about the puppy and the baby together. I think it'll be fine."

"Where's the puppy now?" Tony cocked his head curiously, "I mean, um, I think it'll be okay, too." Clint chuckled,

"With Thor and the twins."

"Ah," Tony scooted down a little, his head in Clint's lap, "...do you want to watch something? We could watch zombies or..."

"Zombies are cool," he grinned, grabbing the remote and turning it on. Tony just breathed in Clint's scent, trying to stay relaxed, and calm so his friend would stay.

After an hour, Clint asked Thor to bring up his kids and the puppy, so they could pack bond with Tony. Tony turned the tv to cartoons,

 _"Sir, Daniel is awake."_  Jarvis announced, just before Danny collided with Tony, half asleep and trying to climb the sub's body.

"Hello!" Thor boomed, letting the twins run in, the boys giggling and hugging their mother. Clint chuckled and hugged his kids tightly, the puppy barking squeakily as it followed the kids, and started to sniff Danny's foot curiously; the little boy squeaked and pulled his leg up, climbing into Tony's lap.

"Okay, okay, it's alright." Tony assured him. The puppy barked softly and tried to jump up on the couch; Tony sighed, "I don't think so, pup." He cradled Danny to his chest, "Um..." He mumbled, watching Clint's twins climb all over him. Clint let the twins climb on him as he petted the puppy, not letting him up,

"Yes, Tone?"

"Nothing," Tony set Danny down as the girls began to cry, woken by the noise the boys were making. Clint winced at the sound,

"Fudge, I'm sorry Tony."

"It's fine," The brunette murmured, "I'm used to it. They slept long enough anyway." He lifted them into his arms, and kissed each of their faces. Anya settled down, making small noises like she was going to cry, but Tony's kisses were helping. Clint grabbed his two boys, trying to get them to be still; Tony gently nuzzled his young twins, "C'mon, how about a nunna?" He tried to entice his children, but Danny reached for him hopefully,

"Mama, nunna!"

"I think you should let your baby sisters go first," Clint said, trying to be helpful. Tony shuddered, realizing that he'd already sat down and pulled his shirt up.

"....I...uh...the girls need..." Danny nodded, and leaned against Tony's side to wait his turn. He knew the babies needed it. The sub helped his daughters into place, shooting an embarrassed look Clint's way. Clint just shrugged, and watched over his kids with the puppy; Tony was exhausted by the time all three kids had nursed, he kept having to help his daughters back to crawling as the puppy repeatedly knocked them over. Clint picked up the puppy and kept him in his lap,

"Danny, wanna say hi?" The young alpha beamed, climbing up Clint's body. Clint chuckled as Luna put her paws on Danny's chest and tried to lick his face. "Luna's trying to give you doggy kisses!" Danny sputtered, then hugged the puppy, giggling. Luna squirmed and rubbed her face against his, licking his ears; Tony yawned, leaning back against the couch, fingers finding Clint's. Clint smiled and put the puppy on the ground, twirling his fingers with Tony's. The sub blinked tiredly, and watched his daughters crawl across the floor on chubby legs. "How long are the alphas at therapy for?" he asked,

"...another fifteen minutes...it's about three hours total." Clint shuddered,

"Oh," he was leaving as soon as Steve got home; Tony blinked when he felt Clint's fingers pull out of his,

"...what?"

"I have my therapy to go to, so I have to send the kids back down to Thor’s and get ready." Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...oh. Um, okay...I'll see you...?"

"Yeah," he grinned and gave Tony a quick nuzzle before carrying his twins and the pup down to his floor; Steve walked smoothly onto he and Clint's floor fifteen minutes later,

"Clint?"

"Yeah?" he asked, tying his boots to his feet Steve hesitated, then gently pulled Clint up into his arms; the alpha buried his nose in his mate's hair, inhaling.

"Mm. I missed you." Clint smiled and he wrapped his arms around Steve's big shoulders, kissing his jaw,

"I missed you too." Steve smiled, just holding his husband, gentle and calm.

"I love you, Clint." Clint closed his eyes, breathing in his mate’s scent,

"I love you too," he said, glad that the horrible things he's done hadn't really affected Steve's love. The alpha stroked Clint's back, smiling softly, then slowly leaned back to look at him,

"Hey, beautiful." He wished Clint didn't have to go, but knew that it was necessary. Clint looked down, feeling very flattered and undeserving,

"I wish I could stay."

"Me, too. But...but I think this will be good." Steve nuzzled his face, "You smell like Tony," He chuckled, "How was Luna? And the boys? How....how are you? We don't talk about that enough, I don't think...." Clint tilted his head,

"I'm fine... I was hanging out with Luna, the boys, Tony and Danny.... Danny liked Luna," he chuckled;

"He did? That's good, but...but I mean it, Clint. Are you okay? You seemed happy before...before all this. I mean, sure we argued, but that's normal, right?" The blonde omega nodded,

"I... I didn't know I was insecure," he admitted. This was easier after talking to Tony. "Phil was only there for sex, I was otherwise alone, with Tasha, free to do whatever I wanted when I wasn't on a mission. You’re here for everything and I love that, I love you." Steve frowned,

"...I sense a ‘but’ in there somewhere." He mumbled, "...you were free, and...and now you're not...?"

"I - it's not about freedom. It's about just getting some _me_  time... If that's okay? There will be lots of _us_  time still.... Maybe I can go back to small, solitary missions with Shield, or something." Steve looked as if someone had punched him, he stumbled back a step,

"...sh...not shield, no." He said before he could stop himself, "Avengers can...can do solo missions, you can do..." His heart pounded, did Clint not want another baby? Had he been smothering his husband? Had he just _assumed_  that Clint enjoyed his company? "...anything you want..." Clint's eyes shot open wide when Steve stepped back, and his heart began to pound. This was why he didn't want to talk to Steve, he would talk and Steve would get hurt....

"Just forget it, I'll be good," he whined softly. Steve shook his head,

"Clint, you _are_  good. You've always been good...I didn't realize that I was smothering you..." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "I wish you would've told me sooner." He started shaking, Steve was upset,

"I didn't realize it before .... I do still want a pup, but I want to do things before my heat." Steve swallowed,

"...right...I...and that's why the puppy, I...I understand." He shoved his hands into his pockets, "....you don't need my permission to go on solo missions, Clint. Just...tell me when you're going so I can take care of the kids..."

"The puppy was because I knew you wanted one!" he cried out, "yes, I had added intentions, but that was the main reason! She was born July 2nd but I couldn't take her away from her mother that early," he cried and dropped to his knees; Steve winced, lifting Clint up into his arms,

"Clinton Rogers, you haven't done anything wrong." He said strongly, "You should have told me you weren't ready for another baby, but that doesn't make you bad."

"I am ready for a baby," he said, nuzzling him roughly, "I just want to go do something dangerous before...." Steve tensed at the word 'dangerous'.

"If...yeah, if you want. I...you have therapy, you'll be late." Clint let out a soft whine and he pulled away from Steve after giving him a quick kiss, and he left. The alpha rubbed a hand over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are liking the story so far.


	23. He Excites Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to make Bucky happy, Jamie starts his new school, and Clint takes a step on a new path.

Tony shifted when Bucky's scent hit him, full of exhaustion, sadness; he smelled so vulnerable. Bucky walked into the room, pulling off his gloves and his hat, and going to the kitchen, not talking. The omega chewed his lip,

"B...Bucky?" Bucky looked over at him, and he slowly came over,

"Yeah?" The sub swallowed, shrinking against the couch,

"...you...you okay...?" The alpha shrugged, and hunched his shoulders. He was going to hug his mate, but then Tony pulled away.... Tony whined,

"...you smell...um..." He slowly wrapped his arms around Bucky's hips, pulling gently, "....it's...it's okay..." Bucky collapsed on the couch, straddling Tony's thighs, and he wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head; the omega blinked, then hugged Bucky tightly, kissing his chest. Bucky nuzzled the top of his head.

"I'm sorry." Tony rubbed his hands against the alpha's back,

"...for what?" He murmured, "You do somethin' I don't know about?"

"No," he chuckled softly, "Just... about being stupid about drops and dominance and stuff," he sighed; Tony huffed out a breath,

"You're not stupid." He relaxed under the gentle touches.

"Hmm," he huffed and he nuzzled him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony murmured, "Look, look how good the girls are crawling!" Bucky turned his head and he smiled softly,

"They're so fast."

"Yep. They pulled _all_  the dvds out." Tony sighed, shifting, unsure how Bucky was standing being in a position where Tony's stance was dominant. The alpha chuckled, comfortable having his head higher than his mate’s.

"Of course they did," he smiled, watching them babble

"Clint came by today....he seemed...I don't know, like he wasn't all here."

"I can't imagine him being happy about therapy," he said, feeling a bit better; Tony relaxed,

"Oh...right." He looked away, "...why didn't...why didn't you send me?"

"Because I wanted to see if dropping you on a healthier basis would work before I sent you," he said, sliding off his lap, and pulling Tony into his; Tony's lip trembled,

"...and that's why you dropped me..." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"I-I told you I wanted to see if it'd make you feel better, I didn't lie," he whined,

"It's fine. It's...I...yeah..." Bucky put his head in his hand.

"I always upset you..." Tony whined, hands shaking,

"I just...it's not your fault, I...I just..." Bucky got up, setting Tony back down and going to the kitchen. How could Tony say that him upsetting his omega wasn't his fault? Tony whimpered, reaching for him, "Don't go...." Bucky stopped halfway,

"I-I can't make you happy..." The sub's eyes widened,

"What? Yes you can! You can, come back, just c-come here!" He cried, Bucky slowly walked over to him, looking at him through his hair; the sub climbed up into his arms, trying to get Bucky to hold him, "…please...please...it's not your fault that...that I'm upset...okay?"

"Isn't it, though?" he asked, hugging him tightly, keeping an eye on the girls, Tony shuddered in relief when Bucky squeezed him,

"No...no, it's...it's my fault...I wanted...I wanted you to drop me more...to...to show me s-somehow that I...that I'm st-still a good boy..." he flinched at his own admission, "...I know I'm not, but...and I never asked you to...or hinted or...or anything. So it's my fault." He smiled softly at the confession,

"You were always a good boy, even when I do drop you. You seem to be better since I left you in that state for an hour," he hummed, staring at his face; Tony flushed, burying his face in Bucky's chest,

"...I just...I'm _not_ , and I...I _try_  but..." He nuzzled him,

"I want to drop you again.... Soon... And if I still hear you talking bad about yourself, then you'll go to therapy." Tony winced,

"....I..." He swallowed, "...I..."

"...do you have any other ideas?" he asked; Tony twisted his fingers together,

"...m-....no...no, sir..." Bucky nodded and nuzzled him softly.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"...I...I don't really care what we have..."

"Still not hungry?" he asked, a little concerned; Tony hunched his shoulders,

"...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," he kissed him. "I'm going to make spaghetti for the kids."

"Okay..." Tony lifted the young twins, Danny was happily playing in the corner. Bucky went to the kitchen to start cooking.

 

The omega let the girls down when Jamie and Nia got home, giving them a big hug. Jamie yawned and he hugged his mother,

"Wanna nap, mama..."

"You do? Uh, okay, well...daddy's making dinner, so...so eat first, okay?" Tony kissed each of their faces. "Was it better today?" He nodded and yawned,

"They printed out math papers for me to do for fun . . .," he rubbed his eyes. He'd worked on the math through naptime;

"Oh," Tony murmured, "Okay, well...let's get some dinner in you two, huh?" He ushered them toward the kitchen, carrying the younger twins, and calling Danny to follow. Danny hopped up, leaving his legos scattered as he ran into the kitchen; the omega settled his children into their proper chairs, then slowly nuzzled his face against the broad expanse of muscle and metal that made up Bucky's back. Bucky smiled, and held a strand of spaghetti out for Tony to eat. The sub hesitated, then took a bite, cuddling against Bucky's side. The alpha met him halfway, and kissed his lips, purring softly. Tony relaxed at the affection, cuddling closer. Bucky smiled brightly, and poured the sauce in with the noodles, mixing it up real well. His omega stayed right against him, breathing slowly.

"Put these on the table?' he asked, hoping that that small order was one of the ones that were okay to give as he handed Tony plates of food. The sub offered him a soft smile,

"Yessir," Bucky smiled, and handed him plate after plate, putting the noodles in small bowls for his youngest girls. Tony passed them out, smiling.

"Thank you," Bucky smiled and helped Tony into his seat before sitting down. The sub picked at his plate, looking at his children; the girls were making a huge mess. "If you'd rather help the girls, you can," he said to his mate. Tony flashed him a relieved look, and scooted between the babies. Their noodles were cut up teeny so they wouldn't choke, and there was mostly sauce. Jamie's face was about to land in his food from exhaustion. Tony sighed, lifting him from his chair, and cleaning his face.

"Come on, I'll pack your food up for later." He promised, nuzzling his son. Slowly, he carried Jamie to the nursery, and settled him in bed; when he made to leave, Jamie caught his hand. "What's up, little man?" Tony inquired softly, sitting down on the bed. He stroked the tiny hand in his own, memorizing the soft creases in little knuckles. Jamie yawned,

"Big boy school next week?” he asked quietly. Tony slowly lay down against him,

"Yeah, honey." He smoothed Jamie's curls down, kissing his forehead, "Sleep, okay?"

"G'night hugs," he said, holding his arms out. Tony hugged him close, kissing his nose this time.

"Go to sleep, my beautiful boy." Jamie nuzzled him, and when his head hit the pillow again, he was fast asleep. Tony stayed a moment longer, stroking his hair. "...my big boy..." He whispered, before standing up. Tony settled between the girls again, feeding them careful bites. Bucky stared at him,

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." Tony smiled, "I just..." He glanced at Nia, who had cleaned her plate and was wiping her mouth, "...they're getting so big."

"I know," he smiled, leaning over and kissing his mate. "Nia, go get your pj's and meet me in the bathroom. Tony bit his lip, feeling worried, as his daughter hurried off to obey. Bucky cleared their places, and put Danny's food in a container for later. Tony gathered the twins up, cleaning them off, and nudged Danny after his father. The sub gently changed his young daughters into pajamas, and carried them out,

"Buck?"

“Yeah?” he asked as he bathed his eldest daughter,

"Oh, uh...I sent Danny after you, where'd he...?" Tony looked around, then snorted softly, "Ah," The little boy was sound asleep, sitting on the floor. Bucky chuckled, and shook his head, watching Nia start to nod off. "They're so tired...Danny already napped today, and..." The little girls waved their hands excitedly as Tony spoke. Bucky smiled,

"Yeah," he rinsed the soap out of Nia's hair, "Maybe they played a lot at recess.”

"Maybe," Tony nuzzled him, and settled the twins onto the living room floor, "Here, you take him to bed, and I'll get her dried off.” Bucky smiled and lifted her out of the tub so she didn't accidentally go under the water, and he wrapped the towel around her, before leaving to get Danny. Tony fluffed her hair dry gently, and lifted her towel wrapped body into his arms, "Shh, just pjs and you can go to sleep, darling." Softly, he worked her sleep-heavy limbs into pajamas, and kissed her forehead as she slumbered in his arms. Bucky undressed Danny, and got him in his favorite footie pajamas.

"That's nice, right?' he smiled, and set him on his bed. The young alpha yawned and stretched,

"Wanna nunna..." He yawned as Tony walked in, carrying Nia.

"You have to ask your mother nicely," he said, "Don't boss him around." The omega blinked, laying Nia down beside Jamie, and straightening up,

"Mama...? C'n I hava nunna?"

"Yeah, honey, c’mere." Tony lifted the hefty boy into his arms, "Bucky, darling, would you go get the girls and read to them?" Bucky nodded and he kissed Danny's head before going to get the twins. He scooped them up, and carried them to his bed, laying them down on the pillows. Tony let Danny cuddle in to nurse, and the little boy looked up,

"...mama? C'nee sing?"

"Sure, sugar." Tony hummed, holding him gently, and singing softly to him. He didn't notice Jamie and Nia stirring awake, watching him and listening. They were obviously exhausted. Jamie started to cry, because he loved his mother’s singing, but he was sooo tired; Tony blinked, "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Wanna hear songs!" he cried louder; Tony frowned,

"Okay...then...then hear the songs, baby." He tried to pick back up, singing, as Jamie and Nia climbed tiredly over to lean against him. Jamie curled up in a tight ball, and he kept jerking himself awake, whimpering softly. Tony kissed them all, "Shh, go to sleep..." He murmured when the song was over.

"Mama . . . " he whined and was out in seconds, tears staining his face. Tony kissed his cheeks, and nuzzled him,

"I'm here, Jamie, I love you." He lay Danny and Nia down, and headed for his room. Jamie curled up with this siblings, all three of them asleep.

 

Bucky was reading quietly when Tony walked in; the omega hesitated in the doorway, heart-warming at the sight. The twins were engrossed in the story, yawning widely at precisely the same time.

"...Jarvis, take video." Tony whispered. Bucky smiled,

"I would not, could not in a tree. Not in a car! You let me be. I do not like them in a box, I do not like them with a fox, I do not like them in a house, I do not like them with a mouse. I do not like them here or there, I do not like them anywhere . . ." Tony covered his mouth with his hand, covering his smile. The twins patted Bucky's face, and Tony's smile grew brighter as he paused to kiss them both. Bucky looked up when he saw Tony, and he gave him a bright smile, "I don't blame this guy for not wanting green eggs."

"I dunno," Tony pushed off of the doorframe with his hip, "If you'd made them, I'd probably eat them." He slowly stripped his clothes off, hearing Bucky stumble over the next sentence. "Hmm?" He looked up, completely naked, and caught Bucky's gaze.

"Um . . . uh, bedtime?" he asked, closing the book, staring at his mate’s body, unable to tear his gaze away. Tony felt a smirk curl over his lips, and he bent to open a low drawer, pulling one of Bucky's shirts out. He slowly pulled it on,

"Should I wear this to bed?"  It took Bucky a while to respond because he had been staring at Tony's butt,

"Yeah, uhm," he cleared his throat. "Yes, you should."

"You sure?" Tony lifted the edge of the t-shirt, pulling it as if he were looking at it; it slipped up off his ass, "I could....I could always wear this instead." He held up a finger, a thong hooked on it. Bucky let out a long whimper, nodding his head,

"C-can we put the girls somewhere else first?" Tony blinked,

"Hmm? Before we _sleep_ , Bucky?" He couldn't stop his smirk, "Go ahead." He hummed, "I'll just go change in the bathroom." He gathered two more things out of the drawer when he was sure Bucky wasn't looking, and hurried into the bathroom. Bucky felt himself stiffen even more in his pants, and he hurried to quickly comply, putting the girls carefully in cribs that Tony had built himself; Tony sauntered out of the bathroom a moment later, lube glistening on his thighs, and arched a brow at Bucky. "You're not naked," He hummed, "I guess this..." He bent a little showing off the clear plug in his ass, "Is going to waste?" Bucky let out a long groan, and he quickly stripped out of his clothes, underwear flying off in a desire to release his achingly hard cock.

"Mine," he growled softly, pressing Tony against the bed. The sub pressed his plugged ass up against Bucky's body, he was still wearing the shirt. Bucky rubbed his cock against Tony's thighs, pushing the shirt up by Tony's shoulders just to see more skin, but he didn't take it off. "How big is the plug inside of you? Tell me," he moaned. Tony whimpered,

"B-big...why do you think it...nnn...took so long..?" He panted as Bucky's fingers smoothed his rim around the plug.

"As big as me?” he asked, rubbing down his perineum, and touching his balls with cold fingers.

"W-wider." Tony panted, body trembling when he felt metal fingers graze his cock.

"How wide?" he stroked Tony's dick, "As big as my knot?"

"N-not quite." Tony whined, rolling his hips, but Bucky's flesh hand gripped his hip, holding him still.

"Good," the alpha muttered, "Wouldn't want to be outdone by a toy," he snarled, and rolled his hips against the toy; Tony groaned as the movements pushed the plug deeper,

"Yes, sir." At Tony’s words, the alpha smiled and gently played with the plug, watching Tony's hole stretch. The sub arched, "Bucky...Buck, please...!" Bucky fucked him with the giant plug, before pulling it out and pressing his own dick inside; Tony trembled, hand sliding back to grip Bucky's hair. "Sir-!" Bucky panted and he kissed Tony's spine, thrusting wildly,

"Fuck, take my cock, take it all!"

"...wait..." Tony groaned, struggling to turn over, and kissed his mate. Bucky panted and he kissed Tony back, brushing his thumbs over Tony's nipples. The omega shuddered, leaning up to initiate more kisses, "Bucky...Bucky, I love you..."

"I love you too," he panted, feeling himself drop, which was very rare. He was so loved, and his mate was being sexy for _him_ ; Tony kissed up over Bucky's cheek and ear, nibbling at the lobe,

"Love you so much, you keep me so safe." The omega murmured lovingly; Bucky shuddered and he moved his hips faster,

"Yeah I do," he grunted and sucked on his omega's neck, breathing in his ripe scent. Tony stroked his hair, baring his throat, as if he was sensing what Bucky needed.

"My beautiful dom."

"Ooh, Tony," he moaned against his throat, his knot sliding around in Tony's hole as it grew, "fuck, more . . . wanna claim you," he bit at his throat. Tony arched his head back,

"Yours, Buck, all yours. Show me, show me that I'm yours." Their hips were slamming together, and then his knot was swelling very fast into Tony, and the alpha bit into his bonding gland, his cum shooting out. Tony bucked, shaking, "Y-yes, Bucky, fuck!" Bucky stroked his mate’s cock, his other hand squeezing Tony's thigh. The sub arched and whined, "Sir...Bucky...!" He rocked his hips, trying to get the knot to move just a little, and then it did; Tony groaned, coming harder than he had in months, as the thick knot slotted into place. Bucky curled his toes and he kissed Tony's jaw. He picked up the plug, and held it to Tony's lips. The omega trembled, and opened his mouth obediently, eyes fluttering closed. The lube didn't taste all that good, but he didn't care. Bucky wanted this, and Tony would do whatever his mate wanted. Bucky pressed the tip in his mouth, and let the omega clean it,

"Good boy," The alpha praised, and Tony licked over the thick glass, clenching around Bucky's cock. The alpha grunted and moaned, nuzzling Tony's throat as his hips stuttered. Tony cleaned it the toy thoroughly, and Bucky kissed him when the toy was clean, "That was perfect." The sub flushed at Bucky’s words, his entire body relaxing.

"...thank you." He scrubbed at his face as tears brimmed in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Don’t cry," Bucky wiped at his eyes, "My beautiful omega, don’t cry . . ."

"I...sorry, I..." Tony whispered, wiping his cheeks. Bucky nuzzled him lovingly, "S-sorry, I'm t-trying not to..." Tony whimpered.

"It’s okay," he nuzzled him,

"You said n-not to, I..." Tony quivered, nuzzling up against him.

"It’s okay, you can cry if you want," he said, nuzzling him more, holding him against him. The sub clung to him, kissing his face, neck, chin,

"...happy." At Tony’s words, Bucky hummed,

"Good, I am too," he smiled. Tony mumbled soft replies, half asleep, completely content. Bucky slid out a little while later, and placed the plug back in, laying down beside Tony. The omega twitched awake at that, brow furrowing,

"..you.." But he just shook his head, "I'm...I'm gonna shower, I don't like the girls sleeping in those."

"Okay," Bucky nodded, getting up to go get the girls. "Tone . . . I put it back in you because I like my cum inside your body," he said softly; Tony swallowed,

"...I know, I...I was just asleep, that's all..."

"Sorry," he blushed, and went to go get the girls. The omega stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He was glad he'd left the lube in here, as he pulled at the plug and added some to it; sliding it back into his sore entrance was more difficult, and he spent a long moment leaned over the counter, breathing afterward. Showering was quick and easy, and he pulled a pair of boxers on; climbing into bed on shaky legs, Tony pulled Myra to his chest. Bucky had an arm around Anya on the bed, "Better?” he asked.

"Yeah." Tony hoped he didn't smell the slight pain, and extra lube. "I'm great." He scooted up against Bucky, trying to twine their legs together. Bucky grinned and hooked his calves over Tony's, taking care to not squish the girls; Tony shifted a little, then relaxed into the bedding, "Mm...I'm so tired..."

"Sleep, I'll watch over the girls until they get back to sleep." The sub tried to protest, but trailed off in the middle, eyes closed. Bucky smiled, and nuzzled his daughters.

 

"Okay, Jamie....okay. We can do this, right? You're excited? If you don't want to, just tell me, and-" Tony cut himself off, holding Jamie's hand as they looked up at the school. Jamie squeezed his hand back, and he stared up at his mother, squirming a little. He wanted to go, but Tony's nerves weren't helping his own. "You're _s_ _ure_?" Tony asked for the thousandth time, then winced when Bruce pushed him out of the way,

"Tony, he's sure, he's positive, he wants to go. You're stressing him out!" The sub winced, shoulders hunching,

"I..." Tony whispered apologetically, and Jamie started crying and he clutched at his pants,

"Don't push mommy!" The young boy exclaimed, Bruce frowned,

"What? Jamie, come on," He started, and Tony swallowed, lifting his son into his arms,

"He's _my_  kid, Bruce." Jamie wrapped his arms around his mother, sniffling softly, big round eyes staring at Bruce. The beta sighed,

"Fine. You want to ruin his first day? Go ahead." Bruce grunted; Tony hugged Jamie tightly,

"...Bruce..." Jamie whimpered, hearing and sensing the animosity, burying his face in his mom’s shoulder. Tony shivered, "...let's...let's get you inside." He whispered, wondering when Bruce had stopped liking him. Jamie nodded and looked up when they were inside, awed by the bright colors and new smells. "Look, here's the award case." Tony pointed out, chewing his lip.

"Wow!" his son smiled, reaching out to touch the glass case, smiling at the shiny gold and silver.

"Yeah, your name could be in there." Tony struggled to stay happy.

"Yeah! I wanna win one," he beamed, "where's my class?"

"It's right up this hall." Tony helped him carry his backpack. Jamie smiled and grabbed his hand, trying to run forward; Tony followed, "Okay, okay. Your teacher's name is Mr. Tomlinson."

"Mr. Tom-tomson," he said, getting tongue tied,

"Tom-lin-son." Tony helped, "But he said you can call him Mr. T."

"Okay," he nodded, muttering Tomlinson under his breath; Tony frowned,

"Hey, shh...it's...it's okay, don't be nervous." The omega hummed, and Jamie nodded,

"You and uncle Bruce were fightin’..." The omega looked down,

"I'm sorry, I'm working on it, okay?" He kissed Jamie's cheek, "Don't you worry about it, okay?" The little boy nodded, and kissed his cheek, he didn't blame his mother. "Go on, say hello." Tony nudged him into the classroom. Jamie shuffled into the classroom, staring up at the much taller man.

"H-hi Mr. T," he waved softly,

"Hello! You must be James Barnes-Stark!" The man exclaimed, "Welcome!" Jamie smiled and bounced up and down,

"Yeah! What are we gonna do today?" he asked,

"We have science every Monday, and English on Tuesdays," Mr. T smiled, "I'll give you a list of what we do which days! And then we'll see what levels you're at, and you'll join a group at the same level. Sound good?" Jamie bit his lip,

"Is there math?" he asked.

"Yes, every Wednesday is math," Mr. T assured him, "Thursdays are free days, where we work on whatever we need to, and Fridays we have guest speakers." Jamie smiled and nodded,

“Yeah! Sounds good!" he beamed and ran back over to his mom, giving him a big hug; Tony squeezed him tight,

"Okay, now remember, you can talk to me any time." He murmured, "I'm going to talk to your teacher about security protocols, alright? Go find your seat. Look, they're all labeled."

"Okay," he nodded, going to go find his seat. He smiled and waved at the boy next to him; Tony spoke softly to Mr. Tomlinson,

"-and a palm scan is required, _absolutely required_ , to pick him up, no matter what." He finished. Mr. Tomlinson gave him a look, but he nodded,

"Of course, I'll manage it personally," he said,

"...you understand the need, don't you?" Tony arched a brow, expressive hands dropping to his sides. "We can't risk anything, being-"

"I do understand Mr. Stark. I've seen the news," he smiled, "Which is why I said I would do it personally." Tony's scent shot through with relief,

"Okay, I...he's my, y'know, so I..." He glanced at Jamie, deep in conversation with his classmate. The teacher nodded,

"Don't worry," he said. "Now, I need to start class." Tony took a step back,

"Sorry." He slid his sunglasses on, and waved to Jamie, before stepping out. Jamie waved and got immersed in his work and new friends

 

Steve paced. He'd been pacing since early that morning, when Clint had left to take Charlie to school, and hadn't come back. What he'd gotten in response to his text messages was a single one. _"I took a mission through Shield."_  There had been no responses since. Steve glanced up as his sons came running out of the playroom, and the elevator slid open to Jarvis's smooth voice announcing Bucky's arrival. The brunette alpha walked purposefully over to him,

"Where the hell is Clint?!"

"...on a mission." Steve forced out between gritted teeth, "A _Shield_  mission." His voice was tight with anger, pain, and worry. "I need...fuck, and he left the boys, and I didn't know he was going-!" His knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists, smashing his phone in one of them. Bucky’s eyes widened and he took the bits of phone,

"Okay, sit down, I'll make you some tea," he said,

"I-I asked him n-not to go with Shield! Not Shield, I said, and he's there with- with-!" Steve tried to pace again, but Bucky gripped him by the shoulders.

"Sit, he's a trained professional, he's fine," he said, pushing him on the couch, and handing him Luna; Steve clutched the dog to his chest,

"I told him no Shield! I don't trust them! You getting imprisoned for death of a dead man...and...and what Coulson did to Tony, and-!" The puppy yelped in his tightening grip.

"I know," Bucky said, putting the kettle on the burner. "Well punish him when he gets back for leaving without a word and for going with Shield

"I...I told him he could do solo missions, I...I won't punish him for...but I said no Shield..." Luna licked his face worriedly.

"And he disobeyed you," he said, putting a teabag in a mug,

"Bucky...I..." Steve sighed, "I don't want to push him away..." Bucky sighed and poured the water in the mug, carrying it back over to Steve.

"That's understandable." The blond super soldier hunched his shoulders at Bucky’s words,

"I don't know what happened...I thought we were... _I_ was happy, I thought..." His babbling caused Bucky to sigh,

"I don't know... I'm sorry." He said, unsure how to help his friend,

"...I must have messed up."

"It doesn't mean you did, it might have been that the therapist said something," he shook his head,

"No, Bucky. He said it's been..." Steve shuddered. The other alpha shrugged,

"Just talk to him when he gets home."

" _If_  he gets home! I worked for Shield, I know how they are!"

"If he's not home in twenty four hours, we'll go out and find him," he promised,

"Twenty four hours...!" Steve had to set the puppy down, panic clear in his eyes.

"Okay, uhm, by midnight," he clarified, "Give him some time to come home." Steve pressed his face into his hands. Bucky came over and hugged him. "He's fine, I'm sure. Maybe you can talk to him about getting a tracking device? Tony and I have one." Steve shuddered,

"He won't. He'd be so offended."

"I don’t see anything wrong with knowing where your mates are. We've gotten lost enough times to know that it’s always a possibility."

"Clint will think I don't trust him, Bucky."

"Well . . . if that’s what you think," he shrugged. He didn't want to make Steve more upset; Steve slumped back in his chair,

"Why didn't he trust me enough to say he was...?" The alpha whimpered.

"He told you he wanted to. . ."

"But he left to take Charlie to school, and...and he..."

"I know . . . I know," he said, nodding his head. Steve went quiet, clutching the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worried? Excited? What do you think will happen? What is Clint up to??? COMMENT and let us know your opinions!


	24. Just Say That You're-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! For the wait.

Clint came home a week later with the shakes, only one of his ear pieces was still working, he was deaf in the other one. He trudged his feet across the carpet, looking for his mate; Steve was exhausted, the kids worried and unsure, missing their mother. He'd sent them to the zoo with Tony and Bucky, Charlie was at school. The sound of Clint's feet woke him from a shaky nap, and he was on his feet in seconds, heart pounding.

"Steve?" Clint called out softly, going to the bedroom; Steve dragged Clint roughly into a hug,

"Clint! Where were you?!" Clint whimpered, he was so sore, but he needed this so much more,

"Germany...." he whined, nuzzling him; Steve shuddered,

"... _Germany_?! You-!" He pulled away, pressing his hands over his face, trying to stay calm. "You have _children_ , Clint!" Clint inhaled sharply when Steve pulled away, and he fell to his knees, shaking hard,

"I know... I'm not.... good...," he wrapped his arms around himself. He was thinner, and much paler with cuts on his body, minor as they were. He just wanted to be held. Steve's chest heaved,

"Germany...I can't believe...I can't-! Clint, you are a GOOD BOY, but you can't just-! Charlotte had no idea where you were! And the boys! And you didn't tell me! Not so much as a text!" He struggled to breathe, "You're...thin...you need to eat, fuck, your hands look awful...!" Tears brimmed in Steve's eyes, but he didn't let them fall, "Where else are you wounded? Come on..." He stripped Clint gently, carrying him into the bathroom, and filling the bath tub. He set the first aid kit nearby. "In." Clint stayed quiet, but did as told, slowly getting into the warm water, hissing as his hands were submerged.

"One of my hearing aids is busted," he informed him, trying to figure out how he was still a good boy after abandoning his family for a week; Steve shuddered,

"...you'll go to Tony and have it repaired...and the other one checked out, tomorrow." He grunted, but his hands were gentle as he cleaned Clint's body, checking his overworked hands now that the crusted blood had melted away. "Keep them up." He dried them gently, and started to bandage the knuckles and fingers. The omega nodded, and let them hang over the side of the tub when Steve was done. There were some cuts on his body, mostly from terrain, but two were shallow and from a knife. Steve's expression grew stonier as he cleaned and bandaged them. He lifted Clint from the tub, drying him off, and dressing him in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. "Bed. Now." He ordered, hanging back in the bathroom to try and calm down further.

"Yes sir," he responded softly, and he stumbled to the bed, laying on his back in his spot, his hands on top of his chest. Steve came in a while later, dressed in pajamas, though it was the middle of the day. He pulled Clint into his arms, holding him tight, careful of his wounds. Clint placed his head underneath Steve's chin, and he closed his eyes, "I love you ...." At his words, Steve's jaw clenched,

"I love you, too. Sleep." The alpha forced out, and Clint shuddered, he could smell how much he'd hurt his mate. He closed his eyes, and let exhaustion take him; Steve shuddered once, then forced himself to stay still, holding Clint against his chest.

 

Bucky sighed as he heard news of Clint's return, and he went to go find Tony, who looked up from the plaque he'd been reading at the lion enclosure,

"What's wrong?"

"Just got a message from Jarvis," he held up his phone, "Clint's home. Steve is taking care of him."

"Clint's home?" Tony shifted, adjusting the backpack strap, Anya was riding on his back in it. "I...did Jarvis say where he'd been?" Tony had gone out twice on Steve and Bucky's request, to try and see if Clint were involved in a few local events.

"Germany," he muttered, holding Danny's hand

"... _Germany_?!" Tony's head jerked up in shock, "Germany isn't-oh my _god_ -does Steve know what's _happening_  in Germany right now?!" Clint's sons looked up at him, worried, "Come here, kiddos, come on, let's...let's go to the polar bears."

"You know Steve loves watching modern news," he sighed, picking up his son into his arms as they headed to the polar exhibit; Tony frowned, he had just finalized the plans for a tower in Berlin, turning that entire city self-sustaining, a big step for SI. The Resilient car was being driven all over the _world_ , and it had been his next step. But the country was technically in lockdown. How Coulson had gotten Clint in there, Tony wasn't sure; it was a dangerous place to be, and Hydra was thriving. The omega was worried about the implications of that. Danny squealed when he saw the Penguins, he scrambled out of his father’s arms and he ran up to the glass. Tony forced a smile, he knew Bucky was restless, that he wanted to go out and destroy Hydra. Tony closed his eyes, then looked up at Myra, in her own backpack on Bucky's back. Myra had fistfuls of Bucky’s hair, not that the alpha cared, he knew she was alive by the way she pulled; Tony reached up, tousling Myra's pigtails.

"Look, baby girl, penguins!" He was terrified of Bucky leaving, they'd been complacent too long. Bucky looked at Tony with a genuine smile, and he brought his daughter closer to the exhibit, turning so she could see; Tony leaned into Bucky's side, watching the three alpha boys exclaim over penguins. Bucky kissed him,

"The boys are gonna be surprised when they get home."

"Yeah..." Tony hummed into the kiss, "I think...we should give Clint time to rest.”

"Yeah," he nodded, "they can sleep over tonight and go back to them tomorrow morning." Tony nodded,

"...Charlie will be harder to convince." The sub murmured, "Maybe...if we have a movie marathon, and just...explain what happened

"We can try," he nodded and wrapped an arm around Tony as Jonathan giggled about the Penguins stealing fish from each other; Tony gripped his alpha's hand, he knew what happened next. Some of them would have to go to Germany. They couldn't ignore Hydra, and Tony was sure they'd tell him to stay home. Bucky squeezed his hand, "Come on boys, let's go see the polar bears," he said, wincing when Myra gave his hair a jerk.

 

Steve stroked Clint's hair smoothly, shivering whenever he saw a bruise he'd missed, a cut. Clint's heat was due any day, and he had been so _excited_  for their new baby. But now that wasn't going to happen. Clint wasn't speaking, he just laid there, breathing in his mate’s scent.

"Stay here," Steve sat up, slipping out of bed. The omega nodded and he didn't move. Steve cooked soup, slamming the pan onto the stove. Clint flinched and whimpered, wrapping his arms around his head. The alpha came back when the soup was done, and carried Clint into the kitchen, "Eat."Clint did as told, grasping the bowl with carefully bandaged fingers, and he began to eat, barely tasting the soup; Steve dumped the rest of the soup into a container to be stored. "...what were you thinking, Clint?" Clint shook as he continued eating, and he shrugged,

"I'm sorry..."

"What were you _t_ _hinking, Clint_?" Steve turned to look at him. Clint hunched his shoulders, tears in his eyes,

"I was thinking how I went from ace assassin to housewife...." Steve stumbled back a step,

"...I didn't _force_  you, Clint! I never forced you! You _chose_  to put down your bow! You _chose_  with me to have more children!" He slapped his hand down on the table, "If you didn't want me, why did you say 'yes' when I asked you to marry me?!"

"Because I do want you!" he flinched, tears overflowing. "I want to protect you and the kids, and I wanted to fight before I got pregnant...!"

"Clint, you LEFT! You didn't tell _your children_  where you were going, or why! You didn't tell _me_  where! What was I supposed to do if something went wrong?! If someone _killed_  you, what was I supposed to tell our children?!" He snapped the back of the chair he was gripping, "FUCK!" The alpha spun away, muscles shaking, " _GERMANY_ , Clint?! Germany! Where Hydra is taking over?! Where I can't get to if you need backup?! And I said no Shield! No Shield NO SHIELD!" Clint was shaking, staring at his mate and the broken chair.

"I didn't want you to leave me again, and if I hadn't gone with Shield, I wouldn't have gotten the exact details of the mission!"

"God DAMN IT Clint!" Steve snapped, "I said _No Shield_! I said NO!" He clenched his teeth, chest heaving. "Fuck, Clint-you-!" He took deep breaths, "I told you it was fine if you went on missions, I thought you would think about our family, I thought you would take care of yourself! I thought you would respect that Shield isn't safe, that I didn't want you WORKING FOR YOUR EX ALPHA!" Clint dropped to his knees, and put his head down, his teeth clenched.

"I'll stop... I'll stop, please, alpha...," he cried, holding his head tightly. Steve gripped his hair,

"Go, do your missions, but _not_  for Shield." He growled, "...I love you, Clint, I really do, and you _know_  that. But I need you to _talk_  to me. I need you to _tell_  me that..." Steve's shoulders slumped, "...that you're...happy...I..I just want you to be happy..." Clint looked up at him,

"I-I am happy...," he said, crawling over to Steve's legs, hugging them tightly.

"You're...you don't seem happy, Clint...not now...you did, I thought you were, I...you...with the kids...and...then you..." Steve covered his face with his hands, shivering. Clint looked down and he whined.

"I love you and the kids so much, I'm really happy, I'm just selfish... I'm not a good boy, good boys don't hurt their families," he shook his head; Steve gripped him by the arms, lifting him to his feet,

"No, the day you left you were bad, Clint. For leaving without telling me, for disobeying, but you are not a bad boy!" He hugged Clint to his chest, shaking, "...I can't lose you..." Clint hugged him tightly, digging bandaged fingers into his mate’s back,

"You won't lose me," he nuzzled him, "I'm yours forever, right?" he asked shakily, his scent filled with desperation and hope,

"...you're mine, Clint. But I'm yours, too." Steve whispered, "...we made an agreement, Clint...you and I...to protect this family, our children, each other...we can't do that if you sneak off on...on Shield missions without telling me..." Clint nodded,

"I love you... And I don't want to hurt you anymore....," he said, nuzzling his chest. Steve smoothed his hair back,

"...I love you, Clint...I love you." He whispered, "Germany is...it's so dangerous...! I was so scared, and I....knowing that that is where you were..."

"I was safe, I was careful," he said, biting his lip. "I missed you and the kids too much," the omega whimpered,

"You weren't safe!" Steve cried, shaking, and holding him tight, "You weren't..." Clint closed his eyes tightly,

"Where ... Where are our kids?"

"With Tony and Bucky. They went to the zoo. Charlie's at school." Steve muttered.

"Okay," he said, kissing his chin. "Can we just... Sit?" he asked, swallowing thickly; Steve picked him up, carrying him to the living room, and sinking onto the couch. Clint curled up into his side, "I don't want to hurt you anymore.” The alpha hushed him, head down,

"Shh." The omega whined softly and nuzzled him, holding him tight. The dom gently kissed his forehead, kissing him, and nuzzling him. "Shh...shh." The omega sniffed and slowly closed his eyes, snuggled against him. "...Jarvis...?" Steve inquired,

 _"Sir has the children, they are headed home from the zoo and plan to have them spend the night."_  Clint hummed, happy to know he didn't have to see the hurt looks on his childrens’ faces just yet,

"Good. Tell them I approve. Tomorrow is Tuesday? Keep Charlie home from school."

_"I shall alert her teacher, sir."_

"Good." Steve sighed, "You and I have things we need to do today."

"We do?" he asked, opening his eyes and staring just at his chest,

"Yes. Jarvis, schedule Bruce to come down for a full checkup, then schedule a therapy appointment for...Wednesday, during school hours. And call a pack meeting for tomorrow."

"Oh," he blushed. Of course, why would he receive sex after he had been so horrid?

"Then block all doors and communications as soon as Bruce leaves." Steve muttered.

 _"Yes sir,"_  Jarvis said, notifying Bruce to come down with his medical equipment. The beta blinked when he stepped out of the elevator,

"I want a full checkup." Steve grunted, tugging Clint's shirt off. Clint grunted and squirmed, letting Steve undress him roughly. The alpha watched Bruce check Clint over, pricking his finger, testing everything.

"He's got a shallow wound that might need stitches, pulled muscles...he'll need to relax. The fingers...he's wrecked the tendons, not enough practice before jumping in full swing. He'll need ice packs, heating pad...switched off. Maybe minor physical therapy." Bruce finally stated; Clint looked down at his hands, he couldn't lose them! The omega looked over at Steve, tears in his eyes, knowing he deserved it all. Steve gently touched his fingers,

"Don't worry."

"He's right, Clint. You strained the tendons, but they'll heal." Bruce assured him; Clint nodded and rested his head on Steve's shoulders, sniffling.

"How're the kids, Brucey?"

"...they're fine." Bruce grunted, checking the wounds on his fingers, "Your hands will be stiff tomorrow, have Steve stretch and massage them."

"Okay," he said, wiggling them a little, wondering how he'd pick up his kids.

"You pulled a muscle in your left shoulder, and one in your right calf. Your back is probably a mess of knots..." Bruce shook his head, "No lifting anything more than...five pounds. I'll give Steve some pills for you, don't overdo it because you can't feel it.”

"B-but my kids...," he whined, holding his hands to his chest. He knew he should have thought about them before he went and hurt himself,

"Will have to wait on being picked up." Bruce sighed, "You'll do permanent damage if you lift them." Steve growled low in his throat at the very thought.

"I won't lift them," he rubbed Steve's chest. "I won't make myself worse..." The alpha breathed in sharply through his nose, and gripped the back of Clint's neck dominatingly,

"Damn straight." He grumbled, looking to Bruce for further instructions as Clint squirmed a little in his grasp.

"Other than...if he doesn't mind a scar, the one on his side shouldn't _need_  stitches."

"I don't mind a scar, unless Steve doesn't want it," he said, trying not to fight against the dominating hold,

"Stitch it. With the kids, it'll be safer stitched." The alpha rumbled, squeezing a little tighter at Clint's neck to keep him still. His fingers pressed perfectly against the bonding glands. Clint gave Bruce a small thumbs up in response, breathing heavily with the appendage on his sensitive spot.

"Steve..."

"Hush." The alpha gritted out harshly, trying to stay calm. He peeled the second bandage from Clint's side, and, still gripping his neck, lay him over sideways to be numbed and stitched. Bruce's fingers were gentle as he sewed the skin together, Steve's voice murmuring constant reassurances all the while. Clint clenched his eyes shut tight, he'd been stitched up numerous times before, but it was always done by himself or Natasha, if he couldn't reach it. This was his super dominant alpha and a doctor hovering over him, and he felt almost like he couldn't breathe, but Steve's voice was keeping him from freaking out as he felt the tugging on numb skin; Steve stroked his hair with his free hand, "It's alright, almost done, you're being so good, Clint. My handsome boy, good boy...shhh...good boy."

"How am I good...?" he choked out, his body shaking with cold and nerves, Steve grimaced,

"You're holding still and not squirming." He muttered, "Shh, almost there....and done." Steve watched Bruce smooth the bandage over the stitches, then slowly let Clint up, releasing his neck. Clint panted and sat up, shaking still as guilt filled his scent.

"Thank you Bruce."

"You're welcome." Bruce murmured, and Steve patted his shoulder as he packed up. As soon as he was gone, Steve turned his gaze on Clint. Clint lowered his gaze, trying not to quake at the power before him. The alpha stood,

"You're going to relax, and ice your hands. Then...later, I'm going to fuck you." At Steve’s words, Clint groaned, some of his nerves already leaving him,

"Yes sir."

"Good." Steve handed him an ice pack, wrapping him in a warm blanket. Clint smiled softly and held the ice packet in his hands, daring to give Steve a small smile; Steve had to step into the kitchen to keep himself calm. The sub sighed and laid down on his side, curling up in a ball. The alpha took deep breaths, hands shaking, and managed to lock it all away before he panicked. "Clint? Lay still." He stepped back out, and turned the TV on. Clint froze and he felt himself hovering over a drop he did not want. Steve frowned, "What? What's wrong? I just want you to relax, is that bad?" Clint shook his head,

"I feel like.... I don't deserve a drop..." He muttered, Steve's hands clenched into fists,

"It's not up to you whether I think you deserve one or not." Clint hunched his shoulders,

"Yes sir..." Clint’s quiet submission had the alpha's muscles bunching; he wanted to punch something, but instead sank into his chair,

"...fuck..."

"I'm sorry...," he said, wondering if Steve would be happier if he acted like a housewife from the forties.

"Don't be." Steve muttered, "For not wanting to be dropped." He looked away.

"I'm sorry about everything," The omega said in reply; Steve looked away,

"I think explaining to Charlie and the boys is enough punishment for that." Clint whimpered and pressed his abused hands to his face.

"They're gonna hate me…" Steve shook his head,

"Not possible."

"Yeah it is," he sniffed, his whole body shaking with tears; Steve crossed his arms,

"Then it will be your punishment, Clint. Because you should have thought of that before you left."

"I know, I des.... I know," he cried. He would be better for Steve; the alpha closed his eyes, shaking,

"Stop, okay? Stop." Clint stopped immediately, unable to disobey, and he felt the misery welling up inside of him. The alpha stood up, "Please take care of your hands. I need to go talk to Bucky." Clint clasped the ice pack harder, his hands shaking with the cold. He felt like he couldn't express how upset he was... Steve could break a chair, but he couldn't cry; Steve's shoulders hunched, "Do you understand that you scared me and the kids to death, Clint?! Do you get that I'm having trouble because I'd really prefer to make sure you never leave again? But I _can't_ , and I wouldn't do that to you, because I love you so much? That I would never consider leaving without telling you first, let alone go to another country without making sure you were okay?! Do you _remember_  how much hell you gave me for going on missions with Bucky?! And I called EVERY NIGHT, Clint! What makes you think that you shouldn't be held to the same standard?! What makes you think I-?!" Tears streamed down Steve's cheeks, "You're upset that I told you to stop, but I _can't_ , Clint, I can't listen to-! Not yet!" Clint closed his eyes and whined, shaking and nodding his head, staying quiet. "I have to...I'm going to spar with Bucky, or Thor. I need to do _something_. I'll be back."

"I love you," Clint squeaked, staying on the couch, curled up under the blanket,

"I love you, too." Steve mumbled, and the sub nodded and buried his face in a pillow

 

Tony flinched at the sudden onslaught of angry, hurt, scent that assaulted his nose when Steve stepped onto his floor. Bucky immediately stood up and pulled Steve into the kitchen,

"What’s wrong?"

"I...I need to spar or something, can Tony spare you for an hour?" Steve's hands shook, "If not, I'll go get Thor....I just...I need...."

"I can help you, I'll meet you in the gym," he said, pushing him towards the elevator; Steve shuddered, and went without protest. Tony's hands shook,

"...fuck...that's...that's not good." The sub whimpered, and Bucky came over and kissed Tony's head,

"Will you be okay with three alphas?"

"...five alphas, Bucky. The girls, too...I, yeah, Steve needs you."

"Yeah but the girls can't talk yet," he smiled and nuzzled him. "Jarvis? Let me know if Tony needs help," he said, getting up and going to the elevator

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis answered, and Tony gave Bucky a gentle kiss.

"Good luck." The sub grunted, and Bucky chuckled and kissed him back,

"Thanks babe," he said, before leaving; Steve was pacing, his hands clenched into shaking fists, panic and anger dominating his scent. Bucky walked down into the room, with his pads on. He knew Steve was going to give him all he got, and he needed to be ready to feel the hurt. The blond alpha's chest heaved,

"I'm sorry, Bucky. I...if you need me to hold back-"

"I'm made out of the same stuff you are, don't hold back," He shook his head, fists up.

"You're missing a little." Steve attempted, before he slipped into his stance, "I just...he...!" And he swung, catching Bucky in the side; his body quickly became a blur as they ranged across the mats. Bucky gritted his teeth and he took the blow, blocking with his metal arm, hearing pieces break, and he could feel his arm short out a little. Steve must be hitting _real_  hard. The blond pressed his advantage, pummeling Bucky with fast hits; he pulled no punches, just kept attacking, over and over. The alpha tried to hold his ground, taking it as if he were fighting for dominance as pack leader. Steve only fought harder, repeatedly slamming Bucky into the wall, and winding him with a quick kick to the side. He shifted, as if he were looking for his shield, then kept on hitting, teeth bared. Bucky felt a few ribs crack, and he kicked Steve's legs out from under him, if only so he could get up and get a few seconds to breath without getting pummeled. Steve swung his legs around, rolling to his feet, and smacking Bucky into the floor. Bucky groaned, and did a backwards roll, crying out when it only damaged his ribs more. He felt the Winter Soldier pressing to get to the forefront, and suddenly . . . the pain was gone. Winter didn't feel pain, only the mission was important. He had to help his friend. He growled and leapt at Steve, punching him as hard as he could with his flesh hand since his metal one wasn't working right. Steve caught the whirring metal arm, letting Bucky's flesh hit his, and he slammed his knee up, hearing something grind and start to whine inside the limb. Winter felt that, and cried out from the pain, but only attacked harder, going as far as to bite at Steve's throat. The Captain flipped his opponent onto his back, pinning him to the floor. Bucky sank his teeth into Steve's throat, growling angrily as he felt bones pop and snap; Steve screamed, the first real noise he'd made since starting, and grabbed Bucky's jaw, ripping himself free. The fight was gone from him as he stumbled backward, gripping his neck, which was slowly starting to heal already. Bucky groaned and stayed on the floor, he didn't know if he could move, he wouldn't be surprised if a lung was ruptured, or all his ribs were broken. Steve huffed for breath,

"...you okay?" He managed after a while, throat healed just barely enough to speak. It would be a week before it was back to normal. Bucky just stared at him, and a little bit of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sh-Shit! Jarvis!"

 _"Dr. Banner is on his way."_  Steve knelt at Bucky's side,

"I'm sorry, Buck...Buck?"

"P-punk," he coughed, his arm was sending waves of pain through his body, that the pain was starting to become numb. Was this what shock felt like? Or was he just ignoring it? Steve shuddered,

"Jerk." He whispered, "Stay still, okay?" Bruce rushed out of the elevator, wincing,

"What? You know what, don't tell me." He grunted, "Bucky? What hurts?"

"Not much . . . it hurt more before," he coughed, and blood coated his lips, his face was as white as a ghost. Bruce was startled,

"Bucky, you have to focus, okay? Come on, focus!" He gestured to Steve, "Pick him up, _gently_ , and carry him to my lab."

"This is . . . nothing compared . . . to when I fell," he coughed, and cried out as Steve lifted him, just thankful he wasn't being dragged. Bruce shuddered,

"For god's sake, did you have to do this now?!" Bucky glared at Bruce, he had had no idea of Steve's fighting skills when angry. He was almost like the hulk. Bruce shuddered, "Lay him down nice and slow, there we go. Jarvis, scan please."

"Fuck . . . Tony's gonna be pissed," he said, trying to stop coughing because it _hurt_ ;

"You're correct." Tony's voice rang from the doorway, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Thor had the children, and Tony was struggling to hold back panic as the x-rays appeared above Bucky's chest. Bruce grimaced,

"Hold still." He muttered, trying to figure out how to shift the broken rib, the rest were, mercifully, just cracked. "Lucky you, the scrape to your lung is already healing."

"Good, ‘cause that fucking hurt," he groaned, clutching the side of the table with his flesh hand, his metal one dangling uselessly; Tony shuddered,

"...I...what'd you _do_  to his arm?!" He was gasping, when Dummy bumped into him, holding one of his tool kits.

"I'm okay Tony," he said, gritting his teeth, clenching his eyes shut in pain.

"You're not okay!" Tony snapped, "You're not okay..." Steve hung his head, "And neither are you..." Tony gently touched the bite on Steve's neck, the bruises all over his face. Bucky looked up at Steve,

"Sorry . . ." At his words, the blond alpha shook his head,

"I'm fine..." He attempted. Tony just snorted,

"As long as you're just lying there, gimme your arm." Bucky hissed, and dragged it across the table, he couldn't lift it; Tony gently moved it, "Brace yourself." He had spent a lot of time becoming familiar with the inner workings of Bucky's arm, just in case. He tried to ignore the way his mate's body jerked on the table as he opened panels and dug through wires, "Almost there-!" He disconnected a wire, and the connections went dead, relieving Bucky of all metal-arm related pain. Bucky had went even paler if that had been possible, and was shaking lightly, but he was able to breathe a little easier.

"Oh, that’s awesome." Bucky’s relieved words filtered through Tony’s mind, and he had to take a moment to still his shaking before he could continue,

"Okay...lemme just..." He slowly got back to work, accepting tools from Dummy.

"You can do this, Tony," he smiled at him, sweat forming on his forehead,

"I know I can." Tony gritted out, trying to get his hands into the small spaces. The alpha smiled and sighed, waiting for Bruce to figure out what he was going to do about his rib. The beta updated the x-rays,

"...you seem to be healing nearly at Steve's rate," He whispered, amazed. "Here, Tony, take a break. I need to wrap his chest." Bucky groaned and lifted his torso just slightly when ordered to; Bruce slid the wrap underneath, "Annnd....down." He wrapped it gently, following the line of the broken rib. "Better?"

"Much," he nodded, trying to take small breaths to not irritate it; Tony dug into the innards of the metal arm again,

"Fuck...I'll have to solder this..." The omega grunted,

"I'll just lay here" Bucky said, not really bothered. The sub's scent turned cold,

"...right, just lay there, you're not even _sorry_!" He plugged the soldering iron in, shaking, "Fuck!" Bucky winced,

"I was helping my friend, a pack mate out, as is my job!" Tony fell silent, carefully reconnecting wires,

"...fine." The sub muttered, connecting the last wire, "You're fixed." He grunted, screwing the plates back on. Steve shuffled uncomfortably,

"...I have to go back to Clint..."

"Thank you," Bucky said with a sigh, flexing his fingers, and he waved at Steve. "Deep breaths, do Sam’s techniques!" Steve nodded,

"I will." He vanished from the lab, and Tony started packing his tools, shoulders tensed.

"No, don't you fucking touch me, Barnes!" He snapped when Bucky's fingers brushed his back, "Go lay down, would you?" Bucky hunched his shoulders, but did as told, going to lay on the couch; the sub cleaned up, chest heaving, his teeth gritted. "What if there's a call, Bucky? What if we need to assemble? Then what? You and Steve out of commission, Peter watching all the kids? What are we supposed to do?" The alpha sighed,

"You, Thor and Bruce could still fight."

"Three people? No! Three people can't-! Fuck! And Steve can't go out with a bite like that on his neck! It's not as if you didn't hurt him, Bucky!" Bucky sighed,

"I had no idea he was like the hulk when angered so much," he muttered. "I just wanted to help." Tony shoved the last tool into place, and slumped to the floor beside the couch.

"....we're fucked...Jarvis says Clint is out of commission, fucked up his hands on this mission...Peter has kids, we have kids, Clint has kids...May is...May is..." Tony shuddered. Bucky nodded and reached his arms out for his mate.

"It'll be okay, I should be completely healed soon." Tony let the dom pull him close,

"...should being the key word..." After Tony spoke, the alpha hummed and nuzzled his face,

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony whispered, being careful of Bucky's ribs. He kissed his neck and hummed,

"You need to pick up the kids soon.”

"I _know_. Charlie and the twins..." Tony was a little concerned about Nia, she wasn't doing as well without Jamie at her side.

"I can watch over the kids that are here," he smiled, and cupped Tony's cheek, "Maybe Nia made a friend today."

"Her teacher said she's withdrawing...she doesn't talk to anyone, or play..." Tony chewed his lip.

"I'll have a talk with her when she gets home," Bucky spoke softly; the sub sighed,

"I don't want her to be embarrassed." He slowly climbed to his feet, "I'll go get them...Nia gets out first." Bucky nodded and squeezed his hand gently, before moving to sit up. "No, stay there..." Tony pushed him gently back down, "I'll be back."


	25. The Consequences of Our Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...spring break has arrived, and I hope to get a lot of editing done in this next week.

Tony forced a smile onto his features as he stepped out of the car at Charlotte's school.

"Mr. Stark," The woman by the gate greeted him, "Charlotte is still in class, she's finishing a project."

"Ah, thank you, I'll just wait here." Several minutes later, Charlie came running out, her smile faltering as it had every time her mother wasn't there; Tony's own smile faded slowly, "...hey, Char." He gave her a soft hug, "C'mon, we're a little later for getting Nia and Jamie." He opened her door for her, then slipped into his own seat. She pulled her legs up to her chest once she was buckled in, her lower lip wobbling; Tony sighed, "Look, kiddo, I know I'm not the best, but am I really bad enough to make you cry?" He attempted, trying to coax out a smile. It didn't work. _How long has that been happening?_  He thought, slowly turning the car on and heading for Nia's school. He'd stopped at Charlie's first, because he'd wanted to talk to her alone. "Honey, I have to tell you something, okay? But you have to understand, and be okay with the plan, alright?" She sniffed and nodded, staring up at her uncle. "...your mama came home this morning, honey. But you have to stay the night with us anyway." Tony said softly, "He's okay, don't worry, but he and your dad need some time to talk." She stared at him, wringing her hands together,

"But he just left! I wanna see him!" she started to cry, wanting her mother; Tony swallowed,

"I know...I know, honey, and I understand, but your dad needs time to get calmed down and...and your mom has a few...wounds." He winced at that, "They're not terrible, I promise, he'll be fine, but your dad asked me to keep you tonight. Can you do that for me, sweetie?" She whined and rubbed her eyes,

"Does mommy not want me anymore?" At that, Tony reached to hold her hand,

"Baby girl," He started, pulling the car over. He pulled her into a hug, the seatbelts getting in the way, "Your mother loves you, and he would _never_  give you up. He's got some ouchie cuts and his hands are hurt; they're having you stay home from school tomorrow so that you can be with your mama," He kissed her forehead, "But they need you to sleep up on my floor, just for tonight, so they can talk."

"Okay," she whined and hugged her uncle tightly. "I miss him so much... Why did he leave?"

"I...I don't know, baby." He rubbed her back, "We'll watch Princess Diaries, if you want? Or-?" He slowly leaned back when she let go, "Let's go get Jamie and Nia." She nodded and bit her lip.

"Princess Diaries with popcorn?"

"Caramel and white chocolate popcorn?" Tony added, grinning as he pulled away from the curb.

"Yeah!" she smiled, flattening her skirt from when she had her knees to her chest. Nia was quiet as she climbed into the back seat and got buckled,

"Hey, darling," Tony kissed her forehead before he slid back into the driver's seat, "What's up, buttercup?" Nia, shrugged, keeping her head down; Tony fell silent, she'd always been closer to Bucky, maybe she would talk to him. Jamie's wide grin practically dripped off of his young face when he saw Nai's expression. The little boy was trying so hard to make her happy, every second at home, he spent with her. And still, she seemed...distant. He had learned the first day not to show how happy he was with his new school. Tony looked back at them, Jamie trying to hold Nia's hand, "Home, then?"

"Yes mama," Jamie said, but then quickly shook his head, "Can we get Nia ice cream?" Tony blinked,

"Um...yeah, sure, let's, let's all get ice cream, and it'll be our secret, huh?" He looked to Charlie and Nia for response, but his daughter didn't make a sound. Jamie whined and nuzzled his sister, trying to get her to smile. Charlie bit her lip,

"Ice cream sounds good." She put in; Nia sniffled, and Tony felt his heart clench as he parked in front of the shop,

"Hold on, wait." He climbed into the back seat, lifting Nia out of her buckles to hug her tight. "What's wrong, honey? Come on, you're okay, me and Jamie and Charlie, we got you, huh?" Nia whimpered and hugged him tightly,

"I want Jamie at my school . . ." She whispered; Tony knelt on the floorboard, holding her to his chest,

"I know, darling...and he wants you at his, but it doesn't work that way...."

"I’m all alone!" she whined and hugged him tighter; Tony's face twisted, and he buried it in her curls,

"Oh, darling...d-do you want to try homeschool? You can try homeschool, I can teach you at home, I..." She shook her head,

"Jamie's not at home . . ." Tony winced a little at that,

"Okay...I...I just thought it might be better..." He glanced at Jamie, "We can't make Jamie stop going to his school, it's good for him like yours is good for you...it wouldn't be fair." She nodded and hugged Tony back,

"Tomorrow is a party at school . . ."

"Oh? A party?" Tony smiled, "Am I invited?" Nia giggled,

"No, it's Judy’s birfday party."

"Ah," Tony frowned, "Well, fine, I won't come then." He mock pouted playfully, happy to hear her laugh. "Alright! Let's go get ice cream, then we'll drop by the store for snacks galore, and then home for movies!" She laughed and touched Tony's face, laughing and nodding her head,

"Movie night!"

"Definitely movie night. Think of snacks you want, and we'll make a list on my phone, how about it?" Tony climbed out, holding Nia's hand, Jamie on the other side of her, and Charlie at Tony's right. "Ice cream first."

"Ice cream!!" Jamie giggled, "Rainbow sprinkles too, right Nini?"

"Right!" Antonia exclaimed, pulling them all toward the door,

"What snacks do you want to get?" Tony asked, Jarvis set to record them,

"Chips and salsa!" Nia exclaimed; Charlie blushed,

"The popcorn sounded good, the caramel and stuff.” Clint’s daughter added, and Jamie grabbed Tony's pants,

"and Doritos!” He exclaimed; Tony smiled,

"How about marshmallows, graham crackers, and white chocolate? We'll make white s'mores in the oven!" The omega asked; Antonia's eyes and mouth were open wide, and she bounced into Jamie's side excitedly. Jamie giggled excitedly and Charlie beamed, vibrating with the very idea of all that sugar. Her dad wouldn't ever allow it without a vegetable platter involved; Tony ushered them to the counter, "Single scoops, okay? And we're going to eat a real dinner before s'mores." Nia pointed at her favorite ice cream, birthday cake flavored. Jamie wanted chocolate, and Charlie wanted mint. They sat down at a bench with their ice cream, eating happily. Tony ate a simple vanilla cone, wiping his kids' faces every once in a while, and ignoring the camera flashes. Jamie kicked his feet, humming a soft tune. The omega smoothed his son's curls, and nudged Charlie playfully. Charlie smiled and finished her ice cream, feeling a bit better now.

 

Tony smiled as they carried their shopping bags up to the penthouse of the tower, "Bucky?" He called out. Bucky was carefully setting up the kids’ bedroom so they could all sleep on the floor with fluffy blankets and pillows. He came out of the bedroom and smiled,

"Hey guys." The alpha greeted, and Tony grimaced,

"I said rest, not-" The omega pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's, whatever, okay. Movies!" He attempted, "Movies, let's make a playlist, huh?" He gathered the kids together, the alpha boys running all over and jumping on the couch.

"Calm down boys," his dom said, not wanting them to break anything, "I'm fine, Tony, just moving some blankets," he hummed and kissed him; the sub lifted his young daughters onto his hips,

"Go lay down." He grumbled, and Bucky nodded and went to the bedroom since the alpha pups were on the couch. The omega managed to corral the boys into the play area, and Jamie let Nia tow him to the couch. "Okay, here, Charlie. You pick first movie, then let Jamie pick one, then Nia, then you again. Make sense?"

"Yes," She nodded, "Princess Diaries, please."

 _"Yes, ma'am."_  Jarvis replied, pulling it up on a screen. Nia look at Jamie expectantly, waiting for him to pick the next movie on the list. Jamie hummed, and looked at Nia,

"I really wanna see the Lego movie please," he said; Nia nodded,

"...tangled!" She chose imperiously, and they kept going like that for a few minutes, and Tony laughed; he kissed the little twins on his hips before settling them in their highchairs.

"Dinner makin' time. Jay? Go ahead and put the first movie on." Charlie smiled and curled up on the couch underneath the blanket Bucky had used; Tony made spaghetti and meatballs, then passed out plates. He gathered the pile of rough and tumble alphas from the play area, and plopped them at the table. "Eat first, then you can go play." Danny giggled with the boys, and pushed them and nudged them playfully as he ate; Tony wiped their faces, and poured candy and chips into big bowls, setting out the s'mores ingredients. "Alright, alright." He settled between the girls' highchairs, and fed them little bites of pasta. Danny looked up at his mother,

"Mama? When I go to school?" The little boy asked, and Tony tensed,

"...in another two years." He finally answered, wiping Myra's mouth.

"Okay," he smiled, wondering why his mom didn't like him as much as his siblings; Tony smiled,

"Sorry, honey, I'm just a little distracted by the girls right now. But I got you a special treat for tonight, and I finished a surprise for you for tomorrow." He reached to ruffle Danny's hair, "I know it hasn't been an easy week." The three year old smiled and nuzzled his mom’s hand,

"What's my surprise!!?"

"You'll see tomorrow!" Tony beamed, kissing his forehead, "Go ahead and go play, darling. Oh! Your treat is in the freezer," It was a Popsicle, "There's one for Jonathan and one for Patrick, too." He pulled Danny close, "But yours is special, shh." He whispered. Danny giggled and quickly finished his dinner, the boys following suit.

"Freezer present!" he hopped down from his chair and ran to the fridge, pulling out the bottom freezer compartment; Tony hid his smile behind his hand, and cleaned his little girls off.

"Okay, let's go play," He chuckled, letting the kids take their ice creams and sit on a blanket to eat them.

"Ice cream!!" he squealed and handed his friends their Popsicles before running to the blanket, giggling as they ate; Tony settled the twin girls down in the play area, and then started carrying bowls of snacks out.

"There we go!" The boys huddled over when more food was brought out. Charlie thanked him, and munched on the snacks;

"There you go, I'm gonna start the s'mores." Tony kissed each of their heads, giving Charlie a squeeze, before he headed back into the kitchen.

Half an hour, they were all fast asleep. Tony laughed softly, serving the three older kids their s'mores. He lifted Johnny, carrying him to the nursery, then Patrick. He held Danny in his arms for a long moment, just nuzzling him and kissing his face. "My little wild child..." He hummed, before laying him down beside the twins. By the time he came back, the little girls were sound asleep on the floor. Jamie yawned and curled up against his sister, nuzzling her. Nia had chocolate all over her face, and was nodding off every few seconds. Tony waited until both five year olds were asleep, then carried them to bed. He lay the young girls by Bucky, then sat beside Charlotte. "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled, yawning softly. "Can we skip to Princess Diaries 2 after this movie since Jamie and Nia went to bed?"

"You can skip it now," Tony offered, "I'd like to watch it with you," He watched her yawn, remembering how she had once loved him so. He could still hear her little feet pattering across the floor behind him. She smiled and curled up against Tony as Jarvis started the next movie.

"I can't wait to see mommy tomorrow." She yawned, and Tony combed his fingers through her hair,

"Me either." He agreed. Charlie smiled and slowly crawled into his lap, needing to be held; the omega hugged her gently, just letting her take her comfort. He knew she'd fallen asleep when her grip on his shirt slackened. Gently, he lay her in the mass of bedding, and kissed her forehead. "Love you, Charlie." He murmured, before finding his own bed. Bucky was fast asleep as well, his body working to heal itself. The omega stripped off his sticky clothes, and flopped on the bed beside his mate and youngest children. Bucky groaned and turned his head, unable to roll onto his side; Tony sat up, hands fluttering, "What? What hurts? What's wrong?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing babe," he smiled at him, "I just can't roll on my side cause of my rib, I can't cuddle with you..." Tony snorted, and tucked himself against Bucky's side. He fitted himself there, and stroked Bucky's hair back,

"Betting you'll think more clearly next time Steve wants to spar." He yawned.

"While angry at his mate? Definitely," he nodded, closing his eyes at his mate’s soft touches; Tony smoothed his fingers over Bucky's cheeks, eyelids, lips; he kissed his husband's jaw, and massaged his bonding gland. Bucky breathed out a deep sigh, feeling very relaxed, "I love you so much, I'm sorry I got hurt." At his words, Tony grumbled under his breath, then tucked his face into Bucky's neck,

"Love you, too." The sub finally grunted. Bucky smiled, and nuzzled him softly before trying to go back to sleep; Tony sank into slumber against him.

Steve nudged Clint forward, shoulders tense,

"The kids are coming down."

"I know," Clint whined, but he was so excited to see his children again; Steve huffed, watching the elevator doors slide open. The boys ran out, slamming into Clint's legs,

"Mama!" They shrieked, but Charlotte hesitated. Clint pulled them from his legs so he could lean down and hug them to his body, nuzzling their heads.

"My boys . . . ," he sniffed, rubbing his damaged hands through their hair, and then he looked up at his daughter. "Charlie . . . ?” He held a hand out to her; Charlotte swallowed, staring at her mother,

"...you left....you left, mom..."

"I-I know, baby, I'm sorry," he said, dropping his hand, staring at his daughter, his heart pounding. "Please . . . "

"You left...you left and you didn't tell me you were going...!" Charlotte's breath stuttered in her chest, "You said...you said 'see you after school, Char', and then you didn't come...!" Tears fell down his cheeks, and he shook his head,

"I know I made a mistake . . . But I'm not leaving again, I'm home for good this time," he whimpered. "I'm so, so sorry." Charlotte began to sob, she'd stood outside the school, looking for her mother, waiting; instead, her father had come, and Tony had picked her up every day since. "Charlie . . .” He started to cry, his daughter wouldn't forgive him. "My baby girl . . . I'll make it right," he sobbed. The seven year old scrubbed her fists into her eyes,

"You didn't come...!" She sobbed, running to Steve. He lifted her into his arms, sighing.

"I know! I messed up," he said, shaking, hugging his boys tightly. He couldn't lose them too; Steve held Charlie, murmuring against her ear,

"Baby girl, we can't stay mad at your mama. We're a family...everyone makes mistakes." Clint buried his nose in his sons’ hair, nuzzling them, getting his scent back all over them; Charlotte quivered in Steve's arms, sniffling. "Shh, honey...shh." The omega looked over at his daughter and husband, Steve had been wrong, his daughter did hate him. "Charlie? Go on, go on." Steve settled her feet on the floor, and she flung her arms around Clint, sobbing harder. Clint hugged her back tightly, crying into her neck, nuzzling her almost roughly,

"My darling, my Charlie," he sobbed and just nuzzled her.

"Y-you left me...!" Charlie cried, shaking. Steve sighed, looking away.

"I know, I know, b-but I came back!" he said, shaking himself, "I know I'm not the best mom, but I'm not gonna leave you ever again." Charlotte sobbed even harder, she'd been close, so close, to going through bond shock. "My poor baby girl," he rubbed her back, ignoring the pain in his body. "W-wanna sleep with me tonight?” he asked, Charlotte nodded fast, and Steve gently moved her hand up so that it wasn't touching Clint's stitches.

"Your mother has a few wounds, honey."

"I'm okay though," he told her before she could worry, "Your hugs make me feel so much better . . ." he said, breathing in her scent, burying his nose in her dark red curls. She clung to him,

"...mama...mamamamama..." The young girl whimpered, sobbing into his neck.

"I love you so much, my darling," he said, finally calling her what he always called her. His little darling. Charlotte sank to her knees, clutching at him. "Shh, shhh, I got you darling, and I'm never letting go." At Clint’s words, Steve touched Charlie's hair, trying to help. The boys were clinging to their mother as well. Clint moved his other arm to touch his younger boys, "C’mon, let’s go to the couch, so we can snuggle." Steve lifted the boys,

"No lifting, Clint." He grunted, but he hadn't idly given his advice to Charlotte. He kissed Clint's forehead.

"I know," The omega grunted, and found himself struggling to stand up, since one of his muscles were pulled in his legs. Steve set the boys on the couch, and lifted Clint into his arms gently, settling him in the middle so that the kids could cuddle on either side.

"Careful, boys." Clint sniffed, and wrapped his arms around his three kids,

"I'm so sorry, guys . . ." At his mate’s words, Steve swallowed,

"...I'm going to...I'll be back." The alpha mumbled; Clint looked up at him and nodded softly. The alpha sank into the couch on the communal floor, hands clenching and unclenching.

"Hey, having issues?" Tony asked, taking the empty seat beside him, his eyebrow arched. Steve nodded, and ran a hand through his hair,

"Yeah, well. . . Clint just got reunited with the kids . . .”

"Mhm," Tony crossed his legs, "Y'know," He scratched his nose.

"What?” He asked, looking at him,

"You're going to forgive him, right? But aren't you curious? About his 'mission'? You can't tell me you don't want to know _how_  he was injured."

"Some things are better left unsaid," Steve muttered. He'd been in enough fights to know that you didn't question the wound, you took care of it quickly . . .  "But yes, I'm curious."

"What could Shield have possibly offered him? What did they have him do...?" Tony scritched his fingers through his hair, stretching. Steve instantly became overwhelm with jealousy and anger,

"Coulson," He growled; Tony shifted,

"Yes, Coulson." The omega said, almost mildly; Steve stood up and started pacing again, snarling angrily, yet Tony continued. "But that question only brings more, he's watching us, that much we know. He knew the perfect moment to contact Clint."

"Jarvis, check the tower for a breach in security in the surveillance cameras."

"Unless..." Tony murmured, "...unless Clint contacted _him_."

"NO!" Steve roared; that couldn't be possible. He growled angrily, "Jarvis! How did Coulson contact Clint!?" Tony knew better than to get up, he kept still, and Jarvis hesitated,

 _"He did not, sir. Not by any means within this tower or provided by sir."_  Steve growled loudly and paced some more. Tony frowned,

"Jarvis, can you go over the street camera footage following Clint's route dropping Charlie off on the day he left?"

 _"Yes, sir."_  Steve watched the video feed Jarvis showed very carefully. _"Sir?"_  Jarvis said quietly, but Tony and Steve were staring at the screen.

"They took him...they _took_  him. Without a chance to refuse..." The sub whispered; Steve was gaping,

"W-why didn't he say anything!? We all thought he LEFT!"

"He got into the car, Steve...he sees that was being his choice." Tony muttered; Steve covered his mouth,

"But they're man handling him!"

"They're not actually touching him, Steve. Their hands are hovering." Steve whined and shook his head,

"Probably ready to push him in if he pulled away."

"But still," Tony frowned, "He shouldn't go anywhere alone...Coulson is persuasive, we both know that." Steve nodded, and felt his anger boiling.

"That fucking bastard," He snarled. He never cursed unless he was pissed off, and now he was FUMING. Tony shook his head,

"...Clint...what did they make him do?"

"I need to talk to him, but he's with the kids . . ." he snarled.

"He's not going to want to talk." Tony responded, much calmer than Steve. Steve whined and clenched his fists,

"What about the therapy?"

"...someone will have to ride there with him and wait outside."

"Fuck," he groaned, "what if he doesn't even talk to his therapist about this?"

"He probably won't. I wouldn't." Tony sighed.

"Why wouldn't you?" Steve asked curiously, "Wouldn't it make you feel better?" The omega's brow furrowed,

"The less people who know how fucked up I am, the better." he finally said, "Talking to someone...it doesn't really help me, but Bucky insists that it should, so I went until I...until I was cleared to stop." Steve nodded,

"Do you think Clint feels that same way?"

"I...I'm not sure, but I'd _guess_  yes." When Tony spoke, Steve groaned and looked down.

"Oh man." Steve whispered, and Tony winced,

"But maybe not, I...after all, I am pretty uh...messed up."

"I think we're all messed up in some way," Steve muttered; the sub looked at the floor,

"Yeah, well." The response was lacking, but Steve just shrugged,

"I need to speak to Coulson."

"Good luck," Tony grunted, "We locked him out, and...well, it might be hard to find him."

"Not if I go to Shield headquarters myself," he said,

"Shield doesn't have public headquarters, Steve. Tracking them down is close to impossible." Tony ran his fingers through his hair, "They're still in hiding."

"Close to impossible perhaps if I wasn't friends with a genius," he smirked at Tony; the omega's mouth twisted,

"...fine. It'll take time, but fine."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I really appreciate it," he said, "I know you're busy." Tony sighed,

"I'm always busy, but this is important." The sub finally said; Steve nodded and sighed,

"Thank you."

"It's...it's nothing." Tony stood, "Now, whether you want Clint to _know_  that we know what happened or not is up to you. But...I'd like to see him." Steve nodded,

"Could it wait until tomorrow morning? He's very focused on the kids right now.... I just want to give them some bonding time." Tony swallowed,

"...of course, yeah, I mean, I thought you said he needed a repair, I must have been wrong, okay, well..." He stood up, quickly striding toward the elevator.

"Tony, he does need his hearing aids repaired, I'm sorry," he groaned. "I thought you just wanted to go down to talk.... You can go fix them." Tony choked on a laugh,

"Yeah, of course! Of course, I'll just go fix them without talking or asking how my friend is...look, I'll wait till tomorrow, forget it." And the elevator doors closed behind him. Steve rolled his eyes,

"Damnit tone....," he sighed and went to the stairs; the brunette omega shuddered as he stepped out on his floor, and pulled up a screen,

"Start search, Jarvis. We might be able to track them by Coulson's stalking methods...from when Clint was pregnant with Charlie."

 _"Of course sir,"_  Jarvis pulled up a screen and lines shot out all over the place, and then decreased as Jarvis recognized patterns,

"Isolate each line to show the cell towers and lines it used." The lines suddenly became color coded, so it was easier to follow; Bucky was quiet as he watched; Tony's eyes flicked over them, "...he has to be using a scrambler or something..." he frowned, "All the lines seem to come from different places..."

 _"Perhaps, sir,"_  Jarvis agreed; Tony chewed the edge of his nail, he had to do a good job, this was what the pack kept him around for.

"Alright, phones turn unreliable with a scrambler, so put those aside for now, and focus on internet." Once again more lines appeared, and then decreased as Jarvis found patterns. "...two spots, okay, I can work with that." Tony pulled one line to the forefront, and followed its path, "Fuck, they're using secure lines..." He typed in a page of code, and the line he'd been following expanded and grew. "....not very secure."

 _"They never are, sir,"_  Jarvis agreed; Tony snorted, and frowned when they hit another cyber blockade,

"They're trying very hard, whoever Coulson's got doing this for him."

 _"I do hope sir Clint is not in danger,"_  he said; Tony's shoulders tensed as he broke through another two blocks,

"....I'll make sure he isn't."

 _"Of course sir,"_  The AI said clearly. The sub sorted through lines and lines of code,

"This block's better...new coder, maybe?"

 _“They are trying to outsmart a genius,"_  If Jarvis had eyes, they would have rolled; Tony had to lean back at that, closing his eyes,

"...thanks, Jay." He whispered, after a moment, before getting back to work, pulling through line after line of code, "....here, let's see...not New York..." The signal had gone through no less than eighty blocks and servers.

_"New Jersey, perhaps?"_

"Closer, but still not..." Tony's fingers slid over the screen as it tightened down onto the address, "It _is_  in New Jersey, but in a warehouse...?" Tony frowned, "I want satellite imaging of this address, and schematics of the building in ten minutes, Jarvis. And tell Rogers that he owes me a date night of babysitting."

 _"Of course sir,"_  he said as he got to work; Tony stood up, closing the screen down, just in time to hear his daughters crying for him. Bucky was trying to calm them, but they were obviously hungry; the sub lifted them out of Bucky's arms,

"It's alright, Jarvis can finish." He tugged his shirt up, letting the girls latch on. Bucky hummed, watching them; Tony settled down onto the bed, and Bucky leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Good boy." The sub shivered, eyes sliding partially closed,

"...wh'for?"

"For taking care of things while I'm resting," he said; the omega murmured something at the floor, chewing his lip. The alpha nuzzled him, and kissed his cheek, Tony leaned up into it, swallowing. "I love you," Bucky said, wrapping his arm around him,

"I love you, too." Tony whispered, closing his eyes.

"My rib is feeling better," he smiled,

"I'll believe it when Bruce checks you out." Tony said, and Bucky rolled his eyes but he nodded,

"Yes dear." Tony wrinkled his nose, and looked away,

"...sorry..." He muttered, and Bucky nuzzled him,

"C’mon, I'm just teasing." The dom offered by way of apology, but Tony shrugged,

"...yeah, but I bug you."

"You don't bug me," he shook his head, "I love you so much,"

"Yeah, but Bucky, my concern bothers you..." Tony bit his lip, "Forget it."

"No it doesn't," he said, sitting up, "I like that you worry about me, I know it means you care."

"Really?" Tony glanced up at him. He nodded and kissed him again, sucking the worried lip into his mouth; the sub shivered, wishing the twins weren't nursing. "...have to meet with Steve...tell him...something important..." He groaned between kisses, pushing back against him, and setting the nearly asleep babies down.

"Later," The alpha groaned, running his hands over Tony's body, and he let Tony crawl over him, so the omega's hips were positioned on his cock; Tony whimpered, kneeling over him,

"Later...right, later..." He kissed over Bucky's chin and jaw, nuzzling him. The alpha groaned in protest but he nodded reluctantly, and closed his eyes, squeezing Tony's hips carefully; Tony couldn't stop kissing him, down over his chest, and then laying their chests flat together. "Yeah...later..." Bucky nodded, and laid his head back against the bed; Tony nibbled and sucked at his neck, trying to stay low, so he wasn't dominating. Bucky groaned and rolled his hips, squeezing Tony's ass; the omega quivered, rutting down against him, and suckling his lip.

 _"Sir?"_  Jarvis interrupted, _"Captain Rogers is waiting."_

"He can wait longer!" Bucky growled, pushing Tony's hips against his own. The sub whined, thrusting gently back, desperate,

_"Sir..."_

"Fuck," he moaned, sliding his hand down Tony's pants, playing with his omega's hole; Tony's breath hitched,

"B-Bucky...!" He whimpered, toes curling, "Please...!" He tried to squirm out of his shirt, then froze, "The...the girls are...in the bed..." Bucky looked over and he groaned,

"Wanna move to the couch? Or the floor?" Tony nodded fast, glad that Danny was asleep. He squirmed to the floor,

"Jay...alert us if they wake up..." He panted, trying to get to the living room. Bucky groaned and went out with Tony, laying down on the couch; the sub pulled his shirt off with shaky fingers, and kicked his pants to the floor, "N-naked, c'mon...how are...how are your ribs?" Bucky got his clothes off and he pulled Tony back on top of him,

"Fine, now kiss me," he moaned against his lips; Tony rubbed down against him, trying to get closer, then whimpered when Bucky pushed his cock roughly up inside.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" He shuddered, clenching dryly around Bucky's cock. Bucky's eyes were dilated and he moaned, his thighs shaking as he held onto Tony's hips. Tony jerked, trying to pull off of him, but the alpha was gone, too turned on to stop.

"Mine," he snarled, moving his hips gently for now; Tony bit into his lip, teeth breaking the skin. He clenched his eyes shut tight, shaking. "Fuck," Bucky moaned and he stroked Tony's cock, trying to get more pleasure and less friction and heat; the sub gripped Bucky's wrist so hard that his knuckles turned white, teeth gritted. Bucky stopped and looked at him, "What?”

"...h-hurts..." Tony gasped out, tears leaking down his cheeks. Bucky pulled out, his cock rock hard,

"Tony, I'm sorry," he quickly reached and grabbed his pants, grabbing the lube out of the pocket; Tony jerked away from his fingers, blood dripping on the lube coated fingers.

"...ow...." He shivered, hovering over Bucky's body. Bucky hissed,

"Damn it . . ." he said, seeing the blood. "Fuck, I'm sorry." Tony's legs shook, and he tried to stand up, tripping,

"Ow...it's...it's fine, I'll j-just....just clean up, and we can k-keep going..."

"No, I don't want to hurt you anymore," he whined, and Tony swallowed,

"...I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry, Bucky..."

"It's my fault, I should've gone slower," he said, hugging him. The omega shuddered, he felt raw, ass throbbing.

"...wouldn't've made a difference."

"You probably wouldn't be bleeding," he grunted,

"I don't get wet, Bucky...." Tony whispered, looking away.

"I could have helped," he said, sighing; Tony shuddered,

"Admit it, Bucky, you forgot." He looked away.

"I was too excited....I didn't forget, I just wasn't thinking." Tony swallowed hard,

"...I need to go clean off..." Bucky nodded, and let him go. The sub limped to the bathroom, "...I'm sorry..." He whispered again, before he closed the door behind him, blood running down his legs. Bucky sighed and rubbed his face, shaking his head. The omega was white as a sheet when he came back out, "...Bucky...?" He stumbled a little, "It won't stop..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I don't know if anyone is still reading this...


	26. Injuries are not Always Visible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOO! A chapter!! I know this is far from the schedule we used to keep, but Summer is coming up, and I hope to get a lot of this edited and perfected and ready to post and get back on some kind of schedule over the Summer! 
> 
> Forewarning, there will be minor character death in the next chapter.

Bucky jumped to his feet and he had Tony lean over so he could inspect,

"It's a big tear.... Bruce might have to stitch." Tony whimpered at the very thought,

"...are...are you sure?" He swallowed. The alpha nodded,

"I do have the training to do it myself....but I want Bruce to look it over.” Tony shivered,

"...it's still bleeding, I...what if Danny sees? I..."

"C’mon, let's go before he wakes," he threw his robe over Tony's shoulder, handed him a towel to press against himself, and quickly threw in his pants. Tony hobbled to his feet, humiliated, eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Shh, it's not your fault you don't make slick," he nuzzled him; Tony winced at the words, and clenched his eyes shut,

"...kay..." He whispered, "...we can't just leave the kids alone...you stay, I'll...I'll go."

"Jarvis can watch," he whined, not wanting to leave him; Tony swallowed,

"...okay." Blood was staining the towel, and he stepped into the elevator. "...ow." Bucky nodded, and lifted Tony into his arms bridal style, nuzzling him as he carried him out of the elevator and over to Bruce's lab table.

"He won't stop bleeding." He said by way of greeting, and Bruce stared,

"What?" The beta blinked, and Tony whimpered under his look,

"We...we were ha-having sex, and it hurt, and it's, uh, bleeding..." He whispered. The beta's nostrils flared,

"Really? And I'm betting you didn't use lube, Tony?"

"No, I-"

"That's what I thought." At Bruce’s words, Bucky growled,

"It's my fault, you need to watch your mouth," he snarled at the beta; Bruce sighed,

"Bucky, you forget, but he _knows_." The beta said, and Tony winced as he pulled the towel away, "And he needs stitches. You want to do it, Bucky?"

"Yes," Bucky said, glaring at Bruce. The beta handed over his kit,

"That's why I asked." He stepped back, and Tony shivered as he presented himself to be numbed and sewn. "He'll have to go on a liquid diet until it heals."

"I know. This isn’t the first time," he admitted slowly, and he rubbed numbing cream all over the area; Tony jerked, hissing in pain, and Bruce rolled his eyes,

"Of course it isn't." The sub's shoulders slumped at his friend's words, and he clenched his eyes shut; he signaled to Bucky that he was numb, and waited for Bucky to start. The alpha snarled venomously at Bruce, and he made the first stitch. Tony swallowed, and pressed his face to the table,

"...'m sorry, Bruce..." He whispered,

"Oh? What for?" Bruce sneered,

"....whatever I did to make you hate me."

"Don't apologize, Tony," Bucky pulled his fingers away from the stitch, "he's just jealous we have normal kids despite his own being completely normal." Tony winced, and Bruce's eyes narrowed; the beta slammed his hands into the table, and Tony flinched back, pulling at the stitch,

"Fuck you!" Bruce snarled, pushing out of the lab. Bucky snorted, and he rubbed Tony's legs, getting him calmed down before continuing stitching. The sub stared at the shiny metal surface of the table; his hands clenched into fists, and he tried to slow his breathing. He and Bruce had once gotten along fine, and now it was a struggle. Bucky patted his rump when he was done.

"Okay, careful," he said, Tony slowly sat up, face twisted in pain,

"I'm sorry, Bucky..." He whispered, "How am I supposed to take care of the kids? How am I supposed to help Clint? I..."

"Let me take care of it, it's your turn to rest," he nuzzled him, "I'll bring Clint's aids to you, and take care of the kids.” Tony whimpered as Bucky lifted him off the table; he leaned into the alpha's chest,

"...I....if I wanna sit up...?"

"Just take it easy," he said, nuzzling him. The omega slumped,

"...right...I have a board meeting tomorrow, Bucky...and I'm supposed to go survey Lab ten, someone said they're ignoring safety precautions, and-!"

"We'll work it out, just be careful," he nuzzled him; Tony winced as the dom shifted, arm pressing against his ass,

"...why do you keep me around? I just...this kind of stuff happens way too often, and with everything going on, and Clint being taken by Shield, and-"

"I need a strong omega to keep me in line," he smiled, nuzzling his face. The sub snorted, and curled tighter against Bucky's body. Bucky nuzzled him and scrunched his eyebrows, "Shield took him?!" Tony blinked,

"What? O-oh, uh, yes, Shield may or may not have..." He scratched the side of his nose, "Taken Clint without his own express...uh...permission."

"WHAT?!!" he growled, snarling loudly, and pulling his phone out. He dialed Coulson’s number and held the phone to his ear; Tony fell to the floor, whimpering in agony,

"...ow...."

"Sergeant Barnes," Coulson answered immediately.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Stealing a member of MY PACK?!" Tony curled his body over, shaking, it _hurt_.

"He came of his own free will, Sergeant. And he agreed to the mission." Coulson answered,

"That's bullshit, I saw your men in the street camera, be growled loudly, and sensed his mate’s pain. He slowly helped him back to his feet so there was no pull on the stitches; Tony's legs shook, and he had to hold on tight to Bucky to stay upright,

"Did my men touch him? No."

"I can tell he didn't want to leave," he growled, "did you bribe him?!" He quickly muted the phone on his end, "Jarvis, trace the phone call."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis sighed at Bucky's approach,

"..had his location...Bucky, I had it, they'll move if..." Tony panted,

"I didn't bribe him, Sergeant." Coulson sighed, "He was looking for a mission. I know him."

"Fine, Jarvis, don't track, I don't want them to move," he Unmuted the phone, "No you don't, not anymore," the alpha grunted, "Clint is different since he's become a mom and husband."

"And yet, he looked desperate to follow orders again. Barton was _looking_  for a mission."

"He could have gotten one from his own alpha. Leave my pack alone," he warned. "You wanna say anything, Tone?" Tony was shuddering against his side,

"Hang up, Bucky." He grunted. Bucky nodded and gripped his mate against his chest, carefully walking him to the elevator.

When they got upstairs, Danny was crying on the couch; Tony pulled away from Bucky,

"Danny...Danny, darling, come here." He held his arms out. Danny looked up and wailed, running into his mother’s arms, and Tony hugged him close, "Hey...hey, shh, it's alright..." He wished very much that he wasn't naked, but all he had on was the robe.

"I-I woked up for my pre-present, and you were gone and Jay said you got ouchies!" he wailed some more; Tony stroked his hair,

"Yeah, I got an owie, but I'm alright. Come on, your surprise is down in my workshop."

"C’mon, Tone," he said, "let's get some sweat pants on you first, Danny, can you be a good boy and sit on the couch for five more minutes?" Tony swallowed,

"...can you, darling?" He asked his son. Danny whimpered and nodded, rubbing his wet face on Tony's robe. The omega let Bucky support him into his room, "...ow. This...this is going to cause issues..."

"It'll be okay as long as you take it easy and let it heal," he said, helping Tony lay down, and then he maneuvered pants over his hips; Tony whined, muscles clenching automatically,

"...fuck..."

"Easy," The dom said, helping him back up once the pants were on. The omega swallowed hard,

"...I promised Danny a surprise...I thought I'd try the games me and Jamie used to play...see if he's interested in, well, any of it."

"That sounds fun," he smiled, "I think he needs some one on one time with you."

"I think so, too. The girls...I…it's hard." Tony whispered.

"The girls and I will bond," he smiled, “When they get hungry I'll bring’m down."

"I just meant, he didn't get the time the twins did, and...and he's been usurped by the girls."

"Yeah, that too," he nodded; Tony shuffled out of the bedroom,

"C'mon, Danny, get my hand." Danny sniffled and nodded his head, quickly grabbing his hand and holding tight; Tony smiled, "You excited? I'm excited." He hobbled forward, leading his young son.

"Yeah, I'm esited," he nodded, his face slowly breaking out into a smile; Tony beamed,

"Good! I've been waiting awhile to do this with you."

"Yeah? I hadda be big boy, right?" he grinned brightly,

"Mhm, you did." Tony smiled, "You've been so good, honey. So sweet." He smiled and hopped towards the lab, vibrating with energy. The omega let him pull, following him in. "Tadaa!" He nudged his son forward, "There's your desk!" Danny screeched and ran over, laying his entire torso on the desk.

"I love it!"

"It's yours. Just yours." Tony assured him, showing him the set of tools he'd made for him.

"What dis do," he said, pulling out each tool, waving them around,

"This one is a wrench, this one is a screwdriver," Tony explained to Danny what each one did.

"Jamie build stuff with these?" he asked,

"Jamie has, yes." Tony nodded, "And I do, as well." He shifted his weight, trying to find a comfortable position.

"I make something?"

"If you want to, yes." Tony kissed his hair. Danny nodded and smiled,

"I like Legos."

"I bet," The omega smiled.

"Wanna do Legos?" he asked, bouncing in his seat,

"Sure!" Tony lifted a box of legos onto the desk, and dumped them out. Danny squealed and used the wrench to pick up the Legos, and put them together. Tony chuckled, and kissed his head, building a little house out of legos. Danny giggled and made a tower; Tony shivered a little, shifting his weight; building another building, he leaned to kiss his son's cheek. Danny put a yellow block on a person’s head,

"I am da king of dis town!" he said, moving him around. Tony gathered the rest of the people, having them cheer and bow. Danny laughed and made the king walk back and forth, and then stand in his tower. "All of you gotta build!" he said, laughing and putting blocks in front of the Lego men; Tony blinked, then started making the villagers build.

"What should they build?"

"Hmm," the small boy thought. "Build me a spaceship! Like in da movie!" Tony nodded,

"Good choice." Danny's eyes lit up like the sun at the praise, and he smiled.

 

They worked for hours on the spaceships and buildings, and Tony finally had to call a halt, "Whew, that was awesome! And we're going to play, just you and me, every day of the week, I promise. But mama has a little work to do now."

"Yeah?! Every day?" he asked, leaping into his arms and hugging him,

"Every day," Tony nuzzled him, smiling. Danny buried his face in his chest and yawned,

"I wanna snack mama..."

"Daddy will get you a snack, but I have to work." The young alpha pouted and nodded, climbing out if his seat. Tony frowned, "I'm sorry, baby. Come on, I'll take you up." Danny smiled and took his hand again. The sub lead him up to their floor, "Bucky? Danny needs a snack, and…uh, I could use a glass of something..." He chewed his lip.

"Coming right up," The alpha said, kissing the corner of his mouth, and taking Danny's hand, leading him into the kitchen. As soon as Danny was set up with sliced apples and peanut butter, Bucky then set about making Tony a smoothie. The sub's shoulders slumped,

"That's, uh, not what I meant."

". . . I know, but I wasn't sure if you actually wanted to drink while breastfeeding . . . ," Bucky hunched his shoulders when Tony winced,

"...fine. Never mind. I'll just go." He turned back for the elevator, wincing with every step. Bucky whined, and set the glass down, hating that he couldn’t help.

 

The omega frowned down at the chart, "....are you kidding? No! No, not ever, never at all, no! You are _not_  working with radiation in this building, under this company's name!"

"But we're on the brink of something extraordinary!" Stanford, the leader of the lab, tried to show him the second chart; Tony shook his head,

"That isn't what we do!" The sub rubbed his aching head, "There are rules, laws, for working here, and one is NO radiation!" He shuddered, "You _know_  why. Shut it down, and I expect you all to follow proper safety protocol from now on!"

"But . . . !" he sighed, "Yes sir . . . ," he grumbled, and turned; Tony breathed deep, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If this happens again..."

"Are you threatening us for trying to be innovative?!" Stanford asked; Tony turned on him, eyes flashing,

"I'm telling you that going against safety rules in a public building has consequences!"

"Nothing bad is going to happen! This isn't like Banner's studies!"

"This is against the safety regulations of this building's zoning! It's illegal!"

"Fine," he signaled for his men to pack it up. Tony arched a brow,

"Thank you." he stepped away, "The other projects, I heard they were going well? Show me." Stanford sighed, and nodded, removing the papers from the clipboard containing the radiation, and handed him the rest. Tony flipped slowly through them, "No, see, this is good. And then you hit a roadblock?" he frowned at the papers, "Stibbens, is it?" He looked to the man who had signed off on the math, "I see what fouled you up, this formula is missing a step." He called the man over, and worked through the formula with him, "Better? Does that solve the overload issue? Let me know. Good work, everyone, and...and I'll see about safe facilities with proper protection for...the other project." Stanford smiled,

"Thank you, Mr. Barnes-Stark," he said, getting his team quickly together to talk about new ideas with their new working formula. Tony smiled,

"I appreciate this lab, you have initiative, but safety needs to come first. I'll look into your ideas." He gathered the pages on the radiation tests, "These are copies, right? I'll show them to Doctor Banner, and we'll make a plan for facilities."

"Really?!" Stanford's jaw dropped, "Thank you!" he smiled, and shook the man’s hand hard; Tony smiled,

"I can't guarantee it. If Doctor Banner says it's too dangerous, then we won't be able to. There'll be safety measures, and you'll have to stick to them."

"I underestand," he said, nodding his head; Tony bobbed his head in response,

"I have to go, but good work." The men waved and quickly got back to work. Tony was shaking when he got back to his floor, "..Bucky?" He whispered, but the dom was sound asleep on the couch, the girls and Danny napping on his chest and belly. Bucky groaned, slowly waking up at the sound of someone walking towards him; Tony shifted, "..did you put that uh...smoothie away?"

"Fridge," he pointed, not really able to move with the kids on him; Tony nodded, and limped back toward the kitchen. "You should lay down with your smoothie, want the couch?” he asked, he could move. The sub shook his head,

"I can't. I can't lay down, I..." He stirred the smoothie, head down.

"Not even if I help you?” he asked.

"Buck..." Tony sighed, "The kids are asleep, I'll be fine." Bucky groaned, but nodded his head. "I'm fine." Tony mumbled, and tried to sit in an arm chair. The pain was intense, bright flares of agony up his body. "..nn..." Bucky growled, seeing his face, and he sat up, quickly putting the pups on the couch, where they fell right back to sleep.

"Cmon, to bed." At his command, Tony whimpered,

"...but..." He whispered, "I'm okay, I can..."

"No, you're hurting yourself and you're going to rip your stitches," he said; Tony pushed back to his feet, shivered, and started limping toward the bedroom. Bucky carefully lifted his mate up, and he laid him down on his belly, "You okay?"

"...no..." He whispered, shivering.

"Does it hurt too much? More than sitting?' He asked, whining; Tony sniffed,

"...n-no, I'm fine, Bucky...don't w-worry." Bucky lay down next to him,

"Tony, I can't help you if you don't talk, I don’t want to see you in pain." Tony shuddered,

"There's nothing you can do...you said no to the...to the drink, and...and Bruce won't give me anything for it..." Bucky bristled up at Bruce's name,

"I'm going to go have a talk with him and get you some goddamn pain medication," he growled, Tony flinched,

"...don't make him hate me more, Bucky..." He whimpered.

"He shouldn't hate you! This is fucking ridiculous, he needs to man up!" he snarled and went after the beta.

 

Peter was so happy, so happy, that Bruce hadn't bonded with the kids, otherwise they would be going through the same bond loss that he was going through now, shaking as he held his kids against his chest, fighting off the pain.

Thor tried everything, kissing him, laving him with attention and affection it pained the alpha to see his mate suffer;

"Peter? Would...would you like some tea? Or food?" He attempted. Peter's teeth chattered softly,

"S-some water . . . please," he said. He was having trouble keeping food down, he was hurting to much inside. The omega really needed his mates support, with his aunt getting worse . . . he was tired of being hurt and depressed. "Thank you, Thor," he nuzzled his hand. The alpha quickly brought him some water, rubbing his own chest,

"Rest. I...I will go speak to Bruce."

"It’s no use," he said, shaking his head, "Bruce would rather leave us then deal with some complications . . ." he shook his head, and kissed his babies. He'd hardly put them down.

"He will change his mind." Thor insisted. The omega shook his head, and breathed shakily. He sipped the water, and slowly set Gwen on the ground for some tummy time.

 

Thor broke the door to Bruce's lab as he pushed inside,

"You!" He snarled, stepping forward, "How could you put our sweet mate through such agony?!" Bruce stared at the door and his mate,

"Agony!? What are you talking about!?' he asked.

"You're putting him through bondshock! You're being selfish and _mean_ , Bruce! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" The beta snorted,

"You're both better off without me . . ." Thor gripped him by the coat,

"Stop that! You have a responsibility to our mate and OUR children!"

"She's a MONSTER! Like me!" he shouted, trying to get Thor to let go of him. "I’ve ruined her life and all of yours!” Thor's eyes filled with tears,

"She's a sweet baby girl! And this, this pulling away, this is what's hurting us!" He dragged Bruce into a kiss. Bruce gasped and whined, kissing him back, his own bond loss reaffirming with Thor. The alpha panted against his lips, "Fix it, Bruce. Before it's too late."

"I-I don’t know how, I don’t know if I can . . . She's like me . . ." he whimpered.

"She's beautiful. And...and she'll be amazing. You can teach her, she isn't alone."

"Teach her what exactly!? How to terrorize New York!?” He growled; Thor gripped Bruce's chin,

"How to control it. How not to be alone." He stared into the beta's eyes, "She is kind, and sweet. Together, we will support and love her. We will teach her restraint, control, love..."

"I don't _**have**  _restraint or control!" he whimpered, "I can't teach her anything.”

"Bruce, my darling, you _do_." Thor kissed him again, "You do. I have seen you hold back the Hulk in many situations. I've seen you talk through Hulk to Tony, I've seen it. He protects Peter and I in battle, he loves us."

"That's not control, that's letting the monster out of its cage for a second when I get angry, I don't do it intentionally," he growled. Thor bit at Bruce's lips,

"Stop, please, Bruce. She isn't you. She can learn, she will learn her entire life, and she will be glorious." Bruce whimpered, and pressed his face into Thor's chest. The alpha stroked his back, "You cannot give up on your daughter, our children love us; they are beautiful, healthy, and strong. They may have my strength, Peter's abilities...we will care for them regardless. We can handle it." Bruce just shook his head,

"She's going to hate me . . . I-I can't do anything for our kids."

"You haven't given her a chance," Thor kissed him once more, "She will love you." He whispered, nuzzling him, "Go bond our children. Go help our mate."

"I-I. . . ." Just then, Bucky barged in, growling, furious. Thor bristled, straightening up and facing the alpha without hesitation. Protecting his mate was his instinct.

"Go, Bruce."

"Bruce, STAY!" He snarled, trying to get around the demi god; Thor snarled into Bucky's face,

"He is _my_  mate, and our omega is going through bondshock!" He nudged Bruce toward the door, "Turn your quarrel to me, and leave him be!"

"Bruce won’t give my mate pain medicine!” he roared at Thor. Thor's eyes narrowed,

"And why would your mate require pain medication?!" He snapped back, as they circled, Thor always between Bucky and Bruce.

"That's none of your damn business! STEP DOWN!" He bared his teeth at the alpha; Thor and Bucky were so close that their chests were touching,

" _You_  stand down! He's mine and you cannot treat him this way!" Bruce touched Thor's arm,

"I'll give Tony the medicine, and meet you in the living room." He murmured. Bucky was going to snap at Thor, when he heard Bruce.

"I have him laying down," he growled angrily, and he sent a warning glare at Thor; Bruce slipped past him, toward the elevator, and Thor shuddered, needing to protect his mate. Bucky quickly followed after Bruce; Tony jerked when Bruce pushed into the room, grabbing his arm and jabbing a needle in,

"Ah!" The sub tried to pull away, eyes wide with fear and pain as the beta forced the plunger down, then dropped Tony's arm from his grip. "...B-Bruce...?" The omega whimpered. Bucky snarled angrily at Bruce,

"Get the hell out!" he barked, putting out an intense amount of dom hormones. Tony curled up in agony on the bed, tears slipping down his cheeks. Bruce left without another word. "I'm sorry," Bucky nuzzled Tony, "He's such a dick." The omega sucked in a shuddering breath,

"...what did he inject me with...?" he whispered, "...what did I do wrong?"

"It’s just pain medication, you'll feel better soon," Bucky sighed. Tony slumped against the bedding,

"...I was fine...I..." The omega mumbled,

"I thought you said you were in pain," he grunted. Tony buried his face in the blankets,

"...he's angry...he's so mad at me, I don't...it was better to be in pain..." He whimpered, shaking when he felt Bucky's body against his back. Bucky rubbed his back and nuzzled him. The sub inched back against him, relaxing when the shot started to take effect, and Bucky's strong arms wrapped around him.

"That’s better, right?” The alpha smiled, kissing his cheek, and holding him tight against him. Tony nodded slowly,

"...yes."

"Good," he hummed, smiling.

 

Peter was supervising all three babies, who were on the floor on their bellies; Thor knelt beside him, trying to stroke his hair, worried. And then there he was, nervous and apologetic, still scared.

"...Peter?" Bruce whispered. Peter didn't believe it at first when he heard it, but then he looked up and he saw his darling Bruce. He just stared up at him. He was so hurt, and he felt betrayed and unloved by the beta. Uncared for by him. Bruce sank down beside him, and, instead of hugging Peter immediately, he swallowed, and gently lifted Rosie into his arms. Peter growled angrily, his eyes flashing,

"Don't you hurt my babies!" he snarled; Bruce kissed Rosie's forehead, nervous gaze on Peter's face,

"...I...Thor knocked some sense into me...." Peter’s gaze didn't change. He was hurt. He didn't really trust Bruce anymore. The beta gently lay Rosie down, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Peter, I..."

"You abandoned us!" he cried out. "We've been trying to talk sense into you for weeks!" Bruce flinched,

"I know....I know, and I...I'm scared, okay? She's just a baby, and I...what if I can't help her? What if she hurts people and it's my fault and...?"

"We're supposed to be a family," Peter broke down and started crying, he leaned against Thor. He was so pale and weak. "Family works together, doesn't give up on each other." Bruce reached out, but Peter wouldn't let him touch.

"...I...you would be better off without me..." The beta whispered; Peter was shaking,

"Do I look better off?" he whimpered,

"N...no...but given time...you would all be happier without..." Thor growled softly, and pulled at Bruce, trying to get him closer, "Wait, Peter doesn't want..."

"It's all I've been wanting," Peter whined, "but I won't go through this again. Break the bond now, or hug me, please," he whined. Bruce pulled Peter into his arms, choking, "I'm s-so sorry..!" Peter cried and hugged him back, jerking as the bond began to mend. He nuzzled him hard, and buried his fingers in Bruce's curls.

"Uncle Ben used to tell me... With great power, comes great responsibility," he said; Bruce shuddered, and buried his face in Peter's hair,

"...I'm so scared for her..."

"We'll teach her, Brucey," he sniffed and "we'll teach her and she'll be a good girl." Bruce whined, and clung to his mates. He had no idea _how_  they were going to pull that off. "You gotta believe in family," Peter said, kissing him softly, "Now, would you like to properly meet your kids?" Bruce swallowed, and nodded slowly,

"Yes." Peter smiled, and lifted up Gwen, Thomas, and Rosie into his arms, holding them out for Bruce. The beta's hands shook as he touched each of their faces, nuzzling against them. Tears slipped down his cheeks, and he hugged the babies, one at a time. Peter swallowed thickly, watching his babies bond with their second father; Bruce took Rosie into his arms last, looking down into her intelligent eyes, "I'm sorry..." he whispered; Peter shook his head, and nuzzled Bruce,

"Don't be sorry. Just love her." Bruce held her tiny hand, examining the lines on her fingers, the hair on her head. He counted her toes, and nuzzled her head, until she yawned widely in his arms. Peter chuckled, "Do you want to put her down for her nap?" Bruce hugged her close, rocking gently,

"I...yeah."

"Okay," he smiled and nuzzled the two children in his arms; Bruce held his daughter, gentle and unsure. Rosie yawned again and curled up against him, clinging to his shirt, playing with a button. The beta leaned back against the couch, bouncing gently.

"She tends to go green when she wakes up hungry." Peter warned him. Bruce's mouth twisted, and he rocked her, shaking. "It'll be okay," The omega said, nuzzling his shoulder, "She goes back after I nurse her."

"But..." Bruce whispered, nervous and sad. "O-okay."

"I don’t treat her any different, just as I don't treat you different," he sighed; Bruce watched Rosie's eyes slide closed,

"I'm just worried..."

"About what?" he asked, chuckling softly, "she can't do anything."

"But when she's older..."

"She will still be our little girl .... People aren't born bad, it's how they're raised." Bruce whimpered,

"But what if she can't control it and it hurts people?"

"We'll teach her control, we'll try. It's all we can do," he sighed; the scientist held Rosie against his chest, and watched her sleep. Peter smiled at Thor, he felt so much better, color had returned to his face. The beta reached for his hand,

"...I'm sorry...." Peter squeezed it,

"I'm glad you're back"

"I'm...I am." Bruce pulled a little, trying to kiss him. Peter smiled and kissed him back. "...lay by me? Thor's got the others." Bruce murmured, "I...I'll do better..." Peter nodded and stood up,

"Let's go to the bedroom.” Bruce stood slowly, holding Rosie close so she would stay asleep. Peter stopped Bruce before they got to the bedroom. "You should go see aunt May..." Bruce whimpered,

"...I...I went this morning..." He looked down, "I...I've been trying to...but there's nothing I can do...she's just..."

"I just wanted to make sure you visited her," he hugged Bruce. "I know you've done all you can..." Bruce's eyes filled with tears,

"I...I think we should move her to the communal floor...and pack-sleep for a while..." He wanted her to feel safe and loved, to always have everyone near. "Jarvis? Call...call a pack meeting." Peter nodded in agreement, and went to go get his babies from Thor, so Thor could carry his aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment what you enjoyed, or what you think is coming! We love seeing your speculations!


	27. When You Laughed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: Minor character death. 
> 
> *Games of Thrones voice* Summer is Coming.

Tony hobbled out of the elevator, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he joined the hustle and bustle of his pack. Hands brushed him, and he leaned to scent May, swallowing at how thin she was. Peter curled up besides his aunt, nuzzling her shoulder and holding her hand tightly as she struggled for breath, but she seemed calmer and happier amongst the pack. They gathered as close to her as they could without words or thought. An automatic response when a member was sick. She was their matriarch, the oldest omega in the pack. Steve held Clint and the kids in his arms, sitting on the floor by May's feet. Clint wasn't sure if the kids should be here, but they were pack too . . . and he wasn't going to argue with his mate at this time. He sniffed and buried his face against Steve's chest. Charlie lay down near aunt may's ankles, reaching up to touch her fingers, reinforcing their bond together, as if that would make her healthy again; Tony gripped May's other hand, so brittle in his own strong fingers. She had done so much for him, and he'd spent as much time as he could with her, but there was always something keeping him away. Jamie and Nia curled up with their mother, staring at Aunt May, touching her hand too. Jamie looked at his mother,

"Aunt May gonna get better?" Peter let out a choked noise, and he closed his eyes, shaking; Tony kissed his son gently,

"...no, darling." He whispered, "Not this time." He shivered as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I...I called you all here so...so that we could be a better pack," Bruce announced shakily, "I...we are close to losing a very important member of our family, and I don't think any of us should be alone." Peter started crying, he couldn't lose his aunt . . . she was the only mother he ever really knew. May's breath rattled in her chest as she leaned slowly to kiss his head,

"...let me...hold my...grandchildren..." She murmured, "Don't...cry, Peter...I'm here..." Peter sat up, and he carefully positioned the three babies in her arms, so they didn't put pressure on her ribs.

"You were always my mother . . . ," he said, his cheeks wet with tears. "I love you so much, mom," he said, pressing his face into her neck. May lay her head atop his,

"...and you were always my son..." She breathed slowly. He cried and held onto her, squeezing her hand, he didn't want her to go, it wasn't fair! May looked up at him, "Peter, I'm alright...and you have...a family now..." He nodded, his jaw shaking as he tried to hold back tears.

"I don't want to lose anyone else . . ." he whispered; May patted his hand,

"...I'm proud of you." She murmured, eyes sliding closed in sleep. Tony wiped his eyes,

"...C-Clint, gimme your hearing aid...I...and then m-maybe me and you can make d-dinner?"

"Thank you," Peter whispered, not moving an inch. Clint nodded, and looked up at Steve's face,

"Is that okay?" Steve nodded slowly,

"...don't leave this floor." He mumbled. Talking to Clint about the Shield event would have to wait. The omega nodded, and slowly got up so as to not disturb May, placing his two boys in Steve's lap as he followed Tony into the kitchen. The brunette omega pulled Clint into a hug, shivering softly,

"...I...sorry, sorry, I just...sorry. Here, gimme the..." Clint hugged him back, and pulled the dead aide out of his pocket.

"Thank you."

"It's, uh, no problem." Tony leaned against the counter, being careful of himself, and opened up the tiny aide, "...you should let me build you new ones..."

"Okay," he nodded, "they whistle sometimes . . . . it’s annoying," he made a face. Tony blinked at the easy agreement,

"...really?" He picked the pieces apart, resettling a loose wire, "Okay." Clint nodded,

"It'd be really nice to hear clearly . . ."

"Oh...okay, I'll, I'll build new ones." Tony closed the repaired aide, and tried to smile.

"Thanks," he grinned back weakly, and put the repaired aid back in his ear. Tony kissed his cheek, then rested their foreheads together,

"...we've all made it so far...I'm....I'm scared of her dying..."

"I think Peter is the most scared," he whispered, wrapping his arm around Tony.

"...I know...th-that's why I didn't say anything..." Tony clutched at his friend, his packmate. Clint nuzzled him, letting out a deep, shuddering breath.

"What should we make for dinner?"

"....May can't eat very well, so...so maybe stew? Or...or soup?" Tony chewed his lip, and children gathered around their legs, calling to be held. Clint winced, he wasn't healed enough yet to pick them up. He slowly lowered himself on the ground, keeping his one leg straight so not to pull the muscle anymore, and he hugged his boys to his chest. Tony whimpered when he lifted Danny into his arms, and then Bucky was looking down at him. "...I..." Tony whispered as his mate took the toddler from his arms, "...I..." Bucky took Danny in his arms, and then pulled Tony against his chest, hugging him tightly, his eyes closed shut. The sub tensed in surprise, then wrapped his arms around his mate. "...I...I don't want her to..."

"I know," he said, nuzzling his head. "I don’t want her to either. . ." he said, his voice was very soft. Tony sobbed into his chest, shuddering, as his older twins hugged his legs. Bucky sniffed and kissed his mates head. "Shh, it’s okay," he said, rubbing his back. Charlie crawled into Steve's empty lap, sniffling. Tony shuddered,

"...'s'not okay..." He whimpered. Steve hugged Charlotte to his chest,

"It's alright, baby girl. It's...it's alright." May was mother to so many of them, they who had all lost their mothers so young... Bucky had been afraid of May at first, because she was so wise, and fragile .  . but he had talked to her several times in confidence. He would miss her dearly.

". . . c’mon, I'll help with dinner." The alpha mumbled, while Charlie rubbed her eyes, her lip trembling. Steve kissed her forehead,

"Go on, go sit with her." He whispered, "It's...this is..." He burst into tears, he'd been ignoring her sickness, her age, for too long. Charlie started to cry and tears fell down her face too. She got up and pulled Steve over to May. The alpha tried to wipe his eyes, "I'm s-sorry, May, I'm sorry..." He sank onto the couch beside her. Charlie laid back down next to her, holding the hand that Tony had held before; May touched Steve's shoulder,

"Don't be...shh." Charlie had a lot of questions, but she wasn't sure if now was the time to ask. The old omega gently brought Charlie's hand to her lips, "Beautiful girl." Charlie smiled and nuzzled her arm,

"Thank you," She said politely; May smiled slowly,

"No...thank you..." She murmured, drifting off again. Charlie whined,

"Is she . . .?" Steve shook his head,

"No, baby, she's sleeping." At Steve’s words, she let out a deep breath and moved her hand back to her side. Steve swallowed, and touched May's hair, soothing her as best he could. Technically, it was Bucky's job as pack alpha, but Bucky would help May when it was closer to the end. He would know probably before even May when the time got close. He helped out his mate in the kitchen for now; Tony swallowed,

"...mass bond-shock..." He whispered, looking up at Bucky, "…two weeks, at least...we'll need to stay together..."

"I know,” The alpha nodded, "This won’t be good for the babies." Tony swallowed thickly,

"...no...it won't..." He focused on that, on his children, and what he could do to help them, instead of the tragedy waiting to hit them all.

 

The waiting was the worst; Tony watched Bruce and Peter feed May spoonfuls of soup, watched Thor braid her hair in beautiful patterns, tucking flowers amongst the strands in the way of his culture. He felt his heart break further every second. Steve rubbed her feet and hands with scented oil, and Bucky baked soft cookies and made puddings and cakes. The children played quietly, constantly trying to include May in their games. They knew the time was near when Bucky came and sat down besides May, holding her hand, his head low. She coughed wetly, and Tony gathered his children to him, wincing in pain, but he needed to protect them from what was happening to their family. Thor and Bruce stroked her hair together, Peter laying in her lap.

"...I love you all, don't forget..." May breathed, breath rasping, using her last reserves of strength.

"I love you too, mom," Peter tried to hold back his tears so she wouldn't see, and he pressed her hand to his face, "I love you, please don’t go . . ." May hugged him as best she could,

"...I'll still be here...Peter....I'll still be here in your heart...." Her eyes flicked up to each member of the pack, and Tony's tears tracked down his cheeks. "Love...love you all...and you...Peter, my...my son...I am so _proud_  of y...." Tony whimpered, hugging his children as agony rippled through the pack.

"MOM!?” Peter broke down and pulled her tightly to his chest, "No no no no . . . ," he sobbed and wailed, he had felt bond loss far too many times in his life; he felt like he was dying too. Charlie got up and ran to her father, holding her chest and crying; Steve scooped her up,

"No, no, shh, I know, shh..." He kissed her face, trembling, "I'm sorry, shh, shh." Bruce and Thor sobbed, hugging Peter as best they could. Bucky got up, and went to his mate, hugging his older twins and Tony, who had the twins and Danny, a few tears running down his own cheeks. He needed to try to be the wall of support in his packs time of need right now; Tony clung to his kids, shaking,

"...oh god...!" He choked as all the children began to cry; the high wails of pain had Tony's knees giving out. Steve pulled Clint and the boys into his grip with Charlotte. The bond crackled and snapped, pulling at them all. Bucky caught his omega and lowered him to the ground, nuzzling him softly. Clint closed his eyes shut tight, he remembered this pain back when his parents had passed away. Peter eventually turned and buried his face in Thor's chest, and held his arm out for Bruce. The beta tugged him close, and Thor sat them all down beside their triplets, who had woken to cry along with the rest. The pack shuddered through waves of pain that crashed down on them repeatedly. It was Steve who gently extracted himself to wrap her body, and carry her to the bedroom.

"...I'll c-call the coroner..." The blond offered; Bucky placed a hand on Steve's shoulder,

"I'll do it," he said, taking aunt May slowly from him. "Thank you . . . but I’ve got it," he smiled softly, and walked her to her bedroom. When he got there, he nuzzled her face, and let the tears flow, and he kissed her cheek. "Rest easy, now," he said, gently placing her on the bed, and he covered her face back up. "Jarvis . . . Code May." He already had a plan worked out, so that way he could be there for his pack. Fireworks went off, and the coroner was called. Tony flinched at the loud sound, hugging his children closer, and his pack gathered close. Individual families melded together, children holding each other, adults sobbing. Bucky came back after he had spoken to the coroner and he pressed up against Tony; the sub shuddered, and pressed back against him, shaking in agony. He was glad that they'd pre-made food, so that no one had to cook or leave the pack.

"...Jarvis...?" He whimpered,

 _"The suits are standing guard, sir."_  The AI said softly,

"...thank you..." The omega whispered as Bucky nuzzled Tony’s neck with his wet face, shaking a little; the sub shivered, arms full of babies, "...it...I love you, I...." He gasped out, pained and afraid. The children were sobbing, crying hard, and clinging to their parents.

"I love you too," his alpha said, making sure he was touching each of his kids, so they knew he was trying to comfort them. The pack curled in a pile on the floor, shaking and crying silently.

 

The first morning without May was rough. Peter didn't move except to feed his kids, and Bucky forced himself to move to reheat the giant quiche he made for everyone, and to get coffee going. Tony was curled around his children on the floor, eyes blank and staring, Clint's hand in his. The children tucked themselves against their parents, aching and fussy. Bucky brought the food over, and he set it on a pot holder so it wouldn't burn the blankets. He set plates and silverware near the dish, and told everyone to eat up. They were hesitant, chewing slow, and barely eating. Tony tried to set an example, eating a big slice; it made him feel nauseous, but he forced it down, feeding his kids. Bucky did the same, and said nothing when Peter barely ate. The pack twined limbs, fingers, touched each-others' hair, and tried to find strength in each other.

 

And then, as they stood in the over-bright sunlight around her grave, Peter placed a yellow sunflower on top of May's hands, folded across her stomach. She was in a beautiful black gown, and Peter wanted to shake the coffin and demand that she woke up, but . . . that was a child’s dream. He kissed her cheek one last time, before watching them close the lid, and lower the casket down into the earth besides his uncle Ben . . . his father. The pack gathered close around him, trying to offer him comfort. They threw a few roses on top of the grave, and then the dirt got thrown on top.

"Bye mom . . . ," Peter whispered, tears running down his face; Thor and Bruce kissed his cheeks, shivering. Peter stood there and stared for a long time, trying to move . . . but he couldn't, until Bruce touched his shoulder,

"...hey, shh..." He pulled Peter against him. Peter whined and hugged him.

"I miss her . . .” The sub whispered, and Bruce nodded,

"I know, honey...I know..."

"I first felt bond loss when I was seven . . . ," he whined; Bruce swallowed, pulling him closer. He sniffed and gave his aunts grave one last look, before turning away with Bruce, letting him lead him back to the limo

 

Tony cooked and cooked and cooked, he refused to let the event be catered, didn't want anyone invading their pack-space. As his family picked at the food, Tony shifted uncomfortably. He was barely finished healing. Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony, nuzzling him,

"The food is delicious," he said, eating a lot. Tony swallowed,

"I just wanted...to be helpful." He mumbled, leaning into the alpha's side. "I...just..." he winced, locking his gaze on Bucky's chin, so different than Obi's. The last bondshock this bad that he'd endured, as only death could create, had been Obi. And it had been him who killed Obi. Bucky ran a hand through his hair,

"You're being very helpful, my good boy," he kissed his forehead; Tony's breath hitched, and he clenched his eyes shut,

"...they're not eating...they...they don't like it, I must have..." The sub whispered, and Bucky gave him a weird look,

"No, Tony, they're sad and hurting from bond loss. It's hard to eat when you feel like that. The food is delicious." Tony dropped his chin to his chest,

"..o-okay..." The omega mumbled. Peter did end up eating a large slice of chocolate cake, trying to make himself feel better; his mates hovered, holding their children, worried for him. They were all so devastated, and Tony jerked when the alarms blared. "...we...we have to assemble...!" He shuddered, "The kids? Who'll-?"

"I'll stay," Peter said, putting his fork down. "It's not like you guys haven't saved New York without me before." Tony pulled Peter into a hug,

"...you...I'm only agreeing because your kids are so young, you got that, Parker?" Peter nodded, hugging him back weakly.

"Go get em, guys..." He murmured, and Tony kissed Peter's cheek, and then he was running for the lab, for the newest suit. Clint looked up at Steve,

"I guess I'm staying too?"

"I'd prefer it. You're still not healed, and I don't want you making your hands worse."

"Yes sir," he said, going over to Peter, wrapping him in a hug. The other sub slumped against him in relief, and Steve followed Bucky out of the room.

"What's going on, Jarvis," Bucky said, relaxing a little. It was Steve's turn to take charge.

_"There appears to be a group of metal centipedes attacking the Statue of Liberty."_

"More bugs?" he groaned, pulling his kevlar on,

"Yup, but these are robotic." Tony explained through the comm, "I could, y'know, use some help out here."

"On our way," he said, getting on his motorcycle alongside Steve’s, and driving towards Lady Liberty. Iron Man met them, and, with Thor's help, carried them to the Statue; within moments, Tony grunted as the metal legs of a centipede caught his own armored legs, dragging him down. "Careful Iron man!" Bucky shouted, parking his bike and leaping to attack the closest centipede; Tony scrambled to get a hold of something, anything, but the centipede ripped him down the side of the statue, and into the icy water. Steve slammed his shield into another robot's back, cutting it in half, then jumped back when the two halves kept attacking as if it were two centipedes. “IRON MAN!" Bucky shouted, abandoning his centipede and running towards the water. Another wrapped around Bucky's legs and torso like a snake, and Steve darted past it, diving for the water; out of the liquid spilled a hundred more of the beasts, flailing masses of metal legs, and segmented bodies coating the statue. "TONY!" Bucky grew desperate to get to his mate and started shooting and ripping at the beasts holding him. Each piece acted like a single entity, picking up as two instead of one, and tearing at the Avengers. Steve screamed as one constricted around his body,

"They're H-HYDRA!"

"I"LL KILL THEM!" Bucky roared, clawing at the earth as he was dragged and more centipedes wrapped around him; Steve ripped into them with his shield and hands,

"Shit!" He cried, feeling a rib crack, "Nonono!" He struggled, then stared up at Thor as Bucky rolled free, "Light'em up, Thor!" Bucky got to the edge of the railing, looking down at the centipede infested waters,

"TONY'S IN THERE! You'll fry him!" He prepared to jump over the edge. Steve grunted as another rib cracked,

"Nn...! What do we do?!" A bullet flew past Steve, and into the mouth of the mechanical beast holding him, making it explode from the inside out, stopping it for good. Steve slumped to the ground, shaken, then forced himself up, running to Bucky's side as the Hulk smashed several centipedes with his feet and fists. "You'll never find him in that!" Bucky knew this, he really did,

"I have to try!" Bullets were flying around them, shooting perfectly into the centipedes’ mouth with accurate precision. Steve gripped his arm,

"You can't! You'll just be ki-!" He let go, "Wait!" Hurriedly, he tied a long strand of wire from a downed centipede around Bucky's waist. "Go!" Quickly Bucky jumped off the railing and dove into the water. Clint saw Bucky go, and he joined Steve by his side, shooting all of the bugs,

"Sorry sir . . . couldn't watch you getting hurt without protection." Steve pulled him close,

"...thank you, we have it now, go, we'll be alright." He held tight to the wire, letting it slide a little, giving Bucky slack.

"Are you serious?!" he whined and sighed. "Yes sir . . . ," he mumbled, and walked away

 

When five minutes passed, and Bucky didn't resurface, Steve pulled him back up. The soldier emerged, sputtering and gasping, empty handed. "Shit." Steve panted.

"Put me back in, Steve!" Bucky snarled; Steve shuddered,

"Did you even see him?!" He dragged Bucky over the railing. "...he's gone, Bucky...he'll...he'll come back if it's possible, and if not..." As he trailed off, the ground beneath them suddenly buckled and rippled. Steve lurched to his feet, eyes wide. What could only be described as an underwater explosion rocked the ground, and the Statue of Liberty listed to the side, falling slowly toward the ocean; a blur of black and gold caught the statue, and Tony's voice crackled through the comms, "Well, we know that...comms don't...work under the...bottom of the ocean...!" He grunted, kicking all his jets into gear.

"TONY!" Bucky gasped, soaking wet. He knew his mate wasn't dead! "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Could...use a little..help...!" Tony panted, and Thor laughed as the Hulk pulled the statue upright. "Sorry about the wait, turns out...underwater air-pockets full of electronics are hard to find." The genius landed beside Bucky, armor scraped and sliced, but otherwise okay. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him tightly despite the armor.

"We need to get underwater working comms."

"It wasn't the water, it was underground." Tony stumbled a little, leaning into his mate, "...You have no idea how much I want you right now." Steve snorted, looking around at the bodies of the centipedes laying all over. Bucky smiled and laughed,

"This is a live comm, Iron man. Let’s go home, so I can fuck you properly," he grinned; Tony flushed,

"...right, uh, so, bye." He wrapped his arms around Bucky, and lifted off, flying for the tower.

"Thor, can you get my bike!? Thanks!" The alpha shouted as he was flown away.

 

Clint was sitting with ice packs on his hands. He had hoped that using a gun wouldn't have bothered his hands . . . but the recoil and trigger pulling bothered him more than he'd like to admit. Steve knelt before him when he returned,

"Ow, oh, baby, I'm sorry..." He kissed each of Clint's fingers in apology. Clint looked down, letting Steve do whatever he wanted.

"Don't apologize . . . I should have stayed home.”

"No, Clint, no...you saved us..." Steve winced as he inhaled, "You saved us." The omega shrugged,

"You should have Bruce look at your ribs when he calms down.”

"I will." Steve murmured, leaning back.

"Good," he nodded, sighing as he tried to stretch his fingers; Steve gently touched his husband's hands, rubbing his fingers and stretching them gently, as Jarvis had told him.

"I'm so sorry that you're in pain." The dom whispered, kissing each digit. Clint shook his head,

"Don’t worry about it . . . It'll pass." Steve's expression only grew more sad,

"...when did this happen, Clint? When did you stop letting me care for you?" Clint clenched his teeth more, he didn't want to make Steve more upset.

"I didn't stop letting you, you've been doing a great job taking care of me, I just know your ribs hurt . . . you should lay down." he said softly. Steve held his palms open, kneeling, submissive at Clint's feet,

"..but you're not happy, Clint...you don't let me, I do it, and you act as if I shouldn't be..." He bowed his head, "...what happened?" He closed his eyes, so afraid of hurting Steve some more.

"I don't feel like I deserve it, after all the pain I caused you..." Steve's shoulders hunched,

"...that wasn't just you..."

"You've been hurting since I punched you....," he muttered; Steve sighed in response,

"Clint, please, I'm a big boy, and I've had worse." Clint felt horrible, after all of this and Steve was just brushing it off now like it was no big deal?

"You were so upset and disappointed in me."

"Clint, I _love_  you. You had...essentially, told me that you weren't happy. _That_  is what upset me."

"I don't know what I feel," he sighed, and curled up on the couch. "I thought I knew what I wanted... But it was selfish and it hurt the people I care the most about." Steve tried to take Clint’s hand, but the sub pulled away.

"I'm sorry Steve, I didn't want to hurt you.... I want to be your good boy," he whispered; Steve shivered,

"You _are_  my good boy."

"No, I'm not! I nearly put you and the kids in bond shock!" Steve flinched back,

"...that's for me to decide, Clint." He grunted, standing up, "You _will_  listen! You are _mine_ , I love you! And to me, you are good!" Clint winced and looked down, not meeting his eyes. Once again, his feelings were ignored.

"Yes sir..." The omega whispered; Steve slammed his fists into his own thighs,

"God damn it!" He cried, "Why isn't that good for you?! Why don't you care that I _love_  you?" He scrubbed his hands over his face roughly, "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong that makes you _smell_  like I've told you that you're awful when I'm trying to tell you the opposite?" Clint gasped and bit his lip,

"I do care! I love you too, Steve, I do, but I can still be a bad boy. You can't say that I'm good when all I've done is hurt you and the kids!" Steve whimpered,

"I j-just want you to be h-happy with me, again...!" he sank to the floor, shaking, "...I just....you're g-good because you c-care that you h-hurt us, because you didn't hurt us on p-purpose, and-" Clint got down on the floor, and he lifted Steve's hand, holding it to his face, nuzzling it.

"I left.... I didn't mean to hurt you... But I did," he said, sniffling. "I will prove myself to you." Steve wrapped an arm around his ribcage,

"I just wanted to take care of you...I just wanted to make sure you were okay...you don't have to _prove_..."

"I am okay... And you are taking care of me. My fingers... Would probably be useless had I not listened to you." Steve swallowed,

"But you don't like it, Clint, you don't..."

"I didn't, but I do now," he smiled. "I'll do anything you ask.”

"No, that's-! I don't want you to pretend…"

"I just don't know what you want from me!" he said. "I love you, Steve, but I've never been in a long relationship before, I don't know what to do with myself!” Steve winced, ribs burning,

"...it's n-not about what I want from you..." He whispered, "...I just love you...I'm not asking for...all I want is...is for you to be happy, I...if that...m-means leaving me..."

"No! I don't want to leave you," he said, hugging his mate tightly. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I want to be a good mate." Steve swayed, holding his chest,

"...you...you are..."

"I want to be a better mate," he nuzzled his face. "A-are you okay?" The alpha coughed, blood staining his lips,

"...m'fine...you're...a great mate..." Clint's eyes grew wide,

"You're not fine!" he whined, wiping away the blood. "Jarvis! Get Bruce up here now! I don't think I can carry Steve!"

 _"Yes sir!"_  Jarvis sounded slightly panicked as he scanned Steve's chest, _"Two of his ribs are puncturing his left lung."_  Steve shuddered,

"I'm fine...it'll h-heal."

"Steve! It can’t heal until the ribs are OUT of your lung!" he whined, and hugged his mate tightly, nuzzling him. The alpha swallowed blood, coughing,

"...I know, but..."

"But what?! Were you going to let yourself _die_!?” he shouted at him, tears running down his face. Steve winced,

"N-no....I needed to...to talk to you...I needed to know...you were...okay..."

"I can't wait for Bruce," he said, wincing as he tried to lift Steve, his fingers and muscles protesting; Steve shook his head,

"No! Clint...stop...! You'll...hurt yourself...!" He exclaimed as Bruce stepped in,

"Whoa, big guy...lay down, gently!" The exhausted beta ordered. Clint panted and carefully laid Steve down,

"Two ribs are p-puncturing his lung.” The alpha gurgled a little,

"Okay, okay...." Bruce had Jarvis project the x-rays, "Left lung...okay, it's not so bad, just..." He moved Steve's chest with his hands, and the alpha jerked. Clint came over and placed his hands on Steve's shoulders,

"Hey, focus on me, it’s okay." Steve shuddered, grabbing for Clint's hand,

"...did...you strain...yourself...?" He gasped out as Bruce struggled to set his ribs.

"I don’t think so, I don’t know," he said, kissing Steve's forehead. The dom groaned, gasping, and then Bruce was binding his ribs as best he could,

"There....keep your breath shallow."

"They’re out of his lungs?" he asked,

"Yes. He should be healed by tomorrow, the lung, I mean. The ribs...the day after."

"Thank you," he sighed; Bruce yawned,

"...mhm..." He headed for the elevator. Clint’s hands shook and he leaned down to kiss Steve; the alpha kissed back tiredly,

"...gonna just...lay here..." Clint nodded, and rubbed his mate’s upper chest softly. The dom closed his eyes, breathing slow.

"Let me know when you're ready to get up." Clint murmured after a moment, and Steve nodded slowly,

"...of course..." The sub nodded and lay down beside him, his fingers throbbing. "...you okay..?" The alpha asked softly.

"I think so," he sighed

"...m'kay.." Steve hummed, and the omega nuzzled him, and closed his eyes, hoping he hadn’t damaged his fingers. "..g'boy..." Steve mumbled tiredly; Clint bit his lip and he tried not to think.


	28. What You're Going Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes out as both Spider-Man and Polyamorous to the press, and Clint goes through heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT!!! 
> 
> This is a short chapter to tide you over (7 pages in Microsoft Word). I'll be spending a lot of today editing and trying to get more chapters ready to start posting on a normal schedule again.  
> We were both so busy with school and work and all those busy things, but I'm on summer break now, and Spiffy is working, so I have the times when she's at work to edit instead of continue writing fervently as we usually do. I'll try and get one more chapter up today for you lovely lovely readers, and then start posting Mon-Wed-Fri again. (Meaning there might possibly be a chapter tomorrow as well). ENJOY!

Tony was _exhausted_. They'd come home to upset children, crying and running for their mother because Peter wouldn't feed them cake for dinner. He'd spent two hours calming them down, and then fed them, and put them to bed, and now he was curled on the couch, nursing his daughters and nodding off every few seconds. Some sexy night. Bucky was fast asleep too, he was exhausted from the stress of the funeral and the fight. The omega carried the pups into the bedroom, laying them down beside their sleeping father, and went back out to have a drink. Peter was in the communal floor, needing a little alone time. It had been a lot for him, to bury his aunt, and then take care of eleven kids mostly by himself, who wouldn't stop crying and demanding cake. Tony bumped into him, and blinked,

"S-" He yawned, "Sorry."

"It’s okay," he whispered, eyes to the floor. The older sub frowned, and touched Peter's shoulder,

"I...I know what you're going through, and...and I'm sorry."

"Thanks . . ." he nodded, leaning against him; Tony hugged him close, nuzzling his hair,

"It...they never leave you, but it gets easier...I know that you know that."

"I do, far too well . . . I'm just tired of feeling hurt," he whined. "I've felt bonds break due to death four times now . . . and once more with Justin . . ." Tony shuddered,

"I know...I know." The older genius murmured as he hugged Peter against him. He hugged Tony tightly, pressing his face in his arm. "Shh, I...I'm sorry." The genius whispered, stroking the younger sub's hair.

"Bruce came back to me," he told him,

"Yes, yes he did. I meant...death...I...yeah..." Tony shook his head, "Ignore me." Peter smiled at their confusion.

"I'm just glad that Bruce and I weren't fighting when she . . . yeah . . ."

"Me too," Tony shivered, "How's he doing? Better, I hope...I mean, he loves you, so it was only a matter of time." Peter nodded,

"But Bruce didn't leave me because of me . . . it was Rosie . . . he has to love her."

"I know...and he will. I think that he already does, and...and that's why it's so hard for him." Tony murmured, and Peter smiled at that,

"I hope you are right."

"Don't we both." Tony laughed; the younger omega chuckled,

"Thanks, for making me feel a little better."

"Any time." Tony kissed his cheek, "I'd better go back up."

"Okay," Peter smiled, and he went to go find his family; Tony gave up on finding any booze, and climbed into his own bed.

 

Finally, a date was scheduled for the press conference where Peter Parker would come out as Spiderman. He carried his babies to Tony's room,

"Thank you so much for watching them for me . . . I uh, pumped a few bottles," he blushed, and showed him the bag of supplies he made for his triplets. Tony smiled,

"No worries, I've done that before." He assured the other sub, "Go, it'll be alright."

"Thank you," he said, setting his kids on the ground, and going to the garage where Bruce and Thor were, before the three of them stepped outside. The alpha and beta gently guided him out to the podium,

"Ready, darling?" Bruce asked softly; the omega hummed and nodded, pulling out some note cards from his pocket as he stared out at the crowd of news reporters. He smiled when he saw his old boss, James Jameson out there. Questions flew from every direction,

"What is this about?!"

"Sirs, what is this?"

"Uh, well, I decided to put this meeting together because there have been some questions as to whether I am Spiderman or not, and I've come to put that to rest." The crowd went wild, and Thor held a hand up,

"Please be patient."

"Thank you," he smiled at Thor. "My mates are Thor, the god from a distant planet, and Dr. Bruce Banner. They have given me three beautiful children. Recently my aunt passed away. ..she was like a mother to me. I tell you all this, because when I tell you that I am Spiderman, I want you to know that I am human too . . . Now I will take your questions." The crowd was silent, eyes wide,

"You...you _are_?" A reporter asked, and Peter nodded,

"Yeah, I've always wanted a family, so I might come back when they're a bit older.” Thor smiled when he realized that it was omegas who were raising their hands the most eagerly. Peter grinned and pointed to a female omega.

"How did...how did you handle becoming spider-man s-so young?" She stuttered; Peter grinned,

"My uncle gave me some really great advice, and I try to live by his words every day,”

"He did? Can you sh-share that advice?" She swallowed, Thor kissed Peter's cheek. Peter smiled,

"With great power comes great responsibility." He said into the microphone. The sub smiled, eyes shining, and the others in the crowd clamored for attention. Peter beamed at her and picked out another eager looking omega.

"How did you join the Avengers?" At that question, he laughed,

"It wasn't easy. I'd always wanted to be a part of them... But after the death of my first mate, I met someone knew... You all remember when Spiderman disappeared for three years," he nodded. "Tony stark found me after two, and I took a year to heal and rehabilitate."

"Stark found you? Where? How?" An Alpha pressed.

"In an omega bathroom...," he played with his notecards. "I was hiding from my abusive alpha and he helped me escape.” The omegas pressed closer, practically blocking the alphas out. Thor tensed at the reminder, that they hadn't found Peter before he had been abused. Peter smiled at the generosity shown in the crowd, and he picked out an alpha to answer his question, trying to be fair and diverse.

"So you're in a relationship with an alpha _and_  a beta?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Well, on Thor’s planet, people aren't really designated in the same way we are. On the malty scale, he's an alpha though," he nodded,

"Two mates?" The next alpha burst out, and Thor's lips curled back from his teeth in a snarl. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Yes, I already established that, any questions for me about Spider-Man?"

"D-did you build your own...your own technology?"

"Yeah, it was difficult at first getting all the parts, but you know, there's some perks to living with a billionaire," he chuckled. "We've improved the suit and the webbing.”

"So you use Stark's money to fund your-"

"It is well known that Tony Barnes-Stark funds the Avengers." Thor interrupted.

"And I did do a little bit of freelance work for the daily bugle, but I guess I'm fired now, huh, Mr. Jameson?" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head; The alpha growled softly,

"You're a menace to society! You're a villain, not a hero! And the Avengers must be, too, if they've got you living with them! And another thing, I bet that desecrating the statue of liberty was _your_  idea!"

"The mechanical creatures that attacked the statue were from Hydra!" Thor snapped, and Peter clenched his teeth,

"I have never worked with Hydra, and I have done nothing but protect this city in everyday that I can! I wasn't there to help fight because I was at a funeral and I had to watch our kids!" he fumed; Thor gripped his shoulder,

"Shh," He kissed Peter's cheek, "He's not _worthy_  of answering." Bruce nuzzled him, and then straightened up,

"If there are no more relevant questions...." The scientist trailed off as Peter sighed,

"I don't know when Spider-Man will be back, but I'll try not to be gone too long," he smiled and shot a string of web at the ceiling where a bunch of balloons and streamers dropped down, giving them a nice distraction to get away. His mates ushered him out as the omegas squealed happily, hugging spider-man balloons.

 

Clint was with Steve, he had finally started showing signs of impending heat two months after May’s death. Steve stroked Clint hair, chest, and belly. He was worried, had been since Clint's heat time had passed, twice, without a heat. Bruce said it was just stress, but Steve fear that he'd had an early heat on his mission, that he had been...but he hadn't. The sub was affectionate, warm, and ready. Clint was doing better mentally, the therapy worked a little, and he and Steve were talking more. He hummed and leaned in for a kiss,

"you ready to make a baby?" He asked softly, and the alpha smiled against his mate's lips, running his hands down the strong shoulders and back.

"I'm ready when you are." He held Clint against his chest, "You had me worried there, baby."

"I was worried too," he smiled, nuzzling him, feeling slick start to drop down his thighs, the heat building in his gut. "But I'm excited now. Little-Clint is excited too," he hummed; Steve snorted, and mouthed over Clint's neck,

"Bruce was right, just...just stress, right, so we'll have to be careful of big stresses while you're pregnant." He helped Clint out of his shirt, kissing sweat from his brow. "Jarvis? Tell Happy to pick up Charlotte, and to take her to Tony." Clint nodded and moaned softly as his nipples became exposed to the cold air,

"Jarvis, make sure Happy tells Charlie that I didn't leave," he moaned, "Tell her that her father and I are making a baby," he chuckled,

 _"Yes, sirs."_  Jarvis replied.

"My beautiful omega," Steve murmured, leaning to lick over Clint's nipples, and help him out of his pants. The sub jerked as milk dribbled out of them, he was still occasionally nursing his twins, but his hormones got him all excited. He lifted his hips, and his cock shot upright against his belly. Steve knelt before him, kissing his belly, and nuzzling his cock.

"Ahh," Clint groaned, rolling his hips against Steve's face,

"Mm, good boy." Steve murmured, licking over Clint's cock, and suckling the head.

"Steve!" he whined and put his hands on Steve's shoulders. The alpha gripped Clint's hips, laving over the shaft with his tongue. A surge of slick drenched the sub’s thighs and he whined, his cock twitching. "More...!" Steve used his hands to gently spread Clint's cheeks, fingers brushing over the slick hole; Clint arched his back, and tried to sink down on his fingers.

"Mm mm," Steve shook his head a little, rubbing the rim of Clint's hole and sucking lovingly at his cock. The omega whined and spread his legs,

"I want you inside me," he groaned,

"Mm." Steve sucked harder, wanting Clint to cum before he began. Clint didn't know if he could cum without a knot, he was just getting pent up, his cock getting heavy and red; Steve waited, then, gently, pressed his fingers in, spreading them out like a knot, and was rewarded by hot cum on his tongue. Clint jerked through the aftershocks, groaning and panting. The alpha swallowed it all down, happily. "Mm, good boy. Good boy, Clint. Lay down, I'm going to breed you."

"Yes, oh god," he moaned, there was a giant wet spot on the bed from his slick. He laid down and gripped his knees, pulling them back to his chest; Steve settled gently between his legs,

"You're beautiful." He murmured, and Clint licked his lips,

"You can Gawk over my beauty when I'm big with your baby," he teased, and Steve kissed him, gentle and loving,

"Or I can do it now." The alpha said quietly, dominance in his voice. Clint blushed and nodded,

"Now is good too," he muttered, kissing him back, Steve kissed him again, soft and sweet. The omega hummed and wrapped his arms around Steve, grinding their hips together; the alpha guided his cock smoothly into Clint's body. Clint arched his back, howling as he was filled, his cock getting hard again. Steve began to thrust, smooth but fast. Clint panted and pressed his legs farther into his chest, "Harder!" The alpha kissed him, quietly, and obeyed. He was so close to losing himself to rut. Clint moaned in his kiss, and he wrapped his legs around Steve, pulling his body closer; the alpha groaned, biting at Clint's neck. Clint cried out in pleasure and bit into Steve's neck in return, coming again as his senses flooded with the smell and taste of alpha. The dom thrust strong and fast,

"My boy...my good boy..." Steve gasped out; Clint panted and leaned his head back, exposing his throat, caught in the drop,

"Your good boy!"

"Mine." Steve repeated, thrusting deeper, "I'm going to knot you." The omega nodded,

"Yes, please, breed me, Steve, like the bitch I am!" The alpha thrust deep, and groaned as he knotted his sub.

"Yes...mine...mine...!" He growled, gripping the sub’s hips as Clint panted and nuzzled him, feeling his body accept his seed.

"Yours..."

"Mhm." Steve murmured, kissing him all over.

 

Tony shivered as Charlotte glared at him,

"Look, there's nothing I can _do_  about your mom going into heat."

"Mama said you were making suppressants!" she whined, crossing her arms over her chest; Tony frowned,

"They aren't done, and your mama _wanted_  to go through this heat." He rubbed a hand over his face, "Come on, Charlotte, this isn't..."

"I wanna see my mama!" she stomped her foot and whined. Tony sighed,

"Charlie, I can't take you to your mom, he's in heat, and he said for you to stay here." She face planted in the couch and kicked her feet, crying in a temper tantrum; Tony gathered her brothers to him, "...Charlie, _please_ , you'll wake the girls! Please stop!" He set the boys down, and lifted Charlotte up, "Stop this right now! Go stand in the corner, Charlotte!" Charlotte growled angrily and ripped away from him, going to the corner. Tony ushered the boys into the nursery, "No, go play, go _play_!" He stepped back, and the girls started to cry. "Fuck!" The sub ran for the bedroom, lifting them from the bed, "Ssh sshhh..." Bucky came around and kissed his mate’s cheek,

"Calm down, I will take care of the others, you focus on these two."

"Charlie's in time out. Ten minutes." He hefted the twin girls into his arms, "They're learning to watch."

"Are they?" he smiled at his girls,

"Yeah, but it's taking time." Tony grumbled, "They're lazy lazies." The sub sighed, "...Charlotte is being crazy..." The alpha nodded,

"She'll calm down. Maybe we can let her see her mom during a break in the heat?"

"Clint and Steve said for her to stay here." Tony muttered, "...I don't know..."

"....maybe just the park would be good, get them some fresh air."

"Maybe, but I can't take that behavior for a week, Buck. I can't."

"Hopefully she'll be better after the tantrum," he patted his omega’s shoulder and left,

"Hopefully." Tony mumbled, closing his eyes and settling the girls down on the floor, to crawl.

 

After ten minutes were up, Charlie moved, feeling tired and calmer; by that time, Tony was walking Myra around, letting her hold tight to his fingers for balance. Anya was gripping Bucky's pants’ leg to stay upright. Bucky smiled and slowly walked with her, chuckling when she's almost fall. Charlie was watching, crying softly; Tony sighed,

"Charlotte...he didn't leave, he's here....he didn't go." He said softly, and she nodded and sniffed, wrapping her arms around Tony. The omega touched her hair, "Why don't you help me teach these girls to walk."

"Okie," he said, taking Myra's other hand, helping to keep her upright; Tony smiled, and kissed her hair. She sniffed and smiled back, before watching Myra struggle and wiggle.

"No, no, wait, Anya, wait!" Tony stumbled as his daughter grabbed for a pen and went crashing to the floor. Bucky smiled and picked her up on her feet, and took the pen,

"I got her, Tony," Bucky smiled; the sub sighed,

"Babies. They have such power to drive me _crazy_." He shook his head, tickling Myra's feet when she fell. Charlie laughed a little, brightening up as Myra burst into laughter; Tony chuckled, and kissed the baby's toes.

 

"Whoa, waddlers!" Steve laughed, a week later, when he saw Tony's children chased by the now-walking girls. Clint beamed and scooped down, hugging his own children when they got away from Myra and Anya.

"I'm here" The archer purred, nuzzling them as Bucky came over and gave Steve a noogie, trapping him in a headlock,

"Hey, jerk!" Steve snorted, pulling away; Tony smiled at the friendly camaraderie. Bucky just laughed,

"How was the heat?"

"It was good. Really...really good." Steve pushed his wet, now tangled, hair back from his face.

"Great," he nodded, "Why don't we all go out to dinner tonight?"

"Really? All of us? Thor and them, too?" Steve arched a brow, "Tony must be working hard on SI." The sub frowned from the doorway, unsure. Bucky shrugged,

"I just thought it'd be nice to get out. I guess it wouldn't really be safe for all of us to go, and I don’t know if Tony has work or not," he muttered; Tony's shoulders slumped,

"I...I have a meeting..." He whispered, "I...you guys can go anyway, I'll..." Bucky shook his head,

"We'll stay in and eat, I'll make a lot of food, and you can join us later," he smiled at his mate; Tony bit his lip,

"But they want to go out...."

"We'll go out another time," he kissed him softly. Steve nodded, hiding disappointment,

"Have a good meeting." He offered, and Tony swallowed,

"Right..." At the omega’s words, Bucky looked back at his friends.

"I'm sorry. . ." The alpha murmured and Tony winced, vanishing into the bedroom to get dressed. Clint hummed, and nuzzled his daughter. He was still sore, and wasn't really interested in going anywhere right now anyway. He wanted to soak in the feeling of carrying again. Charlotte clung to him,

"Mama, why didn't you take suppressants?" She blurted out; Clint raised an eyebrow at her,

"Because I wanted another baby, that’s why," he smiled, "Don't you want another little brother or sister?" Charlotte looked at the floor,

"...no. I don't want another brother..."

"How about a sister?" he asked, nuzzling her, Charlie's lip pouted out,

"...but not another brother..."

"I'll see what I can do," he smiled, and kissed her cheek. His tale of taking suppressants and having them ruin his heart was for another day; Charlotte lay her head in Clint's lap, sighing,

"Boys are rowdy." She mumbled as Tony slunk past them to the elevator; the pack of kids spotted him, and started to cry, chasing after him. Clint just chuckled and petted her softly as Bucky scooped up as many as he could,

"C’mon kids! Tony will tell you more stories later," he said, and the sub whined softly as he stepped into the elevator.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment...how are you liking it? Is the story good? Has the "I can't tell who is talking" improved?


	29. Actions and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things and stuff happen.   
> Steve finally has a long overdue conversation with Clint.

By the time he returned, everyone was gone, and Bucky was asleep with the twins. Bucky had his arm safely around his girls, stirring as he sensed movement. Tony hesitated, then sank tiredly down to sit on the floor. He was hungry, and exhausted. Bucky blinked and sat up,

"Tony? What time is it?"

"...dunno." The sub whispered, laying his head back against the bed.

"How was the meeting?" he asked, getting up and going over to him,

"...long," Tony looked at his hands, "So long...and I just..." The alpha leaned down and kissed him,

"There are some left overs, want me to heat something up for you?" He asked, and the omega nodded slowly,

"...sorry...it took so long, and..."

"It's okay," he helped Tony to his feet, and he handed him the twins. "Go sit at the table." The sub frowned, cradling the sleeping babies,

"...okay."

"You don't want to?" he asked, stopping and staring at him,

"I...yeah, I...just...babies, y'know? And..." Tony trailed off, eyes sliding closed for a long moment before he jerked awake. Bucky smiled and took the babies back from him, laying them down on the bed.

“It’s about time for them to get their own bed. C’mon," he kissed Tony; the sub gripped Bucky's hands, letting the alpha pull him to his feet,

"...you realize," He started, "That...that they're the babies, right...? So....so they'll...sleep with us longer...and...be clingy..." Bucky nodded,

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean we can't start putting them in their own beds, if you think they're ready," he shrugged, and sat Tony in a chair, pulling out the steak from the fridge. Tony gnawed on the inside of his cheek tiredly,

"...but..." He whined, they were his babies, and he'd never have another.

"It's up to you," he shrugged, but they were almost a year old; Tony ducked his head,

"...but you want them to sleep in their own bed..." He mumbled, "...so...so...we'll...I don't know...Danny was nearly three, and the twins were four, why do they have to stop sleeping with us n-now?"

"They don't.... I guess I just miss having you to myself," he admitted sheepishly. "They can stay with us." Tony swallowed,

"...why?" He mumbled, "I mean, when it goes back to that...it won't be the same, because of...my...my...messed up insides."

"Doesn't mean we can't make it good," he shrugged. "Bruce doesn't get slick, and he and Thor do just fine."

"They share a sub, and...and you forget, and I forget..."

"It'll get easier," he nuzzled him,

"Bucky, it's been _months_  and it's _not easier_!" Tony cried, "It's _harder_."

"We'll work on it!" he sighed. "I don't want to give up." Tony winced,

"I'm not giving up..." He whispered, "I just...don't see it getting better."

"It will," he smiled and put Tony's plate of hot food in front of him. Bucky chopped it up, and held a mouthful in front of Tony's face. The sub sniffed at the display, and took the bite into his mouth happily enough. The alpha smiled and continued to feed him until the plate was empty; the omega yawned, standing to lean up against his alpha. "Bedtime," he smiled and lifted Tony into his arms, carrying him to bed, Tony blinked up at him,

"...but I gotta...brush..." He protested, and Bucky raised an eyebrow at him,

"Alright, go brush," he set him down by the bathroom; Tony yawned widely, stumbling a little, then slowly brushed his teeth, nodding off several times at the sink. "Come on," Bucky helped him get the toothbrush in the holder, and he walked him to bed. The genius curled up tiredly in the blankets, reaching blindly for Bucky. Bucky kissed his cheek and got on the other side of the twins; the omega whined,

"...too far..."

"...I know," he muttered, sighing. Tony curled up tighter,

"...okay..." He whispered, and Bucky held him as much as he could with two babies in the way. The sub closed his eyes, "...M'so tired..."

"Me too, get some sleep," he yawned; Tony yawned again, and then he was out like a light.

 

Clint was enjoying his pregnancy so far, Charlie had warmed up to it (still hoping it was a girl though). He mostly just hung out at home.... But that was because he could barely go to the toilet without someone following him. When it got annoying, he finally snapped. "Steve! Why won't you let me go anywhere alone?!" The alpha bit his lip,

"....because...because I know what happened, Clint..." He looked down, "Jarvis tracked through the security street cams, and...and Tony showed me..." He looked away, "I won't give Shield the chance to take you again...." Clint's eyes widened and he looked down,

"I went with them Steve.... You saw that."

"I saw them bully you into a car." Steve hissed between his teeth angrily, "I _saw_ , they didn't touch you, but you still weren't given a choice...."

"I don't think they'll come again," he shuddered, "I don't know, I didn't want to go! I swear!" he blurted out; Steve pulled Clint to his chest,

"I know, I know you didn't want to, darling." He breathed soothingly, kissing his sub. "It's alright, I've got you." Clint shuddered and hugged Steve tight,

"Seriously though, I can go to the bathroom alone though," he patted his chest; Steve looked away,

"I worry..." He mumbled, stepping back, his hands lingering at Clint's waist. Three months in, and his mate was starting to round out, a little.

"I know, but Shield won't get me while I'm taking a constipated shit," he laughed. "And you really don't need to be seeing that." Steve frowned at his words,

"You didn't need to...fine, go, I just want to protect you, Clint." It was an issue they'd been talking about, after therapy sessions. Steve was a _very_  dominant alpha, and he wanted his omega _safe_ , which he worked around as much as he could. Clint was really confused,

"Yeah . . . I know, I’m not saying for you to not protect me . . . I just want to go to the damned bathroom alone!" he growled; Steve flinched, and stared at the floor,

"...yeah, I get that, I..." He turned away, padding out to the living room. Clint growled and went to the bathroom, he just wanted five damn minutes without him breathing down his back. Steve could have all the other minutes. The alpha sank onto the couch, head down, as his sons ran wild around the living room, playing with toy swords. Clint came back out and nuzzled Steve,

"Hey grumpy gills."

"I'm not grumpy." Steve whispered, twisting his fingers together.

"No?" he asked, moving to sit in Steve's lap. "Can I do anything to make you happy again?' Steve sighed,

"I'm sorry I bothered you." The alpha said quietly, and Clint winced,

"Steve? I just . . ." He sighed. "You didn't bother me. . ."

"I did, baby, I did. I hovered, and I did the wrong thing." The alpha splayed his fingers over Clint's belly. Clint looked down at the hands,

"I like knowing you're protecting me . . . I just want the bathroom to myself, is that okay?' he asked softly; Steve mumbled something under his breath, cheeks coloring. Clint tilted his head, seeing the blush, and he smirked, "What was that?"

"...I thought you were going to take a shower, okay? So I...I thought we could...?" The sub's sex drive hadn't been as high this time around, but Steve's had. After the first month, he'd realized he was too much for Clint, and backed off.

"Oh," he chuckled, and kissed him. "C’mon my squishy, let’s go take a shower." Steve groaned, letting Clint lead him by the hand. Clint hummed, "Jarvis, can you ask Thor if he can watch the kids?" he asked as he shoved his hands down Steve's pants; the alpha groaned, bracketing Clint's body with his hands,

"Clint...!"

_"Yes, sir. He is on his way."_

"Good," he smiled and pulled Steve by the cock _gently_  into the bathroom, locking the door behind them; Steve shuddered, pressing Clint against the door and kissing him. Clint smiled and kissed him back, humming "just keep swimming" as he did; Steve sighed,

"I'm not Marlin." He muttered, nibbling Clint's lip. Clint groaned,

"You totally are."

"No," Steve whined, gripping Clint's hips. Clint shuddered,

"Fine, then . . . you're the yellow bubble fish," The omega muttered, Steve's face fell,

"....really?"

"No, not really, I'm teasing," he smiled and hugged him tightly. "I think you would make a good Marlin. Going to great lengths to save the ones you love . . ." he grinned. Steve groaned, hugging him tight,

"Sure, right...but he's grumpy, and I-"

"He was grumpy because he was lonely," Clint said, petting Steve's head. "You were lonely too, not that long ago. . ." Steve dropped his forehead to Clint's shoulder,

"...yeah, well..."

"C’mon, Steve, "I wanna be your best friend," he hummed, laughing softly.

"...you do realize that any and all sexual drive is gone now, right?" Steve mumbled; Clint frowned,

"Well, I'm not naked yet. That usually gets you hard." The sub attempted, and Steve shook his head,

"You don't really want to." The alpha muttered, and Clint huffed,

"Well I _did_ , but I'm not feeling it now," he muttered. The alpha sighed, stepping back and fixing his pants. Clint felt guilty as he stepped out, and stopped Thor from taking his kids. The god blinked,

"Ah, then perhaps Steven and I will go for a drink?" Clint looked back at Steve, wondering if the alpha was willing to leave him alone for that long.

"I'll stay on our floor." He offered, but Steve chewed his lip,

"...would you go hang out with Tony? That way...uh, that way we could take Bucky, too?" The omega nodded, and got the kids their pjs so they could sleep over there.

"C’mon guys," he said as they all got in the elevator; Tony blinked when they all emerged onto his floor,

"...um...did I miss something?" He glanced at Bucky, who was shrugging on a jacket, eyes excited. Clint walked over,

"Alphas’ night out," He shrugged; Tony's eyes widened,

"But...but Bucky, you said-" The look his alpha gave him had his shoulders slumping, "....right, I...this way, kids...I'll put on Totoro."

"I'll make it up to you," he kissed Tony's cheek. "I promise. Want me to pick anything up on my way home?" Tony shook his head, gathering the kids up to watch their movie. He glanced at Clint as their mates vanished into the elevator; Tony huffed and lifted Anya onto his hip, she was as clingy as Jamie. Clint huffed,

"So I convinced Steve he was like Marlin from Nemo."

"So?" Tony ruffled Anya's hair, and carried her over to Danny's bed to play with some blocks. Clint hunched his shoulders, he had been trying to make Tony laugh. The brunette omega grunted as the one year old smacked him with a block.

"Should I invite Peter and Bruce up?” Clint asked quietly.

"I..." Tony could hardly imagine trying to deal with that many kids. He was supposed to have a night in, get Nia and Jamie from school and have dinner with his mate after they were in bed. "...yeah, go ahead."

"Go ahead Jarvis," he said, smiling, happy to have the rest of the pack on one floor. Tony gathered Anya into his lap, sighing and kissing her forehead as the triplets toddled into the nursery. Peter blushed as he came in,

"They won’t be a bother, I promise," he said, scooping up his triplets, seeing the three alpha boys roll around;

"It's fine, let them play, s'what this room is for." Tony offered; Peter bit his lip, and gently set the babies back down,

"I'll stay here and watch Myra if you want to be with your other kids . . .” Tony shook his head,

"It's alright, Peter." He settled Anya down, though she started to wail immediately, "It's alright." Peter nodded, and sat down in a small chair, relaxing as he watched over his kids. He was so tired. . .Tony patted his shoulder, and then he moved the blocks to the floor where the other kids could play, too. Tommy immediately went over to them, and he stared at Myra as he grabbed one in each hand; Myra stared back, then cried,

"No!" When he stepped back, Tony arched a brow.

"My, you gotta share." He stopped her from grabbing them back, Anya playing happily at his elbow. Tommy clapped the two blocks together, giggling. Myra began to cry, reaching for the blocks, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Thomas looked at her and started to get fussy. Peter came over and sushed his baby, taking the blocks away, and giving him a toy stuffed giraffe to play with instead. Myra grabbed for the blocks immediately, and Tony stopped her, frowning. "Myra, you don't do that. You don't throw a fit to get something." Peter blushed and went to the corner, silently playing with his son, feeling weird without an alpha nearby. Bruce had gone to go pick up Jamie, Nia and Charlie; Tony settled Myra down, and waited until she held her hands out, calm, and said "Pease." Anya came over and sat near her sister, playing with her own toys for now; Peter smiled and leaned his head against the wall, just happy that his kids were happy. Tony heaved himself to his feet, "Better start dinner."

"D-do you want help?” Peter asked quietly. "Or I can just stay and watch the kids. . ."

"Whichever." Tony waved him off, "If you want to help, just leave the nursery door open. Jarvis will keep them safe." Peter wasn't sure if he liked that idea. Anything could happen, Jarvis couldn't hold them and kiss them like he could; Tony saw his look, and swallowed, "...I...he tells me if anything happens, and I come get them. I check on them, it's not like I just leave them in here and-" Peter nodded, and slowly stood up, touching each of his kids heads, before slowly leaving the room, looking back at them until they were out of sight; Tony stopped him, "You don't have to help me, I'm capable of making dinner, Peter. If it bothers you, stay with them...or bring them into the living roo-oof!" Tony huffed as Jamie and Nia crashed into his legs. Peter smiled,

"Hello Jamie, Nia, Charlie," he grinned as the young girl waved and went over to her mother. Once the twins had run off to do homework, Peter shrugged, "I-I want to help, if it’s okay." Tony nodded,

"Okay.” Peter fixed his shirt, glad he decided to wear a nursing bra since his chest was just way too big (and the support helped, Okay!?) Tony started chopping veggies, setting chicken out to defrost. Peter shifted,

"Uhm . . . can I help?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just...I had something else planned, and I've gotta change that, so...stir fry...uh, if you could cut up carrots, and broccoli? That would be good." Peter grabbed the carrots and broccoli, and he started to nervously chop, his eyes flicking up to Bruce's face. The beta leaned to kiss his cheek,

"I'll go check on the kids."

"O-Okay," he said, yawning, and he felt a seldom-gained moment of relaxation; Tony glanced at them, and went back to chopping, scraping all the veggies into a big bowl. He started roughly chopping the chicken up, though it was mostly still frozen. Peter washed his hands and watched Tony work. The sub dropped the chicken into the pan, sighing, and washed his hands thoroughly. Peter yawned again, "That looks good."

"What?" Tony looked up, halfway through stirring.

"The food," he muttered, "It looks good."

"I'm sorry, I was just...lost in thought." Tony smiled, "Thanks, I...I worked hard to learn this." Peter nodded and hummed,

"When do you think the alphas will be back?" he asked; the older sub shrugged,

"Who knows?" He added garlic, onion, and the other veggies. Peter nodded, and went to go find Bruce.

"Oh no! Monsters!" Bruce exclaimed as the children piled on top of him, giggling when he pretended to scream. Peter smiled, watching from the doorway. At least he wasn't calling them monsters because his daughter was part hulk; the children climbed all over him, making growling noises. Peter came in and laughed,

"Oh no! I'll save you, Bruce!" He walked forward. The babies growled and yelled rawr, and Bruce groaned,

"Oh no...I'm trapped!" Peter grinned and he picked up each baby one by one, tickling them until they burst into laughter; Bruce stood up, kissing Peter's nose, then the two of them chased the babies around the room. Peter didn't last very long, and he collapsed on the couch, holding his stomach as he laughed; the children had chased them into the living room, and Bruce laughed as Nia and Jamie joined the game. Peter laughed from the couch, having fun watching. Tony smiled from the kitchen when Bruce's roars scared Nia and Jamie into hiding behind him. Jamie shivered and looked up at his mother,

"Can I have one?" he asked, seeing him holding a carrot. Tony blinked,

"Uh, yeah, sure, honey." He picked one out of the pan and blew on it. Jamie beamed and popped it into his mouth, but when Bruce roared again, he clenched even tighter to Tony's legs; Tony looked down, "You're scared?" He arched a brow, "I thought you were a superhero." Jamie gasped,

"I-I am!" he puffed out his chest, and gave Bruce a wary look,

"And I thought you were going to protect me?" Tony hummed, kissing his forehead as Nia squeaked and clung to him. Jamie shuddered,

"I am! I'm gonna grow up big and strong like you and protect everyone!!" Tony blinked,

"Like me? Not like Bruce or daddy?"

"Well... I wanna be like both," he said, "I wanna wear armor and ride a motorcycle!" Tony lifted him up gently,

"....Honey...I don't know if..." He murmured, and Jamie frowned and hugged him,

"I wanna be like you..."

"But darling, I'm worried about..." Tony sighed, "Okay, we have to make rules about this."

"Okay," he grinned, nuzzling him; Tony kissed his face,

"Okay, go play. Dinner is almost done." The young boy nodded and ran off, not really scared anymore. The sub smiled, and went back to cooking. Peter was fast asleep on the couch when dinner time came around; Tony passed out plates, making a giant kid picnic on the floor. "Okay, shh, everybody eat up." He lifted Peter's slim form gently into his arms, and carried him into the nursery; after laying Peter on the largest bed, Tony stepped back out. Bruce watched Tony, and he started helping the triplets eat; the sub wandered from person to person, making sure everyone was well fed. Bruce patted the spot besides him,

"You need to eat too." Tony's throat worked as he swallowed, bare toes curling against the carpet,

"...I'm fine."

"C’mon," Bruce gave him a look. "It's good food, you did a good job."

"I know, I just need to feed the kids, and-" He glanced at the elevator, then the clock. "...and...yeah."

"They said they'd call when they were on their way him," Bruce assured him.

"Who did they say that to?" Tony's eyes locked on Bruce's face.

"That's what Thor told me," he shrugged,

"...right." Tony looked away, "I'm fine, I'm not hungry, Bucky's a big boy, he can do as he likes." Bruce rolled his eyes and went back to his children; Tony put away the leftovers, and started scrubbing the pots and pans. When Bruce's kids started to fall asleep, he put them in the bed besides their mother; Tony swallowed, "You don't have to stay, you could go back to your floor."

"...do you want us to leave?" The beta asked, and the omega grimaced,

"No, that's not what I'm-I don't need babysitters, y'know? I'm not gonna go haywire if I'm alone, and you have your own lives, and Peter's asleep, and Clint, too, on the couch, and-" He looked away, no wonder Bruce disliked him. "Whatever you want to do." He sank down by the kids, braiding Jamie and Nia's hair. Bruce sighed,

"I'll let Peter sleep. He needs it." Jamie stayed still, happily accepting his braid, the sub moved to Nia, and the little girl squirmed out of his lap.

"Ni..."

"No!" Antonia cried, "Tonia!" Jamie gave her a weird look, and looked at his mother.

"What?" Tony asked, frowning, "Ni-"

"Tonia! Tonia, not Nia!"

"Why not Nia?" Jamie asked,

"...Tonia...like mama." Antonia flushed, looking away, "I wanna be like mama..."

"Oh," Jamie smiled, "I like Tonia.” Tony stared,

"...what? Like me? Ni-Tonia...Tonia, you're wonderful as yourself."

"I wanna be like mama too," Jamie smiled,

"You guys, come on...look, I'm not, you don't want to-"

"Mama, I wanna be like you." Tonia wrapped her arms around Tony's waist. Jamie wrapped his arms around Tony's legs,

"What? Kids, really, I-" Tony protested, his children clinging to him. "Kids-!" Jamie laughed and nuzzled him.

"I love you, mama." Tony dropped to his knees, and pulled the twins into his arms.

"...you..." Antonia smiled, hugging him back. Jamie giggled and nuzzled him happily,

"Halloween’s coming up again!" he smiled, wiggling in excitement,

"That's true," Tony shook his head, chuckling.

"I wanna be a pirate," he grinned,

"A pirate?" Tony nodded, "Okay." Jamie hummed and nodded, hugging him tight.

"I wanna be a ninja!" Tonia exclaimed, and their mother smiled.

"Pirate versus ninja," Jamie giggled.

"Versus...?" Antonia's brow furrowed, and she let go of Tony.

"It's just play," he smiled,

"Okay!" The little girl ran off to find her ninja weapons. Jamie laughed and went to get his toy sword.

"You two be careful, okay!" Tony called after them, shaking his head, and sinking down onto the couch beside Clint; the other sub was fast asleep, Charlotte snoring quietly against his side.

The phone rang an hour later and Tony rushed to grab it before it could wake anyone up,

"Hello?"

"Brave Tony! We are on our way home!" The omega could practically hear the smile in Thor’s voice, and he pulled the phone away from his ear,

"Okay...everyone is asleep." He responded.

"Ah, yes, we shall be quiet upon out return!" The omega rolled his eyes, and set the phone down, shaking his head. Jamie ran out by his mother with his foam sword, swinging it around,

"Hey, shhh." Tony kissed his cheek, "Everybody's sleeping." He smiled and nodded, going to find his sister; Tony picked his sleeping alpha son up from the pile in the play area, and carried him into the nursery, laying him gently in bed. The alphas came in quietly, and Bucky put a bottle of Tony's favorite scotch in the counter before going to kiss him. The omega frowned, "What's that for?" He could smell the booze on Bucky's breath. Steve gently picked up Charlie, and vanished into the elevator.

"Just for you," he shrugged, and came over to kiss him, the sub chewed his lip,

"...you said not to drink, you said I'm breastfeeding, and not to-" He shook his head, putting the bottle away in a high cupboard.

"I know, but I know you've been wanting a drink, and I thought if the kids were starting to be weaned, then an occasional drink couldn't hurt.” Tony sighed, pressing a hand over his eyes as Bucky swayed a little,

"Go lay down, you're drunk." He grunted, as Thor carried the triplets out, and Bruce sleepily followed with Peter in his arms.

"Okay....wake Clint up," he grunted and went to bed; Tony frowned, shoulders hunched,

"...wait, wait! Drink some water!" But it was too late, Bucky was out as soon as he hit the sheets. Tony sighed, and settled aspirin and a bottle of water on the bedside table. He didn't wake Clint up, but he did carry the twin boys for Steve, who returned to carry Clint. The half-asleep omega nuzzled his mate’s chest. He also smelled of beer, but he knew his mate couldn't get drunk; Steve kissed his hair,

"Mm. I missed you. How was your day?" He asked softly, settling him onto the bed, and watching Tony tuck the boys in.

"Good," he shrugged. He wished he could've gone drinking, but he knew he couldn't when pregnant; Tony waved, and disappeared into the elevator.

"I'm glad." Steve yawned, and kicked his shoes and jeans off, leaving them in a pile on the floor; he climbed into bed, and pulled Clint gently against his body. Clint hummed and nuzzled him, pressing his knee against Steve's crotch.

"You horny?" The sub asked softly, and the alpha shivered, fingers digging into Clint's hip,

"...nn...always..." He breathed, tipping toward rut quickly. He nuzzled over Clint's chest, fingers working at the sub's pants. Clint smiled and caught his lips with his own, pulling Steve's shirt up so he could trail his hand down his belly. "Clint..." The dom panted, nibbling over the other's lips, and tugging the sub's pants down and off, "Want you." Clint wiggled his hips till they were off,

"Ahh yes, I want you, too." Steve rolled the sub so that he was on top, though he made sure to keep his weight off of Clint's belly. Clint smiled up at him, and he pulled Steve's shirt off. The dom moaned, sucking at Clint's neck. Clint panted and felt himself _finally_  start to get slick. "Pants... Off." Steve inhaled,

"Nn...oh god...you're...?" He wriggled out of his pants, pressing Clint's legs apart, and nudging his fingers against Clint's hole. Clint moaned and welcomed his fingers,

"Fucckkk, that feels so good," More slick oozed out as Steve thrust his fingers gently,

"Mmm...yes...you're so beautiful." At Steve’s words, Clint shuddered, his cock twitching against his belly,

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Steve murmured, kissing him. Clint leaned up and kissed him back, groaning softly; Steve shuddered,

"I need inside...I need to fuck you."

"I'm wet for you, go ahead," The archer squirmed; the alpha groaned, kissing Clint lovingly. He guided his cock in, struggling not to be too rough. Clint wrapped his legs around Steve's hips and he groaned as his head pressed in, spreading him open.

"Oh god...Clint...!" Steve panted, pressing slowly deeper. Clint jerked his hips and pressed deeper on his cock, his eyes rolling in the back of his head,

"Oh god...!" The assassin echoed; the alpha braced his arms on the bed and started to thrust sure and smooth. Clint panted and pulled his hips more against him, pleasure racing through his body, "Ahh!" The dom groaned, thrusting harder,

"Yes, Clint...fuck...!"

"Love it when you curse," he panted and kissed him; Steve's cheeks flushed, and he kissed his sub fervently. He groaned and put Steve's hand on his cock. The alpha stroked him gently,

"My boy, my good boy." Clint moaned loudly and his cock twitched in Steve's hand,

"Fuck, wanna cum...!"

"Cum then, cum baby," Steve panted, thrusting deeper. He cried out as Steve's head nudged his cervix, threatening to pop in, but he knew the alpha wouldn't do that when he was pregnant. He jerked and came, his body arching; Steve held back, knotting him gently, and staying as still as he could. Clint ran his hand through Steve's hair, his face flushed.

"That feels amazing, alpha..." Steve nuzzled his face,

"Mmnn...I love you."

"Love you too," he grinned, kissing his cheek; Steve beamed back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave us a comment.


	30. But What's At Stake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible things....read the after story notes for spoiler, which is a trigger warning. 
> 
> As promised, your Friday chapter!

Tony sighed as he stroked Bucky's hair back from his face. It was four am, and the alpha was hunched over the toilet.

"...it's alright, bring it all up..." Tony murmured. Bucky shuddered, and wiped sweat off his brow,

"Fuck..." He groaned, and the sub sighed,

"I tried to give you some water last night, but you passed out." He patted Bucky's back, and flushed the toilet. Bucky nodded and after wiping his mouth, he leaned over and pressed his face into Tony's shoulder; the omega carded his fingers through Bucky's hair, "Shh, it's alright. I know all the cures."

"Good," he grumbled, nuzzling him; Tony snorted,

"Stay here, and try to drink some water." He nudged Bucky against the toilet, and headed out to fix up a cure. Bucky grumbled and hugged the toilet. The omega came back awhile later with a glass, "Plug your nose and drink it."

"What is it?" he asked, taking the glass,

"You don't wanna know." Tony arched a brow, "Come on, drink it. We promised the kids a trip today." The alpha nodded and pinched his nose, quickly chugging it. Tony wrinkled his nose and took the empty glass, "Okay, now drink some water, and get dressed. We're going to a theme park." Bucky groaned loudly.

"Do we have to go?"

"Are you serious? Of course we do! I will totally drag your hungover ass to Disneyland." Tony smirked, "We're going to stay home all day, actually. The kids are playing at Steve's, and the twins, well, they're running around in baby jail right now." The face Bucky gave him when he mentioned Disneyland was hysterical. He sighed in relief and laid down on the floor,

"Thank god for baby jail."

"Yeah, well." Tony shrugged, "Get some sleep, I guess." He stepped out, climbing over the series of baby gates containing their alpha twin daughters. Myra giggled and held her arms out for her mom. "C'mere, pretty girl." Tony lifted her up, "Woo, you're getting heavy." She giggled and pressed her mouth against his cheek, giving him a very sloppy kiss; Tony chuckled, and kissed her nose, "Cutie, go play, okay?" He set her down, settling himself on the floor. She cooed and crawled over to her stuffed bear; Tony rolled his eyes, "Get up, you've been walking." He nudged her with his hand. Anya was running on shaky legs from the duplos to the dinosaur toys. She whined and got on shaky feet, just to sit back down with her bear; Tony frowned, "Baby girl? Are you alright?" he lifted her into his lap, running his hands over each of her legs. She leaned against him, hugging her bear, mouthing on his ear. "Myra, what's wrong?" Tony nuzzled her, squeezing each of her ankles, and then feeling her forehead. "...baby...you've got a fever."

"M-ma," she cooed, pulling her ankles out of his hand; Tony hugged her to his chest,

"I'm sorry darling." She tried to get up but she just whined; the sub stroked her hair, "Hey, it's okay, come on, I'll get you some baby tylenol, hmm?"

"Maa," she cooed and hugged her bear tightly; Tony carried her to the bedroom, avoiding Bucky, who was sprawled over the bed. He filled the little plastic cup with a thin line of tylenol, and tipped it into Myra's mouth. Just then, the baby girl threw up all over him without warning. Tony froze, "...shit." And then she began to cry loudly, her body shaking, "No, shh, shh, baby, it's okay, it's...Bucky? Bucky can you hold her while I clean up?" Tony kissed Nia's forehead. Bucky slowly sat up, and he held his hands out for his daughter; Tony set her in his arms, peeling his dirty shirt off. "...ew. Lemme just..." He got her undressed, and kicked his pants off, climbing into the shower with her. Bucky laid out spare clothes for both of them. The little girl shook her head, screaming and cry as Tony washed them both off and wrapped her in a thick fluffy towel. "Anya is alone in the living room...I'm gonna put down towels and nurse her. No food till she's over it."

“Okay," he said, going to go watch Anya; Tony spread towels over the bed, and curled on them with Myra.

"It's okay, baby." She coughed and spit up a little, before resuming her crying; Tony wiped her mouth, "Shh, shh, sleep darling." Eventually she fell asleep, her tiny eyes closed tightly. Tony stroked her hair, trying to keep her calm and happy.

  
  


Clint was with Steve, shopping at the store. He hummed, they were almost done.

"I want to go get a jar of mustard," he said as Steve was trying to pick out bread;

"Okay, come back quick." Steve called. Clint nodded and went down two aisles, and he headed towards the mustards. He had been craving honey mustard, been wanting to put it on everything,

"Barton." Coulson was standing there, eyes flicking down, "You're needed." Clint froze, glad he had the shopping cart between himself and the other man.

"Phil . . . c’mon, I told you I don’t want to do this anymore."

"You're going to let innocent people die, Barton?" Clint clenched the handle of the cart,

"Why does it have to be me? Why not Natasha, or any other assassin?"

"Romanov is busy on a mission. You're the best marksman." Clint looked at his fingers,

"My hands almost became paralyzed last time I went out."

"And you've been stretching them since, I hope." Coulson slid his hands into his pockets. "There are _children_  at stake, Clint." Clint hunched his shoulders,

"That's a low blow," he grumbled, and closed his eyes. "How long will the mission take?"

"A week, same as the last one." Coulson flicked his gaze to Clint's face, dominating him. Clint winced and he looked down, quaking.

"Okay  . . . alright. I'm taking my cell phone this time," he said, shakily pushing the cart to the side.

"It could jeopardize the mission." The alpha held his hand out for the phone.

"B-but Steve was so mad last time-!"

"You can send him a message from the mission site." Coulson insisted. Clint nodded,

"Can I say goodbye?"

"No." Phil's voice allowed no argument. "The quinjet is on the roof. Go now." Clint shuddered and handed his phone over.

"I'm hurting my family for this…I'm never doing this again," he said, walking to the back exit; Coulson dropped the phone to the floor, and stepped on it.

 

Steve panicked. He searched the store from top to bottom, and found Clint's smashed phone.

"Bucky, they took Clint again!" He cried into the phone, shaking hard as he leaned against their full cart.

"Are you serious!? Okay, come home Steve, they couldn't have gotten far! Tony managed to track them down last time, he can do it again." Steve shuddered,

"...the...the food, the _kids_...!" He whimpered.

"I know, I know . . . Get the food, and pick up Charlie from school, then come home." Steve was shaking the whole way home, and when Charlotte saw him alone in the car, his heart broke at her expression. Charlie dropped her backpack on the ground.

"H-he broke his p-promise!!!” Steve struggled free of his buckles, darting out of the car as she ran down the street.

"Charlie!" he caught her, lifting her into his arms, "It wasn't...it wasn't his fault, okay? Okay, baby? Someone took him."

"Took him!?" She shrieked. "Did someone take him last time?" she asked, her eyes wet with tears; Steve held her close,

"We're...we're working on it, Char. You have to stay calm for me, darling." She whined and hugged him.

"Okay daddy. . ."

"We're going to go home, and Uncle Tony is going to help me find him." Steve explained.

"I wanna help!" She said, staring him right in the eyes,

"I know, darling. I know." Steve sighed, settling her into her seat. He stuffed her backpack down by her feet. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she buckled herself in. "I need your help keeping the boys happy."

". . . Okay," she nodded simply,

"Thank you, darling." Steve whispered, "I'm sorry." She rubbed at her eyes, sniffling. "I'm so sorry, Charlotte." He whispered, "We'll get him back, and...and we'll make it up to you." She nodded,

"Okay . I hope mama's okay this time."

"Me too, baby...me too." Steve swallowed, "I'll do my best." She nodded and was quiet for the rest of the drive home.

 

Bucky was waiting to help with the groceries, and Tony was working away on a tablet. "I started the trackers in his hearing aides, but I didn't finish them, and I can't track him without...." The omega looked drawn, he was obviously sick with whatever his youngest two had contracted the day before.

"It’s okay Tony," Bucky rubbed his back, "I know . . . "He grabbed Steve's groceries, helping him unload. The sub sank down onto the couch,

"I just..." He gagged, his hand over his mouth, then swallowed, and focused on the tablet.

"I'm sorry," he said, nuzzling his omega, and bringing a bucket over for him. He never wanted Tony to be this stressed when sick. The omega's hands shook, and he swallowed again when Charlotte sniffled and sat beside him. He forced himself to swallow, to keep it down, so he could work and comfort her. Bucky gave Steve a big hug, "It'll be alright, we'll get him back."

"I...but Tony's sick, so how will we-?"

"I can do this." Tony insisted, as Charlie tucked herself against his side. Bucky just shrugged, and he wrapped another blanket around Tony. The sub shuddered, fingers working through holograms, "...Jarvis was partially uploaded...if I can just get it to..to..." Tony's tablet slipped to the floor, and he hunched over the bucket, shaking. Bucky pulled Charlotte away and handed her to Steve, and he rubbed Tony's back,

"Alright, its bedtime for you," he said, letting him finish puking; Tony shuddered,

"..n-no...no, I have to...I have to find Clint..!" Tears streamed down Tony's cheeks, "I have to-" And he was throwing up again, pale and sweaty.

"You can try again after you sleep," he sighed. The omega shook,

"...please..." He whimpered, "I want to help..." Bucky sighed,

"If you really think you can right now. . ." Tony reached for the tablet,

"I just...I just have to get Jarvis to complete himself..."

"Okay," he said, petting his hair softly, "I'll get you some ginger ale." Tony shivered, and struggled to get the coding done.

 

Clint was sitting in a really shitty building, keeping his head down as he tried to wait for where the target was supposed to appear. A few days had passed and he was freezing, and doing his best to keep his belly warm. The morning sickness didn't really help with hiding his cover, but he managed to be silent.

"Barton!" Coulson's voice crackled over the comms, "Get out of there! There's a-!" The building exploded, rubble flying everywhere. Clint curled himself into a ball and screamed as he felt fire and rubble rip into his back. He tried to protect his belly as much as he could . . . but when you get blown out of a building, you can't really brace for an impact that you can’t see, due to the cloud of dust. Clint hit the ground hard, and rolled several yards. "-rton?! Barton?!" Coulson exclaimed, "Do you copy?!"

"O-ow . . . ," he murmured, and tried to drag himself from the rubble, and into the trees before another sniper could get him.

"We have someone en route to get you!" Coulson called through the comm.

"No you don't." It was Tony's voice that filled the comm, "I have a lock on you, Clint. Don't move. Steve's here."

"Steve . . . it hurts," he cried, just pulling himself into safety in the forest. "I'm so sorry-!' he burst into a fit of coughing. Steve pushed himself faster, running hard toward the tree line.

"Clint-!" He skidded to a halt beside his mate, "Oh god...oh _GOD_!" He cried, "Bruce! Bruce, I need help!" He screamed into the comm, touching Clint's cheek, "Oh god...stay awake, baby, don't sleep, please...!" Clint smiled up at him, his shaking increasing.

"Stevie . . . you are here. . ."

"I came to get you, baby. I came to get you." Steve stroked his hair.

"Th-there was a bomb . . ." he muttered, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"I know, we found you...we saw it..." Steve was shaking, "Honey...honey can you feel...feel that?" He whispered, the archer's leg and back were mangled.

"F-feel what?" he asked, placing his hand shakily on top of his belly, tears falling down his face; Steve shuddered,

"...you're really hurt, baby." He whimpered as Bruce knelt beside them,

"...Clint, oh...we have to get him out of here, on his side. Tony?"

"I'm landing right now." Tony assured them, landing the quinjet in the nearest clear spot. "Bucky's bringing a stretcher."

"I-is my baby okay?' he asked quietly, his eyes zoning out. Bucky was running as fast as he could with the stretcher; Bruce swallowed,

"Yeah, Clint, focus, okay? Focus." He lifted Clint gently onto the stretcher, and Steve helped Bucky carry it back to the quinjet.

"Is he...is he okay?" Tony hovered as they carried him in. Bucky shook his head subtly, and sat beside Tony to help him fly the quinjet. The omega fell silent, and Steve lay his hand on Clint's belly; tears streamed down his cheeks, as Bruce quickly numbed the injured omega and started removing pieces of rubble and stitching the wounds closed.

" . . . 'm tired .. . " he muttered, his eyes closing,

"No, no, Clint, stay awake!" Steve cried, shivering, "Stay awake." He could feel blood on his hand, "...stay awake..." Clint was fast asleep, his breathing ragged; Tony twisted in his seat,

"Is he okay?! What happened?!" He whimpered, letting Bucky take over flying. Tony shuddered when he saw his friend, the blood running down his belly. "Clint...is...Bruce?! Is he going to be okay?" Bruce sighed,

"I'm doing what I can!" he snarled, trying to remain calm as he stitched as quickly and precisely as he could; Tony curled into his mate's lap,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't find him faster...!" He sobbed, Steve knelt beside Clint's stretcher,

"...he's gonna be okay...he'll be alright..." Bucky gripped Tony's arm,

"This isn't your fault.” He told the omega, “It’s Coulson’s. No one blames you." Tony shuddered,

"B-but if I'd found him sooner-"

"Shut up, Tony!" Bruce snarled, and the omega hid his face in Bucky's chest, dead silent.

"Watch your tongue, Banner," Bucky growled, but let the beta work. The alpha pulled his mate into his lap, and he nuzzled him. "Clint will be just fine, you've hired the finest doctors to take care of him, didn't you?" Tony nodded hard and fast, but didn't speak.

 

"What's _happening_  in there?!" Steve cried, pacing outside the operating room, "What's happening in there?!" Bucky let Tony go tend to the kids, and he sat in a nearby chair, there to comfort Steve. "Fuck! It's been hours! It's been-!" Steve shuddered, "What are they doing?!"

"He was hurt real bad Steve . . . let the doctors work," he said softly.

"But what if he's-? What if the baby is-?" Steve shuddered as Bucky pulled him into a hug.  Bucky nuzzled him and rubbed the alpha's back.

"Shhh, let the doctors work, don’t jump to conclusions.” Steve clung to him, shaking. And then the door opened,

"Sir," The doctor asked softly, "Sir, he's alive, but..." Steve shuddered,

"But what? But _what_?!" Steve cried,

"The baby didn't...the baby didn't make it." Bucky's heart sank for his friend, and he hugged him. Steve gave a howl of despair, his whole body shaking. Bucky pulled him into a tighter hug, before easing him into a chair.

"Easy now big guy, easy. . ."

"It's not-!" Steve shrieked, "Is he alright? What...is he...?!" Bucky looked at the doctor,

"Is Clint going to be alright? What’s his state?"

"He might always have a limp...he shredded the muscles in his back, and...he had blunt force trauma to his stomach...he'll live, but he'll need physical therapy...he's asleep, but he should wake up within an hour."

"Good," he nodded and he turned to Steve, "He's not paralyzed . . . this is good." Steve scrubbed at his eyes,

"...the baby...the..."

"I know, I know . . .," he said, nuzzling him. "We'll give the baby a funeral . . . and you and Clint can try again when you're both ready.”

"...will he be ready?" Steve whispered, "What if he's never...?" He shuddered, "I...I have to go in with him..."

"I can't answer that," he said, and he talked to the doctor for a minute, before grabbing Steve's arm and letting him come inside. "You have to be quiet, that's the rules," he said, letting Steve sit in the chair by the bed; Steve shivered, taking Clint's hand in his own.

"...I love you." He whispered to his sleeping mate; Clint's breathing was steady with the mask over his face. Bucky rubbed Steve's back,

"Text me if you need me," he said, leaving them alone,

"Okay..." Steve whispered, laying his head beside Clint's. The sub's skin was riddled with tiny cuts from glass and rubble. Stitches crossed his arms and hands.

 

 

Tony stared at Bucky when he came back,

"...wh...what h-happened...?" The omega asked softly, Bucky pulled Tony against him, and nuzzled him.

"He lost the baby . . ." The alpha murmured, and the sub stared up at him,

"...no...no, please tell me that's not true!" At Tony’s words, Bucky closed his eyes, he couldn’t speak,

"...oh no..." Tony whispered. His mate sighed,

"Clint might have a limp for the rest of his life . . . and he'll need extreme physical therapy." Tony swallowed,

"...oh no...I...I'll f-find him the best physical therapist, I'll-" Bucky kissed him,

"I'm sure you will. He'll really need all of our help for a while." The alpha murmured, and Tony nodded fast, ‘

"...I...I...oh god..." He whispered and Bucky rubbed his back,

"I'm just glad he's alive." The dom whispered,

"He's gonna be devastated..." The alpha nodded, he couldn’t find the words to respond to Tony, "Is...is he awake?" Tony asked softly, "I..."

"No, he's not awake," he shook his head, "I want Steve to spend some time with him, and then you can go see him, okay?" Tony winced,

"...I know...it's fine, I don't have to go see him." He didn't want to be in the way.

"You can go see him, I just want to give them some time together . . ." he said, rubbing Tony's face with his hand gently,

"No, I...I'll just be in the way." Tony whispered, looking away, "I...I just...I wanna fix his hearing aides..."

". . . I'm sure Clint would love to hear when he wakes up," he nodded, "You can go down and get them." Tony hesitated,

"...is Bruce down there?" He asked softly,

"No," Bucky shook his head, "He's with his mates." The sub nodded slowly,

"Okay." Tony mumbled, shuffling over to the elevator. Bucky went to his kids, supervising them.

 

 

Clint was awake when Tony came downstairs, and he was freaking out a little. He hated hospitals! Tony touched his hand gently,

"Clint, Clint, it's okay, it's the tower!" He exclaimed, Steve was stroking Clint's hair. Clint was staring at them with wide eyes filled with fright, his heart monitor racing,

"S-Steve . . . Tony . . ."

"Lay still, lay down, it's alright." Tony soothed him, and Steve kissed his forehead,

"You're safe." The alpha assured him,

"Ow," he panted and he suddenly jerked, his hand flying to his belly, but his body could already tell what had happened. He shuddered and started to cry. Tony winced,

"Clint...oh, Clint, no, it's...it's going to be okay." The other omega said, trying to keep his voice soft and calming; Steve swallowed,

"Baby...I'm so sorry..." The alpha murmured, and Clint gripped the face mask and ripped it off his face, anger and depression filling his scent, and he howled as he sobbed, unable to hear a thing. Tony and Steve pressed him back down,

"Clint, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" The alpha ordered. Clint couldn't hear,

"WHERE'S MY BABY!?" The other sub stumbled backward,

"I...it...from the explosion..." Tony whispered.

"Clint, it...it didn't make it." Steve knew he had to be strong for Clint. Clint stopped struggling, and he just sobbed, his back burning in pain; Steve held back a whimper, stroking his sub's chest, kissing his face, "I know, I know." He whispered, "I've got you." Clint's teeth were clacking together.

"A--am I fully deaf?' He asked, looking at either of them for confirmation; Tony shook his head,

"Your hearing aides are really messed up. Can...can you not hear us?" Clint was reading Tony's lips, and he shook his head. "You...let me, ah, gimme the aides, I'll..." Tony murmured,

"I don’t know where they are," he sniffed, he wasn't thinking clearly at all; Tony frowned,

"Your ears," He reached toward Clint's ear, "...they're in there, blocking the sound." Clint stayed still and he let Tony take them out.

"Can you hear now?" Steve asked softly, and relaxed when Clint nodded.

"I'll go fix these..." Tony whispered as Clint looked over at Steve, and he shuddered, closing his eyes and crying some more.

"You must hate me . . ." The sub whispered, and Steve pulled him close,

"No, no, baby, I love you."

"I-I left without saying goodbye and I got hurt! And Charlie, my baby must really hate me," he sobbed; Steve shook his head,

"Baby, you gotta stay calm, you gotta calm down." He whispered, "Charlie doesn't hate you." Clint whimpered,

"H-how? We m-made a promise... I broke it...." He whined, trying to calm down,

"He compelled you, Clint. It's on the camera footage. He _dominated_  you until you agreed!" Steve growled, then forced himself to calm down, "...you weren't all there."

"Charlie doesn't understand that . . ." he said, his breathing starting to get uneven.

"She does. I told her it wasn't your choice. They took you." Steve stroked Clint's chest, "Stay calm." Clint was calming down, but he still couldn't really breathe.

"M-mask. . . Steve . . ." he gasped; the alpha quickly grabbed it, holding it over Clint's face,

"Shh, just be calm, rest. It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, he managed to breathe easier. He sniffed and rubbed his hand over his empty belly, unable to comprehend what had happened; Steve caught his hand, twining their fingers together, "Don't think about it." That just made Clint want to cry even more.

"I can't  . . . my baby . . . ," He squeezed Steve's hand as he continued to cry. Steve wiped his tears away, kissing his forehead and hands,

"Shh, no, darling, don't...don't think about it..."

"How!? How can you ask that of me!?' he shouted, his voice cracking. "I loved her . . . !" Steve flinched,

"...so did I, Clint...so did I..." Clint nodded and when he managed to calm down a little more, he looked over his body,

"Everything hurts . . ."

"I know, hold on, lemme..." Steve pressed a button, and Clint's next dose of pain medication entered his IV. Clint breathed heavily through his nose until his head stopped spinning.

"Wow . . . thank you," he muttered softly. "So . . . be honest . . . how bad is it?"

"....it was really bad." Steve whispered, clutching at his mate's hand. "Your back is...and your leg...you might have a limp for...for the rest of your life..." He shuddered and nodded,

"That's not too bad . . . at least I still have the leg."

"You've got stitches, everywhere...and you'll need awhile to recover..." Clint nodded,

"So no sex...." He grumbled; Steve couldn't even smile at that,

"No sex. No walking for a while, no...no getting up, holding the kids, moving around..."

"...when can I walk??" He asked,

"That's up to the doctors." Steve muttered.

"Oh . . . can I at least be brought upstairs?" he asked,

"As soon as the doctors say you can." Steve grunted. Clint whimpered and leaned his head to the side, trying to get comfy; Steve nuzzled his face gently, "Shh, you're going to be okay."

"I wanna see my kids," He said, nuzzling him back,

"I'll have Thor bring them down." Steve murmured,

"Okay," He shuddered; Steve kissed his cheek,

"Shh, don't worry...shh." He whispered, "Jarvis? Have Thor bring Charlie and the boys down."

"What if they're afraid?' he asked.

"They'll be okay." Steve promised, and Clint nodded and he tried to relax; Steve smiled shakily when Thor brought the kids in. Clint smiled up at Thor, and then he stretched his arm out as much as he could with all of the stitches, reaching for his kids. Charlie hesitated, then carefully climbed onto the bed,

"...mama."

"Hey darling," he said, threading his bandaged fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry baby." Charlotte glanced at his belly, then tears burst forth, and she sobbed against his chest,

"...n-no baby sister...?" she cried. Clint started crying all over again and he shook his head,

"N-not this time," he whined and tried to pull her closer to him. She curled up against his side, shaking, and the boys touched Clint's face worriedly. Clint tried to wrap his arms around them, "Hey Jonny, Patrick . . . how're my boys?"

"...mama, you sick?" Patrick asked, worried.

"Well . . . not really . . . I got a lot of ouchies," he murmured, "With your kisses I might be able to get better faster." The boys hurried to kiss Clint better, and Steve smiled sadly.

"Be gentle, boys." Clint chuckled, and nuzzled his sons,

"Good boys." They cuddled up to him, laying down. Steve kissed each of them. Clint looked at Steve, "I'm not staying down here . . . I don’t care if you have to wheel me and the equipment into the elevator." Steve sighed,

"You'll do what it takes to get better, Clint." Clint frowned and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yes, sir. . ." The omega muttered, and Steve rubbed his hands over his face,

"I'll go talk to...to the doctor, and see when you can be moved."

"Okay," he said, and he focused on his three lovely children. Charlotte nuzzled her face against Clint's belly, shaking. Clint whimpered, "I'm sorry Charlotte . . . I'm so sorry . . ." The little girl sniffled, gripping Clint's hand,

"...I'm sorry she's gone, mama...but daddy says when we go...when we go there's family waiting for us, and...and Grandma Sarah is...is up there...and I bet my baby sister is h-h-happy with grandma Sarah...." Clint started to cry as he stared up at the ceiling, and he nodded, hugging his daughter as tight as he could.

"Grandma Sarah will take excellent care of her," he said, tears falling down his face. He didn't believe in God or Heaven, but Steve did, and he'd much rather that his kids did too. It was so much nicer.  Charlotte sobbed against his neck,

"...I just wanted to play with her...and...and give her my old dresses and...and teach her..." She sobbed. Clint started to cry even harder,

"I'm sorry…I’m sorry I’m sorry," he said over and over again, he hadn't meant to lose her; Charlotte whimpered,

"It's not your fault, mama...she wasn't ready..." She whispered.

"If I had stayed home she would have been safe!" he cried out, "I killed her. . ." Charlotte looked horrified, and the boys started to cry.

"Daddy!" She cried, climbing out of the bed. Clint knew that was probably the wrong thing to say, but he was hopped up on all kinds of pain medication and he was fucking upset. Steve darted back into the room, gathering the frightened children,

"Clint? What's wrong?"

"I fucking killed our baby!" he shouted, his hand clenched in a fist over his belly. "I-If I had told Phil no . . . then all those fucking innocents would have died . . . they probably fucking died anyway cause of that goddamn bomb!" He cursed and howled in pain; Steve ushered the kids out of the room,

"Thor? Take them to Tony." He stepped back in, "Clint, stop this! There was no one in that building but you! No one but you!"

"The target got away!" He shouted at him, "The target is gone and he's going to murder children and I killed our child because I thought I could make a difference and save lives!" He shouted. Steve gripped Clint by the shoulders,

"Calm down, Clint! Lay still!" He snapped, "Coulson tricked you! He tricked you!" Clint shuddered and stared up at him.

"Tricked . . . was there ever a threat?” he asked, his mind whirling. "…Did my baby die for nothing?" Steve stroked Clint's hair gently,

"Clint...shh..." He nuzzled his mate, "There was a target, but....but not a threat. Tony swept the whole area. The target died in the explosion." Clint shuddered and touched Steve’s arm as a weak hug. He could extend his arms.

"Charlie said her baby sister is with your mom . . ." Steve's shoulders shook,

"...she is." He whispered, "She's safe, and...and she's happy." Clint shook his head, his face was soaked with tears and snot.

"I'm not happy . . . I want my baby back!" Steve wiped his cheeks,

"I know, I know, baby..." He whispered, he didn't know what to do. He didn't realize Tony was in the room until the sub climbed into Clint's bed, snuggling down with him.

"Let it out, Clint." He whispered, "Let it out." Clint looked at Tony and he buried his face against the other sub, feeling so thankful that his friend wasn't telling him to try to forget about it like his alpha was. Tony stroked his hair, "That's it, that's it. We'll...we'll make her a grave, a headstone, we'll name her, and we'll remember her forever." He promised Clint.

"I n-never got to s-see her," he wailed, and nodded his head, his baby deserved a good funeral. Tony cupped his face,

"I know. But we both know she was beautiful." Steve was sobbing into his hands in his chair.

"She was so beautiful," he sobbed as tears fell down and soaked Tony's hands. "I-I wanna name her Belle. . ." Tony kissed Clint's cheek,

"Yeah, she was beautiful. Belle is a perfect name." Clint nodded and looked over at Steve for agreement. It was his baby too, he had to agree. Steve nodded,

"...Belle...it's b-beautiful." Clint nodded and pressed his face back into Tony's shirt, crying until he passed out from exhaustion and the mask was once again put back around his face; Tony stayed there with him, stroking his chest.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscarriage is the trigger warning


	31. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And your Monday Chapter, as promised.

After a few days, Clint was finally allowed to be moved upstairs to his floor; Steve was hovering, eyes nervous, but he was glad to have his mate back in their personal space. Even if it was in the living room. Clint was happy he was home and off the air mask. He had a lot of color back in his face, and it was obvious when he needed more pain meds, because the color would just drain right back out, and he'd go very pale. Steve kept him plied with water, juice, vitamins, and good healthy food. Over the following three months, Clint slowly worked on stretching his hands, and his toes, his legs. The physical therapist came twice a week, and Tony offered massages, spending so much time with Clint that Bucky started to complain that he smelled like Steve. Bucky came down one day during one of the massages, and he walked over to Steve.

"How's your mate doing?"

"Better," Steve was making soup, still a little tense, "His leg gives him more pain than his back, but we've halved the dose of pain meds, and he's doing fine." He murmured, dumping carrots into the pan. "They said his leg is healing better than they expected, the doctors, I mean."

"So do you think he'll still have that limp?" he asked. The doctors said that they were extremely lucky that when the shrapnel hit his back, it didn't embed into his spine.

"I'm not sure. The physical therapist says he's got a great range of motion."

"That's good," he smiled and patted Steve's back; Steve nodded,

"I...the...uh..." He trailed off, glancing over to see Tony gently rubbing oil over Clint's scarred, but healed, back. "All his stitches are out."

"Hopefully he'll be able to walk soon, huh?” he said, smiling, trying to be supportive.

"Yes, hopefully. They said with crutches, first...then...then just a cane." Steve chewed his lip, listening for a moment to Tony's soft chatter, "Tony's been...um..." Bucky growled softly,

"He smells too much like you. He's leaving with me, and we're going to have a splendid night. He can come back tomorrow.” Steve winced,

"...I'm sorry, I didn't ask him to come." Tony looked up at Bucky's growl, eyes wide. He helped Clint back into his shirt, and moved on to massaging the other sub's hands. "He's just been here, the...it seems to help Clint, Tony lets him just...talk."

"Yeah. I know it’s not your fault. I'm glad that he and Clint are bonding, and that it’s helping your mate . . . but I want him tonight for myself.” At Bucky’s words, Steve nodded,

"Of course." He glanced at Clint, who was smiling just a little. "Thank you." He turned the soup down to simmer, and stepped over to kiss Clint's forehead. Clint smiled up at Steve, but there was still sadness in his eyes,

"Hey babe, what kind of soup are you making me today?" he asked.

"Chicken, I thought it would be best. But it's got lots of veggies, and it's going to be pretty thick." Steve nuzzled his face, "How are you feeling?" Tony inched away from them, squeaking when Bucky grabbed him around the waist.

"Pretty good, Tony's massages really help me," he grinned. "Chicken sounds great." Bucky nuzzled Tony's head,

"I want you to come home tonight." Bucky grunted, and the sub looked up at him,

"...I'm home every night," He sounded confused, looking over at the twins and Danny, playing happily with Steve's boys.

"I know, but I want you, I want some time alone with you," he hugged him; the omega nodded slowly,

"Okay." Tony agreed softly; Bucky nuzzled his throat,

"Go say goodbye, you can come back tomorrow." Tony shuffled over to Clint,

"I gotta go, uh, Steve can rub your legs and feet, okay? Bucky wants, uh, alone time." He sighed, unsure how that would work with their three rambunctious alpha children. Clint nodded,

"Okay, I'll see you later," he smiled, and took a bowl of soup from Steve, exercising his fingers by using them for everyday things. Steve kissed his hands, then sat at his feet, starting to rub his thighs. Tony gathered his children up, and waved as Bucky urged him into the elevator.

"I want to drop the kids off at Thor’s," Bucky said after a moment,

"At Thor's?" Tony frowned, then nodded, "Alright. Jarvis?"

 _"Yes, sir."_  The doors opened, and Thor was their waiting. Bucky smiled,

"Thanks Thor, you sure you got them?"

"Positive, my friend!" Thor beamed, herding the children off into the living room. Bucky grinned he herded Tony up to their floor. The omega groaned when he saw the sheet spread out on the living room floor. There was a row of toys, ranging from small, to bigger than Bucky's cock. Along with a huge bottle of lube, and a bottle of massage oil. Bucky kissed his cheek, and rubbed his hands over Tony's belly. The sub chewed his lip at that,

"...so...so, uh..."

"Are you ready? I thought maybe we could have some dinner, and then I could give you a massage." Tony swallowed,

"Y-yeah, um, okay." he leaned up to kiss Bucky sweetly. Bucky smiled and kissed him back,

"C’mon, food should almost be done," he said, pulling him into the kitchen. Tony followed him, nuzzling up against him as he checked the food. Bucky pulled out a delicious pork-chop dinner, and set it on the stove to cool; the sub groaned, mouthwatering,

"I...mm..." The sub hummed at the smell; Bucky chuckled,

"Please set the table," he ordered softly, kissing his head; Tony's smile softened, and he hurried to obey, shoulders relaxing for the first time in the month since Clint had been found. Bucky made the plates up, and set them in their spots as soon as Tony was completed and they both had drinks. Bucky then poured Tony a small glass of his favorite scotch, and he sat down. The omega slipped into his seat, eyes a little hazy, but mostly above drop.

"...thank you."

"You're welcome," Bucky smiled, he had Tony right where he wanted him. Relaxed but not so relaxed that he couldn't eat. "Would you like me to feed you?" A shiver worked its way up Tony's spine,

"Yes. Yes, please."

"Come closer," he hummed and began to cut up Tony's pork chop. The sub scooted to kneel at Bucky's side, eyes shining with happiness. Bucky chuckled softly and he happily fed his obedient omega; Tony chewed each bite thoroughly, showing Bucky how good he was, how much he enjoyed being fed.

"Such a good boy," he purred and continued to feed him in between his own bites of food; Tony groaned around baked potato, and nuzzled up against Bucky's leg, practically purring, when he was given a sip of scotch. Bucky petted his head, and fed him until all the food was gone. "Clear the table, put the dishes in the sink, and then I want you to strip down naked for me and lay down on your belly on the blanket, hands at your sides." Tony nuzzled once more at Bucky's thigh, then carefully obeyed every instruction. He slipped out of his clothes slowly, and stretched out on the sheet, hands relaxed at his side. Bucky let the dishes soak in hot water, and he closed his eyes, smiling at how amazing everything was going so far before he walked out into the living room, "You're not cold, are you?"

"No, sir." Tony hummed contentedly, eyes half lidded, head tilted to the side for comfort. He wriggled a little before settling down flat.

"Good," he smiled and he sat down besides his omega. He grabbed the oil, and after pouring some in his hands and making it warm, he began to massage his mate. The sub whined, pressing up against his hands at first before he slowly relaxed against the sheet again. "That's it, just relax," he hummed and every few minutes he would get more oil. He massaged everywhere, his fingers and toes even, and then all that was left was his ass. He massaged the globes, squeezing them a little roughly. Tony was so calm, relaxed and comfortable. He moaned at Bucky's roughness, fingers twitching. “Keep your eyes closed," Bucky purred, brushing his thumb against his hole; Tony groaned, arching a little to try and get more. "Relax," he pushed Tony back down. Slowly, he pulled the omegas legs apart just enough so he could tease his balls and cock. Tony squirmed, whimpering,

"Y-yes sir."

"You're alright," Bucky hummed, and once his cock and balls were all shiny, he grabbed the lube, squirting some out on his fingers, and pressed one into his mate’s hole; Tony groaned, pressing up.

"Good," he hummed, moving his finger in and out, wincing when he saw the faint scar from when Tony needed stitches; Tony's body tensed at the change in Bucky's scent. Bucky ran a finger over the scar, "That doesn't hurt, does it?" Tony shuddered, arching up against him,

"S-sir!"

"You liked that?' he asked, smiling as he did it again; Tony cried out, hips rolling, hands clenching in the sheet.

"Sir! Please!" Bucky smirked. Oh, was he going to have fun with this.

"Hips up," he smiled, and pressed a second finger into his omega. He brought his mouth close, and began to tease the scar tissue with his teeth. Tony shrieked, jerking and arching,

"S-sir-! Sir!" He bucked, whimpering. Bucky moaned and his tongue swirled around the rough patch of skin as his fingers scissored him; Tony came all over the sheet, shaking with sensation. Bucky was surprised, Tony almost never came early.

"Good boy!" He smiled, pressing in a third finger. Tony shuddered through aftershocks,

"...sir...sir...!" Tony whimpered, Bucky brushed over his prostate,

"Moan for me," he muttered, his cock hard in his pants; Tony whined, breath hitching,

"S-sir...!" He moaned obediently.

"You're just sucking me in," he smiled, kissing his back as he undid his pants. Tony trembled,

"...I...I am, sir?"

"Yeah," he hissed, biting his lip, "Can't wait to be inside of you." Tony whined, rocking his hips back desperately. Bucky put lube on his cock, and bit his lip, pressing the head against his hole. The sub shuddered, the tip dragging over his scar and driving him crazy as he tried to thrust back against him. Bucky chuckled, and teased the scar a little more before pressing in. The sub groaned, jerking and shaking.

"Sir...please...please sir...!" The head popped in, and then he thrust in all the way; Tony screamed, arching back against him, "Sir!" He half-sobbed, desperate for more. Bucky wrapped his hand around Tony's neck, and he scraped his teeth against his shoulder, panting loudly as his thrusts became erratic very quickly. The sub choked, gripping Bucky's forearm for support, and rode the dom's cock as best he could. His breathing was erratic, sensation drowning him. When Bucky's knot grew, it rubbed against the scar with every thrust; Tony came so hard that spurts of white splashed against his belly with every thrust, some droplets splattering on his face and Bucky's arms. Bucky shuddered and pushed his knot inside of him, coming in thick ropes; Tony groaned, head flopping back against Bucky's shoulder, "...oh...oh god..." Bucky panted and he licked Tony's throat,

"Mine..."

"Y-yours." Tony breathed, shivering. Bucky laid them down, and he nuzzled him, making sure every spot of him didn't smell of Steve. The omega sighed when he realized what his mate was doing, "...I wasn't doing anything, Bucky." He whispered, but he didn't protest.

"I know you weren't, I really do, but you still smell like him," he said, nuzzling him; Tony sighed, and nodded,

"...yeah." He murmured, letting Bucky press him against the floor. Bucky humped softly, licking and sucking all over his throat. The sub grunted as the knot pushed and pulled at his rim.

"I love you," Bucky murmured against his ear, hoping he had successfully reminded Tony that they can both still enjoy sex, Tony shifted,

"I love you, too." He murmured.

Clint panted as he sat up, wincing as his muscles tightened in his back and legs. Steve hovered over him,

"Are you okay? Be careful."

"I'm going slowly," he shuddered, and took his crutches, making sure he was ready before he hopped off the bed. He shut his eyes tight as pressure was put on his legs; Steve watched nervously, his lip between him teeth.

"That's it..." He murmured softly, watching as Clint let his muscles relax, and he looked up at Steve, smiling at him.

"I'm okay," he said, really slow with the crutches; Steve kissed his forehead,

“You're amazing." The alpha hummed, and Clint snorted and rolled his eyes,

"Well, I try," he teased. "Does um...Natasha know about what happened to me?" He hadn't heard from her at all.

"...I don't know." Steve frowned, "Do you want to call her?" The sub nodded,

"I can get the phone," he said, shuffling slowly over to their phone. He picked it up off the cradle and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Pepper's voice answered, sounding busy.

"Hey, give the phone to Natasha," he muttered; Pepper growled into the phone, but a second later Natasha's voice filled the line,

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey, tell your mate not to growl at your best friend," he grinned,

"Clint? Hey! How are you?" Nat asked, voice happy.

"Not too bad," he sighed. "I got my ass kicked pretty good a few months ago."

"You...you did?" Natasha's smile slipped from her voice.

"Yeah...so if you could shoot Coulson in the ass for me, I'd appreciate it," he chuckled.

"Coulson? Clint, what were you doing with Coulson? What about Steve?"

"It's not what you think! I'm still with Steve, but Coulson kept forcing me into missions." It had taken a lot of convincing, but Steve had gotten Clint to believe that it really wasn't his fault; Natasha growled,

"...that bastard."

"Nearly lost my damned legs, this is my first time in my feet in months... Remember when I called to tell you that-that I was pregnant again?" His voice grew soft; Natasha swallowed,

"No...no, Clint, tell me it didn't-" Clint ran a hand over his face, shaking a little.

"The funeral is in two days...I’d like it if you were there."

"Can I come tonight? Clint? Can I come stay with you tonight, too?" Clint looked up at Steve,

"Can Tasha stay the night?"

"Yeah, Clint." The alpha was chewing his lip sadly.

"You can come tonight," he sighed over the phone. "Can you pick up Charlie on your way over?"

"Where's her school again?" Tasha asked, and Steve snorted, and hugged Clint from behind. Clint chuckled and gave the coordinates, before saying goodbye and leaning against his alpha.

"I love you." Steve murmured, rubbing his face against Clint's. Clint smiled,

"I love you too. Do you want a blow job before Tasha comes over?" Steve groaned, hugging him tight,

"No, it's okay. You need to exercise your legs and..." Clint nuzzled him,

"C’mon, I'll sit on the couch, it'll be okay," he hummed; Steve chewed his lip,

"I....the boys are napping...and..."

"And it's the perfect time to do it," he grunted, getting annoyed. Steve swallowed,

"Why are you upset, Clint?" Clint sighed,

"I haven't tasted you in months, and I haven't gotten you off, you’re probably pent up, and you’re making excuses like you don't want me to get you off....did I screw something up?" Steve turned Clint around to face him,

"No, darling, no." He kissed him, fervent and loving. "You didn't do anything. I'm just worried about you, and it's not as important that I...get off." Clint kissed him back and he smiled,

"You won't break me by fucking my mouth. I want to do this..." He rubbed his hand over Steve's crotch. The alpha shuddered, gripping Clint's hips,

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need help sitting down," he said, his legs shaking a little as he moved towards the couch. He just didn't want to crash down on the furniture; Steve wrapped an arm supportively around his waist.

"I've got you." The alpha murmured; Clint leaned against him, and hissed as he sat down, scooting forward so there wasn't any pressure on the back of his thighs.

"Okay, I'm ready." Steve sighed,

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Please, I really want to," he said, putting his crutches down. He reached forward and started to undo his mate’s jeans. Steve shivered,

"But it hurts you to sit." Clint started to whimper,

"I just really want it... I-I feel like I'm going through bond loss with your cock, it hasn't been inside me in months!" Steve whimpered,

"I'm sorry! I should've- I would've-" He gasped as Clint pulled his cock free of his jeans. Clint had his mouth wrapped around the head in seconds, and he immediately took him down to the base, burying his nose in the tangles of hair. He groaned as he smelled his alphas musky scent, and then he began to bob his head, feeling so much happier now that he could taste his mate; Steve gripped Clint's hair, head falling back, "Fuck! Clint-!" He couldn't help a few thrusts into the hot wetness of Clint's mouth. Clint licked at the bottom of his shaft, and he purred, his hands finding their way to his alpha’s balls. He stroked and tugged on them, feeling how full they were. Steve shuddered, holding Clint's head, and started to thrust, his hips jerking unsteadily. Clint let him abuse his mouth. They'd both been wanting this for so long, Clint just hoped he didn't knot his mouth, he didn't think they had THAT much time. Steve panted, hunching over Clint's head, "Oh god...oh god, Clint-!" was all the warning he gave before his seed spurted over his mate's tongue. He pulled his hips back, eyes gone feral, and let the rest hit Clint's face; he rubbed the thick white cum into the omega's skin, growling softly, "Mine..." Clint shuddered and swallowed what had been in his mouth, and he licked his lips,

"Yours," he panted, he felt so much better now. Steve kept rubbing gently, making sure it was partially worked in before he started grooming Clint's face and neck with his tongue. Clint leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he was cleaned.  "Steve...can you do this while I stand?" he asked softly. The alpha's chest rumbled with a growl when he was interrupted, but some part of him must have understood, because he lifted Clint into his arms and then continued. Clint's leg spasmed, and he whimpered softly; Steve went still, eyes clearing.

"Clint? Are you okay?" He settled his sub back down. Clint panted and he grasped Steve's arms since his crutches were on the floor,

"Yeah....just had to get off my thighs," he muttered; Steve frowned,

"I lifted you up..." Steve murmured, and Clint nodded,

"Yeah I guess the angle was just weird. . ." he sighed.

"...okay...I'm sorry." Steve mumbled. Clint shuddered and nuzzled him.

"I really enjoyed that," he smiled, "Can you help me get my crutches?" Steve bent and picked them up,

"Here, I'm sorry." Clint took them and sighed as the full weight came off his legs,

"It's okay, thanks for letting me do that," he smiled and kissed him; Steve licked Clint's lips lovingly. Clint hummed and nuzzled him, tucking Steve pack into his pants. The alpha nosed over Clint's face until his sub was giggling. The door opened and Clint beamed at his friend and his daughter. Charlie squealed and ran over, excited to see her mother up and moving around; Nat smiled, and pulled Clint into a huge.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" She whistled, and Clint chuckled and nuzzled her,

"How’ve you been?"

"Exhausted. Coulson tried the spiel on me, but I said no." She dropped her gaze, "...which is probably why he came to you."

"Don't blame yourself," he nuzzled her. "It's his fault."

"It is, but I could have helped prevent it." She grunted, ruffling his hair. "How bad was it?" She looked up at Steve,

"...extremely." The alpha muttered; Nat wrapped Clint in her arms,

"Want a foot rub? A bath? A massage?" She asked, nuzzling him. Clint brought his hand up, trying to fix his hair.

"I just got out of bed, I think I just want to try to stand for a while," he smiled.

"Okay," She set her overnight bag down, "So...tomorrow?"

"Or later, just not right now," he grinned.

"M'kay," Nat stroked Charlie's hair, "Let me see that homework, Charlotte." Clint smiled, happy they were getting along. He limped with his crutches to the kitchen. Tony stared when the elevator opened, Nat's eyes locking with his, and narrowing.

"...uh...Clint...?" The brunette sub called, staying where he was.

"Yeah, Tone?" Clint asked, shuffling into the living area, staring at him,

"You're, uh, you're up. I was just...I brought you some..." Tony hefted the bottle of alcohol, Irish whiskey, which was Clint's favorite, "I thought...but you have a guest." Clint smiled and he shuffled over to him, nuzzling him,

"Please come in? We can all have a drink."

"I don't think she wants..."

"Nonsense, come on, _Tone_." Natasha grinned, and Tony felt even less welcome.

"Don't tease," Clint told her, sensing Tony's hesitance; the brunette omega forced himself not to swallow,

"Okay." He set the bottle down, "Glasses?"

"What's wrong with _sharing_ , Tony?" She flicked her eyes up at him, "I mean, obviously Pepper doesn't mind sharing." Tony's hands were deceptively steady as he opened the bottle, and took a quick drink. Clint wanted glasses, if only to make a toast to Belle, but he guessed they weren't doing that now. Now wasn't really the time. Clint took the bottle next, and took a nice long drink; Tony avoided Natasha's gaze, hands clenching into fists. Clint sighed and handed the bottle over, hiccupping once and laughing.

"Little too much at once." The archer coughed, and Nat chugged a long drought, and held it out for Tony, who swallowed as much as he could, just as Bucky stepped from the elevator. Bucky snarled loudly at Natasha, pulling Tony behind him. The sub shuddered, nearly dropping the bottle,

"Bucky? What's wrong?"

"I don't want you near her!" The alpha growled angrily, Natasha crossed her arms,

"And why not? We were just drinking." She said, arching a brow. Tony swallowed thickly, squirming in Bucky's grip.

"Because I don't trust you," he growled angrily. Tony wrenched his wrist free of Bucky's grip,

"I didn't realize Tony needed _permission_  to hang out with people." Nat sneered, and Tony froze, looking up at Bucky's face,

"Is that...?" The omega started, but Bucky growled,

"No, but I don't appreciate him being around the woman who almost killed me." The alpha snapped; Clint took the drink and he limped into the kitchen, he didn't need this bullshit. Tony made to follow him, but Bucky muscled him into the elevator. Bucky snarled and growled before the doors closed. Tony hunched his shoulders,

"...Buck..."

"Mine," The dom growled, hugging him tight.

 

Clint sighed and leaned on the wall. He'd just wanted a good night with friends; Natasha followed him into the kitchen,

"Clint?"

"Why do you have to antagonize him?!" he shouted at her; She winced,

"I wasn't! I was just drinking with him!"

"You were arguing about everything! Even glasses!" he cried, "I just wanted to drink with friends!" Nat sighed,

"I just didn't see the point of getting glasses. There were only three of us...come on, Clint..."

"It's not just the glasses! It's every time you and him are together!" Another sigh broke from Natasha’s lips,

"So we argue, so what?"

"So it's every time! Even at my wedding!!!" he gasped, grabbing his chest. She looked away,

"He shouldn't have come down here, you _invited_  me over."

"And Tony has been helping me recuperate, he's been there for me through the thick and thin!" Clint snapped, and Tasha grunted,

"Yes, but _you_  asked me to come, I came for _you_ , not to play house with Stark!"

"I just wanted a nice drink! I didn't ask you to play house!" he shook his head, and waddled toward the bathroom. He really could use that bath now; Natasha followed,

"...Clint...I'm sorry, I...let me help you, let me..."

"I can handle it." Steve grunted, standing in the doorway, all dominance and muscles.

"...I'll go help Charlie with her English homework..." Clint leaned against Steve, shaking softly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." The sub mumbled; Steve stroked his hair, turning the water on.

"I know, I know. It's...it seems like it will always be an issue...Tasha just...and Tony...."

"I guess I'll apologize to Tony tomorrow," he grumbled and handed Steve the rest of his bottle; Steve took it, knocking back a quick drink.

"If you want." He helped Clint undress. He nodded and looked at his body in the mirror, wincing at what he saw.

"I look horrible...."

"You're beautiful." Steve whispered, kissing Clint's spine. Clint shuddered,

"I look like a giant clump of scar tissue."

"No, you don't." Steve ran his fingers over a seam, "You look like you survived."

"I don't know if that's better," he grumbled. "Is Bucky making me go to therapy?"

"It's up to me." Steve murmured, "I think it would be best, but...I won't force you." Clint nodded and he nuzzled Steve's chest. "I love you. You are _beautiful_." Steve kissed his head lovingly.

"I love you too," he sighed, even though he knew Steve was just saying that to make him feel better; Steve frowned, and nibbled over a scar, before he licked up to Clint's ear, sucking the lobe.

"You are beautiful." The alpha repeated quietly; Clint moaned softly,

"I don't understand ...  How I can still be beautiful when you thought I was beautiful unscarred?" Steve lifted Clint's chin, and mouthed at his throat,

"Shh, you are still beautiful. Your scars show your strength.” Clint shuddered and moaned. He thought they showed his stupidity...

"Oh, that feels good," The omega murmured; Steve reached blindly to turn the water off, and sucked at his pulse,

"Good boy." He purred, waiting to be sure Clint was alright with being dropped. He hadn't dropped his mate since the explosion. Clint let out a needy whine,

"Please Steve . . . I want to feel normal," he said, on the verge of tears. Steve nipped at his throat,

"Good boy, so good. I want you to get in the bath, there we go...you go down so good, Clint." He helped Clint slide into the warm water, "I want you to set the soap and the shampoo and conditioner right along the edge, there, nice and easy." Steve lit the myriad of candles scattered around the bathroom; soft vanilla scent filled the air. Clint’s hands shook as he sank into the long-awaited drop, the warm water and the scent of vanilla doing amazing things to help him relax. He positioned the different soaps as ordered, feeling his head get all fuzzy; Steve hummed happily, and stroked Clint's hair. "Lean back, let me support you." Simple orders, softly uttered, were Steve's favorite. They kept Clint calm and happy, and Steve loved keeping Clint happy.

"Yes sir," he smiled, and he closed his eyes, his body easily, willingly, accepting the drop; Steve supported his neck, and wet his hair, before gently rubbing shampoo into his scalp. "This feels . . . so good," he moaned, and Steve smiled,

"Good," He cooed, "Good boy, I'm so proud of you." The omega shuddered,

"Sirr . . ." He slurred,

"Good, let me rinse your hair, and then we'll condition." Steve kissed his forehead. Clint nodded, and let his mate do whatever he wanted. The alpha rinsed Clint's hair, and conditioned, then rinsed again. "Good boy, good boy." Clint felt like he was going to fall asleep, he was so relaxed. "Good," Steve murmured, lifting him just enough to soap his body, then let him sink back into the water. He only supported Clint's neck and head.

"That;s nice . . ." The archer smiled.

"I'm glad. You're such a good boy."

"Hey Steve . . .?" he asked softly.

"Yes, baby?" Steve kissed his forehead, and stroked down his chest and belly.

"Not that I want to come out of the drop.... But how am I gonna get out without sex?" he asked, twining their fingers together; Steve kissed each of his fingers,

"Slowly, all on your own. Unless you feel good enough for sex."

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"Well," Steve slid his hand down Clint's body, fingers rubbing gently at the sub's entrance. Clint jerked and groaned, grasping the side of the tub. "Good?" Steve asked softly; Clint bit his lip and nodded his head, groaning softly, his hole twitching. The alpha kissed Clint's face lovingly, "Good boy. Good boy, Clint." He continued to gently rub Clint's rim, letting him relax in the water all the while. Clint shuddered and looked up at his mate,

"Please sir, I wanna feel you inside!" He burst out after a few minutes; Steve gently lifted him from the tub,

"I'll hold you." He murmured, settling Clint in his lap. He brought his fingers back, delighted to find his mate slick and excited.

"Okay," he grabbed Steve's shoulders, moaning loudly as his hole clenched and unclenched, slick dripping over the alpha’s fingers. Steve pressed gently, inching one finger inside. "Oh fuck!" he cried out in pleasure, his hole spasming. It had been so long! Steve thrust his finger smoothly, smiling. Clint panted and started to rock his hips carefully, his balls dragging against Steve's pants. The alpha kissed him,

"Good boy, ride it. Good boy, Clint." Clint wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, holding onto him so he wasn't so hunched over.

"It feels so good!" he panted and kissed his throat, his cock twitching.

"Good boy, that's it. And another finger."

"Yes!" he whined as the second finger stretched him tight. He felt like a virgin all over again since his nerve endings were so sensitive; Steve pressed his fingers deeper, spreading them open. Clint came all over Steve's shirt, whining loudly in pleasure. Steve nuzzled him,

"Stay here. I'm going to get a small toy to keep you open."

"Yes sir," he smiled and nuzzled him back, letting Steve slide out from under him. The dom came back a moment later, and bent Clint over; he pressed the toy gently inside, groaning.

"Beautiful." He kissed the base of Clint's spine. Clint rested his head on the side of the tub, shaking softly.

"That's nice..." The alpha nudged the thin glass plug deeper, then watched Clint's hole flex around it.

"Gorgeous. Now, back in the bath."

"Yes sir," he purred and nuzzled him, crawling carefully back into the tub; Steve rubbed Clint's limbs, making sure the water was still warm. The sub relaxed once again in the water, very slowly coming out of the drop; Steve nuzzled and kissed him,

"I love you."

"I love you too," The sub said with a smile; the alpha trailed his fingers through the water,

"Beautiful." The alpha breathed, and Clint laughed and rolled his eyes,

“I can't believe I was walking today.”

"You were wonderful." Steve assured him.

"So are you, for putting up with me," he hummed; Steve rolled his eyes and kissed Clint's hair.

"I'd...I'd like it if you'd keep that in while Tasha is here." He murmured, sliding his fingers down to rub around the base of the toy. Clint nodded,

"I can do that."

"Thank you." Steve murmured, nudging the base with his finger. "And...and now, you should get dressed and have a rest." Clint jerked and groaned, rubbing the slick off his thighs,

"Okay...I need help," he said, holding out a hand; Steve lifted him from the tub, drying him off. Clint leaned on the sink, and when he had his boxers and a robe back on, he took the crutches and waddled out. Steve followed behind, watching him move. Clint hopped over to Natasha and Charlie, "How's homework going?"

"It's good, mama." Charlotte fiddled with her pen.

"Good," he kissed her head and leaned on the counter; Natasha tried to smile,

"She's smart."

"Yeah," he grinned, and nuzzled Tasha,

"Thanks for, I dunno, having me over." The redhead said quietly,

"Glad to have you," he said, carefully sitting down in a chair; Natasha smiled and kissed Clint's cheek. Clint grinned and sighed, starting as still as possible. "What should we have for dinner, Charlie?" The young girl looked up,

"Can...can we order Chinese?"

"Sure thing," he smiled. After reaching into the drawer next to him, he handed her the takeout menu, "go ahead and pick what you want." Charlotte squeaked in delight,

"Okay!" He chuckled and smiled at her with glossy eyes, still partially in the drop. Charlie smiled back, and pointed to what she wanted, while Steve wrote down their order. Clint handed the menu to Tasha, and then he chose pork lo mein, and Steve called it in.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	32. What Lies in Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this installment.

Tony fingered the very obvious claim-bite on his throat, standing in front of the mirror.

"...you know," He grunted, "Nat isn't an alpha."

"Doesn't matter. She treats you like shit and I don't want her near you." The sub sighed,

"Is that why you cut off my research with Bruce?" Bucky gave him a look,

"I did not cut any research."

"You stopped me from going to Bruce's lab, where the research _is_." Tony arched a brow. Bucky huffed.

"I'm going to talk to him, and when I'm satisfied he won't be such an ass to you, you can continue the work.” Tony sighed,

"Fine." He tugged a shirt on over the myriad of hickies and soft bruises on his chest. A moment later, he took a long swig from a new bottle of whiskey. Bucky smiled and he picked up Myra, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. The little girl squirmed,

"Dadada!" She complained, and Tony was suddenly reminded of Nia, when she'd been only a little bigger than Myra now was.

"Oh what's wrong baby girl? Wanna walk?" he asked, setting the squirmy baby down; she reached for him as soon as he set her down, whining,

"Dada!"

"Oh," he chuckled and he picked her up high, blowing raspberries on her belly; Myra squealed, kicking her little feet; clinging to Tony's leg, Anya whined a little, as if jealous. Bucky smiled and laughed, reaching down to grab Anya. The little girl giggled, hugging Bucky tightly. Bucky nuzzled her head, and he raspberried her cheek; Anya flailed happily. He chuckled and bounced his girls around the room; Tony slipped out, finishing off his whiskey, and rinsing the bottle.

"Mama!" He heard from the bedroom, Anya crying for his attention. Bucky chuckled, and set Anya down,

"Go get mama!" The alpha encouraged her, and Tony scooped her up,

"Hey, beautiful."

"Mama!" Anya clapped and slapped his cheeks; Tony chuckled,

"Come on, let's have a bath." Bucky smiled and nuzzled Myra,

"Wanna have a bath with mama?"

"Both of them? Uh, okay?" Tony gathered them to his chest.

"Sure, why not?" he asked, shrugging,

"Uh..." Tony carried them into the bathroom, and turned the water on, getting them undressed. Bucky smiled and held them while Tony got himself ready. The sub slowly sank into the water, and held his arms out, "Okay, gimme them." Bucky slowly lowered them into his arms. "Thanks." Tony turned the water off with his toes, and slowly set Myra in the tub. She splashed around in the four inches of water, giggling; Tony gently washed Anya while her sister played. Bucky grabbed a toy dinosaur, and made it walk towards her in the water; Myra squeaked, nearly falling over. Tony steadied the one year old, and snorted, scrubbing Anya with soap. "Why don't you get in?"

"Yeah?" he smiled, and he stood up, getting undressed. Tony smiled,

"Yeah." He agreed, scooting the kids out of the way. Bucky carefully wiggled his way into the tub, and Tony plopped Anya into his mate's arms, and started scrubbing Myra clean. Bucky kissed his daughter and he tickled her feet. The toddler wiggled,

"Dadada!" She chanted, "Dada dada...dada..."

"Yeah," he smiled, grabbing a cloth. He put a little soap on it, and began to clean her; Anya wailed, grabbing the cloth. "Don't eat it, baby," he said, scrubbing her body. She whined,

"She's telling you that I already washed her." Tony explained,

"Oh, daddy's silly," he smirked and put the towel down. He grabbed the dinosaur again; Anya kicked happily, and reached for the dinosaur. Bucky laughed as he made it walk towards her on top of the water. She giggled, grabbing it, and splashing the water. Bucky hummed and he kissed her cheek; Anya nuzzled up against him, "Mmm...daddy."

"Yeah," he hummed and nuzzled her back,

"L...lubu." she attempted. Bucky beamed and he kissed her cheek,

"Love you too, Anya." She patted his face, eyes shining. "Do you love mama?" he asked;

"Mmmmama!" Anya beamed at him, "Uh...lubba mmmama." Tony smiled.

"And what about Myra?" he asked, "Daddy loves Myra." Myra wrinkled her nose, looking at his mouth, and Tony blinked.

"Myra." He said, but she didn't hear him. "...Myra?" No response. Bucky brought his hand to the side of her head and he snapped his fingers to see if she'd jump; Myra didn't move, just twisted to grab his hand. "I....is she...can she not hear?! But she talks!" Tony exclaimed, "She _talks_!"

"Jarvis?! What's going on, is she alright?" Bucky asked nervously, running his hand through her hair; Tony snapped his fingers on the other side, and Myra jumped.

"...one side...." The genius whispered; Bucky sighed and he leaned forward, kissing her head.

"Maybe Clint can help her." The alpha sounded as worried as Tony looked, and the sub swallowed,

"..J...Jarvis, make...make an appointment with...with the pediatrician, a..." He ordered and Bucky leaned forward and he nuzzled her face; Myra beamed, nuzzling him back,

"Daddy." She hummed. Tony swallowed,

"Maybe she stuck a crayon in..? Or something?" Bucky smiled and kissed her head before turning her head and looking inside her ear gently.

"I don't see anything. Doesn't mean she didn't though...." Tony nodded slowly, and Anya whined, wanting attention. Bucky grinned and he lifted Anya up, "Hey pretty lady," he nuzzled her; she patted his face excitedly, and then lay her head against his. Tony hugged Myra to his chest,

"Love you, baby girl." He murmured in her working ear. Myra cooed, kicking in the water softly.

"Wubu," she tried to repeat. Tony smiled,

"Don't you worry, beautiful girl, you are _perfect_." He kissed her forehead, and each of her ears. She burst into giggles and tried to grab his face, not at all bothered by her lack of hearing; Tony let her, peppering kisses all over her face. Bucky chuckled,

"Okay, c’mon baby girl," The alpha said, putting Anya on his chest more as he stood up, and got out of the tub; Tony slowly followed, wrapping Myra in a duck towel.

"There, cutie. C'mere." He nuzzled her again, and carried her out to get dressed after wrapping a towel around his own waist. Myra stopped shivering as soon as she was in her towel, and she snuggled up against Tony. Bucky wrapped Anya in a pink duck towel, similar to Myra's but a different color; Tony just held his daughter for a long minute, "I wish...I wish I could take her to Clint's, but…" Bucky kissed his cheek,

"Natasha will be gone tomorrow, she'll be okay until then."

"She…no, the funeral is tomorrow." Tony murmured, drying Myra's hair.

"Right," he bit his lip. "If you want to talk to him tonight, I'll let you go back down."

"No, it's...maybe..." Tony got Myra dressed, and lovingly kissed her head. "Let's, uh, let's watch a movie and play with them."

"Okay," he said, running a quick brush through Anya's hair, before bringing her into the living room; Tony settled down on the floor, nuzzling Myra worriedly, though she just giggled and nuzzled back. Bucky set Anya down beside her, and her sister whined, reaching for Tony. The sub lifted Anya into his lap,

"Hey, baby girl."

"Mamama!" she nuzzled him and bounced in his lap,

"Yeah, honey?" Tony kissed her nose, "Jay, turn cartoons on." Anya clapped and sat in his lap, her attention stolen by the tv; Tony nosed behind her ears, nervous, then went back to trying to peer into Myra's ears. Myra smiled and tried to turn her head to look at him. The sub snuffled her ear, smiling, "Hey, beautiful. Jarvis? Look...look up children’s books that teach sign language." Bucky dropped down a hologram and listed the top books for children about sign language. Myra clapped her hands at the display, and she got to her feet, waddling around a little; Tony watched her go, "Order...uh, order the singing ones." His children seemed to learn best through song, and they enjoyed music. "I'll...Clint knows sign language, so...so maybe he'll teach me?" The alpha grinned at the suggestion,

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he hummed and nuzzled his mate; Tony leaned up into it, then laughed quietly when Myra rubbed her face into Anya's. Bucky chuckled and laid on the ground, pulling them against him. His mate smiled, watching them, then snorted as Danny came running out of the bedroom,

"School!" The young alpha cried,

"Next week," Tony reminded him. His school started two weeks after Char, Nia, and Jamie. Bucky grinned and he tackled Danny carefully,

"Next week, bud!" The little boy laughed uproariously, kicking and wrestling with his father. Bucky growled playfully, no power behind it as he tickled his belly, and then Anya and Myra jumped on him, growling and wiggling and trying to play. "Oh no! You’re too powerful!" he groaned and flopped on the floor, letting them crawl all over him. The girls blinked when Danny cheered, then they joined his happy cries,

"Jarvis?" Tony called, "Tell Thor we're ready." A few minutes later, Jamie and Nia came skipping happily out of the elevator, climbing into their mom's lap. Bucky laughed and he looked over at the older twins,

"Hey guys."

"Tonia, Jamie? Would you like to help me make dinner?" Tony asked; Jamie squirmed and he nodded,

"Oh yeah!! I wanna help!" He exclaimed, and Antonia beamed,

"Yes, mama." Their mother smiled, leaving Bucky with the younger kids. Bucky smiled and he picked up the kids, taking them to the couch to watch cartoons.

Natasha gently kissed Clint's forehead, smoothing his tie,

"Are you ready?" She asked softly, and Clint shook his head,

"I don't think I could ever be ready for this...." He whispered, and she pulled him into a hug,

"I know.  Just...remember, Tony's been through this, if...if you need to talk, I'm sure he can listen." He nodded and hugged her weakly before going to get in the car, holding the sealed box containing his baby’s remains. Natasha settled in across from him, and Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I know. Just...I know, okay? And I've got you." The dom murmured; Clint sniffed and leaned into his alpha’s side, feeling numb and broken. The dom kissed his hair, rocking him gently, "Shh, I know." Clint rubbed his eyes, and when they arrived, he looked down at the hole in the ground meant for his baby. That's when the tears began to fall, and Steve hugged him close, "Oh...oh darling." He whispered.

"It's not fair," he whimpered, pressing his face against Steve's shirt,

"I know." Steve whimpered, "I know." Clint shuddered and he gave the box a hug, kissing the lid, and he handed it to Steve, since he couldn't bend down and put the box in the grave; Steve knelt, their pack around them, and he closed his eyes, hunching over the box, "My beautiful baby girl," He whispered, "I hope it's beautiful where you are, and that you're surrounded by smiling faces." He gently lay her into the hole, and it was Tony and Natasha who knelt next. Tony placed a small, worn teddy bear in the hole, and then the two omegas scooped the dirt over the box with their hands. Clint cried and held a hand over his mouth, his eyes shut tightly; Tony wiped his eyes, leaving streaks of dirt behind, then slowly stood. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him tight. Clint got as close to the grave as he could.

"My baby Belle... Grandma Sarah and aunt may will take good care of you," he mourned, sobbing softly; Tony opened his arms, unsure,

"...hey," He offered gently. Clint pressed his face into Tony's throat, his entire body shaking. "I'm sorry." Tony whispered, rubbing his back.

 

When he managed to calm down a little more, he shuddered and licked his lips.

"The bear was nice."

"I…it was mine." Tony murmured, nuzzling his friend.

"It was?" he smiled, nuzzling him back, the gift was so much more meaningful now. "Thank you..... Really," he whimpered,

"I...it wasn't a problem." Tony murmured, "It's...let's...let's go home." Clint nodded, and he set a beautiful pink rose down on the grave, hissing softly in pain before he walked away, heading to Steve; the alpha held him up,

"You're alright, it's...it's going to get better." He promised softly, "I love you." The omega whimpered and leaned against his alpha, shaking as he got back into the car. Steve nuzzled him, soft and loving, "Shh."

"Hold me...?" he asked, pressing against him as much as his tight back would allow; Steve rubbed his back, holding him close,

"How about...a pajama-blanket fort on the couch, movies and pillows date, when we get home? We can watch Miyazaki films." Clint nodded softly,

"I wanna watch Totoro," he murmured. No one died in that movie.

"Okay, darling. With the kids?" Steve asked softly; Clint shrugged,

"If you want..." he muttered, and Steve sighed,

"No, if _you_  want." At Steve’s correction, Clint shuddered and nuzzled against him.

"I want a few hours with you, then they can join us."

"Okay," Steve murmured, kissing him, "Let me call Tony."

"Okay," he said, carefully laying down on his side.

Steve built a fort out of pillows and blankets, and carried Clint to it, helping him change into pajamas. "There."

"Thank you," he whispered, and carefully lowered himself into the fort; the alpha changed into a pair of sweats, and sat beside him. Clint laid his head in Steve's lap and he watched the screen.

"I love you, Clint." Steve murmured softly.

"Love you too," he said, his heart breaking as he saw the two sisters running around, "Belle would have been just like that little girl...." Steve lifted Clint into his arms,

"No, baby, don't..." He whimpered; Clint couldn't help it. He was letting it all out, all the tears that he hadn't yet exhausted. Steve stroked Clint's hair, "Okay...okay, come here." He lifted Clint higher in his grip, and kissed his forehead, "There you go..." Gently, the alpha rocked his mate. Clint pressed his face into Steve's neck.

"I'm so sorry.... I wanna try for another pup...but not until I'm healed." The omega whispered, and Steve swallowed,

"I....if you want to." He murmured softly.

"You don't?" Clint asked, hunching his shoulders.

"I do, Clint, you know I do. But....but it won't replace Belle..." Steve’s words caused Clint to inhale shakily,

"I know... I know."

"Okay, I just...need to be sure." Steve murmured, and Clint nodded,

"I'm sure."

 

When the movie ended, Clint wiped his eyes, "You can bring the kids in." Steve gave a quick nod,

"Okay," He whispered, "Jarvis?"

_"Master Tony is on his way."_

"Tony?" Clint asked, he knew Charlie could bring the boys down herself,

 _"He would like to speak with you."_  Jarvis responded.

"Okay," he said, nuzzling Steve. The alpha kissed him gently,

"My good boy." The dom murmured, and Clint grinned and wrapped his fingers between Steve's. Tony looked nervous when he stepped out of the elevator, Myra in his arms,

"H-hey, Clint. Uh...I can come back later...I just..." The brunette stumbled over his words; Clint looked up at him,

"Tony? What is it?"

"I...I was going to talk to you yesterday, but...well...so..." Tony snapped his fingers next to Myra's right ear. Clint's eyes widened after he realized what Tony was showing him.

"She's deaf?!"

"...as...as far as we can tell, only in this ear." Tony whispered, biting his lip, "So...so I wondered if you would....teach me sign language?" Clint smiled hesitantly,

"Sure, I don't mind teaching you." He replied, and Tony stroked the shell of Myra's ear,

"We're taking her to a pediatrician, see if...if she's completely deaf on this side, or, or if a hearing aide would..."

"Even if she is completely deaf in that ear, she does hear in the other one....it’s your choice if you want to learn sign language." Clint explained softly, and Tony nodded,

"Unless she's _going_  deaf..." The brunette murmured; Clint nodded, that was always true.

"Can I give you the first lesson tomorrow?" The brunette omega nodded,

"Yes," He whispered, "Thank you. I just want to do everything I can for her."

"Can I see her?" Clint asked,

"Yes, yeah, I mean, of course!" Tony held her out to him, "Here." Clint pulled the little girl into his lap, and he smiled at her,

"You got the best mama, you know that?" He murmured, and Myra waved her hands,

"Lubba! I...lubba mama!" Tony smiled, pressing his knuckles to his mouth. Myra patted Clint's cheeks gently, then peered into his ears, and sniffed them. Clint smiled and he pulled his hearing aid out so she could see it; Myra exclaimed over it excitedly, "Ooh!" She tried to chew on it.

"No," he smiled, and put it back in his ear. She whined, reaching for it,

"Don't worry, baby girl, mama will make you one." Tony said, slipping closer to them; Clint nuzzled her,

"I'll see you tomorrow, Myra," he said, handing her back; Tony lifted her up,

"Thank you Clint, thank you so much."

"You’re welcome," he smiled, and curled back up into Steve's chest. Steve hugged him, and the kids climbed into their pillow pile.

 

"So...so she's...she's only deaf in that ear?" Tony asked the doctor, watching him peer into Myra's ears.

"Seems like it. Her other ear seems fine, but I'd like to keep an eye on it over her years getting doctor appointments," he said; Tony nodded,

"So...so is she completely deaf in that ear? Or would a hearing aide work?"

"A hearing aide will work," he smiled. "As she get older though, it will get worse." Tony's face fell,

"Worse?" he whispered, stroking Myra's hair, the little girl smiling up at him, "And Anya...can you check her ears?"

"It's normal, just like how people's eyesight gets worse as they get older," the doctor shrugged, "certainly, is she outside with her father?" Tony nodded, and carried Myra out.

"Buck? Can...can you give me Anya? He's gonna check…" Bucky nodded and switched babies with him, taking Myra; Tony slowly carried her in, settling her on the table, "This, uh, this is Anya."

"Hello Anya," he smiled and went through the many tests, saving the hearing for last; Tony shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Anya is very healthy," he smiled, "She passed all the tests." Tony nodded gratefully,

"Thank you." He murmured, lifting Anya up. "I…really, thank you."

"You’re welcome," he smiled, "now I need to know if any of your kids are going to be getting shots." Tony grimaced,

"No, nothing but tetanus." he hefted Anya onto his hip.

"Do you want me to administer tetanus now, or on a different date?" he got out his clipboard,

"Different." Tony muttered, "Sorry, I'd just like to go home and start on her hearing aide."

"Of course," he nodded, "We’ll be in touch," he said, seeing them out; Tony nudged Bucky,

"C'mon." The omega murmured. Bucky nuzzled him and followed him to the car. "...he said it'll get worse as she gets older...and he wants to keep an eye on her other ear." Tony mumbled as he started the car. Bucky sighed and looked back at the girls in their car seats.

"They'll be okay."

"I know." Tony sighed, "Clint said I'm a fast learner. He said I...uh, talk with my hands a lot already." Bucky chuckled at that,

"Maybe you can teach me after you learn?" Tony gave a soft nod,

"And...and me and Clint are going to teach them, and...well, and Nia and Jamie. I was thinking, well, Clint suggested, that maybe we should pay for schools to teach American Sign Language to students...like...as a second language class."

"Pay the schools?" he asked, "Just the ones they're in?"

"No, not for just them...for anyone who wants to learn." Tony explained, "I mean...through the foundation...to the schools of New York State."

"Oh," he nodded, "I think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, but will it interfere with the O campaign? My first press conference on the law changes that went through is tomorrow...they're getting angrier as we push through..."

"Then let's put the sign language program back for a little while," Bucky rubbed Tony’s thigh.

"I...alright." Tony pulled into the garage beneath the tower, "I'm just...worried about them, and I..." He shook his head, "It's fine, it'll be fine. I'll do the press, and then we'll start work on the next tower, it's being zoned in Britain, self-sustaining and supporting all of London." Bucky leaned over and he kissed him.

"I worry about them too, but you'll drive yourself into the ground if you try to tackle too much at once." Tony slipped out of the car, and whined when Bucky caught him, and started rubbing at his tense shoulders. "After your lesson with Clint, I'll give you another massage tonight," he kissed his neck; Tony leaned back against him,

"…really?" The omega asked softly,

"Mmhm," Bucky nuzzled him and rubbed his thumbs into his omega’s sore muscles. The sub groaned, eyes sliding closed,

"...oh...thank you..."

"You’re welcome," he smiled, "Now go get ready for your meeting, we'll continue this later." Tony snorted,

"It's tomorrow." He reminded his alpha.

"Oh, I thought you said tonight," he chuckled. "We'll do it after dinner."

"Lessons with Clint are tonight." Tony murmured.

"Right, so after that," he patted his ass; Tony snorted, and started unbuckling the girls, cooing in Myra's good ear, and nuzzling Anya. Myra beamed at him and wiggled in his arms, wanting to run and be free; Tony wrinkled his nose,

"Okay, okay, wait till we get upstairs." The omega grunted, and Bucky laughed and he took the squirmy baby. "Okay," Tony set Anya down on the floor when they reached their floor, "I've got to go learn from Clint."

"Okay," Bucky smiled, following after the running babies.

Tony settled across from Clint,

"Hey...so you're off the crutches?" He asked, smiling. Steve snorted, then lifted his hands, and signed,

 _"No talking today."_  Directing the motions at Tony. Clint smiled, and shook his fist up and down,

 _"Yes, now I'm using a cane."_  The archer signed, and Tony bit his lip, focusing intently on Clint's hands,

"...uh..." He lifted his own, thinking hard, and started to sign, _"I'm not good at this yet."_  Clint nodded,

 _"Look at my face and hands, not just my hands. Facial expression is a big part of the language"_ The blond signed, and Tony swallowed,

 _"Okay,"_  The brunette frowned, stuck, _"I...."_  Clint raised an eyebrow. _"I'm not...sure how to say..."_  Tony frowned, thinking hard, _"Myra's...ear is permanent?"_  Clint's eyes opened in shock,

 _"Are you going to build her a hearing aid?”_  He asked, trying to keep his signing slow so that Tony could understand.

 _"Yes,"_  Tony looked down, _"...doctor...said it will...only get...worse. Wants watch other ear."_  Clint lifted Tony's head up, and he hugged him. The omega clung to him, he couldn't hold the words back, "It doesn't make her less, it doesn't! It doesn't...she'll never be l-less, just like you've never been...god...I just...what if it's my fault?! What if it was something about _me_? And I...!"  Clint shook his head,

" _I_ _t wasn't your fault. Any number of things could have caused it."_  Clint signed, and Tony flushed, and leaned back, clenching his teeth so that he wouldn't speak.

 _"But I...you're right."_  The brunette gestured with his fingers slowly, and Clint nodded,

 _"C’mon, show me your alphabet.”_  He smiled and Tony grimaced, and started off.

 

His hands were cramping by the time he got back to Bucky, all the kids asleep and tucked into bed. Bucky smiled at him,

"How did it go?" The alpha asked,

"...good, I guess. I messed up a bit. There was no talking, today."

"I'm sure you'll get better," he said, offering him a still warm bowl of soup. Tony curled up on the couch, eating small bites. Bucky sat beside him, "What did you learn today?"

"We just...reviewed, y'know?" The omega replied, and Bucky nodded and nuzzled his neck. "I..." Tony leaned into Bucky's side.

"You okay?” The dom asked.

"Yeah, I'm just...tired." Was Tony’s soft response; Bucky nodded, glad he had stopped his mate from taking on another project.

"Do you want a massage, and a bath, then bed?" The alpha inquired, and Tony swallowed,

"...are you sure?" A smile spread over Bucky’s face at the words, and he nodded,

"Yeah."

"O..okay." Tony nuzzled up against him. Bucky smiled and wrapped his arm around him. "I just, I'm worried, and I know she's okay, but what if it goes out in her other ear? And then she can't hear music, or our voices, and she'll _remember_  sound, but...!"

"Maybe that'll be your next big project," he hummed; Tony frowned,

"...I'm not a bioengineer, Bucky."

"So then maybe you can fund someone's work."

"If...I don't think there's a..." Tony swallowed.

"We'll look around," he smiled, nuzzling him; Tony nodded slowly,

"Okay." The sub muttered,  and Bucky rubbed Tony's chest as his omega ate. The sub yawned, and set the bowl aside. Bucky kissed him,

“I’ll go get the bath ready."

"The bath?" Tony blinked, "Okay."

"Yeah," he smiled, "Lay down on the couch, I'll massage you first.” Tony bit his lip,

"Can that be after?"

"Sure," he shrugged, and held his hand out, leading him to the bath; Tony followed easily, smiling,

"Thank you." He murmured, and Bucky kissed him again and started the water,

"Do you want some bath salts or anything?"

"Maybe...maybe a little, yeah." Tony blinked up at him, then slowly started to pull his clothes off. Bucky nodded and poured some sweet scented salts into the water. Tony nuzzled up against Bucky, "I...thank you."

"You're welcome," he hummed, and wrapped his arms around his sub. Stretching up on his toes, Tony kissed Bucky softly,

"I'm sorry." he murmured, "That...that Myra is..." Bucky shook his head, and cupped Tony's cheek,

"It’s okay, don't apologize, she's perfect."

"I know, I know she is, but..." Tony closed his eyes, leaning into the alpha's hand. Bucky smiled and scratched at his scalp. Tony groaned, shivering.

"C’mon, into the tub," The alpha hummed. Tony obeyed, eyes half lidded; Bucky ran his hand over Tony's chest, and the sub sank into the water, eyes closed. "Good boy," Bucky said, smiling.

"...mmm'a...g'boy..." Tony breathed, laying his head back, and then he slipped, falling under the water, and panic took over. He thrashed, trying to grab Bucky, water in his mouth and nose. Bucky reached in and pulled Tony out, quickly grabbing a towel and he wiped Tony's face dry,

"Tony?!” The sub clung to him, shaking hard,

"I f-f-fell." He choked out, eyes wide.

"I know, you're okay," he said, nuzzling his face; Tony shuddered,

"It...I'm..." He panted, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Okay, it’s alright," he said, pulling Tony from the tub; Tony curled up in his lap, sneezing water out. Bucky started to dry him off so he didn't get cold. "Do you want to try to continue your bath, or are you ready for a massage?" Tony shook his head hard at the bath idea. "Okay," he got up, and pulled the plug on the drain, carrying Tony into the bedroom. The sub wrapped his limbs around Bucky's arm, shivering.

"...s-s-sorry."

"It’s okay," he hummed and laid Tony down on the bed on his belly; the sub whimpered, trying to reach up to hold onto Bucky, but the dom pressed him down gently. "Just relax," he hummed, and started to massage his back. Tony tried to relax, rubbing his nose, which burned from the water. Bucky hummed a soft tune as he got the kinks out of his shoulders. The sub sniffed, chewing his lip,

"...s'water in my ears..."

"It'll come out," Bucky said, there wasn't really anything he could do; Tony scrubbed his eyes, and stretched a little,

"...kay..." He murmured, yawning. The alpha hummed, and worked up and down his back, until Tony mumbled something, and closed his eyes. Bucky eventually laid down beside him and he closed his eyes.

Tony woke up panicking, chest heaving, eyes wide, breath gasping between his lips. "Oh god! Ohgodohgodohgod!" He scrambled out of bed, pressing his hands over his mouth. Bucky sat up, his hair a tussled mess,

"Tony?" The sub shuddered, hyperventilating too hard to reassure his dom. "Tony!" Bucky got up and began scratching his mate’s scalp; the sub pressed against his chest, shaking. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked, nuzzling him,

"...I...and Jamie...you...!" Tony shivered hard, "...dead...dead and water...water...!"

"Shh, it’s okay," he nuzzled him, kissing the side of his head. "We're okay, no one is hurt, we're all safe." Tony sobbed against his mate's chest, nails digging into Bucky's back. He took comfort in the coolness of Bucky's metal arm. Bucky rubbed his back, and moved his hand up to his scalp; Tony's panic scent didn't diminish, he squirmed free of Bucky's grasp, eyes wild, and darted for the nursery; by the time Bucky caught up to him, Tony had all his children, scrubbing their eyes groggily, in one bed. He was trying to curl around all five of them, pulling them close. Bucky sighed and sat beside Tony, "See? They're fine. Let them sleep.” Tony whined, nuzzling over them, and tucking the twin girls to his chest, before he nudged Danny to his belly, and wrapped Nia and Jamie in his arms. Danny whined that he was pushed so far away. Tony struggled to get him closer, kissing his head,

"Shh, shh...” The distressed omega shushed him; Danny calmed down and he fell back asleep, squished between Jamie and Tonia. Jamie yawned and nuzzled his mother’s chest. "...love you, love you, babies, my darlings, I…" Tony whispered. Bucky sighed and he laid down besides Tony, enjoying that he got to sleep right up against his mate for the first time in months; Tony reached to grip Bucky's metal hand. "Nn..." He shifted, whining, his dreams tormenting him. Bucky squeezed his hand,

"Just relax, I got you, I won’t let you drown." The alpha promised; Tony trembled, toes curling, and head pressing back against Bucky's chest, breath rasping through his lungs. Bucky nuzzled him, kissing his cheek.

The sub woke repeatedly, nosing over his children, worry and panic dominating his scent until morning. Bucky had barely slept, and he let Tony get up with the kids, his own body staying put. Tony ushered his children into the living room, shivering every time he took his eyes off them, and constantly checking on Bucky. Bucky couldn't sleep with his mate pacing back and forth, so he walked out with one of the children’s blankets (he was too tired to remember whose) and he tried to sleep on the couch; Tony kept nudging him, brushing against him, and trying to listen for heartbeat and breathing. The alpha whined,

"Tony, I'm fine . . . please let me sleeeep!" Tony whimpered, sitting on the floor, and hugging his knees. He stared intently at Bucky's chest, chewing his lip. "Listen to the bond, Tony…you can tell if I'm hurt or sick. . ." Tony shuddered,

"...but what if I can't?! What if it doesn't tell me?!"

"It will, we're soul mates," he hummed,

"But-!" Tony shoved the edge of his fist into his mouth, trembling. Bucky sighed and he wrapped his arm around Tony. The sub climbed up against his chest, whimpering, tears sliding down his cheeks. "....school...they have school..."

"Let them stay home today, if you want," The alpha muttered, Tony nodded shakily,

"...Jarvis?"

 _"Calling, sir."_  The AI replied, dialing the schools and excusing the twins. The alpha nodded,

"Just for today." He murmured, making sure that his mate understood; Tony swallowed,

"...yes, sir."

"Good boy," he smiled and closed his eyes again; Tony tucked himself firmly against Bucky's chest, and whined, leaning out to snuffle over his kids. The alpha tried to get back to sleep.

 

Tony's panic didn't dissipate over the day, he was constantly in motion, until Jamie patted his hands. The little boy waved, then held his hands up, and signed,

 _"Let's practice."_  At that, Bucky nudged his mate,

"Go ahead."

"I..." Tony whispered, then nodded, lifting his hands. Jamie squirmed and he sat down,

 _“My favorite color is green.”_  The little boy signed.

 _"...my favorite color are black and gold."_  Tony frowned, _"Colors."_  He corrected.

 _"Not red and gold?”_  He asked.

 _"Black and gold."_  Tony signed again. The boy shook his fist up and down. They continued to practice for a little while longer before Jamie got tired and bored.

 

Tony calmed, and the next day, when the kids were at school, he threw himself into the hearing aide designs. Anya and Myra played in the play pen in the lab while Bucky visited Steve; Tony looked up when Bruce stepped in, scent annoyed,

"Um...uh...hi." Tony set the delicate pieces down, flexing his fingers. Bruce grumbled as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I'm sorry.” The beta muttered,

"...what?" Tony stared up at him.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk, okay?!" Tony winced at Bruce’s raised voice,

"What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, Tony! It’s what I did, how I'm always such an asshole, I'm sorry," he growled and stormed out; Tony hunched his shoulders, unsure, but he wouldn't argue. He bit his lip,

"Jarvis? Tell Bucky that Bruce apologized."

 _"Already done, sir,"_  Jarvis answered,

"A good message, I hope." Tony muttered, focusing on the aide again. "Tell him...tell him that tomorrow, I'm starting up on the suppressant again."

_"Shall I send that message to Sir Clint as well?"_

"....no." Tony shook his head, "Let it rest awhile."

 _"Yes sir,"_  he said, allowing his master to go back to work.

He finished within hours, a squishy hearing aide that molded well for her ear.

"Come here, Myra." He lifted her up, and kissed her nose, "My beautiful," He gently nudged the piece into her ear. Myra pouted at the foreign feeling in her ear. The sub nuzzled her, tickling her until she forgot it. "Baby, baby girl. Can you hear me better now?" Myra's eyes snapped up to his, wide and she tapped the side of her head, her mouth open wide,

"Mama!" She squeaked; Tony pulled her into a huge,

"Mhm! I made you a hearing aide like Uncle Clint!"

"Unca Cint!" she laughed and hugged him back, bouncing excitedly in his arms. Tony kissed her cheek,

"I love you, baby."

"Lubba mama," she smiled, burying her fists in his shirt,

"Oh, darling," Tony rocked her gently, "My sweet girl." He whispered, smiling. She beamed when he whispered in her new ear, and she wiggled excitedly. Tony kissed her cheek, "Okay, play with Anya. There you go, play with Anya." The sub beamed down at his daughters, little did he know what would one day lie in store from his pack and family.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know this one's a lot shorter than the first two, but don't worry, because the editing for the fourth installment is already in progress, and the first chapter will be posted either Friday or the following Monday. Let us know what you thought of the story, overall! We love getting feedback, and the lack thereof lately has been a little discouraging.
> 
> If you found this one emotionally difficult to read...I apologize in advance about the next one. God, we both cried like little babies writing pieces of what's done.


End file.
